Un amor que lucha contra la muerte
by dreamsofserenity
Summary: ¿Como sentirse segura de que el amor de él le corresponderá?, Averiguen si Inuyasha se dará una oportunidad de encontrar el amor a lado de Kagome, al darse cuenta que Kikyou ya no le pertenece... InuKag
1. ¿Me amas InuYasha?

-¡Kagome! –Gritó el joven hanyou - ¿pero a donde crees que vas?

- A mi casa – le contestó la joven de cabellos azabache – a donde más quieres que vaya

- Kagome no te vayas –le suplicó el pequeño Kitsune, para después voltear a mirar al hanyou – ¡es tu culpa perro tonto!

- ¿Qué has dicho, enano? –

[Plaf]

- Inuyasha… -

- K-kagome… espera no –el hanyou miró asustado a la joven quien lo miraba enojada

- Has el favor de dejar a Shippo –susurró la miko dejando a todos sorprendidos –ahora si me disculpan

- Kagome – suspiro Sango –que tengas buen viaje

- Gracias Sango –sonrió, volteó a ver al hanyou con una mirada fulminante - bueno adios

- ¡Espera! -exclamó InuYasha, miró a los demás para que los dejaran solos - ¿nos permiten?

- ¡Eh!, si... si -dijo Sango, tomando a Shippo entre sus brazos, dió una ultima mirada a su amiga -regresa pronto... Kagome

* * *

_¿Por qué me siento asi, inuyasha?...¿Que pasá en estos momentos por tu cabeza?, te amo... !Que no lo sientes!, es que no ves las señales que te mandó, es tanto tu amor por ella que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que siento. Tus ojos dorados como el sol, tu cabello platinado y esas hermosas orejitas que sobresalen de tu cabeza... las amo... Te amo..._

- Ka... -no sabía como empezar _no puedo dejar que se vaya, no así _- Kagome, solo quiero que sepas que yo...

- ¿Tu qué? -preguntó con un dejo de tristeza _mejor no me digas, no quiero escuchar ese nombre que me duele_, un suspiro salió de sus labios - Inu, no te preocupes, me voy

- ¡Espera! -no supo en que momento se había movido de su lugar _¿Qué he hecho?, hubiera dejado que se vaya _- no tardes, que no quiero tener que ir por tí, ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Eh?, solo era eso -Kagome ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo _¿Como pude ser tan ilusa?, tenia que haberlo imaginado solo soy como una detectora de metales, o para ser mas especifica su detectora de fragmentos _- no te preocupes, regresaré tan pronto para terminar de acumular los fragmentos que faltan

_¡Idiota!, no pudiste ser mas sensible, claro, el gran hanyou no podia dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran, y ahora la había hecho sentir mal, le dió a entender que solo la quería para buscar los fragmentos... pero de que se sorprendía... Kikyou, ella era lo unico que lo separaba del amor de Kagome, de su Kagome_

Un olor se sintió en el aire, ella... lo estaba esperando, sin decir mas dejó a Kagome en el pozo,_ lo siento Kagome_. Al salir huyendo de ahí Kagome sintió un dolor en el pecho, no podía competir más... sin decir más saltó dentro del pozo que la llevaría a retomar su vida normal, quería olvidarse un poco del hanyou_ de seguro iría con ella... con Kikyou..._

_

* * *

_

(N/A): Ay Inuyasha tonto... quien lo entiende... vamos el ama a Kagome para que se hace el tonto, pero no puedo negar que el es lindiiisimo =) aki les dejo el primer cap... creo que este fic va a ser cortito... pues es el primero...


	2. Mirando atraves del espejo de mi alma

**Mirando atraves del espejo de mi alma**

_hola... el princio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_Salió del pozo, comprobando que sus ojos ya no estuvieran húmedos, no quería darle motivos de preocupación a su madre, aunque en el fondo sabía que a ella no le podía ocultar nada. Su hermano estaba jugando cerca del Goshimboku. Al verla, Sota corrió a su encuentro, ella solo sonrío

- Hermana, ¿Como te fué? -dijo al acercarse a ella, miro en todas direcciones como buscando algo o a alguién, miró de nuevo a Kagome -¿No vino el amigo "orejas de perro"?

_¡Oh Sota!, se ve que lo quieres mucho, pero el se quedó con Kikyou. _

-No, yo solo vine a relajarme un poco -mintió, no le quedaba de otra, que le podía decir - ¿mamá esta en casa?

-Si, está con el abuelo -Sota la miró, de repente escucharon un maullido

-¡Buyo! -exclamó Kagome feliz tomandolo en brazos - te extrañe mucho, Buyo

-Hermana, ¿Te sientes bien? -A Sota le preocupaba que su hermana regresara del Sengoku triste, el sabía que era por Inuyasha, pero no queria decirle nada, no quería que ella se sintiera mal

-Si, Sota estoy bien -dejó a Buyo en el suelo -Iré a mi habitación y tomaré un buen baño

Sota la miró alejarse _Como me gustaría poder pasar atrav_és _del pozo e ir a decirle un par de cosas al orejas de perro, pero... debo de pensar en mi hermana, ella sufre más_. Dejó que ella se metiera y volvió a jugar con la pelota mientras que Buyo se echó cerca de templo donde estaba el pozo devora huesos.

&&&&&

Inuyasha llegó a donde Kikyou, la cual estaba sentada en una roca cerca de un riachuelo, al sentir la presencia del hanyou lo miró, algo no andaba bien, lo podia adivinar por su mirada, _esa chiquilla, esa tal Kagome esta haciendo dudar a Inuyasha, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir._.. se puso de pie y camino a donde se encontraba el hanyou que simplemente le miraba desde hacía un rato.

-¿Que te sucede Inuyasha? -indagó Kikyou mirando sus dorados ojos

-No pasa nada Kikyou...¿Que te hace pensar eso? -dijo Inuyasha desviando la mirada -solo que no se por que se fué

-Kagome -susurró la miko, que el oído sensible de él si logró escuchar -esa mujer, te está separando de mí

-No, no digas eso -dijo abrazandola, pero ella no desprendía el mismo olor de hacía 50 años, y acariciando su cabello -ella nunca me separará de tí

-Lo dices... enserio -

-Claro que si-

-Si ella se muriera... -se apartó un poco para ver la reacción del hanyou -tu no llorarías ¿verdad?

_¿Kikyou?_

-Dime Inuyasha, ¿llorarías?-

_Vamos Inuyasha, dime que no llorarías. Dime que ella no significa nada en tu vida, ya que me perteneces_

-Kikyou-dijo mientras soltaba a la miko -no puedo decirte que no lloraría, por que sería mentirte

-Eso... -la mirada de la miko se ensombreció -quiere decir que ella significa mucho para tí

-Si -

Esa silaba... esas dos letras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, ella lo miró con odio mezclado con dolor _te vas a arrepentir... tu y esa mujer me las van a pagar_ se soltó del todo de aquel agarré del hanyou

-No me sigas -dijo siendo elevada con ayuda de sus serpientes caza-almas no quería estar ahí -solo cuida muy bien a esa mujer

-K-Kikyou -susurró mientras la miraba alejarse -ni se te ocurra tocarla

-¿Que has dicho? -dijo Kikyou deteniendose al ver el movimiento de labios del ojidorado

-Que... -el hanyou apretó lo puños mientras su mirada se llenaba de rencor -¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, no te atrevas a lastimar a Kagome!

Con esas palabras Kikyou se alejó de ahí sonriendo, pero era un sonrisa hipócrita. _No te prometo nada, ella tendrá que regresar y en ese momento se despedirán para siempre_. Así desapareció de la vista de Inuyasha quien regresó a la aldea seguido de un remordimiento, y recordó como se había alejado de Kagome cuando sintió el olor de Kikyou

**flash back**

**- ¡Espera! -no supo en que momento se había movido de su lugar _¿Qué he hecho?, hubiera dejado que se vaya _- no tardes, que no quiero tener que ir por tí, ¿Entendiste?**

**- ¿Eh?, solo era eso -Kagome ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo _¿Como pude ser tan ilusa?, tenia que haberlo imaginado solo soy como una detectora de metales, o para ser mas especifica su detectora de fragmentos _- no te preocupes, regresaré tan pronto para terminar de acumular los fragmentos que faltan**

**_¡Idiota!, no pudiste ser mas sensible, claro, el gran hanyou no podia dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran, y ahora la había hecho sentir mal, le dió a entender que solo la quería para buscar los fragmentos... pero de que se sorprendía... Kikyou, ella era lo unico que lo separaba del amor de Kagome, de su Kagome_**

**Un olor se sintió en el aire, ella... lo estaba esperando, sin decir mas dejó a Kagome en el pozo,_ lo siento Kagome_.**

**fin flash back  
**

-Miroku, Inuyasha no ha regresado y ya es tarde -comentó Sango al monje que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta

-No te preocupes Sango, el sabe lo que hace -dijo en tono reflexivo -ya sabes como es el

-¡Ese perro tonto, nunca aprenderá que nos preocupa! -exclamó Shippo con cierta nostalgia, pero de repente el recuerdo de Kagome vino a su mente -Waa, tonto, siempre tiene que hacer sufrir a Kagome

[Plaf]

-Deja de decir estupideces, enano -exclamó Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba cerca de la pared _una semana Kagome, si tardas mas tiempo iré por tí y te traeré a rastras..._ miró a todas partes y no vio a la anciana Kaede -oigan y Kaede... ¿donde está?

-Fue a buscar leña -contestó Sango quien estaba tratando de calmar a Shippo que se dolía del golpe que Inuyasha le había propinado, se pusó de pie con el en brazos -iré a buscarla -miró al monje -¿Me acompaña su excelencia?

-Claro Sanguito, contigo al fin del mundo -contestó mientras una de sus manos iba al trasero de la exterminadora

-¡Excelencia! -gritó mientras le daba una cachetada -deje de andar de pervertido

Inuyasha se quedó solo, antes de conocer a Kagome siempre había estado solo. Cerró los ojos y miró en su interior..._ Kagome, me haces falta_. Se quedó pensativo e imagino que su alma era un espejo, y se dió el lujo de imaginarse que el se miraba en él. El hanyou se sorprendió al no encontrar su reflejo en ese espejo... si no el de cierta joven de ojos color chocolate y cabellos negros, tan negros como la noche... extendiendole la mano....

&&&&&

-Inuyasha, esta semana va a ser la peor de todas - suspiró la joven miko del futuro -¡Kami dame fuerzas para aguantar!

-Hija...¿Te sientes bien? -la madre de la chica pasaba al cuarto de Sota al escuchar la "plegaria" de su hija -cuentame que te pasa

La joven le contó a su madre todo lo que había pasado en el Sengoku... cuando estaba haciendo de comer y el hanyou dijo que ella no sabía cocinar, que preferia la comida ninja (N/A: como todos saben, Inuyasha ama el ramen)... a su comida que no parecia eso, le contó como se había puesto ella, que salió enfurecida hacia el pozo devora-almas, pero que lo que mas le había dolido era el que él se hubiera ido con Kikyou.  
Su madre la escuchaba atentamente hasta que su hija se desahogara por completo... su hija sufría haciendola sufrir a ella tambien, al terminar Kagome de hablar su madre espero a que los sollozos de su hija se aplacaran.

-Kagome, hija -dijo con todo el cariño que una madre podia darle a su hija -te daré un consejo que me dió tu abuela a tu edad

-Si, dime -dijo Kagome mirandola fijamente

-Mira através del espejo de tu alma -dijo con una sonrisa -ahi encontrarás todas las respuestas

Al terminar la frase, la madre de Kagome se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta..._ Hija, si lo amas como dices, ve a su lado y hacelo saber_- hija arreglaré la comida para tu viaje de mañana -a ella no la podía engañar, ella quería regresar... asi que solo asintió con una media sonrisa.

_Mirando através del espejo de mi alma... ahi encontraré todas mis respuestas_, miró a la ventana donde entraba una hermosa luz blanca, evidentemente esa luz la calmaba tanto como las palabras de su madre _Gracias mamá. _Y asi se dejó llevar por los brazos del dios griego del sueño

* * *

Este es el segundo cap  
espero que les guste, espero  
sus comentarios....


	3. A nosotros nos une la amistad

**A nosotros nos une la amistad  
**

_hola... el princio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

-Kagome, regresaste -gritó feliz el kitsune corriendo a los brazos de la chica que salia del pozo -Inuyasha dijo que regresarias en una semana

-Si, Shippo, eso pensaba -dijo la chica algo sonrojada -pero, mira te traje algo

-¡Wau unos crayones y un libro con dibujos! -cogió el regalo y se lo mostro a Sango -mira Sango lo que me ha traído Kagome

-Que bien Shippo, pero ahora déjame hablar con ella -le ordenó al kitsune -ahi van el monje e Inuyasha, ¿Por que no vas con ellos?

-Por que... -el pequeño titubeó un poco -es que ellos hablan de cosas que yo no entiendo

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron las chicas con asombro

-Inuyasha... -el aura de Kagome apareció rojo -¡SIENTATE!

[Plaf]

-¿Pero que a sido eso? -se acercó Inuyasha a la chica retadoramente -¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-Callate Inuyasha -dijo la miko del futuro, miró Sango que tambien estaba reprendiendo a Miroku, tomó su mochila -iré a ver como está la anciana Kaede

-O-oye, espera -dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome con un leve sonrojo -¿Podemos hablar?

Sango dejo de reprender a Miroku y Shippo se quedó en silencio _¿Que le pasa a este perro tonto?_ pensó, pero fue jalado por Miroku, y ellos junto con Sango se fueron alejando para darles espacio al hanyou y a Kagome.

-¿Será buena idea dejarlos, exelencia? -preguntó preocupada la exterminadora

-Si, ella tiene razó Miroku -dijo el kitsune -recuerda que están cerca del pozo y Kagome... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -se puede volver a ir

-Lo sé Shippo -el monje dió un suspiro -pero, eso depende del joven Inuyasha

Llegaron a la aldea y se metieron en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quien estaba sentada enfrente de la pequeña fogata. _Veo que Inuyasha no vino, espero que esta vez no haga llorar a Kagome de nuevo_ pensó la ancia al verlos entrar.

&&&&&

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha? -dijo la chica sentandose en una raíz de Goshimboku

-Solo quería dejarte en claro que voy a mantener mi promesa -dijo saltando a la rama favorita - de siempre protegerte

-Lo sé -susurró la miko del futuro -no te preocupes _Inuyasha, se que cumplirás tu promesa... ¿y la que le hiciste a Kikyou? esta tambien la cumplirás y me dejarás sola_ se puso de pie y agarró su mochila -ahora voy con Kaede

-¿Por que te quieres alejar de mi? -preguntó saltando de la rama y tomandola por los hombros -¿Es que ya no quieres estar junto a mi?

-No...no es eso -susurró la muchacha -es solo que tengo que hacerme a la idea que te iras con Kikyou cuando toda acabe

-Eso no es verdad -dijo el hanyou atrayendola hacia él -yo no te dejaré sola por que...

-No lo digas, por favor Inuyasha -dijo Kagome aferrandose al haori del hanyou -te lo suplico no lo digas

-Kagome -

-Simplemente dejame quedarme a tu lado Inuyasha -suplicó entre sollozos -solo te pido es

-Kagome yo... -simplemente la apretó tanto como pudo a su cuerpo -siempre estaré feliz de que estes a mi lado

Se quedarón abrazados un poco más, manifestandose todo el cariño que se tenian en ese abrazo, no querían separarse, pero una presencia se manifestó, Inuyasha alejó a Kagome y la colocó tras de él, saco la Tessaiga y la puso frente a él. _Inuyasha_ Kagome no sabía que pasaba hasta que ante ellos apareció Kikyou junto con sus serpientes caza-almas, su mirada era de odio y de rencor hacia ellos.

-Inuyasha tu me perteneces y lo sabes -dijo la miko con odio en su voz -asi que deja que esa mujer se largue

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! -gritó Inuyasha apretando la empuñadora de la Tessaiga -¡Kagome no irá a ningun lado!

-¡Tú me perteneces! -dijo la miko dejando que sus serpientes se alejaran _esa mujer tiene que morir_ -¡Ella no pertenece aqui!

-¡Mientra Inuyasha me quiera a su lado... -exlamó Kagome desde atrás del hanyou -me quedaré aqui!

-¡Maldita mujer! -exclamó mientras una de sus serpientes atrapaba por la cintura a Kagome -¡Debes morir!

-¡Kagome! -gritó el hanyou al ver la escena, miró a Kikyou -Déjala

-No, ella tomará tu lugar -dijo friamente la miko -ella se irá al infierno conmigo

_Inuyasha, no te preocupes por mi, estaré gustosa en tomar tu lugar si con eso logro que seas feliz_, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al habyou sufriendo. La serpiente le apretó más haciendola gemir de dolor _maldita serpiente, crees que asi dejaré de pensar en él, estas muy equivocada. _Inuyasha la miró al escuchar su gemido_ Kagome, no me dejes... lo prometiste_.Con un movimiento de su muñeca partió a la serpiente liberando así a Kagome y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Por que Inuyasha? -preguntó Kikyou -¿Por que la defiendes a ella, si a la que debes amar es a mi?

-Por que tu te fuiste hace 50 años -respondió el hanyou sinceramente -tu me sellaste a es árbol -dijo señalando al Goshimboku -Kagome me liberó y estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, me acepta tal como soy...

**Flash back**

**-Inuyasha -susurró la miko del futuro**

**-Keh -contestó el hanyou algo indiferente**

**-¿Todavia quieres convertirte en un demonio completo? -preguntó la miko mirando un punto en la nada**

**-¿Acaso lo dudas? -preguntó mientras suspiraba**

**-Pero...ya te has hecho muy fuerte -dijo la chica con una sonrisa **

**-Déjalo ya -dijo el hanyou mientras suspiraba -me convertiré en un demonio completo, ya he tomado una decisión...**

**Kagome lo miró mientras anunciaba su decisión  
**

**-Así que no me preguntes nada mas-**

**De repente se hizo un silencio, solo el fuego de la fogata se escuchaba crispar, de repente la miko volteó a ver la fogata**

**-Pero... es que había... estado pensando -mirando al hanyou -que tampoco habría nada malo que siguieras siendo como hasta ahora...- el hanyou no le prestaba atencion, tenía su mirada fija -que siguieras siendo un hanyou... a mi ya me gustas tal y como eres... sabes- al decir esto pasó su vista al cielo, e Inuyasha la miró a ella, pero luego desvió la mirada**

**-Arg, pero que estupideces dices -dijo indiferente mientras volteaba el rostro a un lado, Kagome posó su mirada sobre él**

**-¡¿Como que digo estupideces?! -dijo apretando los puños delante de su pecho, el hanyou seguía sin verla, asi que dirigió una de sus manos hacía su hombro para que la mirara -no podrias tomarme en serio... aunque solo fuera por una vez**

**La mirada del hanyou se dulsificó de sobremanera, sorprendiendo a Kagome que solo abrió sus enormes ojos color chocolate de par en par**

**Fin flash back**

-Ella... no puede aceptarte -dijo Kikyou muy confiada de que su veneno serviría para alejar a Inuyasha de esa mujer -por que ella es mi reencarnación, ella debe tener los mismos deseos que yo, que tu te conviertas en un humano

-Eso... -se escucho como un débil sollozo, que provenia de la miko del futuro -eso no es verdad, yo quiero a Inuyasha tal y como es, no me importa si es un youkai o un humano, yo lo voy a seguir queriendo

_Kagome, en verdad tu me quieres tal y como soy ahora, como pude ser tan tonto al seguir el recuerdo de una miko que dejó de existir hace 50 años y dejarte a ti... que siempre has estado conmigo y yo te he hecho sufrir, no... no merezco que te quedes a mi lado, pero por otra parte no quiero que te vayas de mi lado._

-Ilusa -se rió Kikyou -¿Que pasará cuando Inuyasha se convierta en un youkai y se olvide de ti? -dijo acercándose a ella -él ya no se acercará a tí por miedo a lastimarte y se olvidara de que una vez de te conoció

-Eso no sucederá Kikyou -dijo Kagome mientras se ponía de pie apoyandose en el brazo de Inuyasha -no me alejaré de él -y llenandose de valor la enfrentó -¡Como tu lo hiciste, yo no voy a abandonarlo!, por que...

-¿Por qué Kagome? -preguntó la miko -¿Por que no vas a abandonarle?

_Si lo digo Inuyasha no me dejará ir...¿Pero que estas pensando Kagome?, tu quieres quedarte con él ¿No es así?, que más da si el y Kikyou se enteran de la verdad de mis sentimientos, pero que pasará despues que se enteren, Kikyou va querer matarme para alejarme de mi Inuyasha, pero y ¿él?_

-Sigo esperando Kagome -dijo Kikyou tomando a la chica por el cuello -¿Por que no vas a abandonarle?

-¡Sueltala! -gritó Inuyasha queriendose acercar a donde ellas estaban, pero fue detenido por las serpientes de la miko hecha de barro y huesos y llevado hacia el Goshimboku -Ki...Kikyou no le hagas daño

-¡Oh, mi pobre Inuyasha! -exclamó Kikyou -deja que la mujer hable, y nos diga el por que no te quiere abandonar

-Si... -intentó decir Kagome tomando la muñeca de la miko -si te lo digo dejarás en paz a Inuyasha

-Kagome no... -alcanzó a decir Inuyasha separandose del álbol y atacando a las serpientes -ella no cumplirá su promesa, no digas nada por favor

-Inu...Inuyasha -

-¡Deja de entometerte maldito hanyou! -exclamó Kikyou

-¿Maldito hanyou? -preguntó como un susurro -eso es lo que soy para tí Kikyou

-Inuyasha -suspiró Kagome -tu no eres un maldito hanyou... -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -por lo menos... no para mi...

_Kagome..._

&&&&&

-Inuyasha y Kagome ya tardaron -suspiró preocupada Sango -exelencia, no sera mejor ir a ver que pasa

-No -dijo el monje sin mas rodeos -ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas

-Pero... -el kitsune se quedó dudando -en el aire se sienten tres aromas

-¡¿Que dices?¡ -

La exterminadora y el monje montaron a kirara, dejando al kitsune al cuidado de la anciana Kaede que se quedó preocupada por como habían salido Sango y Miroku en busca de Kagome e Inuyasha

-Shippo el aroma que sentiste ademas del de la señorita Kagome y de Inuyasha es-

-Me temo que si Anciana Kaede -dijo el kitsune mientras se sentaba -me temo que si

-No te preocupes pequeño Shippo -dijo mas para tratar de convencerse ella que al kitsune -ellos van a arreglarlo todo_ por lo menos, eso espero._

&&&&&

-¡Señorita Kagome! -gritaba Miroku desde Kirara -¡Inuyasha!, ¿donde están?

-No los veo exelencia -suspiro preocupada Sango -me preocupan

-Espera Sango mira -dijo señalando a las personas que estaban cerca del Goshimboku -ahi están la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha...

-Y la sacerdotisa Kikyou -suspiró Sango preocupada -vamos kirara

Llegaron rápido a donde estaban las tres persona y se dieron cuenta de lo que acontesía, Kikyou tenia a Kagome por el cuello mientras Inuyasha estaba de pie debatiendose con las serpientes de la miko

-Veo que llegaron tus amigos -dijo Kikyou aventanda a Kagome por un lado

-Es por ella que los tengo -dijo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome en sus brazos haciendo que Kikyou se enojara más -solo por ella que siempre ha estado conmigo aunque no lo merezca

-Inu...yasha -Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras del hanyou

-Por favor no me hagas reir -dijo Kikyou mientras lo miraba -tu nunca necesitaste amigos, solo a mi

-Eso fue mucho antes de conocer a la señorita Kagome -replicó el monje Miroku -en otro momento no me hubiera costado nada haberlo absorbido por mi vortice

-Y a mi con mi hiraikotsu -espetó la exterminadora -pero ella nos hizo ver que el no era malo, y de ahí hasta ahora hemos sido amigos

-Chicos -Kagome sonrió y tomo una de las manos de Inuyasha haciendo que él se sonrojara, miró a Kikyou -lo ves Kikyou, tu nunca conseguirás que esto acabe ¡por que a nosotros nos une la Amistad!

-¡Tonta! -Kikyou tomó su arco y flecha, la acomodó y tensó la cuerda apuntando a Inuyasha -¡Muere!

-¡No, Inuyasha! -

**Flash back**

**Kaguya tenía prisionero a Inuyasha contra un árbol, Shippo y Akitoki fueron a su ayuda pero se tropezó dejando al descubierto el manto de plumas celestial, empezó a decir un conjuro**

**-¡Apartate de ahí, idiota! -gritó Inuyasha tratando de alejar a Akitoki  
**

**-¡Kaguya! -Kagome tensó la cuerda del arco y lanzó una flecha en su contra**

**-Engreida -Kaguya alzó su mano intentando que la flecha no le hiriera, pero la flecha logró rasgar su manga levemente -una flecha sagrada... interesante -miró al hanyou que se tensó al sentir la mirada de la mujer**

**-Suelta a Inuyasha ahora mismo -le ordenó Kagome a Kaguya mientras tensaba el arco**

**-¡Quitate de aquí idiota! -le gritó Inuyasha a Kagome**

**-Intentalo si te atreves -le retó Kaguya a la miko**

**-Tu lo has pedido -contestó Kagome mientras soltaba la flecha que salió disparada cubierta de una luz azulada**

**Kaguya se elevó y empezo a decir un conjuro que hizo que el espejo brillara y absorbiera la flecha en su interior dejando a Kagome sorprendida. Kaguya apuntó a Inuyasha e hizo que la flecha que anteriormente le había sido disparada saliera del interior del espejo y fuera directo hacia donde Inuyasha estaba atrapado**

**-¡Inuyasha! -gritó la miko mientras iba a donde el se encontraba **

**-¡Ah, Kagome! -gritó el pequeño Kitsune**

**-¡Cuidado! -gritó Akitoki mientras aventaba el manto de plumas celestial envuelto en la manta verde**

**Inuyasha luchaba para safarse de las ramas que lo tenian prisionero mientras Kagome saltaba a abrazarlo, pero nadie contemplo que la flecha atravesaría el manto y llegaría a la espalda de Kagome, dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido**

**-Kagome -exclamó el hanyou al verle herida**

**Akitoki y Shippo estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar**

**-¡KAGOME! -gritó Inuyasha impotente ante la mirada de Kagome que estaba débil**

**-Inu...yasha -alcanzó a decir con su voz débilitada y haciendo un esfuerzo -me alegro... de que ... estes bien**

**-¡Idiota!... -le llamó Inuyasha tratando de tragarse las lágrimas - ¿Por que has hecho algo tan estúpido?**

**-Tu... siempre has hecho... cosas estupidas... por mí - trató de sonreirle -verdad... Inuyasha**

**Kagome cayó inconsiente a los pies del hanyou**

**Fin flash back**

-¡NO KAGOME! -gritó Inuyasha al recordar ese triste día cuando Kaguya lastimó a Kagome, ahora la tenía entre sus brazos en la misma situación

-Se...Señorita Kagome -Miroku no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían la flecha de Kikyou había herido a la miko del futuro -no... no puede ser

-Kagome... no -sollozó Sango -¡NO...KAGOME!

-Era mucho el amor por ti...Inuyasha -sonrió Kikyo mientras miraba la escena que ella misma había creado -lastima que yo ya no estaré para ver como muere

-En eso... -dijo el hanyou mientras apretaba a Kagome contra su cuerpo -¡En eso tienes razón, Miroku!

-Si -Miroku se quitó el rosario de su mano derecha -¡VORTICE!

-No, Inuyasha -gimió Kikyou al ser absorbida por el vortice del monje -pensé que me amabas

-Pues pensaste mal -dijo Inuyasha dando la espalda a Miroku cuando cerró su vortice -ahora dejenme a solas con Kagome, por favor

-Pero... Inu -Sango trató de decirle algo pero Miroku la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza -esta bien... kirara

Sango y Miroku se alejaron rumbo a la aldea de la Anciana Kaede, para darle la noticia de la muerte de Kikyou, Sango no dejaba de sollozar el nombre de su amiga, su unica amiga desde que comenzó el viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la Shikon no kakera, Miroku trató de consolarla....

-Sango... ¿recuerdas las palabras de la señorita Kagome? -preguntó Miroku mientras la abrazaba amablemente, robandole un sonrojo a la exterminadora, quien asintió

**Mini flash back**

**-Veo que llegaron tus amigos -dijo Kikyou aventanda a Kagome por un lado **

**-Es por ella que los tengo -dijo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome en sus brazos haciendo que Kikyou se enojara más -solo por ella que siempre ha estado conmigo aunque no lo merezca**

**-Inu...yasha -Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras del hanyou**

**-Por favor no me hagas reir -dijo Kikyou mientras lo miraba -tu nunca necesitaste amigos, solo a mi**

**-Eso fue mucho antes de conocer a la señorita Kagome -replicó el monje Miroku -en otro momento no me hubiera costado nada haberlo absorbido por mi vortice**

**-Y a mi con mi hiraikotsu -espetó la exterminadora -pero ella nos hizo ver que el no era malo, y de ahí hasta ahora hemos sido amigos**

**-Chicos -Kagome sonrió y tomo una de las manos de Inuyasha haciendo que él se sonrojara, miró a Kikyou -lo ves Kikyou, tu nunca conseguirás que esto acabe ¡por que a nosotros nos une la Amistad!**

**fin de mini flash back**

-Ella creía en todos nosotros -dijo la exterminadora

-Exacto -sonrió el monje suspirando

De repente sintieron que la brisa susurraba aún las palabras de la miko del futuro

"A NOSOTROS NOS UNE LA AMISTAD"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap  
los flash back fueron tomados prestados de la  
segunda pelicula de Inuyasha:El castillo de los sueños en el espejo

bueno

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	4. El poder del amor

**El poder del amor...  
**

_hola... el princio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

Todo estaba en silencio, pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido cuando Kagome fué herida, ahora estaba en los brazos del hanyou aún con la flecha incrustada en su espalda. Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, no podía llevar a su época por que su madre lo mataría por no haberla protegido, pero ahora el mismo se estaba autocastigando por lo mismo. _Kagome, por favor no te mueras, no ahora que podemos vivir juntos, por favor lucha para que seas feliz a mi lado_, Kagome no parecía que abriría los ojos. De repente un remolino hizo que Inuyasha se detuviera en seco, había caminado hasta un río que había cerca de la aldea.

-¡Kagome! -emitió el remolino desde adentro, pero al desaparecer dejo a Kouga mirando con odio al hanyou -¿Que le ha pasado a mi mujer maldito perro sarnoso?

-No estoy para discutir lobo -pasando de largo con la chica en brazos -asi que no molestes

-Mira, idiota -dijo tomandolo por el hombro obligandolo a mirarlo -ella es mi mujer, asi que me la llevaré a la aldea de los lobos

-Tu... -Inuyasha bajó la mirada y miró a Kagome que seguia inconsiente -¡No te la llevarás a ningun lado!

-¿Que has dicho? -Kouga se sintió herido en el orgullo _¿Pero que se a creído este idiota?_- pero es tu culpa que este así -dijo esto ultimo señalando a la mujer que yacía en los brazos del hanyou

Ese comentario sobresalto de sobremanera a Inuyasha quien apretó mas a Kagome a su pecho, unas pequeñas lágrimas se dibujaron en los dorados ojos del chico lo cual impactó a Kouga que nunca había visto a Inuyasha llorar por alguien _creo que lo que le esta pasando a Kagome si lo afecta de sobremanera, pero se hace el fuerta_. Inuyasha no sabía que hacer con el dolor que estaba creciendo en su pecho, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la miko del futuro y que Kikyou le había arrebatado, eso no se lo perdonaba.

-Oye perro -lo llamó sacandolo del ensimismamiento en el que estaba -por que no te vas de una vez

-¿Que? -

-Lo que escuchaste -dijo el youkai mientras caminaba -llevala donde la conociste, a lo mejor ahi encuentras las respuestas que necesitas

_Kouga... tu te mereces más a Kagome que yo... pero... me dí cuenta de que la amo y no la voy a dejar ir y menos contigo o con cualquiera que se le acerque, pero seguiré su consejo..._

Kouga había desaparecido, dejandole de nuevo a solas con Kagome, en verdad, ahora que la miraba, se veía hermosa parecía que estaba dormida y no quería despertarla por nada del mundo...

_Kagome... tienes que vivir_

&&&&&

_¿Que pasa, por que me siento tan cansada?... ¡Inuyasha!... se que pelee con alguien...¡Kikyou! ella lanzó una flecha a Inuyasha y yo me interpuse solo espero que él este bien... esta paz se siente tan bien, nunca me sentí tan tranquila, siento como si todos mis problemas y sufrimientos se hubieran ido de un solo golpe, ¡Oh mi Inuyasha... solo espero que me puedas perdonar por no cumplir mi promesa!... Una luz..._

_[Dentro de la mente de Kagome]_

_-_¿Donde estoy? -pregunta la miko confundida

-En tu interior, pequeña -contestó una voz, que a Kagome le pareció calida -solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿me contestarás con la verdad?

-Si -afirmó Kagome tomando una postura serena

Ante ella apareció Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, quien la abrazó. Kagome sintió como si su madre la estuviera abrazando y transmitiendole todo su cariño de madre en ese abrazo, que hizo que se aferrara más a ella y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieran por sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Izayoi la separó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-La pregunta que te haré es muy simple -dijo Izayoi serena mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kagome y la llevaba a su pecho -dime... ¿Que sientes por mi hijo...por Inuyasha?

&&&&&

-Asi pasó Kaede -dijo el monje tristemente dandole la noticia a la anciana -no tuve otra opción

-Era ella o Kagome -se disculpó la exterminadora -perdonenos Kaede

-No chicos -dijo la Anciana tratando de ser fuerte -no se disculpen, esa no era mi hermana

-¿Kaede? -susurró Shippo desde el regazo de Sango

-Si, Shippo, ese era el alma corrompida de mi hermana -suspiró la anciana -ella dejó este mundo hace 50 años, no debemos preocuparnos, solo debemos orar para que su alma descanse en paz

-Y así lo haremos Kaede -dijo Miroku a la vez que afirmaba con su cabeza -asi lo haremos

-Ahora... -Sango miró al cielo que estaba depejado y una hermosa luna alumbraba la aldea -esperemos a que Inuyasha regrese con Kagome

-No te preocupes Sango -dijo el kitsune tratando de alentarla -ese perro tonto la traerá de vuelta, ya lo verás

Todos sonrieron ante el optimismo del pequeño Shippo, nadie le había querido decir que Kagome había sido herida, pues sería un golpe duro para él que la veía como una madre. Habían optado por decirle que ella había regresado a su época...

**Flash back**

**-¡Miroku, Sango! -gritó el kitsune al verlos regresar, pero no vió a Kagome ni a Inuyasha -¿Y Kagome?**

**-¡Eh!, pues mira lo que ha pasado - trató de explicarle Sango -es... que**

**-Ella regresó a casa -acompletó el monje ante los ojos de la exterminadora -e Inuyasha a ido para ver si la convence de regresar  
**

**-Pero... ¿Por que no se despidió? -dijo el kitsune entre sollozos -¡Te dije que no era buena idea dejarla con ese perro!**

**-Calma Shippo -trató de calmarlo Sango, quien lo cargó -ya verás que rápido regresa**

**-Pero... pero -trató de decir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas -¿por qué se fué?**

**-Esa es una larga historia -suspiró el monje -asi que mejor entremos...¿vale?**

**El kitsune se había quedado dormido en brazos de Sango, que había logrado no sollozar enfrente de él, pero ahora que estaba dormido lo recostó en el futón que pertenecía a Kagome para que su aroma reconfortara al pequeño, al hacerlo salió corriendo sin que el monje pudiera evitarlo dejándolo solo con la anciana Kaede. Tenia que explicarle lo de la muerte de su hermana**

**-¿Entonces que pasó en verdad Miroku? -preguntó la anciana**

**-Kikyou atacó a Inuyasha y... -no sabía como seguir, asi que tomo aire -la señorita Kagome se interpuso y ella fué herida**

**-Y tu absorbiste a mi... -susurró con la voz entrecortada**

**-Lo siento Kaede -se disculpó Miroku -pero no había otra opción**

**Kaede se serenó y simplemente sonrío_ ella era un alma corrompida por el odio que importa como haya dejado de existir, lo unico que deseo es que descanse en paz de una vez y para siempre._**

**Fin flash back  
**

Ya entrada la tarde el monje fue a buscar leña para la fogata, acompañado de Sango quien todavía no podía creer que su amiga estuviera herida, y que Inuyasha todavía no estuviera de vuelta.

-Sango -le llamó el monje al verla tan triste -ya verás que todo se solucionará, Inuyasha no va a dejar que nada le pase

-Pero... exelencia -su voz se lleno de ira -¡Es por él que ella está así!... ¡es por amor a él que ella esta así!

-Sango, asi como por amor se hacen locuras -le trató de explicar mientras la abrazaba, sin nada de morbo ni perversión -asi mismo se puede volver a la vida, confiemos en el amor

Sango simplemente abrazó al monje y lloró un rato más antes de que las mañas de aludido volvieran, ganándose una cachetada por parte de la afectada

-Pervertido -dijo alejandose de él _pensé que por un momento había cambiado..._

&&&&&

_[Dentro de la mente de Kagome]_

-¿Que es lo que siento por Inuyasha? -

-Si, querida -dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa cálida -¿Que es lo que sientes por mi hijo?

-De que servirá que lo diga -comentó Kagome dejando más lágrimas correr -el ya no está para escuchar lo que siento por él

-Te equivocas pequeña -dijo la madre del hanyou -servirá de mucho que lo digas

-¿A sí, y de que servirá?

-Asi como por amor se hacen grandes sacrificios -explicó con una sonrisa -asi mismos, por amor se puede ven rencompensados los mismos, solo es cuestión de creer

-¿Creer? -indagó sorprendida Kagome

-Si, pequeña, creer... en el poder del amor

Izayoi abrió sus brazos mientras ante ella aparecía un relicarió en forma de corazón, que kagome reconoció enseguida, pues ella se lo había dado a Inuyasha y recordó como se había hecho de las fotografías

**Flash back**

**-¡Hermana! -aparece Sota gritando mientras Kagome está con sus amigos -¡Hermana!  
**

**-Sota, ¿Que es lo que pasa? -pregunta Kagome preocupada dejandole a una de sus amigas el regalo de Houjo**

**-Es... que Inuyasha -intentó decir Sota**

**-Shh -lo cayó su hermana sorprendida **

**-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunta Houyo sorprendido al igual que las amigas de Kagome quienes la miraban preocupadas**

**-No.. no es nada -dijo la azabache negando con ambos brazos y tomando a su hermano -¡Vamos!**

**Dejando atrás a sus acompañantes que miraron el presente del joven Houjo con sorpresa. Kagome iba caminando a la para de su hermano cerca de lo que pareciera una veterinaria, y los perros no dejaban de ladrar mientras ella y Sota pasaban**

**-¿Que es lo que pasa con Inuyasha? -dijo poniendose de frente a Sota e inclinandose hacia el con las manos en la cintura**

**-Hace rato estaba por casa -explicó Sota asustado -pero... luego ha desaparecido**

**-¿Como es posible?, se supone que tienes que vigilarlo -le reprendió asustando mas a Sota -llama mucho la atención con esa ropa y esas orejas... ¿Que haremos si alguien se fija en el?**

**-Es que... yo no he podido -trató de disculparse el pequeño **

**-Ustedes, callense de una vez -esta vez se dirigió a los perros que no habían dejado de ladrar -¡Sientense!**

**-¡Uy! -se escuhó una voz, mientras que se escuchaba un estruendo  
**

**-¡Eh! -exclamaron a la par Kagome y Sota**

**-Inuyasha -exclamó Kagome -¿Que haces aquí?**

**-¿Como que que hago aquí? -trataba de decir mientras se ponía de pie y al instante lo logro -¡Te estabas tardando mucho... así que he venido a buscarte!**

**Unos niños estaban pasando por ahi hablando de la leyenda de una bruja de la montaña, asi que Kagome se metió junto con Inuyasha a una cabina donde toman fotografias instantaneas, dejando a Sota sonriendo nervioso**

**-¿Pero que estas haciendo Kagome? -preguntó sorprendido el hanyou - ¿Que pasa?  
**

**-Inuyasha, ¿Cuando entenderás que llamas mucho la atención? -le reprendió la miko -te dije que no salieras de casa  
**

**-Bueno entonces que pasa -dijo el hanyou enojado**

**-Solo quiero relajarme un poco -la miko no quitaba el dedo del renglón**

**-No hay tiempo para esas cosa -le retó Inuyasha -tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos de la espera lo antes posible -le explicó enojado a Kagome quien seguía en su posición -despues de todo fue culpa tuya que la esfera se rompiera en pedazos**

**-Ya lo se -dijo enojada Kagome por lo que acababa de decir Inuyasha -**

**-Pues no lo parece -esto ultimo lo dijo con sorna**

**-¡mm!, siempre estan peleandose -exclamó Sota desde afuera, tomandose la cabeza con una mano y suspirando**

**-¡Podrás volver cuando hayamos juntado todos los fragmentos de la esfera -le espetó a la miko**

**-Hablas mucho... pero en realidad eres incapaz de hacer nada sin mí -le echó en cara Kagome haciendo que el hanyou se enfadara**

**-¡Eso no es verdad!**

**-¡Si, si lo es!**

**Fuera empezaron los perros de nuevo a ladrar ante los gritos de Kagome e Inuyasha, mientras que Sota se acercaba y metia monedad suspirando.**

**-Asi podrán ver ellos mismos lo estupidos que son -terminando de meter las monedas y aplanando un botón**

**Siguieron peleando cuando...  
**

**[Flash]**

**-¿Que ha sido eso? ...atrás Kagome -ordeno el joven**

**-¡Eh! **

**[Flash]**

**-¿Como? -se sorprendio mas -va siendo... garras de a...**

**-¿Quieres parar de una vez? -gritó Kagome**

**[Flash]**

**-Estan montando un numerito -suspiró Sota mientras se rescaba una mejilla, mirando a la gente alrededor suyo, quizas pensando en que algo malo estaba pasando dentro**

**Como resultado salió una tira de cuatro fotografías donde ellos salían peleando**

**Fin flash back**

Ante ese recuerdo Kagome no hizo más que sonreír haciendo que Izayoi sonriera tambien, cerró sus brazos y tomó el relicario pasandoselo a Kagome que no terminaba de entender que hacía ese objeto en un lugar como ese.

-Abrelo -ordenó Izayoi y que Kagome obedeció

-Falta una foto -dijo tristemente al abrirlo y no encontrar la foto de Inuyasha -la de él

-Exacto -dijo la madre -solo debes decirme que es lo que sientes por mi hijo

_Vamos Kagome, no debe ser dificil decir lo que sientes por él ¿O si?, claro es la madre de Inuyasha, pero su aura es cálida no creo que nos quiera hacer algún daño, su mirada me da confianza, solo debemos creer en el PODER DEL AMOR  
INUYASHA...._

&&&&&

-El poder del amor -susurró el hanyou

_Mi madre siempre me repitió que tenía que creer en el poder del amor, pues siempre me lo demostró, pero como se lo demuestro a Kagome ¿Como?  
Kagome..._

* * *

Gracias a:  
**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**por tu review espero que te siga gustando este pk fic

Bueno este es el cuarto cap... tardé pues no me venía la inspiración  
pero escuchando música pude retomar la historia espero sus Reviews

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	5. Una nueva oportunidad renace

**El poder del amor...  
**

_hola... el princio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

Kagome seguía callada ante la mirada de la madre de Inuyasha quien esperaba una respuesta de la miko. Ella miraba el relicario una y ptra vez, tratando de averiguar el por que no estaba la foto del hanyou dentro, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas trigeñas, como si ya conocieran el recorrido, dando a entender que ella había llorado en más de una ocasión.

-Kagome -suspiró Izayoi robando de nuevo la atención de la chica -si no estas segura... de lo que sientes -su mirada entristeció -no te preocupes... yo lo

-No... es solo que... -la chica apretó el relicario a su pecho como si quisiera fundirse con el -simplemente que no es facil hablar de esto con usted

-Por que soy su madre... -dijo acercandose a la miko que solo atinó a asentir -querida... mirame

La chica hizo caso en el acto, mirando los profundos ojos de la madre de Inuyasha, perdiendose en ellos, Izayoi la tomó por el rostro _ella es tán cálida, que hace que me pierda en sus brazos, la madre de Inuyasha solo quiere saber mis sentimientos hacia él_... y Kagome como por inercia se abrazó al cuerpo de Izayoi haciendo que esta le abrazara de nuevo aun sin entender del todo el abrazo de la miko...

-¡Lo amo! -habló Kagome mientras se apretaba más a la mujer -¡Amo a Inuyasha, como nunca lograré amar a nadie!

-Pequeña -susurró Izayoi acariciandole la cabeza, como si se tratara de un animalito indefenso que buscaba protección -pequeña mia...

-Y si volviera a estar en peligro -susurró la azabache -volvería a sacrificar mi vida -sollozó en brazos de Izayoi -si con eso el vive más tiempo...

-¿No te importaria dejar a tu familia? -preguntó impactada por la respuesta la mujer -¿Tanto así lo amas Kagome?

-Si señora -afirmó Kagome -tanto asi amo a Inuyasha, como para que dejara de importarme dejar a mi familia

_Kagome, siento tu fuerza, la fuerza de tu amor, tu devoción para con mi amado hijo, que aunque el te dejó en claro que no podía corresponderte por que se sentía en deuda con aquella miko, decidiste quedarte a su lado, sacrificando tu propio amor por él... Tu amor es muy parecido al que yo sentía por mi amado Inutaisho..._

-Kagome... -le habló mientras levantaba su delicado rostro con una de sus manos -¿Quieres regresar con mi hijo?

-Nada me haría más feliz -susurró Kagome mientras miraba fijamente a Izayoi -pero... yo quise tomar el lugar de Inuyasha y acepté irme al infierno con Kikyou...

-Querida hay algo que tu no sabes -dijo la mujer a Kagome quien la miraba confundida -Kikyou ya no está en este mundo

-¿Que? -Kagome no salía de su confusión -pero ella... ¿Como está Inuyasha?... debe de estar triste... el ... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber del dolor que, segun ella, embargaba a su amado Inuyasha

_Pequeña, aún cuando amas a mi hijo, te preocupas por la mujer que te ha herido... ¿Donde está tu amor propio, pequeña?... ¿Será que de ese sentimiento se enamoró mi hijo?... Tu bondad a conmovido a mi hijo a tal punto de estar llorando por ti, bajo un cerezo..._

-En efecto... -suspiró Izayoi -mi hijo está sufiendo y mucho

-Lo sabía... -susurró Kagome con un dejo de melancolía -aun así quiero estar a su lado -aun con lágrimas en los ojos esbozó una sincera sonrisa que conmovió a la madre del hanyou -quiero que sepa que el no esta solo... que tiene amigos como Sango, Miroku y Shippo, que me tiene a mi que siempre estaré a su lado sin importar que el no me ame...

-Yo no he dicho que el esté sufriendo por aquella miko -sonrió Izayoi -cierra tus ojos pequeña mía...

-Sí -obedeció Kagome

Izayoi posó una mano en la frente de la miko, sindo transportada hacia donde estaba Inuyasha sentado bajo un cerezo con su cuerpo inerte entre sus fuertes brazos, Kagome no se lo creía, él estaba llorando por ella, no por la miko de hace 50 años, lloraba por Kagome... la miko del futuro, la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado... Kagome sonrió y miró a Izayoi quien la miraba con una sonrisa y asintió al ver como la miko no creía lo que sus ojos marrones veían... de repente volvieron a donde estaban... a su interior.

_Inuyasha...mi amado Inuyasha..._

&&&&&

Bajo un cerezo a la orilla del río, se encontraba Inuyasha llorando por lo bajo mientras admiraba el rostro de Kagome, no terminaba de reprenderse por no haberla protegido. Ahora el cuerpo de Kagome estaba frío, su calidez se había ido por completo. Recorrió la espalda de la chica con una de sus manos y se detuvo en la flecha, intentó tomarla pero una descarga electrica lo lastimo haciendole caer en cuenta de que era una flecha sagrada, y que el por ser un hanyou no podía quitarla

_Kagome...¿Que voy a hacer sin tí?... dime ahora que hago con el dolor de mi pecho... como les digo a Sango, a Miroku y en especial a Shippo que no logré que vivierás... como voy a perdonarme por lo que hize...¡KAGOME!... un olor... ese maldito olor..._

-Hola Inuyasha -saludó Naraku enfrente de él -veo que de nada sirvió el sacrificio de esta mujer

-Callate imbecil -dijo Inuyasha apretando la mandibula -¿Que quieres?

-Hacerte una propuesta -dijo acercandose a él

-¿De que se trata? -preguntó Inuyasha mientras apretaba a Kagoma más a su pecho

-Deja que la mujer se una a mi cuerpo -dijo tomando la mano de Kagome, encendiendo el coraje del hanyou que de un brinco se puso de pie alejando a Kagome de ese sucio ser -yo puedo revivirla

-No te atrevas, Naraku -se tensó el joven ojidorado -ni siquiera eres digno de que la pura esencia de Kagome se mezcle con tu asqueroso olor

Naraku soltó una carcajada, mirando a Inuyasha..._va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensé... tendré que matarlo para que esta mujer me pertenezca... la quiero conmigo... ella es la reencarnación de Kikyou..._

-Por favor... -dijo tratando de tranquilizarse -no me hagas reír Inuyasha, seamos sinceros tu nunca quisiste a esta mujer... simplemente la ligas al recuerdo de Kikyou... a mi no me engañas...

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! -la paciencia de Inuyasha estaba llegando al límite -tu que sabes de querer a alguien... tu te obsesionaste con Kikyou y ella no te correspondió... tu eres el menos indicado para decirme si quiero o no a Kagome...

-Idiota... ella no te va a querer -rió mientras se alejaba -total solo es un cuerpo inerte... que carece de alma... y todo gracias a quien... ah si... gracias a la sacerdotisa Kikyou -y se alejó riendose

-Maldito -susurró mientras se volvía a sentar bajo el cerezo con Kagome aun en brazos -no dejaré que nadie te separe de mi lado... y menos ese idiota de Naraku

&&&&&

En la aldea Shippo se estaba desesperando y caminaba de un lado a otro poniendo nerviosa a Sango que le suplicaba que se quedara quieto, Miroku hablaba con la anciana Kaede sobre alguna forma de dormir al pequeño kitsune mientras todo eso pasaba, logrando asi conseguir unas hierbas medicinales que Kagome les había dicho que eran muy buenas para los nervios y para lograr que alguién durmiera tranquilamente durante unas horas

-Creo que con eso es suficiente -exclamó la anciana al monje -Shippo aun es muy pequeño para dosis muy elevadas de infusión

-Si, tiene razón -sonrió el monje vaciando la infusión en el ramen del kitsune -ahora lo revuelvo bien para que no se de cuenta... ¡Shippo, tu cena ya esta lista! -exclamó mientras el kitsune se sentaba

-Gracias Miroku -dijo tomando el vaso, dió un sorbo -mm esta muy rico... -expresó con una sonrisa y miró a Sango que le dedico una sonrisa -solo espero que Inuyasha no tarde mucho con Kagome, ya quiero verla

-Lo se Shippo -suspiró la exterminadora mirando hacia el cielo -lo sé... yo tambien la extraño -y sin darse cuenta unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron a flote y prefirió salir de la cabaña seguida de kirara... y por el monje.

Kaede sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando Shippo la miró sorprendido por la reacción de la exterminadora, pero al ver que el pequeño caía rendido antes de terminar su cena se sintió aliviada. _Inuyasha...Kagome... espero que esten bien... solo espero que mi hermana no haya matado a Kagome o sino será un duró golpe para Inuyasha...¡Kami!, el no merece sufrir asi...  
_Fuera de la cabaña Miroku dió alcance a Sango, que no dejaba de sollozar mientras abrazaba a Kirara... Kagome había sido su confidente, por mas que lo pensaba no le cabía en la cabeza que estuviera muerta, no lo quería aceptar_...¿Por que la vida se ensaña con las personas de corazón puro?... no lo entiendo, por mas que le doy vueltas no logro entenderlo..._ suspiró entre sollozos y se dió cuenta que Miroku estaba a su lado...simplemente con tenerlo a su lado se reconfortaba.

-Tranquila Sango -dijo el monje tranquilamente -se que Inuyasha estara pronto con nosotros

-Si -logro decir Sango mientras dejaba a su lado a Kirara -solo que no puedo lograr que no me duela lo que le pasó a Kagome

-Eso lo tengo claro -le tomó de la mano -pero no podemos dejar que Shippo sospeche nada, es por su bien

-Miroku -sonrió la exterminadora

-Se que no es el momento Sango... -habló seriamente el monje -pero quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo

-Exelencia... ¿Está hablando enserio? -preguntó la exterminadora mientras un leve sonrojo maquillaba sus mejillas -o solo quiere...

-No Sango -negó con la cabeza Miroku -te amo, y no quiero separarme de ti ni un solo día de mi vida

Sango no salía de su asombro, pero fue más su sorpresa cuando se dió cuenta que los labios del monje estaban sobre los suyos, _mon...monje Miroku_ se dejó llevar por los movimientos lentos pero llenos de amor del monje...olvidandose por el momento del dolor de su corazón

&&&&&

En el cerezo Inuyasha estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño cuando recordó que Naraku quería que Kagome...su Kagome se uniera a él y eso si no lo iba a permitir por ninguna circunstancia... miró a Kagome mientras sus dorados ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y recordó cuando el la tuvo en sus brazos en esa misma posición

**Flash back**

**Shippo estaba sentado en una roca mientras que Kagome, Miroku y Sango estaban tendidos en el césped aun inconsientes por el veneno de uno de los 7 guerreros.**

**-Inuyasha -sollozó el pequeño kitsune ante la llegada del hanyou **

**-Shippo... ya no llores más... no importa que situación sea.. -dijo sentandose a lado de Kagome -los hombres nunca lloran**

**Shippo dio un gran suspiro -esta... bien**

**Inuyasha tomó entre sus brazos a Kagome, abrazandola mas contra su pecho _Kagome... perdoname_... todo esto ocurrió por mis descuidos... jamás... jamás me lo perdonaré**

**-Inuyasha -susurró la joven miko que aun estaba en sus brazos -no... me siento... bien**

**Al escuchar esas palabras el ojidorado se sorprendió _Kagome..._ la separó un poco de su pecho**

**-Aun... siento... muchos mareos -explicó levemente la chica**

**-Kagome -no articulaba palabras solo miraba a la chica**

**Ese día lloró por primera vez...**

**Fin flash back**

-¿Por que no puede pasar lo de ese día? -preguntó como un susurro -¿Por que no abres los ojos como esa vez Kagome?

-Inuyasha... -le habló alguien enfrente de él -¿Que te pasa?

-Sesshomaru - susurró mientras le miraba -¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Solo saber que te pasa -dijo su hermano sentandose a un lado -¿Por que esta esa mujer asi?

-Kikyou -trató de explicarle pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió y las lágrimas se manifestaron una vez más -lo siento -se disculpó -se que debo ser fuerte... pero...

-No Inuyasha... -le consoló Sesshomaru -se que duele que te quiten lo que más amas en esta vida, o lo que proteges... eso no es malo

-Ses...Sesshomaru -Inuyasha no salía de su asombro, el nunca se comportaba así -pero... tu siempre me dijiste...

-Lo dije... -suspiró el youkai -para ver si reaccionabas y te dabas cuenta de lo que sentias por esta mujer que ahora yace en tus brazos hermano

-Muy tarde me di cuenta... ¿no crees? -dijo ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo -la amo y ahora que lo sé... mira como está

-No desesperes hermano -le dijo con una media sonrisa mirando al cielo -pero yo no puedo hacer nada

-Eh... ¿de que hablas? -dijo Inuyasha muy contrariado -¿por que no puedes hacer nada?

-Simplemente por la flecha de su espalda -dijo señalando la espalda de la miko -si no la tuviera la reviviria con la ayuda de Tenseiga

-Harías eso... ¿Por mi? -preguntó sorprendido -¿Por que?

-Pues verás... -trató de explicarle su medio hermano -mientras sigas en esta posición derrotada, das lástima y ningún miembro de la raza Inu da lastima... solo por eso

Despues de eso, se puso de pie dejando a su hermano sorprendido _enserio espero que esa mujer se salve, por que... de no ser así mi hermano se morirá de tristeza y de nada abrá servido su sacrificio por protegerla_

&&&&&

_[Dentro de la mente de Kagome]_

-Estas lista para regresar pequeña mia -susurró Izayoi a la miko que la miraba temerosa -no debes de temer, el te espera

-Lo sé -suspiró alegremente la chica -pero...

-¿Tienes una duda, no es asi? -se adelanto a preguntar la mujer -no te preocupes recordarás cada instante que estuvimos juntas

-Gracias... su majestad -dijo la chica abrazando a Izayoi _en verdad voy a extrañar esta sensación de paz al estar en sus brazos_ -en verdad muchas gracias, por permitirme regresar con Inuyasha

-No...Kagome yo soy la que te debe de agradecer -le afirmó Izayoi profundizando más el abrazo -por amar con tal intensidad a mi amado hijo... al fruto de mi amor y de mi amado esposo Inutaisho -le dió un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse volvió a mirarle -¿te puedo pedir algo?

-Si, digame -

-No me llames majestad -pidió mientras se desvanecía -y dile a mi hijo que lo amo

Kagome asintió mientras sintió que una luz le absorbía

&&&&&

La noche cayó en el Sengoku, era una noche hermosa, una hermosa luna llena iluminaba con todo su esplendor la aldea... Miroku llegó con Sango tomados de la mano y dieron la noticia de su compromiso, Kaede se puso feliz _espero que las buenas noticias no queden solo en el feliz compromiso de Sango y Miroku... te seguimos esperando Kagome_. Shippo despertó al escuchar el anuncio de Miroku y saltó de felicidad por toda la cabaña.  
De repente una luz ilumino la noche...

_¡Kagome!..._Ese nombre retumbó en las mentes de todos, tanto en la de los amigos de la azabache, como en la del hermano del hanyou que sintió la presencia de Izayoi estando cerca de su hermano...

_Una nueva oportunidad renace hermano_ sonrió para sus adentros, mirando al cielo seguido por la pequeña Rin y Jaken _solo espero que no la desaproveches...._

* * *

Gracias a:  
**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**por tu review espero que te siga gustando este pk fic

Bueno presente el lado amable, que me hubiera gustado, en Sesshomaru, pero igual lo amo como es... no mas que a mi amado Inuyasha eso es obvio pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado...

Bueno este es el quinto cap... tardé pues no me venía la inspiración  
pero escuchando música pude retomar la historia espero sus Reviews

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	6. Ayuda del gran Inutaisho

**Ayuda del gran Inutaisho  
**

_hola... el principio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha se sintió abrazado por esa cálida luz, quiso apretar a Kagome más a su pecho, pero para su sorpresa la miko ya no estaba entre sus brazos miró a todos lados y no la veía, se empezaba a desesperar _Kagome...Kagome ¿Donde estás?... no me dejes solo... no quiero estar solo... no lo soportaría_. Inuyasha se abrazó a si mismo como queriendo darse animos. De repente sintió que alguién más estaba ahí, pero no era Kagome como el esperaba.

-Inuyasha... -le habló le habló la voz -¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Quien eres... como sabes mi nombre? -el hanyou se dio vuelta para ver quien era la persona que le hablaba -y para respuesta de tu pregunta... la verdad -bajó su mirada -no lo se

-Hum -dijo reflexivo el hombre -¿buscas a alguién en especial?

-¿Como sabes eso? -dijo el hanyou indiferente, miró a la persona -¿quien eres tu?

Ahora que lo veía bien, ese hombre se parecía mucho a su hermano con la diferecia de que traia recogido, su cabellera plateada, la mirada fría... pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que traía dos espadas y se le hicieron conocidas... _¡No puede ser!... Tessaiga...Tenseiga...este hombre... no... no lo creo..._

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha? -preguntó el hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa -acaso no reconoces a tu padre, hijo

-¿Padre... tu... eres mi padre? -preguntó incrédulo el pobre hanyou -tu eres el gran...

-Si... yo soy el gran Inutaisho -dijo mientras se acercaba -¿tu madre nunca te habló de mi?

-La verdad no lo recuerdo -dijo suspirando

-No te preocupes -dijo posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo -pero... dime...¿que te tiene tan triste hijo mío?

-Una mujer... -suspiró Inuyasha ante su padre -la mejor mujer que después de mi madre me ha amado -dijo ocultando su mirada en su flequillo

-¿Es esta mujer? -preguntó su padre mostrandole la imagen de Kikyou -¿acaso es ella?

Inuyasha no se lo podía creer, Kikyou estaba enfrente de él... y en vez de ir a su encuentro cuando la imagen abrió sus brazos para recibirlo él se quedó estático miró a Inutaisho y movió su cabeza negando a la mujer, sin que él se diera cuenta su padre sonrió e hizo desaparecer a la miko, y extendió su mano y tomo una delicada mano... Inuyasha levantó el rostro buscando a la dueña de esa mano... _Kagome..._

-Entonces... -dijo el youkai atrayendo a la joven dueña de la mano -¿es esta linda joven?

-K...Kagome -dijo con la mirada llena de vida se acercó a ella y la miko le sonrió -¿estas bien Kagome?

-Si... Inuyasha -dijo dandole un tierno beso -estoy bien

Inuyasha miró la mano que Kagome llevaba a su pecho y algo llamó su atención, era un objeto brillante como el oro... miró a la miko y esta simplemente le sonrío. Quiso acercarse a ella pero Inutaisho se lo impidió extendiendo su brazo ante Kagome que simplemente no decía nada era como si aceptara la orden del youkai. Ante la mirada confundida de Inuyasha Kagome se alejó de ellos dos desapareciendo

-¡KAGOME! -quiso correr tras de ella, pero su padre bloqueó su paso -Quitate... necesito ir con ella

-No -negó su padre -creo que no -ante la mirada de su hijo -tu y yo... tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué? -exclamó sin poderselo creer -no entiendes que quiero estar con ella -dijo señalando la dirección en la que Kagome desapareció

-Inuyasha, no seas testarudo -le aconsejó su padre -necesitamos hablar seriamente

Su hijo asintió todavía sorprendido, pero nunca habló con su padre, por que el murió cuando nació... así que espero a que hablara, su padre lo miró, en verdad tenia la mirada tierna de su querida Izayoi. _Se que quieres ir con ella hijo mío, pero necesito saber...¿estas dispuesto a dejar todo por esa mujer?... así como yo lo dejé por tu madre_. Inuyasha esperaba a que empezara su padre _Kagome... pronto estaré contigo... esperame un momento... Kagome..._

&&&&&

En la aldea todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba, Sango dió un leve apretón de manos a Miroku quien la miró y asintió dando esperanza a su amada compañera, Shippo miraba a la anciana Kaede que solo se encogió de hombros dandole a entender que ni ella entendía lo que pasaba _no puedo decirte pequeño que Kagome fué herida y que a lo mejor esa luz, sea una luz de esperanza. _Shippo saltaba de emoción, nadie entendía que pasaba, Sango y Miroku lo veían tan feliz que ellos sonrieron

-Kagome ya no tardará -exclamó el kitsune mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos -lo siento aquí -dijo llevando sus pequeñas manos a su pecho a la altura de su corazón

-Shippo -suspiró Sango, ella también lo sentía _mi amiga está por regresar...Kagome ya estás por volver _-ya verás que así será pequeño -lo tomó entre sus brazos dejando a Miroku algo celoso y a Kaede sorprendida -ya verás que sí

-Por que no cenamos -alentó Kaede mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego -así la espera no será tan extenuante

-Yo le ayudo Kaede -se apuntó Sango mientras dejaba a Shippo en el suelo -así terminamos y cenamos pronto

-Claro Sango -asintió Kaede con una sonrisa miró a Miroku -monje por que no nos trae unos pescados de la aldea

Miroku asintió feliz y miró a Shippo -vamos Shippo -a lo que el kitsune asintió dando un salto -regresamos en un momento -exclamó el joven monje mientras daba una fugaz mirada a su, ahora, prometida

-Llevense a Kirara -les dijo Sango -para que vengan más rapido

-Si, Sango -aceptó el kitsune -vamos Kirara

La pequeña youkai se transformó en la feroz compañera de la exterminadora llevandose a Miroku y a Shippo, dejando a Kaede y a Sango preparando todo para la cena y esperando que por la puerta apareciera Kagome acompañada de Inuyasha

-Espero que no tarden -suspiró Sango

-Solo fueron por unos pescados Sango -dijo Kaede, pero al ver a la joven vió a que se referia -oh, lo dices por Kagome e Inuyasha

-Si -exclamó con una sonrisa _no puedo esperar a decirle que Miroku y yo ya estamos comprometidos_, se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer de edad que estaba a su lado

-Se que te mueres de ganas de contarles la buena nueva -suspiró -pero debes ser paciente

Sango asintió levemente sin poder esconder su emoción, sus amigo ya iban a estar de regreso y por fin los dias de dolor pasarían al menos eso esperaba, todavía estaba la batalla de Naraku y la busqueda de los fragmentos

&&&&&

-Amo bonito -le llamó Jaken a su amo Sesshomaru -¿sintió esa presencia?

-¿De que está hablando, Sr. Jaken? -preguntó curiosa la pequeña Rin

-¡Ay niña no te metas! -le reprendió el sirviente mientras se acercaba a su amo -no es tu asunto

-Callate, Jaken -le ordenó el youkai -deja a la pequeña Rin, ella no te ha hecho nada

-P...pero amito -se rebeló contra su amo, bueno no rebelarse, simplemente se mostró inconforme -ella es una inutil humana

-Que... -se acercó Sesshomaru -¿has dicho inutil humana?

-Señor Sesshomaru -dijo la peueña Rin interponiendose entre el camino del youkai y Jaken -no le haga daño, por favor

-Rin -exclamó el youkai mientras la miraba sorprendido -¿por que lo defiendes si te ofendió?

-No lo dijo con mala intención -lo disculpó Rin con la mirada triste -es que tiene razón... yo no tenía por que meterme

-¿Quien te ha dicho que no puedes meterte? -le preguntó sorprendido Sesshomaru -tu tienes derecho tanto como Jaken, por que estan con nosotros

-Gracias -exclamó la niña mientras hacía una reverencia -pero por favor -le pidió casi como súplica -no le haga daño al señor Jaken

-De acuerdo pequeña -dijo con su típica mirada indiferente -no le haré nada -después miró a Jaken -¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Lo siento Rin -dijo Jaken mientras iba y le tomaba la mano -fue un arranque -exclamó arrepentido

-No se preocupe señor Jaken -le sonrió la pequeña -ya se me olvidó lo que pasó

Sesshomaru se quedó sorprendido ante la inocencia de la niña que sabía perdonar... _que graciosos, yo defendiendo a un humano, enserio creo que estoy mal, pero esta niña es diferente, ella no me tuvo miedo, ella me aceptó al igual que... _sonrió mirando al cielo, obvio sin que Jaken y Rin lo miraran_ esa mujer a mi medio hermano...Kagome... aceptó a mi hermano aun sabiendo que él quería convertirse en un youkai... que cosas trae la vida... ¿no es así?...padre..._

&&&&&

_[Todavía dentro de la luz]_

Inutaisho suspiró al hablar, su hijo lo escuchaba atentamente asintiendo y negando a cada pregunta que su progenitor le hacía, pero el youkai se estaba cansando... su hijo no salía de un si o un no... el quería respuestas concretas no monosílabos

-Hijo me estoy cansando de este juego -dijo exausto -necesito que me digas respuestas llenas no simples "si" y "no"

-Es dificil... -suspiró su hijo -entiende... nunca estuviste a mi lado

-Eso lo sé -dijo seriamente su padre -pero debes entender que yo queria que tu madre viviera para que te criaras

-Si lo sé -dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como su madre lo había criado

**Flash back**

**Unos humanos estaban jugando con lo que semejaba una pelota y la habían aventado tan lejos que cayó a los pies de un niño con vestimenta roja... corrió hacia ellos con la pelota**

**-Vamos, es un híbrido -decia la gente despectivamente**

**-Si, mirenlo -decian mientras se alejaba -esas extrañas orejas  
**

**-Vamonos de aquí -**

**-Si, no se junten con el niños -**

**El pequeño hanyou corrió por un puente y se quedó en cunclillas llorando cuando sintio la presencia de su madre que lo miraba con la más tierna mirada y le abrió los brazos para consolarle**

**Fin flash back**

-Veo que aun recuerdas a tu madre -dijo melancólico Inutaisho -mi amada Izayoi

-Padre -susurró Inuyasha apretando levemente -dime que quieres saber a ciencia cierta

-Bien... -suspiró su padre -¿Que sientes por esa mujer?

-¡Eh! -exclamó sorprendido el hanyou y sonrió -¿Eso es todo?

Su padre lo miraba incrédulo, se oía confiado en su respuesta, así que simplemente asintió

-La amo... -afirmó Inuyasha -amo a Kagome, por que ella me enseño que no todos los humanos son malos, aprendí a confiar en mi mismo y que no importa que sea hanyou, youkai o un simple humano por que se que seguiré siendo Inuyasha, fruto del amor de una humana llamada Izayoi y un youkai, el gran Inutaisho...amo a esa mujer y quiero compartir mi vida, mis sueños, mis alegrías, mis tristezas, miedos, en una palabra TODO lo que soy quiero compartirlo con ella...

-Inuyasha -el gran youkai no daba crédito a lo que decía su hijo, pero al acercarse y tomar su rostro para ver sus amabrinos ojos pudo verlo, ese brillo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie, ese mismo brillo que tenía su amada compañera, esposa y amante, su querida Izayoi, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y así lo hizo -espero que seas muy feliz amado hijo

Inuyasha se sintió también en ese abrazo que simplemente lo quizo profundizar, era el primer y único abrazo que le daría a su padre, por que sabía que después de ese día jamás lo volvería a ver, pequeñas lágrimas salían libremente de sus dorados ojos. _Querido hijo, el sueño de tu madre y el mío se ha vuelto realidad, encontraste a alguién a quien proteger, a quien amar, ese era nuestro deseo para tí... que tu fueras feliz_

-Bueno hijo mío -dijo separandose de Inuyasha -creo que es hora de despedirnos... solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de tí y de tu hermano Sesshomaru que ha hecho de ti un buen hanyou... y tu... aunque no me lo creas... junto con esa mujer han logrado ablandar su corazón...

De repente Inuyasha cerró los ojos...para volver a abrirlos y encontrarse debajo del cerezo con Kagome... su amada Kagome entre sus brazos. Se sintió aliviado ella no se fué como lo había pensado, estaba con él y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz. Por fin comenzaria una nueva vida para ellos. _Kagome... mi querida Kagome_ recorrió su espalda y con suma alegría se dió cuenta que la flecha no estaba.

-Inuyasha -

Esa voz era música para sus oídos, la miró estaba despertando, ella le miró todavía un poco borroso pero sabía que él estaba ahi, junto a ella, bajo un cerezo _Inuyasha, mi dulce Inuyasha... no me importa que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado, aun siendo un youkai..._

-Kagome - susurró Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba -me moría de miedo al solo pensar que tu...

-Shh -le calló poniendo un delicado dedo sobre los labios al hanyou -ya estoy aquí Inuyasha, y eso me hace muy feliz

-A mi tambien -dijo Inuyasha mientras la apretaba más a su pecho -a mi también me hace feliz que estes a mi lado

_Gracias, señora Izayoi, por mostrarme que puedo ser feliz con Inuyasha, le prometo que lo haré muy feliz y no me separaré de su lado nunca_

_Gracias, padre, por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz con mi querida Kagome, la protegeré, como se que tu protegiste a mi madre, te lo prometo_

Y asi se quedaron Inuyasha y Kagome abrazados mientras que la luna reflejaba sus cuerpos en la cristalina agua del río... cerraron los ojos imaginandose su vida juntos... no se dieron cuenta que el reflejo de ellos se convirtió de pronto en el reflejo de una pareja antigua que velará por ellos... Inutaisho e Izayoi...

* * *

Gracias a:  
**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**Perdón por no actualizar pronto... pero ya está este nuevo cap... ahora el que ayudó fue Inutaisho el padre de nuestro querido Inuyasha...  
espero que te guste espero tus reviews... cuidate muxo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	7. El relicario y una confesión

**El relicario y una confesión  
**

_hola... el principio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha y Kagome seguían sentados bajo el cerezo mirando el hermoso amanecer, no habían dicho nada de lo que les había pasado el día anterior, pero a decir verdad el silencio era demasiado incómodo... ninguno de los dos quería hablar, no deseaban romper ese momento. El hanyou miró a la miko mientras ella suspiraba _Kagome... tu aroma sigue siendo tán dulce_, Kagome se sintió observada y al volver su mirada a la de Inuyasha se dió cuenta que la miraba a ella.

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha? -preguntó quedando frente a él

-Solo te miraba -explicó sonrojado, haciendo que los labios de Kagome se curvaran mostrando una sincera sonrisa... el hanyou al verla sonreír se sintió extremadamente satisfecho y la abrazó nuevamente -no vuelvas a hacer cosas tontas...

-Lo hice por... -Kagome se quedó callada de repente y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Inuyasha -siento lo que le pasó a Kikyou

-¿Que tiene que ver Kikyou en todo esto? -preguntó el hanyou separandola de su pecho -mírame Kagome -y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, su amada estaba llorando -tonta -la volvió a abrazar mientras le susurraba -prefiero mil veces que tu estes conmigo... es que no lo entientes

-Inu...yasha -suspiró la miko mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda del ojidorado -tu madre... -sonrió al acordarse -te mandó decir que te ama..

-Kagome... -sorió ante lo dicho por su amada -¿hablaste con mi madre?

La miko asintió con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba, nuevamente, en el pecho del hanyou no quería separarse de él, el día de ayer había sido un suplicio, no escucharlo y estar en esa oscuridad... la verdad es que, antes de que apareciera Izayoi, se sentía sola_...Inuyasha me hiciste falta en medio de esa horrible oscuridad_. Inuyasha se pusó de pie mientras extendia su mano

-Vamos... -dijo con una sonrisa -nos esperan en la aldea

-Si -dijo mirandolo fijamente -yo también quiero verlos -al momento de pararse algo cayó al césped llamando la atención de Inuyasha que se agachó a recogerlo -¡el relicario! -exclamó Kagome e Inuyasha lo reconoció al momento

-Es el relicario que me diste... -dijo sonriendole a la miko -lo tenía guardado... -su mirada fue de asombro y miró a Kagome confundido -¿como es que lo tienes tu?

-Pues verás... -dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo uno de sus delicados dedos en su mentón mientras miraba al cielo...

**Flash back**

****

-¿Que es lo que siento por Inuyasha? -

-Si, querida -dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa cálida -¿Que es lo que sientes por mi hijo?

-De que servirá que lo diga -comentó Kagome dejando más lágrimas correr -el ya no está para escuchar lo que siento por él

-Te equivocas pequeña -dijo la madre del hanyou -servirá de mucho que lo digas

-¿A sí, y de que servirá?

-Asi como por amor se hacen grandes sacrificios -explicó con una sonrisa -asi mismos, por amor se puede ven rencompensados los mismos, solo es cuestión de creer

-¿Creer? -indagó sorprendida Kagome

-Si, pequeña, creer... en el poder del amor

**Izayoi abrió sus brazos mientras ante ella aparecía un relicarió en forma de corazón, que Kagome reconoció enseguida, pues ella se lo había dado a Inuyasha y recordó como se había hecho de las fotografías**

**Fin flash back**

-Eso fué lo que pasó -dijo la miko mirando a Inuyasha que no salía de su asombro -tu madre me hizo creer en el poder del amor

-Kagome... -suspiró mientras se acercaba a ella -¿te puedo pedir algo? -dijo sintiendo arder sus mejillas

-Si... dime -sorió Kagome

-Me podrías... -_Vamos Inuyasha... tu puedes_ se sentía nervioso -¿me podrías poner el relicario?

-¿Quieres quedarte con el relicario? -preguntó asombrada tomando el relicario

-Si... quiero sentirte cerca -le explicó tomando sus manos -cuando vayas a ver a tu familia

-Bueno... -sonrió, abrió el relicario ahi estaban las dos fotos... al verlas hizo una mueca y lo cerró guardandolo en su falda ante la mirada desconcertada de Inuyasha -pero antes vamos a mi época

-¡¿Ahorita?! -exclamó casi llendose de espaldas -pero... Kagome

-Solo vamos de entrada por salida -dijo mirandolo de forma suplicante -por favor Inuyasha... no tardaremos

-¿Y los chicos? -dijo pensando en que los estarian esperando en la aldea y más el pequeño Shippo -ellos se desesperaran...

-... -la chica de quedó pensativa -tienes razón... -suspiró -pero entenderan que esto es importante... -dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Inuyasha y caminaba hacía el pozo

_Esto es importante...¿Que estas tramando Kagome?_ la mirada confundida del Inuyasha y la mirada llena de alegría de Kagome, hacia que se imaginaran que eran como el ying y el yang... _opuestos y a la vez nos atraemos...¿Verdad Inuyasha?_ sorió Kagome ante ese pensamiento...

-Bueno... ¿listo? -dijo la miko al subir al borde del pozo

-Si... -asintió con la mirada... sintió que la miko soltaba su mano y en un instinto la volvió a tomar -no me sueltes -le pidió suplicante -nunca más me sueltes -se situó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de la miko atrayendola hacia él

Kagome se sorprendió y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de ella, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de su amado que ya nada le importaba, lo miró y asi mirandose saltaron dentro del pozo...

&&&&&

-Kagome ya tardó -dijo el kitsune en forma de queja -Inuyasha no la abrá convencido

-Espera... -le dijo Sango -acuerdate que el que persevera alcanza...

-Y si algo tiene nuestro Inuyasha -siguó Miroku -es...

-Que es sumamente perseverante -finalizó Kaede que estaba sentada -asi que no te desesperes Shippo

-Se que debo estrar tranquilito -suspiró Shippo -pero es que fué un día muy raro

-¿Raro? -preguntaron Miroku y Sango al mismo tiempo -¿en que... en que sentido?

-Pues verán... -dijo tomando aire -siempre que Kagome se va... su aroma desaparece... -tomó una pose de intelectual y miró a todos que estaban sorprendidos -pero ayer el aroma de Kagome estuvo presente en todo momento

Todos se quedaron sin habla... era verdad... no habían tomado en cuenta que el joven youkai tenia un buen olfato al igual que Inuyasha y podían oler el aroma de demonios y humanos aunque esten lejos de ellos

-Pero... -dijo llamando la atención de los adultos -a lo mejor es por que el futón... -señaló lo que le sirvió de cama -tiene su aroma muy impregnado

-Si -dijo rápidamente Sango -a lo mejor fue eso, pequeño Shippo

-Bueno Shippo -dijo poniendose de pie el monje -vamos a cortar algo de fruta y agua para que desayunemos todos juntos

-¡Si! -exclamó emocionado, miró a Sango -¿puedo llevar a Kirara?

-Claro que si -dijo Sango con una sonrisa, miró a su pequeña gatita -ve, Kirara y diviertete

Al salir el kitsune y la pequeña youkai Sango suspiró aliviada -por un momento pensé que se había dado cuenta -comentó mientras doblaba los futones y los acomodaba cerca de la pared -¡Ay!... como odio mentir

-Tranquila Sango -trató de calmarla la anciana Kaede, quien le brindó una sonrisa -lo bueno que no se dió cuenta de nada, asi que no hay de que preocuparse

-Si... -dijo sonriendo la exterminadora -ya no hay de que preocuparse

Las mujeres dispusieron todo para cuando llegaran, el monje, el kitsune y Kirara, con la fruta. Al terminar salieron y se sentaron cerca de la sombra de un árbol y empezaron a platicar entre risas. Lejos de ahí estaban los antes mencionados peleando con unas pequeñas manzanas que no se dejaban cortar, desesperando a cierto monje pervertido.

-Me rindo -dijo bajándose de la rama -no puedo hacerlo -frunció un poco el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos -este es el trabajo de Inuyasha

-Pero el no está -le replicó Shippo -así que no pongas excusas, hay que llevar comida a la cabaña

-Mmm -dijo sonriendo ante la insistencia de Shippo -veo que te urge ver a la señorita Kagome...¿Verdad Shippo?

-Pues... -dijo sentandose cerca del monje -pues si, ella es como mi segunda madre... ella y Sango me cuidan como si fuera su hijo

-Shippo -exclamó algo serio el monje -alejate de Sango... no quiero enfadarme

-Pero si es como mi mamá -se excusó el pequeño kitsune escondiendose tras Kirara -no te preocupes Miroku

Empezaron a reírse ante la tonta escena de celos del monje y siguieron cortando diferentes tipos de frutas para llevar a la cabaña para compartirla con las mujeres que los esperaban aún bajo la sombra del árbol

&&&&&

En la época actual Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la casa de la primera, el hanyou tomó en brazos a la azabache llevándola de un salto a su recámara, bueno a su ventana, la corrió lentamente para no hacer ruido según Kagome no querían que los escucharan pues no se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo tenia un plan en mente y eso involucraba 3 cosas importantes: el relicario, Inuyasha y ella, solo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer sonrió por dentro

-Kagome -susurró Inuyasha sentándose en la cama -¿Que hacemos aquí?

-¿Confías en mí, Inuyasha? -preguntó Kagome mientras buscaba ropa limpia en su armario

-¿Pero que cosas preguntas Kagome? -dijo sorprendido mientras la miraba moverse por toda la habitación

-Solo respóndeme, por favor -le suplicó al chico mientras metía la ropa al baño, se asomó por la puerta -anda... dime ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo firmemente mientras la miraba, se sentía perdido en esas lagunas cafés que asemejaban dos deliciosos chocolates _Kagome... no sabes cuanto confío en ti_, desvió su mirada y cerró los ojos -¿que vas hacer?

-Tomar un baño -contestó la chica mientras cerraba la puerta y le colocaba el seguro, y no era por que no confiara en Inuyasha, solo era por respeto a él -¡No tardo! -dijo cerca de la puerta

-De acuerdo -suspiró el hanyou -tomaré una siesta... ¿puedo recostarme en tu cama?

Kagome volvió a aparecer por la puerta y le miró -claro -y con la misma cerró de nuevo _por fín podremos descansar, después de que ayer estuviera a punto de perderlo_ sonrió y abrió la llave para que la tina se llenara, empezó a quitarse la ropa, al quedar desnuda metió delicadamente su cuerpo a la bañera sintiendose reconfortada por el agua tibia.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos sintiendose tranquilo, la mujer que amaba estaba a su lado... ¿que más le podía pedir a la vida?... se sumió en un profundo sueño aspirando el aroma de Kagome que estaba, disperso, por toda la habitación -Kagome... -suspiró mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo y se hudía en el mas tranquilizador sueño que en su vida habia tenido. Kagome salió del baño con el cabello cubierto por una toalla, vestía su blusa del colegio y su típica faldita verde... _quiero que las fotos sean con mi uniforme... pero esta vez en vez de caras furiosas _tomó el relicario para abrirlo y encontrarse con esos rostros_ habrá rostros felices._ Miró a Inuyasha que seguía dormido, no había notado la presencia de la miko que estaba sentada enfrente de su escritorio cepillandose el cabello con calma.

-Kagome... -susurró entre sueños el chico, captando la atención de la miko que volvió la mirada a su cama -te amo

-¡Eh! -exclamó sorprendida, dejando caer el cepillo al suelo despertando al chico _ha dicho que me ama_ se acercó a la cama -Inuyasha es hora de irnos

-Kagome tengo que decirte algo -dijo el hanyou ocultando su rostro

-Ya escuché -suspiró la miko mientras lo miraba con ternura

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije mientras dormía? -indagó el chico, mirandola con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Si, lo he escuchado -aceptó mientras se acercaba a él -se que te cuesta trabajo hablar de esas cosas pero... no he...

-Entonces ahora que ya lo sabes -la interrumpió, apretando levemente sus manos contra sus piernas -te...¿te quedarás conmigo?

-Inuyasha -sonrío la miko -siempre he estado a tu lado... -dijo tomando delicadamente una de sus manos y llevandola a su pecho -¿sientes?

El hanyou asintió al sentir el palpitar del corazón de la chica, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, Kagome se acercó -esto es lo que haces cuando estás conmigo... y ¿sabes por qué? -el chico negó con la cabeza -por que te amo Inuyasha... te amo

Los ojos dorados del chico parecían querer salirse de su sitio al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de los labios de la miko, se sintió tan tranquilo al verse correpondido y atrajo a la azabache abrazandola -Kagome -la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo -te amo... te amo... te amo

-Inuyasha -suspiró la chica al escucharlo decir que la amaba -yo también te amo -dijo profundizando más el abrazo

El hanyou la separó un poco y la miró a los ojos, acercó poco a poco su rostro anulando el espacio entre ellos para rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de su amada, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Inuyasha se acercó más y sello ese pequeño roce en un tierno beso -te amo Kagome y no sabes cuanto -dijo apretando a la chica contra él

_Inuyasha... yo también te amo_ la azabache correspondió el beso como si de eso dependiera su vida, no quería separarse de él, pero a falta del vital sustento de sus pulmones lo hizo muy a su pesar, los dos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. Inuyasha sonrió al ver los labios de Kagome rojos y levemente hinchados por el beso, ella le regresó la sonrisa mientras el la volvía a abrazar quedandose un rato más en esa postura, se sentían los dueños del tiempo, de su tiempo.

&&&&&

Naraku estaba en su guarida junto con Kagura y Kana, estaba furioso, la miko había logrado sobrevivir y eso le enfermaba pues pensó que al estar en el estado en el que se encontraba y su peor enemigo con las defensas bajas podía convencerlo de darsela para que la reviviera con ayuda de un fragmento y que al igual que Kohaku, el hermano de aquella exterminadora, le sirviera solo a él para encontrar los fragmento que faltaban

-Naraku -le llamó Kagura mientras se sentaba, sobre sus rodillas, cerca de él -¿Que es lo que sigue?

-¿A que te refieres Kagura? -preguntó Naraku mientras miraba por la ventana -¿te refieres a Inuyasha y a esa mujer?

-Si -dijo firmemente la mujer a su lado

-Nada -dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita -dejaremos que ellos esten felices por un tiempo, depues...

-Pero... -interrumpió Kagura acercandose a el -¿por que?

-Por que después -dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad, típica de él -se repetirá la historia de hace 50 años

Y emitió una carcajda que se escuchaba por todos los rincones de su castillo haciendo eco en el campo de fuerza que lo ocultaba de todos los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas y de los demás youkai_ Si, te separaré de ella, como lo hice con Kikyou... pero eso será más adelante... por ahora disfruta de estos momentos_

&&&&&

Llegó la noche y con ella Kagome e Inuyasha que caminaban por el Sengoku rumbó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Shippo al sentirlos cerca se adelantó, dejando atrás al monje y a la exterminadora, saltando a los brazos de la miko que lo recibió con mucho cariño, como si ella fuera la madre de aquel kitsune. Detrás de él llegaban los demás sonriendo y abrazando a Kagome, solo que cuando cierto monje pervertido quiso abrazarla Inuyasha tomó a la chica por la cintura atrayendola a él

-Ni te atrevas, Miroku -lo miró desafiante mientras el monje se hacía para atras situandose junto a Sango

-Oh Inuyasha -dijo suspirando Miroku tomando la mano de Sango -no te preocupes, yo tengo a mi mujer a un lado

-¿Mujer? -preguntaron sorprendidos Kagome e Inuyasha

-Si, mujer -reafirmó el monje -bueno mas bien prometida...

-Sango... -exclamó la miko emocionada -¿es verdad?

-Si -afirmó la exterminadora apretando su mano contra la de él que la tenía sujeta delicadamente -es verdad, el monje y yo nos comprometimos ayer

-Sango... -suspiró el monje -cuantas veces te voy a repetir que me llames por mi nombre

-Pero...pero monje -dijo Sango, pero al sentir la mirada triste de su amado -per...perdone...digo... perdoname Miroku

-Asi está mejor -sonrió mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y la pasaba por su estrecha cintura

Todos rieron alegremente, por esa noche todo estaría tranquilo, habían cenado después de la llegada de Kagome e Inuyasha, el primero en caer rendido había sido Shippo, depués la anciana Kaede y Kirara, el monje estaba exhausto y sacó su futón y lo extendió para dormirse, al igual que él Sango se recostó en su futón y viajar por el país de las ilusiones. Solo faltaba una pareja que después de cenar habían salido a caminar un poco.

-Sabes... me gusta este objeto -exclamó Inuyasha mientras tomaba el relicario en su mano -¿sabes por que?

-Por que es muy bonito -bromeó Kagome mientras el hanyou sonreía ante la pequeña broma de su querida Kagome

-No -dijo situandose en frente de ella

-Entonces... ¿por que? -dijo la miko mirandolo desafiante

-Por que se que cuando lo abra tu estarás ahi -dijo acercandose y posando sus labios sobre los de ella, dandole un pequeño y tierno beso -solo por eso y...

-¿Y? -dijo la chica mirandolo despues de ese beso

-Por que -dijo abrazandola -TE AMO

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**Perdón por no actualizar pronto... pero ya está este nuevo cap... pero no el último, falta lo importante... que será una sorpresa, espero que te haya gustado este cap... muy emotivo diria yo ññ, hasta a mi me esta haciendo llorar espero tu review te preguntarás donde está Sesshomaru, solo te puedo decir que saldrá en el siguiente cap dando lecciones a su hermano... ññ

**Karina Natsumi**  
Espero que te guste el cap espero tus reviews

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	8. Lecciones de hermano a hermano

**Lecciones de hermano a hermano  
**

_hola... el principio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

Shippo fue el primero en levantarse e ir a lado de Kagome que seguía durmiendo, sonrió al ver que no era un sueño, la miko estaba ahí en la cabaña, con sus lindos cabellos azabaches enmarcando su niveo rostro se quiso acercar a abrazarla pero alguien le tomó de la cola

-¿Que crees que haces enano? -dijo como un susurro el hanyou mirandolo con sus profundas lagunas doradas

-Este... Inuyasha -trató de explicarle el kitsune -yo solo quería...

-No te acerques a Kagome -le ordenó Inuyasha mientras miraba fijamente a Shippo -¿entendido?

-Inuyasha...baja a Shippo -dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba -no te ha hecho nada malo

-¡Ah, Kagome me miró muy feo! -se quejó con la mujer que lo abrazaba -dile que no se enoje Kagome, por que me da miedo

-Calma Shippo -dijo dulcemente la miko mirando al hanyou enojada -el no te hará nada, mientras yo esté aquí... ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

-¡Keh!...como quieras -dijo saliendo corriendo de la cabaña

-Creo que se molestó -dijo sabiamente Miroku -así que debes tener cuidado Shippo

-Pero... Miroku -se acercó Sango sentandose cerca de su amiga -no entiendo el por que de su enfado

-Es simple -dijo una vocesita cerca del oído de Kagome

-Viejo Myoga -exclamaron todos al no verlo en un buen tiempo -hace mucho que no lo veíamos por aquí

-¡Eh!... -carraspeó tantito antes de que se sentara en las piernas de la miko -bueno a lo que venía, lo que le pasa al amo Inuyasha es que...

-¡Myoga! -le gritó Inuyasha desde afuera, haciendo que a todos se les erizara la piel -¡Myoga, ven aquí!

-Creo que alguien anda muy irritado el día de hoy -suspiró Kaede -así que será mejor que por hoy nadie se acerque a él, en especial tu Kagome -lo ultimo dijo mirando a la chica -no quiero que te diga nada ofensivo

-¿Usted cree que...él? -preguntó preocupada ante las medidas que había tomado la anciana

-Yo creo que es mejor guardar distancia Kagome -dijo Sango tomando su hombro, al ver a su amiga triste -así que...¿Por que no vamos a caminar por el prado?

-Si Kagome -apoyó la idea el kitsune -vamos a caminar por los prados para que no estes triste

-Yo creo que si debe hacerlo señorita Kagome -dijo Miroku asintiendo con la mirada -le hará bien tomar un poco de aire

Kagome asintió no muy convencida tomó su arco y unas cuantas flechas, para protección, salió de la cabaña seguida de Sango, Shippo y Kirara, el monje se quedaría para hablar con la anciana Kaede de un asunto privado, dando a entender que iba muy enserio su compromiso con la ecterminadora, la miko dió un último vistazo en dirección al Goshimboku sabía que él estaba ahí, supiró y siguió caminando_ Inuyasha...¿es que he hecho algo malo?_

&&&&&

-Amo Inuyasha bajeme -gritó desesperadamente la pulga mientras el hanyou lo mantenia suspendido -no he dicho nada

-Pero lo ibas a hacer... o no -dijo mirandolo seriamente -no lo niegue viejo

-Bueno si... -aceptó Myoga -pero es que la señorita estaba muy preocupada por su comportamiento

-¡Ay ya lárgate! -dijo tirandolo lejos de él -no quiero que les digas nada, ¡LARGATE!

-Si... si amo -dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí -con su permiso amo

_Pero que demonios me pasa ahora, yo nunca he actuado así y menos con Shippo, el solo quería abrazarla y yo... yo_

-Te comportaste como un idiota -dijo una voz detras de él

-Sesshomaru -susurró sin voltearlo a ver -¿que haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y te escuche gritar -le explicó mientras se sentaba a su lado (N/A: no me digan que no es lindo ññ) -¿que te sucede Inuyasha?

-No lo sé -dijo como un susurró y ocultando el rostro -simplemente me molestó que Shippo tocara a Kagome

-Mmm, así que es eso -suspiró Sesshomaru conteniendo una carcajada -Inuyasha a veces eres un idiota

-Si vienes a insultarme mejor vete -dijo el hanyou levantandose y dandole la espalda al youkai -mejor me largo

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y camino en dirección opuesta_ eso se llaman celos, Inuyasha_ sonrió mientras en su camino salían a su encuentro la pequeña Rin y Jaken quienes estaban platicando de cosas triviales para él. Inuyasha se detuvo cerca del pozo y aspiró el aire, sintió el aroma de Kagome _es tan delicado tu aroma que no me importaria aspirarlo toda la vida_ miró su pecho recordando que traía el relicario, lo tomó en su mano y lo abrió mostrando su contenido, sonrió para si

**Flash back**

**Seguían abrazados cuando Kagome se acordó a lo que habían ido a su época, se separó de él y se cepillo nuevamente el cabello un poco más dejando al hanyou desconcertado.**

**-Vámonos ya Inuyasha -dijo extendiendole la mano -a lo que venímos**

**-Pero si no se ni a que venímos -suspiró Inuyasha mientras la miraba -¿me lo puedes explicar?**

**-No -dijo acercandose a su pecho para abrazarlo -es una sorpresa, que si te la digo dejará de serlo**

**-Kagome por favor dime -suplicó poniendo carita de cachorrito -¿si?**

**-Ya dije que no -dijo sonriendo mientras el le hacía cosquillas -ya... vamonos o nos encontrara mi familia y entonces no nos dejaran ir**

**-Eso si que no -dijo atrayendola mas a su cuerpo y saliendo de la habitación por la ventana, solo deteniendose para cerrar la ventana, y sonriendo -es para que no sospechen que estuviste aquí**

**-Inuyasha -suspiró la miko atrayendo el rostro del hanyou hacia el suyo para darle un tierno beso -te amo**

**-Y yo a ti -suspiró sonoramente el chico, levemente sonrojado**

**La acercó a su cuerpo mientras ella rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus delicados brazos -sujetate bien -pero antes de saltar la miró confundido -¿pero a donde vamos Kagome?**

**-¿Recuerdas de donde salieron las fotos? -abriendo el relicario y señalando su contenido -la ves que veniste por mi**

**-Si, esa cosa que alumbraba y lastimaba los ojos -dijo algo asustado el muchacho -y donde tu me escondiste para que la gente no me viera**

**-Ajá -sonrió la chica mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a su amado -ahí es a donde iremos**

**-Pues que estamos esperando -dijo dando un fuerte salto, para dirigirse a la cabina cerca de la veterinaria**

**Al llegar ahí Kagome lo dejó en el techo de una tienda departamental para comprarle una gorra _¿Como se me fué a olvidar la gorra?_ corrió al aparador de gorras y tomó una con unas orejitas, iguales a las de Inuyasha, dibujadas en ella lo que le causó alegría a la miko. Pagó por ella en caja y salió, buscó a Inuyasha pero el ya estaba parado frente a ella**

**-Mira lo que te he comprado -dijo feliz mientras sacaba la gorra de la bolsa enseñandosela al chico**

**-¿Pero que es eso? -dijo mirandola fingiendo enfado -se que es una gorra -explicó mientras la tomaba y la observaba -pero... ¿para que las orejas en ella?, ya tengo unas -la miró desafiante -¿no que no querias que llamara la atención?**

**-Se lo que te dije, tontito -dijo sonriendo -pero estas son falsas -tomó su mano y las acercó a la gorra -¿lo ves?**

**-¡Keh! -exclamó poniendose la gorra -esta bien, solo por que tu me la compraste**

**-Si -le tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta la veterinaria -vamos, ya estamos cerca, exactamente a dos calles más**

**-De acuerdo -asintió el joven apretando dulcemente la mano de la chica -no me sueltes**

**-Nunca lo haré -dijo aferrandose a su mano**

**Llegaron a la cabina de fotos, recordó cuando los perros estuvieron ladrando mientras ella pasaba y se había cansado de escucharlos y los había callado usando el conjuro que hacía que Inuyasha quedara con la cara en el suelo. Pasaba la gente y lo metió a la cabina peleando como siempre _hasta que Sota metió unas monedas y la cabina empezó a tomar las fotos haciendo que Inuyasha se enojara y estuviera a punto de destruirlo._**

**-Bien, ya estamos aqui -anunció Inuyasha calmado -¿y ahora que?**

**-Pues hay que entrar -dijo Kagome jalandolo hacia la cabina -sientate**

**[Plaf]**

**-Ka...go...me -intentaba hablar mientras se ponia de pie **

**-Lo siento Inuyasha -se disculpó la miko -no quería decirlo -se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro**

**-No, hay problema Kagome -dijo abrazandola -pero trata de no decirlo**

**-De acuerdo -aceptó la joven todavía apenada -en verdad lo siento**

**-¿Te vas a pasar todo el día disculpandote? -preguntó al escuchar a la chica disculpandose -¿verdad que no? -la miko negó con la cabeza haciendo que sonriera -entonces dime que debo hacer**

**-Bien, sien... -recordó antes de seguir lo tomó del brazo -quedate aquí, ¿si? -el hanyou asintió -bien ahora meto unas cuantas monedas aquí y yo me siento aquí -sentandose a su lado -ahora tranquilo**

**Después de cuatro flashes salió una tira de 4 fotografías, la miko la tomó y se la mostró a Inuyasha que miró complacido los, que para él eran, dibujos muy bien pintados. Sonrió y atrajo a la chica besándola tiernamente mientras que Kagome le respondía de igual manera pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Primero pasaron a la casa de la chica para deshacerse de las antiguas fotografías del relicario y poner las, que para los dos, eran las mas bonitas dejando dentro de él una donde el la abrazaba y otra dándose un pequeño beso. Ya era tarde y decidieron regresar**

**Fin flash back**

Suspiró mientras se sentaba y apoyaba la espalda en el borde del pozo, aspirando el aroma de Kagome en el aire y observando el relicario_ no puedo negarlo me molesta que otro hombre, que no sea yo, me molesta...pero ¿por que?, es lo que no entiendo_

&&&&&

Kagome seguía caminando y suspirando por cierto hanyou que actuaba extraño ese dia, Shippo iba en su hombro y trataba de hacerle platica mientras Sango le platicaba sobre los preparativos que tendría que hacer para su boda con el monje Miroku, pero al darse cuenta que su amiga no le hacía caso se detuvo

-Kagome no te preocupes más -dijo dedicandole una sonrisa -es normal que se enoje cuando se te acerque alguien que no sea él

-Sango tiene razón Kagome -le apoyó el kitsune -una vez escuche a mi padre decir que las bestias son...

-Inuyasha... -en los ojos de la miko empezaron a empaparse de lágrimas que ella no queria dejar salir -él... no es una bestia Shippo

-Kagome... -exclamó la exterminadora -Shippo no quiso decir eso

-Lo sé, pero... -se dejó caer llevandose las manos al rostro -no me gusta que le llamen asi por que el no es una bestia... se...se que a veces se comporta como una, pero no lo hace con afán de molestar -tomó aire para seguir llorando -él es bueno y yo... lo amo

Shippo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó -perdóname Kagome, no quería hacerte llorar -se diculpó mientras Kagome lo tomaba en sus brazos y le abrazaba dulcemente -perdón, perdón

-Ya Shippo -le dijo dulcemente -ya estoy mejor, solo que no le vuelvas a llamar bestia, ¿quieres?

-Si, ya no le llamaré asi -le sonrió el kitsune, extendiendole la mano a Sango para que se acercara -pero ya no llores por favor

Sango se acercó y se unió al abrazo que el kitsune le brindaba a su amiga, de repente el kitsune sintió un olor extraño pero a la vez conocido _Naraku, debo alejar a Kagome y a Sango de aquí_

-Kagome, Sango hay que volver a la aldea, rápido -dijo el kitsune seriamente -hay que correr

-Shippo, pero ¿por qué? -preguntó preocupada Kagome pero su respuesta fué contestada al aparecer delante de ellos Naraku -corran

-De ninguna manera -Naraku se adelantó y la tomó del brazo -tu te unirás a mi, mujer

-Jamás lo haré maldito -dijo soltandose de su agarre, tomando su arco y una flecha tensando la cuerda en contra de Naraku -largate de aquí

-Estupida, sabes que no te puedes resistir a defender a tus amigos -dijo mandando un ejercito de youkais -miralos morir, los detendré solo si te unes a mi

-¡NO, SHIPPO, SANGO! -gritó la chica mientras corría junto con ellos cerrando los ojos para esperar su muerte, pero esta nunca llega

-¡Garras venenosas! -se escuchó una voz de entre los arbustos acabando con el ejercito de youkais enviado por Naraku -¡corran a la aldea!

No lo pensaron dos veces, Kagome tomó su arco y sus flecas mientras que Shippo era tomado por Sango, corriendo hacia la aldea. Kagome volvió la mirada confundida por la acción de Sesshomaru_ ¿por que nos ayudaste Sesshomaru?_, siguió corriendo llegando hacia la aldea.

-¿Por que les has ayudado? -preguntó con rabia Naraku -ellos no deben de importarte

-Se que no deben importarme -replicó el youkai de mirada indiferente -pero aun así lo he hecho, y te recomiendo que no te le acerque a esa miko

-Vaya, vaya -sonrió Naraku -te interesa esa mujer a ti tambien -ahora no aguantó más tiró una carcajada -vaya que si es una zorra esa maldita perra

-Maldito Naraku -dijo tomando a Tenseiga -muere, ¡Meidou Zangetsuha!

Una rafaga de poder se sintió en el lugar, pero no logró herir a Naraku ya que este al ver lo que pretendía el youkai decidió alejarse lo más pronto del lugar maldiciendo su suerte. De entre los árboles salieron Jaken que le había puesto un campo de energía a la pequeña Rin para protegerla del poder de la Tenseiga

-Amo bonito -exclamó el fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru -la pequeña Rin está bien

-Que bueno -dijo indiferentemente, mientras que por dentro se sentía feliz -llevatela a que descanse, yo tengo que hablar con el idiota de mi hermano

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? -le llamó timidamente la niña, atrayendo la atención del youkai -¿llegará temprano a casa?

-No lo sé Rin -suspiró -pero, si la luna llega al punto más alto y no he llegado aún, quiero que te duermas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -asintió mientras se subía a Ah-Un para que quedarse dormida -lo estaremos esperando el señor Jaken y yo

Se despidieron de Sesshomaru mientras lo veían alejarse de nuevo en dirección a la aldea ya que ellos iban en dirección opuesta.

&&&&&

Kagome, Shippo y Sango llegaron corriendo a la cabaña sobresaltando a los presentes, entre los que se encontraba Inuyasha, que al ver a Kagome fatigada y temiendo que pudiera desmayarse la tomó en brazos. Shippo le explicó que Naraku apareció y le pidió a Kagome que se uniera a él y que la miko se había negado, por lo que Naraku mandó un ejercito de demonios en contra de él y Sango

-Maldito -apretó la mandibula mientras escuchaba el relato -ese maldito de Naraku, lo destruiré con mis propias manos

-Pero eso no fué lo unico extraño -le interrumpió Sango, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos

-¿Como que no fue lo unico extraño? -preguntó el monje mientras le daba un poco de agua a su prometida y luego un poco al kitsune -¿a que te refieres Sanguito?

-Ella... se refiere a que -dijo agitadamente la miko que yacía en brazos de Inuyasha -nos... ayudó...

-Sesshomaru -acompletó Shippo haciendo que Inuyasha, Miroku y Kaede abrieran los ojos de sobremanera -el nos ayudó usando sus "garras venenosas!

-Sesshomaru... ¿les ayudó? -indagó sin poderselo creer el hanyou -no me lo creo

-Pues créetelo imbecil -dijo una voz fuera de la puerta -necesito hablar contigo, sigueme

-Voy -dijo sin chistar, recostó a Kagome en el futón y miró a Kaede -te la encargo anciana

-No tienes que decirmelo dos veces Inuyasha -sonrió la mujer de edad -ve con cuidado

-¡Keh!, de acuerdo

Todos miraron al youkai y al hanyou alejarse lejos de la aldea, Miroku quería escuchar la conversación de los hermanos pero fue detenido por la exterminadora que le negó con la cabeza, dandole a entender que esa era una charla privada, a lo que asintió suspirando. Se sentaron cerca del fuego esperando que Kagome descansara un poco, habían sido muchas emociones para 3 días en menos de un mes.

&&&&&

-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme? -preguntó con curiosidad Inuyasha

-¿Ya la marcaste? -preguntó directamente Sesshomaru, haciendo que el hanyou se sorprendiera por la pregunta

-¿Eh?,pero... ¡¿como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?! -le gritó furiosamente sonrojado -¡ese asunto es privado!

-Entonces no te quejes -lo calló su hermano -ni te enojes por que el kitsune se le acerque, ni por que el jefe de los lobos venga y le tome de las manos, ¿entendido?

-Ese lobo rabioso -susurró Inuyasha mientras apretaba los puños _a Shippo se lo pasó por que se que la ve como una madre...pero a ese maldito lobo no lo quiero cerca_ -no dejaré que se le acerque

-Si no hay marca -dijo su hermano con una leve sonrisa -no hay reproche, ni para la mujer, ni para el lobo en una simple palabra NADIE

-Ay, ya callate -dijo enojado pero levemente sonrojado -ese no es tu problema

-Nuestro padre te hubiera dicho lo mismo que te estoy diciendo -le explicó Sesshomaru -como yo soy tu hermano mayor, pensé que era correcto hablarte de esto

-Es...¿es muy importante la marca? -preguntó timidamente mientras se sentaba en su tipica pose, la piernas flexionadas y cruzadas mientras sus manos las escondía en las mangas de su haori -dime

-Si -dijo secamente el youkai -esa marca les dice a todos lo hombres, youkais y hanyous, que ella es tu mujer y que nadie, absolutamente NADIE, puede acercarse a tu mujer... pero mientras ella no la tenga, no puedes celarle

-¿Y donde debe de ir la marca? -indagó ante la sorpresa de su hermano y adivinando las preguntas -no, no lo sé a mi nadie me dijo que había que marcar a una hembra que va a ser tu compañera

-De acuerdo, la marca debe ir en la parte entre el cuello y su hombro -dijo señalando su propio cuello -pero debes saber que esa marca es de por vida, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si -afirmó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a su hermano -si le hago la marca a Kagome, ella será mi mujer para toda la vida, ¿no es así?

-Exacto, bien veo que ya entendiste -se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo -¿Sabes en que momento hacer la marca, no es así?

-¡Keh! -exclamó Inuyasha -¿hay un momento en el cual hay que hacer la marca?

-¡¿No sabes en que momento se tiene que hacer idiota?! -gritó el youkai mientras una vena empezaba a latir cerca de su sien -¿pero bueno que te ha enseñado el anciano Myoga?

-¿Ese me tenía que explicar esto? -preguntó confundido el hanyou -ahora que lo dices, nunca tocamos este tema, pero volviendo al punto importante, ¿me vas a decir en que momento tengo que hacerlo o no?

-No -negó secamente el youkai -tu solo te tienes que dar cuenta en que momento lo harás -se detuvo y volvio a mirar a su hermano -mi padre una vez escuche que decía "en la cima de tus emociones está la respuesta, de cuando es el momento indicado", es todo lo que te puedo decir, adios

-¡Oye, espera! -girtó deteniendo el paso de su hermano -gracias

-¿Por que?

-Por salvar a Kagome y... -dijo levemente y alzó la mirada sosteniendosela a Sesshomaru -por esta platica

-No hay de que -dijo con media sonrisa -pero no te acostumbres

Sesshomaru desapareción entre la bruma de la noche, como había pasado el tiempo. Inuyasha caminó rumbo a la aldea pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su hermano _"En la cima de tus emociones esta la respuesta de cuando es el momento indicado"_ -¡Ay a que se refiere esa frase! suspiró mientras saltaba de rama en rama hasta llegar, al entrar notó que todos estaban dormidos. Miró a su querida Kagome que abrazaba a Shippo y recordó las palabras de su hermano

**Flash back**

**-¿Ya la marcaste? -preguntó directamente Sesshomaru, haciendo que el hanyou se sorprendiera por la pregunta**

**-¿Eh?,pero... ¡¿como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?! -le gritó furiosamente sonrojado -¡ese asunto es privado!**

**-Entonces no te quejes -lo calló su hermano -ni te enojes por que el kitsune se le acerque, ni por que el jefe de los lobos venga y le tome de las manos, ¿entendido?**

**-Ese lobo rabioso -susurró Inuyasha mientras apretaba los puños _a Shippo se lo pasó por que se que la ve como una madre...pero a ese maldito lobo no lo quiero cerca_ -no dejaré que se le acerque**

**-Si no hay marca -dijo su hermano con una leve sonrisa -no hay reproche, ni para la mujer, ni para el lobo en una simple palabra NADIE**

**Fin flash back**

Se situó a lado de su amada miko mientras caía dormido, pero algo lo sacó de su ensoñación y esa era la voz de la miko que hablaba entre sueños, atrayendo toda su atención

-Inuyasha -susurró la miko mientras tomaba su mano, todavía dormida -te... amo

Inuysha se sonrojo acercandose suavemente a ella y le dió un pequeño pero tierno beso para despues susurrarle a su oído -yo tambien Kagome... mi querida Kagome...yo tambien te amo -y miró como los labios de su amada se curvaban regresandole una sonrisa. El hanyou cerró los ojos apretando suavemente la mano de la miko contra su pecho mientras que la otra tomaba el relicario en forma de corazón que llevaba en el cuello. _Te amo Kagome... y no me importa esperar para que seas completamente mi mujer... no te tomaré a la fuerza_. Asi fue que todos se quedaron dormidos, cada quien con sus propios pensamientos, Sango pensando en Miroku, Miroku pensando en Sango, Shippo junto con Kagome e Inuyasha como sus padres, Kaede con la felicidad de todos ellos, pero había un pensamiento en común, Kagome e Inuyasha compartian el mismo pensamiento, ellos junto a sus amigos para siempre...

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**Bueno Sesshomaru, dandole lecciones a su pequeño hermano, defendiendo a la que va ser su nueva familia... que mas podemos pedir no es asi?? ññ... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... todavia falta uno mas jeje... me dio gusto platicar contigo por msn... te veo despues y espero tu review...

**Karina Natsumi**  
Espero que te guste el cap espero tus reviews

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	9. Tu serás mi mujer la marca

**Tu serás mi mujer... la marca  
**

_hola... el principio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

En el Sengoku amanecía, al parecer iba a ser un hermoso día, en la cabaña de Kaede, todos estaban despiertos a exepción de la miko del futuro que seguía dormida por alguna extraña razón, Shippo la miraba y miraba a Inuyasha como pidiendole que la ayudase, Sango estaba junto con Miroku y no dejaban de observar, mientras que Kaede habia ido por hierbas medicinales para darle una infusión a Kagome.

-¿Por que no despierta Kagome? -indagó preocupado el kitsune que la tomaba de la mano -Inuyasha -lo miró el pequeño suplicante -¿verdad que va a despertar pronto?

-Claro Shippo -lo alentó el hanyou que estaba a lado de su querida miko -ya verás como Kagome despierta y nos explica que pasó

-Inuyasha -suspiró Sango mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del monje

-¡Amo Inuyasha! -gritó una vocesita desde el hombro de Shippo -por que no va con su hermano

-Sesshomaru ¿esta aquí? -preguntó incrédulo al escuchar que su hermano estaba en la aldea -¿que querrá?

-Pues por lo que pude ver -dijo el anciano -estaba peleando con el joven Kouga

-¡Con Kouga! -exclamaron el kitsune, el monje y la exterminadora, observando la mirada de Inuyasha, que al escuchar ese nombre, se pusó de pie y salió -¿A donde vas? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-A ver que quiere el lobo sarnoso -anunció apretando los puños_ me matará cuando le diga que Kagome no despierta _-y ¿por que Sesshomaru está peleando con ese idiota?

En la cabaña Kagome empezó a reaccionar buscó a Inuyasha pero no lo encontró _tal vez fué por frutas, pero hubiera esperado a que yo despertara, algo no anda bien_, se levantó con dificultad pero llegó a la puerta, al salir se encontró con Shippo jugando con Kirara y a Miroku sentado junto con Sango, al verlos se sentía feliz de estar con ellos.

-¡Kagome ya despertaste! -exclamó felizmente el kitsune

-¿Dormí mucho Shippo? -indagó un poco sonrojada

-Era de esperarse -dijo Sango al acercase cuando escuchó gritar a Shippo -después de correr desesperadamente

-Sango tiene razón señorita Kagome -asintió Miroku -así que no se preocupe

-Disculpen... -les llamó Kaede -¿van a comer algo?

-Si -dijeron al unísono

-¿No saben donde está Inuyasha? -preguntó finalmete Kagome -es que no lo he visto

-El fué a ver a su hermano -le respondió el monje -no se espante, se han portado bien...

-Con decirte que no han discutido -suspiró el kitsune -de echo ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus constantes peleas

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario del pequeño Shippo, entraron a la cabaña y se dispusieron a tomar té y comer unas frutas que habían cortado el monje, el kitsune y el hanyou desde temprano.

&&&&&

-¡Quitate Sesshomaru! -le gritó el joven jefe de los lobos -necesito pasar

-Es mejor que te vayas Kouga -le pidió el youkai -si mi hermano te ve por aquí se enfadará

-No me importa -apretó los puños -quiero ver a mi mujer

-¡Tu mujer! -exclamó sorprendido Sesshomaru -que yo sepa esa mujer no tiene ni tu olor, ni tu marca ¿o sí?

-Bueno... no... -explicó el joven lobo -por eso quiero verla

-Pues lo siento -dijo ocultando el rostro, mientras sonreía de medio lado -no te dejaré pasar

-Sesshomaru... -le miró mientras su paciencia iba desapareciendo -¡A ti que te importa, ella es una humana ¿no?!

-Si, lo es -dijo regresando su mirada -pero es la mujer que ama mi hermano

-¿Y crees que me interesa? -indagó mas como advertencia que como pregunta -ella será mi mujer, le pese a quien le pese, total a Inuyasha ella no le importa, solo la quiere por que imagina que es la miko de hace 50 años

-Te equivocas -le replicó el youkai -si así fuera mi hermano no la hubiera escogido a ella además hubiera detenido a ese monje cuando absorbió a esa miko con su maldición

-¿Que hizo que? -Kouga no salía de su asombro_ eso no me dijo ese maldito_ -mientes, Inuyasha amaba a esa mujer, ahora que no me venga con que quiere a mi querida Kagome

-Si no te vas por las buenas -dijo Sesshomaru mientras preparaba sus garras -lo harás por las mala

-Quiero ver que lo hagas -le retó Kouga -recuerda que tengo todavía los fragmentos

-Y yo te recuerdo que soy un youkai, que no me importa tu maldita velocidad falsa -se aventó contra él -¡Garras venenosas!

-¡Detente! -gritó alguien desde lejos, al acercarse Kouga se quedó inmovil y Sesshomaru de detuvo en seco -dejen de discutir

-Inuyasha -susurró el youkai al verlo, pero observandolo bien se dió cuenta que la pulga Myoga estaba con él -así que el viejo fué por tí

-Ya, dejalo en paz -le calló Inuyasha, miró a los dos combatientes -¿Se puede saber que pasa?

-Tu no te metas maldita bestia -le espetó el lobo -este es un asunto de youkais

-Creo que en este asunto el tiene mucha participación -le replicó Sesshomaru ante los ojos sorprendidos de su hermano menor -pues te quieres llevar a su mujer

-¿Que cosa? -preguntó sorprendido el joven hanyou -¿Quieres llevarte a Kagome?

-Si -dijo secamente Kouga -creo que se merece estar con un hombre de verdad, no con una escoria como tú

-No te lo permitiré -dijo Inuyasha furioso mientras sacaba a Tessaiga de su funda -antes te eliminaré

-Quiero ver que lo intentes -dijo el joven yokai lobo -¡Pelea!

&&&&&

-¡INUYASHA! -gritó Kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos -necesito ir con Inuyasha

-Pero... Kagome -le detuvo Sango tomandola por el brazo -sabemos donde está

-Sango tiene razón Kagome -dijo Shippo mientras se subía a sus hombros -trata de calmarte

-Dejen que se vaya -replicó Miroku

-¡Miroku! -exclamó la exterminadora mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada -si no vas a ayudar mejor no digas nada

-El, tiene razón -susurró kagome mientras apretaba levemente los puños y se libraba del agarre de su amiga -quiero ir con Inuyasha, y ya se donde ésta

-De acuerdo -aceptó su amiga mientras la miraba acercarse a la puerta -pero yo iré contigo

-Igual yo -exclamó Shippo en su hombro, miró al monje -¿nos acompañaras?

-Claro, me aburriré aqui yo solo -dijo poniendose de pie y sonriendole a la miko -¡Vamos!

-Si -exclamaron todos al unisono

-Gracias amigos -les sonrió Kagome a sus amigos

Kaede los despidió mientras los miraba partir hacia donde Kagome les habia dicho que había sentido la presencia de algunos fragmentos de la Shikon no kakera. Mientras que Sango iba junto con Miroku sobre Kirara, Kagome iba sobre Shippo que se había transformado en la pelota rosa.

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí? -indagó Sango mirando a su amiga

-Si, es por aquí -dijo señalando el camino que estaba frente a ellos se llevó las manos al pecho _solo espero que tú estes bien Inuyasha, por que sin ti me muero_ -vamos Shippo

-Si -

Miroku miraba la mirada decidida de Kagome, sabía que ella sufría por Inuyasha desde que habían regresado se dió cuenta que las cosas se habían arreglado y no dudaba que ellos ya hayan decidido compartir su vida

-¿Que pasa Miroku? -le preguntó en voz baja -¿por que estás tan serio?

-Es que veo que la señorita Kagome está sufriendo mucho -respondió mientras señalaba a la miko -observala bien

-Si, tienes razón -le contestó afirmando con el rostro -desde que regresaron ambos estan preocupados mutuamente

-Exacto y creo saber el por que -dijo sin más el monje -ellos dos...

-Hemos llegado -exclamó Kagome mientras saltaba al pasto

-Kirara -ordenó a la youkai haciendo que esta desendiera lentamente dejandola en el suelo -gracias

La miko corrió en dirección hacia donde su corazón le señalaba que estaba su amado hanyou, al llegar miró a Sesshomaru atacando, a Inuyasha mal herido pero aún de pie, y a Kouga sonriendo vilmente

-¿Que está pasando? -preguntó Kagome mientras corria a donde Inuyasha se encontraba

-¿Que haces aquí? -exclamó Inuyasha al verla

-¡Inuyasha, muere! -gritó Kouga mientras se abalanzaba contra el hanyou que protegió a Kagome del ataque del lobo

-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó horrorisada la miko al ver al joven Kouga lastimar al hanyou que cayó en sus brazos -no... Inu...ya...sha -tartamudeó al verlo inconsiente, miró a Kouga -¿Por que?...¿Por que lastimaste a Inuyasha?

-¡Tu serás mi mujer! -dijo el lobo tomandola del brazo, lastimando a la chica que dió un gemido de dolor -tu no vas a ser marcada por una bestia

-¿Que? -sorprendió la miko al escuchar la ultima frase -¿marcada?

-¡Garras de acero! -

-¡Argh! -se dolió el youkai lobo dejando libre a Kagome que se llevó la mano a su brazo lastimado, miró a su agresor - tu... maldita bestia

-¡Deja de llamarlo así! -exclamó Kagome ante los ojos sorprendidos del chico, del hanyou, de sus amigos y del propio Sesshomaru -¡Su nombre es INUYASHA, que te quede bien claro!

-Ka...go...me -susurró el hanyou al verla defenderlo

-Tu no puedes defender a esta...cosa -dijo señalando al muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo levemente lastimado -no lo merece

-¿Y que? -lo retó con la mirada mientras ayudaba a Inuyasha a levantarse -lo estoy haciendo, y es mejor que te olvides de mi, yo no seré tu mujer, ni hoy ni nunca

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS! -gritó con furia mientras la tomaba del cuello dejando caer de nuevo al ojidorado -lo entiendes, tu serás mi mujer, quieras o no

-¡HIRAIKOTSU! -se escuchó entre los arbustos mientras un boomerang se lanzaba contra el joven lobo

-Maldita mujer -dijo siendo lanzado por el artefacto, liberando a Kagome

-Vete, Kouga -le sugirió Sesshomaru mientras se posicionaba frente a su hermano y la "mujer" del mismo -y no regreses, y dile a Naraku que nunca logrará que Kagome se una a él

Kouga se fué rápidamente del lugar no sin antes advertirle a Kagome que volvería por ella y mataría a Inuyasha. Shippo se acercó junto con Miroku y Sango a donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, y vieron como Sesshomaru tomaba a su hermano en brazos.

-Sesshomaru -susurró su hermano antes de caer inconsiente

-Calma hermano ya estarás mejor -trató de calmarlo mientras caminaba en dirección a la aldea miró sobre su hombro a la miko que era ayudada por sus amigos -siganme, iremos a la aldea

-Si -aceptó el monje, volvió su mirada a la miko -vamos señorita, necesita descansar -miró a Sango -buen lanzamiento amor

-Gracias querido -dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios -ahora llevemos a Kagome a la cabaña

-Shippo llama a Kirara -le ordenó el monje

-Si, Miroku -dijo el kitusne llendo de nuevo al bosque -¡Kirara!

Apareció la felina y se posicionó frente al grupo agachandose un poco para que subieran a Kagome que perdió el conocimiento ante la caída, se subieron después la exterminadora ayudada por el monje, él monje y el kitsune para despues Sango darle la orden de ir a la aldea

-Inuyasha... -susurró la miko -no me dejes, Inuyasha

-Kagome tranquila -trató de calmarla la exterminadora acariciando la frente se su amiga -ya todo está bien

-Inuyasha... no quiero ir con Kouga -seguía delirando -por favor no dejes que me aleje de tu lado

-Miroku, parece que le impactó que Kouga se portara así -dijo mientras seguía acariciando la frente de la miko -nunca había visto al joven Kouga actuar asi... y para ser sincera yo tampoco

-Si, tienes razón -le apoyó el kitsune -siempre hemos sabido que Kouga quiere a Kagome como su mujer, pero nunca había lastimado a Inuyasha y mucho menos a Kagome

-Ya nos explicara Sesshomaru que pasó a ciencia cierta -dijo el monje mientras apresuraba a Kirara

&&&&&

Kaede vió llegar a Sesshomaru con Inuyasha en brazos, corrió hacia ellos y miró al peliplateado que estaba inconsiente diciendole al youkai que lo metiera a la cabaña y lo recostara, mientras ella iba por una hierbas para preparar la medicina.  
Kirara llegó dejando en tierra firme a Miroku que llevaba a Kagome en brazos mientras que Shippo iba en los brazos de Sango, Kirara regresó a su forma adorable de una gatita inofensiva. Entraron en la cabaña.

-¿Como está la mujer? -preguntó Sesshomaru que estaba sentado a lado de su hermano

-Inconsiente y delirando -le explicó Shippo levemente -pero se que se pondrá bien ¿verdad Sango?

-Claro que sí pequeño -dijo dandole una palmadita en la cabeza -ve afuera junto con Kirara y esperen a que Kagome despierte ¿vale?

-Si, vamos Kirara -

-Ahora dinos que pasó -le dijo el monje directamente

**Flash back**

**Sesshomaru dejó a Rin y a Jaken junto a un riachuelo mientras él caminaba por los alrededores, pero un olor le hizo ir en dirección a la aldea, algo le decía que Naraku no se había dado por vencido con la humana, decidió ir a averiguar no sin antes decirle a su sirviente que se llevase a la niña lejos de ahí. Siguió el olor hasta encontrarse con Kouga, el jefe de los hombres lobos**

**-¿A donde vás? -preguntó Sesshomaru indiferentemente -estás fuera de tus dominios**

**-A ti que te importa -le contestó el joven -pero si quieres respuestas, voy por la que va a ser mi mujer**

**-¿Te refieres a la señorita Kagome? -indagó tratando de encontrar la verdad **

**-Si, ella será mi mujer -le explicó Kouga con aires de grandeza -así que si no te importa me iré**

**-Tu no irás a ningun lado mocoso -dijo tomandolo facilmente del brazo -ya que el corazón de esa mujer ya tiene dueño**

**-¿No te referiras a esa bestia, verdad? -dijo con sorna a la vez que se soltaba -por favor, no me hagas reír, ese idiota no puede amar a otra persona que no sea esa miko llamada Kikyou**

**-Te equivocas -dijo Sesshomaru mientras lo miraba -mi hermano ha decidido formar una familia con la miko que viene de distinta época**

**-Por favor, dejate de estupídeces -dijo retomando su camino -esa mujer es mucha para el pobre híbrido**

**Así comenzaron una pelea de palabras hasta que empezaron a pelear**

**Fin flash back**

-Kagome... -llamó Inuyasha aún inconsiente -Ka...go...me

-Tranquilo Inuyasha -dijo fríamente el youkai, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su forma de ser con su hermano -ya todo está bien

-Pero... ella -dijo mientras abría sus dorados ojos -no se fue con ese lobo sarnoso... -miró a su lado y ahí estaba ella, se restableció y se acercó -Ka...go...me

-Tómate esto Inuyasha -dijo la anciana que le extendía un vaso -te sentirás mejor

-Si, gracias anciana -aceptó la medicina -ella se pondrá bien... ¿verdad Kaede?

-Claro -dijo sonriendo -ya le he dado la medicina y le he untado un poco de ungüento, del que ella trae en su mochila, en el cuello, para que la marca de la mano de Kouga desaparesca

-Ese maldito daño a Kagome -apretó el vaso entre sus manos

-No vas a ganar nada enojandote Inuyasha -le advirtió su hermano -es mejor que te dejemos solo con la mujer, querrá respuestas

-S-Si claro -titubeó un poco el hanyou -gracias de nuevo

-Ya te dije que no es nada -se puso de pie, e hizo una señal a los demás para que salieran -es mejor que deje esto en la puerta -dejando a Tenseiga incrustada en la puerta -para que cierto monje no entre u escuche lo que no debe -explicó mirando sobre su hombro al aludido

-Si, claro -esbozo una media sonrisa el ojidorado -esperaré a que Kagome despierte para hablarle de la marca... solo espero que acepte

_[Subconsiente de Kagome]_

_-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó horrorisada la miko al ver al joven Kouga lastimar al hanyou que cayó en sus brazos -no... Inu...ya...sha -tartamudeó al verlo inconsiente, miró a Kouga -¿Por que?...¿Por que lastimaste a Inuyasha?_

_-¡Tu serás mi mujer! -dijo el lobo tomandola del brazo, lastimando a la chica que dió un gemido de dolor -tu no vas a ser marcada por una bestia_

_-¿Que? -sorprendió la miko al escuchar la ultima frase -¿marcada?_

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**Bien dije que lo iba a subir el 18, pero no pude... no me venían las ideas, pero ya está aquí este cap... donde vemos el lado desconocido de nuestro Sesshomaru preocupado por la mujer de su hermano defendiendola de Kouga que es manipulado por Naraku... hay que ver que le prometio o cual fue el trato y todavia falta que Inu le explique a Kagome que significa la marca que mencionó Kouga antes de caer inconsiente...pero bueno te veo despues y espero tu review...

**Karina Natsumi**  
Espero que te guste el cap espero tus reviews

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	10. No te alejes de mi lado

**¡Kagome!... No te alejes de mi lado  
**

_hola... el principio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha estaba sentado esperando que Kagome despertara mientras miraba con impotencia la marca, de la mano de Kouga en el delicado cuello de la miko, que iba desapareciendo poco a poco gracias a esa cosa llamada ungüento que la anciana Kaede había extraído de la mochila amarilla que la joven siempre traía de su época cargada de cosas extrañas pero a la vez útiles.

-Kagome... yo -susurró mientras tomaba delicadamente las manos de la chica entre las suyas -perdóname, soy un tono, por mi culpa ese maldito lobo te lastimó -alejó una de sus manos del agarre y le rozó levemente el rostro

-¡Eh! -se incorporó la miko asustada mirando al hanyou que la miró sorprendido ante su reacción -¡Inuyasha! -se lanzó a sus brazos mientras le llamaba desesperadamente -tuve... tuve mucho miedo del joven Kouga y de que algo malo te hubiese pasado

-No pasó nada Kagome, tranquila -dijo conciliadoramente aferrandose al cuerpo de la mujer, acercando su cabeza a la de la chica, inhalando el aroma de su cabello -yo estoy bien... pero -la alejó un poco de su pecho para ver directamente sus ojos -necesitamos hablar...

La miko asintió y se quedó quietesita, como queriendo evitar cualquier movimiento en falso pudiera causar enfado en el hanyou. Él, en cambio, estaba indeciso no quería que Kagome malinterpretara lo de la dichosa marca _¡Argh, ¿por que es tán dificil hablar de esto con ella?!, pero si no lo hago yo, de seguro el imbecil de mi hermano lo hará... vamos Inuyasha, tranquilo respira_, la chica estaba esperando que él comenzara a hablar, pero al ver que no lo hacía prefirió comenzar

-Se trata de la marca -susurró más para si misma que para el chico -¿no... es verdad?

-¡Eh!, bueno... -la miró asustado pensando en los "¡Sientate!" que ella usaría al saberlo -si, es sobre eso... pero... yo

-No te preocupes -le sonrió sinceramente -ya estoy enterada de todo -le miró fijamente -y no quiero ser marcada por nadie que no seas tu -suspiró con las mejillas sonrojadas _¡Ay Kami!, ¿que he dicho?... ¿Que pensará de mi? ... que soy una mujerzuela_ -perdón, no debí... yo

-Kagome -se acercó a ella lentamente -miramé -le ordenó mientras tomaba su rostro por el mentón -¿Te das cuenta que si te marco, nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE... -hizo enfasis en ese punto -se podrá acercar a tí, teniendo en cuenta que no podrás relacionarte con nadie en tu época por que serás mi esposa?

-¿Tu esposa? -casi se cae de espaldas, si no fuera por Inuyasha, al escuachar esa palabra de 6 letras -Inuyasha... -no sabía que decir, ser la esposa de su amado hanyou la haría completamente feliz -acepto el compromiso, seré tuya por siempre

-¿Segura? -sonrió picaramente mientras se acercaba y rozaba sus labios -no hay marcha atrás

-Esoty segura -afirmó mientras sentía el temblor en su labio inferior al sentir los labios de Inuyasha cerca de los suyos, esta era una sensación desconocida pero placentera -pero...

-¿Pero? -exclamó el hanyou intrigado al verla levantarse -¿que pasa?

-No quiero quedarme con esta duda -exclamó la miko mientras se llavaba una mano al cuello, aún le ardía -necesito aclarar este asunto con Kouga

-¡No! -exclamó mientras la abrazaba, como había llegado hasta ahí no lo sabía, pero el solo pensar que ella estaría en peligro lo ponía mal -no dejaré que vayas con ese lobo idiota

-Inu...ya...sha -titubeó al verlo tan preocupado -todo va a estar bien -dijo regresandole el abrazo -si... si quieres... puedes acompañarme... -esperó la respuesta

-De acuerdo -dijo aferrandose a ella -pero estaré a tu lado siempre

-Si -dijo buscando sus labios para darle un beso tierno, que despues de unos segundos se volvió impetuoso -Inu... -la miko gimió por lo bajo haciendo que Inuyasha se detuviera -tenemos que arreglar las cosas antes... ¿si?

-Esta bien -dijo apretando los dientes, mientras trataba que sus pensamientos fueran tranquilizandose, miró a la miko acercase a la puerta de la cabaña -¡ALTO! -exclamó dando un salto hacia ella tomandola por la cintura acercandola a él -Sesshomaru dejó a Tenseiga en la puerta

-... -Kagome no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió ante la reacción de protección del ojidorado -dejame ver... -dijo mirando al techo dando a entender que estaba analizando la situación -se supone que soy una miko... ¿no?...

-No solo se supone -dijo Inuyasha cerca del oído de la chica que se estremeció levemente -eres una gran miko

-Ya... ya que me lo creeré -dijo dandole una palamadita a los brazos del chico -y los colmillos Tessaiga y Tenseiga son de tu padre, el...

-¡El gran Inutaisho! -acompletó orgulloso Inuyasha, miró a Kagome -si, ya se, continua

-Bien... -se separó de él, y se acercó a la puerta -pues mira...

-¡Kagome! -dijo deteniendose en seco al ver la puerta abierta y la Tenseiga tirada en el suelo, la miró -bien... eres una excelente miko

Salieron de la cabaña, Kagome se agachó para tomar la Tenseiga, ya que Inuyasha no podía tomarla. Se acercaron al grupo y escucharon las risas de cierto monje pervertido mientras una exterminadora jugaba alegremente con un kitsune que no dejaba de saltar junto con kirara. Buscaron con la vista a Kaede y a Sesshomatu pero no estaban con los demás.

&&&&&

-Bien Sesshomaru... -le llamó la anciana -¿Por que estamos alejados del grupo?

-No querrá que ellos -señalando al monje, la exterminadora y el kitune -escuchen lo que tengo que decirle

-Usted gana -suspiró Kaede, sabía de antemano que no iba a ganar nada poniendose al tu por tu con el youkai -¿Que quiere decirme?

-¿Sabe por que la señorita Kagome no despertó pronto esta mañana? -indagó directamente a Kaede, que lo miraba sorprendida -por su mirada deduzco que no...

-Pues no... -respondió la anciana -pensamos que era por que estaba muy agitada

-Por un lado es verdad -sonrió de medio lado -pero no es por esa razón, ella no despertó por que sintió miedo de no estar junto a mi estupido hermano

-¿Que quiere decir? -

Kaede no lograba entender nada de lo que Sesshomaru decía... pero estaba segura de que Kagome amaba a Inuyasha y este la amaba, y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

-Se lo que piensa -la miró directamente -pero no fué por culpa de Kouga... la razón fue Naraku, él inyectó un poco de miedo en la chica... pero Kouga la lastimó mucho al tomarla del cuello en esa forma, logrando hacer una pequeña simulación de una marca...

-Eso pensé -susurró la mujer -pero gracias a las medicinas de su época ella pudo deshacerse de esa horrible mano en su cuello -lo ultimo lo dijo apretando levemente los puños

-No tiene que preocuparse -suspiró al verla apretar sus mano y ensombrecer el rostro -yo no dejaré que nada le pase a esa mujer...

-¿Por que? -le miró con desconfianza -¿es que usted esta interesado en Kagome?

-¿Pero que tonterias dice? -su rostro se endureció ante el comentario -mi hermano quiere a esa mujer... simplemente por eso la voy a proteger, despues de todo... -sonrió mientras miraba al cielo -ella no desprecia a los de nuestra raza, los youkais o los hanyou...mi estupido hermano, por eso se enamoró de ella...

-Lo se -suspiró Kaede -mi hermana lo quiso convertír en humano, en cambio esta muchacha lo quiere sin importarle su condición, a veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado si mi hermana hubiera desistido de cambiar a Inuyasha... ¿Estaría viva aun?

-Pero el hubiera no existe -replicó el youkai -ahora existe el presente, y tenemos que evitar que Kagome sea lastimada por Naraku, esa es la prioridad

Kaede asintió, le sorprendia de sobremanera que ese youkai amable y preocupado sea el gran Sesshomaru, él que siempre había sido frío y distante, ahora se mostraba preocupado e intranquilo por lo que pudiera sucederle a la que sería su cuñada, por mas que lo pensaba le seguía sorprendiendo.

&&&&&

Lejos de ahí cerca de una cascada estaba sentado cierto joven youkai lobo recordando la cara de desprecio de su adorada Kagome _¿Como puedes amar a esa bestia, Kagome?...¡No, tu serás mi mujer!, asi tenga que tomarte a la fuerza, _inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, lo necesitaba quería olvidarse de las palabras de aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño...

**Flash back**

**-¡Argh! -se dolió el youkai lobo dejando libre a Kagome que se llevó la mano a su brazo lastimado, miró a su agresor - tu... maldita bestia**

**-¡Deja de llamarlo así! -exclamó Kagome ante los ojos sorprendidos del chico, del hanyou, de sus amigos y del propio Sesshomaru -¡Su nombre es INUYASHA, que te quede bien claro!**

**-Ka...go...me -susurró el hanyou al verla defenderlo**

**-Tu no puedes defender a esta...cosa -dijo señalando al muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo levemente lastimado -no lo merece**

**-¿Y que? -lo retó con la mirada mientras ayudaba a Inuyasha a levantarse -lo estoy haciendo, y es mejor que te olvides de mi, yo no seré tu mujer, ni hoy ni nunca**

**-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS! -gritó con furia mientras la tomaba del cuello dejando caer de nuevo al ojidorado -lo entiendes, tu serás mi mujer, quieras o no**

**Fin flash back**

-Veo que no conseguiste traer a esa mujer -dijo una voz entre los arbustos -¿acaso vas a dejar a esa bestia ganarte la victoria de marcar a esa mujer?

-Naraku -susurró el joven lobo poniendose de pie e ir a enfrentarlo -¿por que no me dijiste que la miko Kikyou fué asesinada?

-¿Que caso tenía, Kouga? -indagó Naraku -de todas formas aun no traes a la mujer

-Sesshomaru te mando un mensaje -trató de cambiar el tema, no le gustaba que le echaran en cara sus derrotas -dice que no te uniras a Kagome... -le miró con cierto odio -¿que quiso decir con eso?

-Nada, no te preocupes -dijo Naraku sonriendole _Pobre idiota, piensas que te quedaras con la mujer... imbecil, esa mujer no será ni tuya ni de ese híbrido, ella será mía... tal y como lo debió der Kikyou_ -tenemos que idear un buen plan para alejar a tu querida mujercita de esa bestia

_[Mente de Kouga]_

_-¡Deja de llamarlo así! -exclamó Kagome ante los ojos sorprendidos del chico, del hanyou, de sus amigos y del propio Sesshomaru -¡Su nombre es INUYASHA, que te quede bien claro!_

-Será como tu digas -aceptó el youkai lobo -pero a Kagome no la dañarás

-Claro -susurró Naraku -me retiro, tengo que ver unos asuntos

Kouga solo observo como ese maldito demonio se marchaba con su asquerosa sonrisa, algo le daba mala espina Naraku no solía ayudar a nadie sin obtener algo a cambio pero hizo caso omiso a sus presentimientos y sin mas se volvió a echar en el pasto cerrando sus ojos imaginando a Kagome a su lado

&&&&&

Kagome trataba de sentir los fragmentos que Kouga tenía en su poder para saber su ubicación exacta del jefe del clan de los lobos, pero no lograba detectar nada. Inuyasha iba a su lado queriendo tener a ese lobo entre sus garras para hacerle pagar lo que le había echo a Kagome... SU Kagome, que bien se escuchaba eso..., la miró de reojo y notó que estaba preocupada.

-Kagome... no te preocupes -le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano -no te dejaré sola

-Inuyasha, no es eso -replicó mientras apretaba la mano que sostena la de ella -solo que no se como reaccionará cuando le diga... que yo...

-¿Que me amas? -se paró enfrente de ella tomandola por el mentón -te da pena decir que me amas...

-No, claro que no -le abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hanyou -¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso, me oyes, NUNCA!

-Ka...gome - le respondió el abrazo perdiendose en su aroma -te amo, mi pequeña Kagome

-Y... yo a ti Inuyasha -dijo acercando su rostro al de su amado acortando su espacio para besarlo, al separarse le dedico una sonrisa y le volvió a tomar la mano -vamos, tenemos que arreglar esto...

-S-si -tartamudeó el hanyou aun sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas _¡Oh mi pequeña, tus besos son como un elixir que nunca me cansaré de probar!_, estrechó la mano de la miko y siguieron su camino

Kouga segía acostado sobre el pasto mientras la brisa movia levemente su flequillo, cuando de repente sintió el aroma que reconocía a la perfección, era de Kagome de su... si, su amada Kagome, pero no venia sola emitió un gruñido _¡MALDITA BESTIA!_, salió corriendo a su encuentro seguido por cuatro lobos guiado por su olfato, hayandolos en un segundo

-¡Maldita bestia, suelta a Kagome! -gritó mientra se preparaba para atacarlo -ella es mía

-Kagome -la tomó por la cintura y saltó lejos del peligro que Kouga estaba siendo, la miró -¿Estás bien?

-Si... -miró a Kouga con un poco de miedo -Inuyasha... no me dejes por favor -dijo apretandose a el -tengo miedo del joven Kouga, me mira diferente

-Lo se -dijo gruñendo un poco y mirando al joven lobo -huelo su exitación, no dejaré que se acerque a ti

-Espera... -susurró la miko captando su atención -dejame hablar a mi, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Kagome -susurró el chico algo sorprendido, sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria asi que suspiró -esta bien, pero estaré contigo, en eso habíamos quedado preciosa...

-Claro que si... -dijo sonrojada _¿preciosa?, suena tan bien en sus labios_, miró a Kouga que seguía mirandola con deseo y lujuria -no me dejes nunca Inuyasha...

-Nunca lo haría -dijo apretandola contra si -nunca te dejaré... nunca te dejaré sola

Kouga miró la escena y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, ese idiota estaba abrazando a SU Kagome, por que era suya aunque no la haya marcado aún, pero no se preocupaba, ya que ella sería suya para siempre, se la quitaría a esa bestia aunque lo matara con sus propias manos, así ya no tendría que competir por el amor de la miko.

-Jo-joven Kouga -le llamó la miko sacandolo de su pensamiento -necesito aclarar un punto con usted

-¿Usted? -indagó sorprendido, sabía que le llamaba "joven Kouga", pero nunca le hablaba de usted, se acercó a ella -desde cuando nos hablamos con tanta formalidad, querida Kagome

-Desde que usted me lastimó -le sostuvo la mirada -no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme como un trofeo

-Pero Kagome -le miró mientras buscaba en los ojos chocolates algo de amor por él -¿por que?... esa es mi pregunta...

-¿De que habla? -le miró asombrada mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás siendo sostenida por Inuyasha -no lo entiendo

-¡¿Que no lo ves Kagome?! -exclamó furioso el joven youkai-lobo -es tan dificil comprender que te amo

-¡No! - gritó con dolor la joven mientras se tomaba el rostro -alguien que ama a una persona nunca le haría daño a la persona que le importa, y usted lo hizo, me lastimó con sus actos, por que aun sabiendo que yo amo a Inuyasha usted se obsesionó conmigo y ahora quiere reclamarme como suya... y eso... -dijo tomando fuerzas -eso...¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!

-Kagome -susurró Inuyasha abrazandola -tranquila pequeña, no hagas esfuerzos sabes que todavía no estas del todo repuesta y te hará daño

-¡Suéltala! -gritó Kouga mientras corría hacia la pareja arrebatandola de sus brazos -ella será mía, solo mía

-Kouga... -Inuyasha emitió un gruñido al ver como Kouga tomaba en sus brazos a Kagome y le plantaba un beso fente a él, mientras que Kagome forcejeaba por que la dejara salir -¡Dejala en paz!

Una presencia se dejó sentir dejando a todos perturbados, en especial a Kouga que todavía sostenia a Kagome con fuerzas. Inuyasha miraba a Kouga para luego mirar en direccion donde estaba esa aura maligna sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba. De unos arbustos salió una silueta conocida por los tres jóvenes. Naraku

-Bien Kouga -aplaudió mientras miraba de solsayo a Inuyasha -veo que has conseguido a tu zorra, lo siento por el pobre de Inuyasha...

-Naraku -gruñó el hanyou al ver a ese... no sabía como llamarle, tenia en mente que se había deshecho del corazón de Onigumo -deja en paz a Kagome, te lo advierto

-¿Tu me adviertes? -indagó mientras tiraba una carcajada -¡Oh mi buen Inuyasha!

-¿Que es tan gracioso maldito? -preguntó el hanyou empuñando a Tessaiga -por que yo no veo lo gracioso

-Pues verás... -dijo sentandose en el suelo, claro no sin antes, poner un campo de fuerza _por si a este idiota se le ocurre atacarme _-mi plan era hacer que la miko desconfiara de tí, asi como lo había echo Kikyou hace 50 años, ¿no crees que hubiera sido magnifico, Inuyasha?

-Eres un maldito -replicó apretando la empuñadura de la espada

-Pero mira... mi segundo plan fué mejor -dijo señalando a Kouga con Kagome -el lobo te la quitó, que mas puedo pedir... -miró a los chicos -¡Ah, si! ya sé -poniendose de pie y mandando a Inuyasha contra un árbol y a Kouga tambien tomando a Kagome con uno de sus demonios -pido a la chica

-¡Inuyasha! -

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**Lo siento ^^', pero es que la escuela absorbe demasiado tiempo ¬¬ pero wenu ia estoy de regreso... con eso que tengo arraigo domiciliario por lo de la influenza por virus porcino... ¡JODER!... hasta se extraña la facultad... _**Inukillua Inuzuka cuidate mucho ok?...**_  
Pero ni hablar... cuidense muchooo

Ya se acerca el final... y estoy nerviosa... no se si hacer lemon o no... ¬¬  
espero que me ayuden con sus reviews...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	11. Kagura una traición por amor

**Kagura... una traición por amor  
**

_hola... el principio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

- ¡Kagome! -exclamó viendo como Naraku se llevaba a la miko, se incorporó y decidió ir a su rescate, pero alguien lo detuvo -Kouga... ¿que has hecho imbecil?

-¿Yo? -dijo irónicamente el youkai lobo -no me hagas reir perro rabioso, Naraku solo se la llevó para alejarla de ti, me rió de ti

-Serás idiota -le replicó ante el comentario -el no la alejó para tí, el la quiere para que se una a él, ¿como no te diste cuenta?

-¡Mientes! -gritó Kouga tomandole por el cuello -Naraku me ayudará a alejar a Kagome de tu lado

-Kouga pense que te había quedado claro que amo a Kagome -susurró mientras tomaba a Tessaiga -pero veo con pena que no

-¡Arg! -se quejó Kouga al sentir el filo de Tessaiga en su abdomen pero sin herirle -¿Que te pasa idiota?

-No me soltabas... y tengo que ir por Kagome -se apoyó en Tessaiga y se pusó de pie -ella me esta esperando

-Estas loco -dijo Kouga tratando de hacerlo enojar, pero sin lograrlo -yo iré por mi amada mujer

-Deja de decir estupideces maldito lobo -le miró retadoramente el hanyou -Kagome me esta esperando a mi...

Kouga lo miró _maldita bestia, se que Kagome te ama pero yo la amo a ella y no la dejaré en tus malditas garras_, lo tomó por el hombro y lo aventó contra un árbol -No dejaré que seas su héroe maldita bestia, Kagome será mi mujer

-No puedes obligarla a ser algo que no quiere -le trató de explicar a Kouga -y... ella no quiere... -le sostuvo la mirada -no quiere ser tu mujer

-Inuyasha, por que ella no me quiere como a tí -susurró el joven lobo -yo le he demostrado mas veces mi amor que tú... y aun asi ella te escoje por encima de mi

-Kouga, Ayame te quiere -le dijo mientras se acercaba a él -¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con ella?

-Pero... yo... no se -titubeó un poco -siento que engaño a Kagome

-Júralo que no tonto -le explicó con una sonrisa el joven hanyou -Kagome no se sentirá desepcionada, por que tu eres su amigo

-Tienes razón -dijo finalmente Kouga _maldita bestia, tienes razón _-iré a ver a Ayame y le diré que quiero compartir mi vida con ella

-Si - afirmó Inuyasha mientras extendía su mano -¿Amigos?

Kouga lo miró sorprendido, nunca pensó que él llegaría a estrechar la mano de un híbrido, pero que más daba le ha ayudado a tomar una desición importante, extendió su mano y la estrechó con la que le era ofrecida

-¡Amigos! -le miro fijamente -pero... te advierto algo Inuyasha...

-¿Cual? -preguntó confuso el hanyou

-Que si lastimas a Kagome no me importará que sea tu mujer -le dijo seriamente -te mataré, ¿Entendiste?

-Si, pero dudo que la lastime -le sonrió a Kouga mientras soltaba su mano -nos vemos lobo

-Adiós Inuyasha -le despidió ante la mirada sorprendida del hanyou

_Espero que sean muy felices, Kagome se que nunca me perdonarás por haberte lastimado, pero el maldito de Naraku me confundió... perdóname por favor y una forma de saberlo será verte sonreír a lado de Inuyasha_

&&&&&

-Inuyasha -exclamó Sesshomaru al verlo malherido recargado en un árbol -¿Que pasó hermano?

-Naraku... -dijo pesadamente -ese maldito... se llevó a Kagome

-¡¿Que has dicho?! -le preguntó Sango mientras lo tomaba por el haori -¿Como pudiste permitirlo, Inuyasha?

-Sango -le llamó Miroku quien le miraba con desaprobación -deja en paz a Inuyasha... debe de haber una buena explicación

-¡Pero que dices Miroku! -gritó mientras soltaba a Inuyasha y le miraba fulminantemente -no ves que por su culpa se llevaron a Kagome

-¡BASTA! -les llamó la atenció Sesshomaru -con reprender a Inuyasha no regresaremos a la mujer -miró a su hermano que se apoyaba en Tessaiga para ponerse de pie -¿A donde vas?

-Que no ves -dijo furiosamente -voy por Kagome

-Pero... no estas en condiciones Inuyasha -dijo Shippo que aún estaba sobre Kirara -es mejor que vayamos con Kaede para que te cure las heridas, ya despues...

-No, Shippo -dijo cortantemente el hanyou -no dejaré que ese maldito se una a Kagome... tengo que ir... por...

-¡Inuyasha! -gritó el kitsne que corrió a su lado sosteniendolo de un brazo, miró a Sango, Miroku y a Sesshomaru de manera suplicante -debemos llevarlo con la anciana Kaede

-Shippo tiene razón -finalmente dijo Miroku a Sango -tiene que recuperarse de las heridas

-Si, tienes razón -asintió la exterminadora tomando en brazos a Shippo -sube a Kirara pequeño...

Sesshomaru tomó a su hermano nuevamente en brazos _idiota, verás que rescataremos a tu mujer, eso te lo prometo o me dejo de llamar Sesshomaru_, miró a los demás que ya estaban montados sobre Kirara -adelantense a la aldea -les ordenó -yo llevaré a mi hermano

-Como quieras -dijo Sango mientras Miroku la miraba

-Sango debes calmarte -trató de trankilizarla -Inuyasha no tuvo la culpa

-Si Kagome no está con él... -suspiró pesadamente -es por que el no supo protegerla...

_Kagome, aguanta, voy a ir por ti te lo prometo..._

&&&&&

Lejos de ahí dentro de un campo de fuerza, está el castillo de Naraku, en su interior Kagura junto con Kanna esperan el regreso de Naraku para saber los planes que este tiene con la miko Kagome

-Ya tardó mucho, ¿no crees Kanna? -dijo la manipuladora de los vientos a la niña que sostenia el espejo

-Ya viene en camino -respondió la pequeña sin emoción alguna -y no viene solo

-Esa niña... -susurró apretando los dientes

-¿Kagura? -indagó Kanna al ver la expresión en la mirada de su compañera... _¿Es que acaso... estas enamorada de Naraku?_

-¡Eh! -Kagura se quedó mirando fuera de la ventana, observando la llegada de Naraku -ya ha llegado, y trae a esa chica con él

-Prepararé el cuarto para la mujer -anunció Kanna mientras miraba de solsayo a Kagura _oh, Kagura, debes aguantar a la señorita Kagome si no quieres que él se moleste _-¿vienes?

-No -negó Kagura mientras seguia mirando fijamente a Naraku -prefiero esperar a que lleguen, para darle la bienvenida a esa mujer

-Como quieras -dijo Kanna finalmente, saliendo de la habitación

Kagura siguió mirando por la ventana _Maldita mujer, por que no te quedaste con ese estupido hanyou, así tendría a Naraku solo para mí_, alguién entró en la habitación donde ella se encontraba haciendola volver la mirada al interior del cuarto, ahí estaba él, Naraku estaba frente a ella junto con Kagome que estaba inconsiente _puede ser que ella esté bloqueando su mente para hacer como que no está aquí_

-Kagura, ¿por que no estas con Kanna? -preguntó Naraku mientras colocaba a Kagome en el suelo

-Quise darle una bienvenida a usted y... -miró despectivamente a la joven miko -a su invitada

-Veo que no te agrada la idea -dijo con sarcásmo el youkai -pero lo siento, tendrás que acostumbrarte

-Lo se -dijo Kagura mientras agachaba la mirada, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida -iré a ver como va Kanna con la habitación de la mujer

-¿Habitación? -preguntó, haciendo que la mujer se detuviera y volviera la mirada -no se preparará ninguna habitación ella dormirá conmigo

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -exclamó Kagura sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Naraku, pero al ver la expresión de su creador se tranquilizó -lo siento -susurró mientras intentaba que sus ojos no lloraran -anunciaré a Kanna sobre su desición

-Ve -terminó diciendo mientras se sentaba junto al cuerpo de Kagome

Kagura terminó por salir del cuarto sintiendo como sus ojos dejaban salir libremente las lágrimas que tanto trataba de ocultar frente a Naraku_ ¿por que, aun no teniendo mi corazón, siento este maldito dolor?, no lo entiendo, lo unico que sé es que quiero estar con Naraku..._ Seguía caminando hacia donde estaba Kanna preparando la dichosa habitación para la mujer, su sorpresa fue que Kanna estaba saliendo de la habitación de Naraku

-¿Que haces aquí Kagura? -preguntó Kanna observando que sus ojos estaban cristalinos -pensé que estabas con Naraku

-Me mandó a avisarte que... -le era dificil decir que esa miko compartiría la habitación con su amo -esa mujer...

-Compartirá los aposentos con nuestro señor -terminó diciendo la pequeña -ya lo sabía Kagura, el me dijo que su habitación tenía que ser preparada para la llegada de Kagome

-Pero... -la mirada de Kagura ensombreció de repente -¿por que no me lo dijiste Kanna?

-¿Por que tenía que decirtelo Kagura? -indagó Kanna al ver por que ella estaba tan afectada y en parte sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Kagura estaba enamorada de Naraku -pero da lo mismo ya he cumplido con la orden de nuestro señor

-Si -asintió con un dejo de tristeza, pasó por un lado de Kanna y siguió su camino no quería estar cerca de Kagome -iré a mi dormitorio

-Tenemos que estar con el señor -le indicó Kanna si mirarla -no debes desobedecer sus deseos

-Lo tendré presente -anunció Kagura sin dejar de caminar -pero ahora me siento indispuesta, lo siento

Kanna se volvió a mirarla, pero ella ya no estaba _¿Que piensas hacer Kagura?, piensas traicionar a nuestro señor..._ siguió caminando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Naraku junto con la miko.

-Señor ya está lista su habitación -anunció mientra hacía una reverencia a su señor -¿quiere que le ayude a la mujer a darse un baño?

-Si, Kanna -asintió el youkai mientras miraba a Kanna elevar a Kagome, pues por su estatura era dificil, para llevarla al cuarto de baño -¿donde está Kagura?

-Se sintió indispuesta mi señor -dijo Kanna saliendo de la habitación -en un momento regreso señor

-No te apures, despues de bañar a la mujer dale algo de alimento -ordenó mientras se quedaba en la habitación

_Inuyasha me quedare con tu hermosa mujer, por haber matado a mi querida Kikyou, ahora sentirás lo que es perder lo que mas te importa en esta vida_

&&&&&

-¿Como esta Inuyasha Kaede? -preguntó Miroku mientras miraba al hanyou que estaba acostado -¿se pondrá bien?

-No te preocupes Miroku -dijo alentadoramente la anciana -el estará bien, no estaba tan mal, solo cansado

-Sango sigue molesta -anunció Shippo entrando a la cabaña -no ha querido venir a ver a Inuyasha

-No lo entiendo -comentó Kaede -Inuyasha no tuvo la culpa, fue Naraku a través de Kouga quien se llevó a Kagome

-Iré a hablar con Sango -exclamó miroku saliendo de la cabaña -trataré de que lo entienda

-Si -asintió Shippo que se sentó cerca del hanyou

Kaede miró a la esquina de la cabaña y observó a cierto youkai que llegó con su hermano en brazos con la expresión de dolor en su rostro

**Flash Back**

**-Todo esta muy tranquilo -suspiró Kaede mientras miraba el cielo -espero que Kagome e Inuyasha no tarden**

**-¡Anciana Kaede! -se escuchó que gritaba Shippo desde el cielo -¡Anciana Kaede!**

**-¡Shippo, Sango, Miroku! -exclamó mientras caminaba rapidamente hacia su encuentro -¿Que pasó?**

**-Inuyasha... Kagome -tartamudeó Shippo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -Naraku se...**

**-Se llevó a Kagome -termino de decir Sango con un dejo de reproche -Inuyasha no pudo protegerla**

**-Sango -le llamó Miroku -amor, deja de culparlo**

**-¡No puedo! -gritó Sango quien se refugió en los brazos del monje -Kagome fue raptada por el maldito de Naraku**

**-A todo esto... -hablo Kaede atrayendo su atención -¿Donde está Inuyasha?**

**-Aqui -**

**-Sesshomaru -susurró Kaede mientras lo miraba con Inuyasha en brazos -entren a la cabaña para curar a Inuyasha**

**Todos entraron mientras Kaede mandaba a Miroku por agua al río, Sango se puso de pie y salió seguida de Kirara, Shippo no se quería separar de Inuyasha ni un segundo, Sesshomaru se sentó en la esquina de la cabaña.**

**-Ka...go...me -tartamudeó Inuyasha mientras apretaba los parpados -es..pera...me, voy...por...ti**

**-Inuyasha -suspiró Sesshomaru -primero tienes que ponerte bien para ir a buscar a la miko**

**-Sesshomaru -le llamó Kaede -el se pondrá bien ya lo verá**

**-Eso espero -**

**_Aunque no lo quiera aceptar este hombre se preocupa por su hermano_**

**Fin flash back**

-Espero que Miroku calme a Sango -suspiró Shippo mientras miraba a Kaede

-Esa mujer desconfia de mi hermano -replicó Sesshomaru -no quiere escuchar razones

-Es por que ella quiere mucho a Kagome -explicó Kaede -pero eso no le da derecho a desconfiar de Inuyasha por que siempre protege a Kagome

-Si lo sé -asintió con pereza el youkai -todas las veces que pelee con él, la miko estuvo a su lado y él siempre la protegía

-Es verdad -dijo Kaede mientras se sentaba cerca de Shippo -esperemos que Miroku vuelva con Sango

_Kagome... esperame ya voy por ti... aguanta_

Fuera de la cabaña Sango estaba sentada con Kirara a su lado _Inuyasha, por que no la protegiste... ¿no juraste que la protegerías?... mentiroso_. Kirara la miró y pareciera que entendía que el dolor de no tener a su amiga cerca lastimaba a su dueña.

-Sango, cariño -le llamó alguie tras de ella -¿Podemos hablar?

-Miroku... -lo volteó a ver, y asintió -claro, se a lo que vienes... es por él ¿no es así?

-Si -afirmó mientras la abrazaba

-No la protegió -sollozó en el pecho del monje -el lo prometió... prometió que la protegería

-Pero, ahora estuvo dificil -trató de explicarle el monje -eran Naraku y Kouga, su peor enemigo y su rival de amores

-Lo sé -suspiró Sango mirando el reflejo del río -pero...

-Pero nada querida -le calló mientras la miraba con ternura -verás que mañana saldrá en su busqueda, ya es tarde y tenemos que descansara

-Tienes razón -dijo dedicandole una sincera sonrisa a su prometido -mañana iremos por Kagome

-Esa es mi chica -exclamó orgulloso Miroku se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Sango -vamos a descansar

Sango tomó la mano del monje y caminaron hacia la cabaña, esperaban que Inuyasha estuviera más repuesto y así podrian saber en que dirección se fué Naraku y así poder salvar a Kagome. Entraron y miraron con asombro que Inuyasha ya estaba completamente repuesto y con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Sesshomaru sonreía de medio lado con Shippo brincando de alegría y Kaede asintiendo con alevosia eso significaba una cosa

-Inuyasha -dijeron Sango y Miroku -¿Ya tienes un plan?

-Claro que tengo un plan -dijo sumamente confíado -voy a ir por mi mujer... iremos a salvar a Kagome

&&&&&

Lejos de ahí una muchacha de cabellera azabache, piel nivea y ojos con color de chocolates, estaba despertando....

-Hum, ¿donde estoy? -preguntó confundida mientras intentaba acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación -¿Inuyasha, estas ahí?

-No -dijo un voz desde una esquina -él no está aquí y no vendrá mi adorada Kikyou

-¿Kikyou? -exclamó sorprendida Kagome -¡Naraku, recuerdo que tu me trajiste!

-Exacto... Kikyou por fin vamos a estar juntos -dijo por ultimo tirando una carcajada -esa estupida bestia no nos separará otra vez como hace 50 años

_Se refiere a Inuyasha_

-Naraku... veras -titubeó un poco antes de hablar -yo no soy Kikyou, soy...

-¿Pero que cosas dices, amor mío? -dijo Naraku mientras se acercaba a ella -tu eres mi hermosa miko Kikyou, y tu serás mi mujer...

_¡Ay no, otro con la estupida idea de convertirme en su mujer! ¿Que no entienden que yo quiero ser la mujer de Inuyasha?_

-¡No soy Kikyou! -gritó sacando del trance en el que estaba Naraku -soy Kagome... ¿entiendes?... Ka...go...me

-Cierto, la mujer que ama a Inuyasha -replicó acercandose a ella -pero, ahora serás mía

Con un movimiento rápido Naraku tomó a Kagome por la cintura mientras que ésta forcejeaba por no estar cerca de él. Naraku era más fuerte que ella asi que le pegó en la cara dejandola inconsiente_ bien, sino eres mía por las buenas, lo serás por las malas, maldita zorra._ Asi que con otro movimiento despojó a Kagome de su falda y empezó a acariciar sus largas piernas_ tiene una piel sedosa... me encanta_

-Inu... yasha -suspiró Kagome todavía inconsiente -no me dejes

-Maldita perra, estando inconsiente piensas en él -susurró Naraku apretando los dientes -de acuerdo esperaremos a que ese híbrido este presente para que observe como te reclamo como mi mujer....

_Inuyasha, no dejes que el me toque... yo quiero ser tu mujer... quiero llevar tu marca..._

Lejos del castillo de Naraku una mujer volando sobre una pluma gigante estaba buscando algo o a alguien..._ Lo siento mi señor... ¿Inuyasha donde estas?....tienes que salvar a tu mujer_

-Asi que aqui estas -se escuchó una voz detras de ella -Kagura

-¡Kanna! -exclamó Kagura

-Enserio... ¿estas dispuesta a... -dio un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar -de traiciona a nuestro señor?

-Si -afirmó Kagura firmemente -estoy dispuesta a traicionar por amor...

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka  
**Lo siento ^^', pero es que la escuela absorbe demasiado tiempo u.u

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	12. Una nueva oportunidad

**Una nueva oportunidad...  
**

_hola... el principio no me gustoooo y eso me intriga y me pone nerviosa. Asi que buscaré la manera de que por lo menos vaya tomando el hilo...  
**No lo había dicho antes pero Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_

* * *

_

-Kagura... -suspiró la niña -sabes cual es el precio de la traición

-Y no me importa -resplicó la mujer mientras miraba hacia el frente -así que si vas a delatarme, adelante

-No -dijo firmemente su hermana menor -eres mi hermana, debo estar de tu parte

-Kanna

-Asi que si morimos las dos -susurró la chica del espejo -estaré gustosa, por que pude morir contigo, hermana

-Si, yo tambien -afirmó Kagura mientras se iban alejando en busca de Inuyasha

En el castillo, Naraku no se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo con la miko, pensaba que Kagura y Kanna estaban en sus habitaciones asi que no le dió importancia, tenia a la miko, solo tenía que esperar a que Inuyasha fuera en su rescate.

-Inu... yasha -suspiró Kagome, que seguía dormida causando el coraje de Naraku que no se separaba de su lado -no... no me abandones

-Estupida -exclamó mientras la tomaba por el rostro acercandola al suyo -el no vendrá, el nunca te quiso

-Mi... mientes -susurró con esfuerzo -él, me... ama

-Ilusa -dijo mientras tomaba los labios de la miko con los suyos lastimandola -serás mía, solamente mia

-Eso... esta por verse -aclaró Kagome antes de caer dormida de nuevo

-Maldita mujer -la llamó mientras volvia a recostarla -Inuyasha debe venir en camino, y se llevará una gran sorpresa

Se quedó junto a ella unos momentos más, se le hizo raro que ni Kanna, ni Kagura hayan aparecido aún por su habitación_ ¿que es lo que pasa con esas mujeres?, que mas da, tengo a la chica_ se puso de pie y se sentó junto a la ventana esperando la llegada de Inuyasha, sin imaginarse que una mujer lo traicionaría, dando a conocer sus planes. Kagura ya estaba demasiado lejos, no había indicios de que Naraku se haya percatado de su ausencia, de lo contrario ya hubiera mandado a sus insectos venenosos.

-Kanna, muestrame donde esta Inuyasha -le ordenó a su pequeña hermana -para saber donde encontrarlo

-Como digas -aceptó Kanna mientras le mostraba la cabaña de la anciana Kaede -está junto con el monje, la exterminadora, el kitsune, la anciana y el youkai, hermano de Inuyasha

-¡Sesshomaru! -exclamó voltenado a ver el espejo de Kanna -es verdad, asi que esta ayudando a su medio hermano

-Asi parece -asintió su hermana sentandose a su lado -hermana, ¿que harás?

-¿Que hare? -indagó mirando la luna que estaba bellisima -seguir con mi plan, tengo que alejar a esa estupida mujer de Naraku

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas -suspiró Kanna sorprendiendo a su hermana -estas enamorada de Naraku

-No lo sé -susurró Kagura tocandose el pecho -no tengo mi corazón, además soy una extension de su cuerpo

-Kagura, no te has dado cuenta aún -le miró Kanna -tu corazón ha regresado

-¿Que cosa? -preguntó sorprendida ante la declaración de la pequeña -¿mi corazón?

-Si, le he pedido a Naraku que lo hiciera -le explicó Kanna mientras trataba de sonreir, pero no podía, esa era su naturaleza, no sentir nada, dandole suma tristeza -así que si puedes sentir hermana

-¡Oh, Kanna! -sonrió mientras le abrazaba -¿sabes?... me da gusto tenerte a mi lado

Y así siguieron volando en dirección a la aldea de Kaede _Naraku, se que nunca me perdonarás esta traicion, pero la hice por que quiero estar a tu lado, quiero ser tuya solamente_

&&&&&

En la aldea Inuyasha salió a caminar un poco antes de que partieran en busca de Kagome, el iba a salvarla se lo había jurado asi mismo, Kagome era su mujer, no necesitaba marca para sentirlo, la amaba con eso bastaba. Sesshomaru salió en su encuentro algo no estaba bien, el olor de Kagura se sentía cerca, estaba seguro de que era una trampa para su medio hermano.

-Inuyasha, espera -le llamó detras de él -¿no hueles?

-Si, Kagura está aqui -afirmó mientras miraba en dirección de donde provenia el olor

-Asi que me han olfateado -anunció con burla Kagura -pero bueno eso es lo que quería

-Kagura -exclamó Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga de la vaina -¿A que has venido?

-A traerte noticias -aclaró antes de ser atacada por el hanyou -de tu amada mujercita

-¿De Kagome? -se sorprendió al escuchar a Kagura, se acercó a ella -¿que sabes de Kagome, maldita?

-Esta bien, pero debes darte prisa -les explicó mientras que con un movimiento de su mano, apareciendo tras de ella Kanna -muestrales a la mujer

-Si -

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha miraron a traves del espejo de la pequeña Kanna, ahí estaba, Kagome, recostada en el suelo con una yukata floreada, pero algo había diferente, su rostro no era como el de siempre y eso él lo sabía, siempre que la miraba dormir su rostro era sereno, tranquilo, no como ahora que estaba asustado, los parpados apretados lo confirmaban, algo la incomodaba.

-¿Que le pasa a la mujer? -preguntó Sesshomaru sin cambiar su mirada frívola -ella no es así

-Tienes razón Sesshomaru -sonrió Kagura al notar la preocupación del Inuyoukai -tiene miedo...

-¿Miedo? -indagó el hanyou, que seguía observando el espejo, pero luego miró a Kanna con resentimiento -¿que le ha hecho ese maldito engendro?

-Tranquilo Inuyasha -le llamó mientras se acercaba, escuchando un gruñido de su hermano -con ponerte así no lograréis nada

-¡Calla! -exclamó como un gruñido, se sentía impotente, ese maldito tenía a Kagome... SU Kagome, lo miró -¡Kagome me necesita, ¿como quieres que me calme?!

-Sesshomaru tiene razón, Inuyasha -habló Kanna, obteniendo la atención de todos -la señorita Kagome ha puesto una barrera invisible para Naraku

-¿Que has dicho Kanna? -exclamó Kagura cuestionando lo que acababa de decir su hermana, mientras se acercaba a mirar el espejo -yo no veo ninguna barrera

-He dicho para Naraku -volvió a decir Kanna mientras miraba al hanyou -el quiere reclamarla como su mujer...

-¡¿Que cosa?! -exclamaron al unisono el Inuyoukai y su hermano menor, quien simplemente ocultó su mirada bajo el flequillo plateado

-Inu...yasha -le llamó su hermano al notar que su olor había cambiado, miró a la mujer y a la niña, y las alertó -¡Marchaos de aqui, rápido!

-¿Pero que dices? -preguntó sorprendida Kagura, al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru -¿Por que he de hacerte caso?

-Lo harás si quieres conservar tu vida -susurró Kanna a su hermana mayor -Inuyasha no es el mismo, está furioso

-¡Eh! -exclamó mirando a Kanna y luego volviendo su mirada a Inuyasha confirmando lo que acababa de decir Kanna -ya veo

Se quitó una de las plumas que siempre tenía en el cabello, aventándola al aire transformandola en una gigante subiendose a ella junto con Kanna -rescaten a la miko, esa es la única forma de que Naraku no la reclame

-Eso... -susurró Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de Kagura, quien notó que el aura demoniaca del hanyou estaba creciendo de sobremanera y que si todavía seguía viva era por Sesshomaru que le tenía apresado -no lo permitiré, antes... -miró a Kagura con los ojos teñido en rojo y las marcas moradas en su rostro -¡ANTES LO MATÓ!

-¡No! -exclamó Kagura con la mirada perdida en esos ojos llenos de odio del hanyou -te lo suplico, no le hagáis nada, prometo que no dejaré que le haga nada a la mujer

-¿Por que harías eso? -le cuestonó Sesshomaru asegurandose de tener bien sujeto a Inuyasha, evitando que éste saliera corriendo dispuesto a matar a todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente -tu odias a esa mujer, puedo verlo en tu mirada

-Pero... amo a Naraku -susurró casi para si misma, volteando el rostro para otro lado -por eso les ayudaré

-¿Traicionas a tu señor? -preguntó una voz tras los hermanos, Sango había escuchado el gritó furioso del hanyou -¿no temes por tu vida, Kagura?

-Sin Naraku -suspiró entre lágrimas -ya no tendría sentido

-Veo que lo amáis demasiado -sonrió Sango mientras se acercaba a la pluma de la mujer -iré contigo

-¡Sango! -le gritó Miroku, que venía corriendo con Kirara en los brazos y Shippo en su hombro

-Miroku -susurró al ver el rostro preocupado de su futuro marido -no te preocupes, estaré bien

-Llevate esto -dijo extendiendole una pulsera protectora -así Naraku no te verá, ni notará tu presencia

-De acuerdo -sonrió asintiendo feliz de que no le hiciera una escena, miró a Inuyasha que seguía atrapado por su hermano mayor y optó por acercarse -no te preocupes, ella pronto estará con nosotros

-Ve mujer -ordenó Sesshomaru, dedicandole media sonrisa -y saluda a Kagome de parte de mi hermano

-Eso seguro la calmará -sonrió Sango, subiendose de un salto a donde se encontraba Kagura y Kanna -vamonos

Y sin más se alejaron del lugar dejando atrás a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku y los demás, Sango estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para darle tiempo a Inuyasha para salvarla de Naraku

&&&&&

Naraku seguía mirando por la ventana, pero el movimiento del cuerpo tendido en el suelo, llamó su atención así que se acercó a Kagome quien lo miró con rabia haciendo que él sonriera por provocar ese efecto en ella.

-Ya despertaste -le dijo acercandose a ella -que bueno

-Alejate de mi, maldito -susurró la miko apretando los dientes, y tratando de ponerse de pie - Inuyasha vendrá por mí

-Mujer ilusa -rió Naraku mientras se ponía de pie -ese maldito hanyou nunca logrará venir

-El vendrá y me salvará -suspiró la chica sentandose, acomodandose en ontra de la pared -así que no estes tan confiado

Naraku sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, al ver la seguridad en la voz de la miko, ese no era su plan, él quería que ella temblara de miedo, de preocupación, de ansiedad, pero no lo lograba, ella por el contrario se le enfrentaba segura y con desición, cosa que no le convenía.

-Iré a que te preparen tus alimentos -dijo Naraku alejandose de ella y dirigiendose a la puerta -no te muevas de aquí

-Juralo que no lo haré -replicó tajante, mientras volteaba la cara a otro lado -ademas no tengo hambre

-Pues comerás aunque no quieras -le dijo saliendo de la habitación -asi que de nada te servirá ponerte caprichosa

Kagura llegó junto con Kanna y Sango, esperando no ser descubiertas por Naraku, asi que bajaron de la pluma sigilosamente para no levantar sospechas, Sango reconoció el lugar enseguida ahí Naraku había manipulado a su hermano Kohaku, matando así a sus amigos y a su padre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo, Kanna se acercó a Kagura

-Naraku viene -susurró en su oído -necesitamos esconderla

-Tengo una mejor idea -se acercó a Sango y la durmió -tenemos que esconderla en la habitación

-¿Que hacen Kagura? -preguntó Naraku desde la puerta del castillo -¿por que estan fuera del castillo?

-Bueno... estabamos aburridas -explicó Kagura mientras se acercaba a él seguida de su pequeña hermana -así que decidí llevar a Kanna para ver los alrededores

-De acuerdo -exclamó Naraku volviendo al interior del castillo -vengan y preparen de comer para la mujer

-Como ordene -dijo Kanna siguiendo los pasos de su amo -¿quiere algo en especial?

-Ve y que te diga que desea -ordenó mientras se dirigia a otra sección del castillo -Kagura... -le llamó a la mujer que iba tras de Kanna -ven conmigo un momento

-Enseguida señor -dijo mientras simulaba dejar su abanico en el suelo, cuando a la que dejaba era a Sango, miró furtivamente a Kanna quien entendió el mensaje

-Hermana... -susurró al viento la pequeña al ver a su hermana alejarse, Sango despertó y miró a Kanna confundida -sigueme Sango -dijo mientras seguía su camino

-¿A donde vamos? -preguntó Sango siguiendo a Kanna

-Con Kagome -respondió la niña en un suspiro -pero no debemos tardar

_Por fín veré a Kagome_ pensó la exterminadora, después de pasar la noche en vela, de odiar a Inuyasha por no haberla protegido, de nuevo la vería, no sabia que decirle cuando la viera, de pronto la niña se detuvo frente a una puerta abriendola, dejando pasar a Sango primero

-Kagome -le llamó al verla sentada mirando por la ventana -¿me puedes oir?

-Sango... -suspiró mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla -ahora escucho tu voz, me gustaría escuchar la de Inu... -sollozó cuando intentó pronunciar su nombre -Inuyasha

-Kagome aqui estoy -dijo acercandose a ella y quitandose por un momento la pulsera que le diera Miroku -y traigo un mensaje de Inuyasha

-¡Sango! -exclamó al ver a la exterminadora en la habitación, poniendose de pie y yendo a abrazarla -no sabes cuanto los extraño... -miró por sobre el hombro de la mujer -¿donde está Inuyasha?

-El no vino -susurró separandola un poco, viendo a Kagome que lloraba inconsolabe, tal vez pensando que el no la amaba -escuchame con atención...¿vale?

La miko asintió sentandose de nuevo cerca de la ventana, invitando a Sango a hacer lo mismo, estaba preparada para que ella le dijera que Inuyasha, el amor de su vida, no iría en su rescate, que ya la había olvidado, que ya no la amaba, solo de pensar en eso su corazón se encogió, siendo percibido por su amiga

-El vendrá por tí, Kagome -le animó Sango -solo que me mandó a protegerte, cuando vine el estaba furioso, por que Kagura le dijo que Naraku quiere reclamarte como mujer

-¿El lo sabe? -cuestionó atemorizada, sabía la reacción del hanyou -dios mío, entonces se transformó, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo a tiempo -explicó la exterminadora -así que decicí a venir yo

-Pero... Miroku -susurró sintiendose culpable, de que se separara del monje -¿no se opuso?

-No -negó la exterminadora -el sabe que es para darle tiempo a Inuyasha, asi que me dió esto -le relató mostrandole la pulsera -esto me ayudará a que Naraku no me vea, ni me oiga, ni me sienta cerca

-Gracias, Sango -sonrió mientras le abrazaba -gracias por estar aquí conmigo

-Es hora de irnos -dijo Kanna que estaba al margen hasta ese momento -tenemos que esconderte, vendrás a ver a la miko, cuando Naraku no este

-Entiendo -asintió con una sonrisa la exterminadora, miró a su amiga -vendré luego a verte

La miko asintió sintiendose aliviada de que por lo menos Sango haya ido, ya no estaría sola... pero para que su felicidad fuera perfecta faltaba su hanyou, le faltaba Inuyasha, de todos modos se sintió fuerte, pues sabía que él iría en su rescate, por que la amaba, como ella lo amaba a él, estaba decidido no se iba a dejar marcar por nadie que no fuera él.

_Quiero ser tu mujer, la mujer de Inuyasha_

&&&&&

En la sección norte del castillo, Naraku estaba sentado junto a él Kagura que solo batía el abanico contra su rostro. Naraku empezó a dudar sobre sus planes _¿que caso tiene tomar a esa mujer, cuando no me teme?, me reta con la mirada, es como Kikyou... NO, me niego, ella va a ser mia no de ese maldito estorbo_

-Naraku, ¿que deseas? -preguntó Kagura, harta del silencio que inundaba el lugar -¿para que me llamaste?

-Kagura, ¿que sientes por mi? -susurró mirando a la mujer sentada a su lado

-¿A que viene esto ahora? -cuaestion, ocultando su rostro bajo el abanico, guardando así su sonrojo -tu nunca te... preocupas por los sentimientos de los demas

-Solo quiero saberlo -rectificó mirando a los ojos a su compañera -o es que acaso no sientes nada, aún con tu corazón

-Si siento, ese es el problema -susurro para si misma, mirandolo por encima del abanico -yo...

-Señor -llamó Kanna, interrumpendo la conversación, siendo fulminada por la mirada de su hermana -siento interrumpirlos -se disculpó mirando a Kagura que solo sonrió, ahora agradecida -ya está la cena, quiere que le sirva o usted le llevara la comida

-No, dale sus alimentos -ordenó mientras se ponía de pie -Kagura ve que coma bien

-Como diga -exclamó haciendo una reverencia -con permiso

-Pasen -dijo saliendo del castillo -no me sigan... Kagura, acercate

Asi lo hizo, sin estar preparada para lo que venía, Naraku la jaló hacia él quedando abrazada a su cuerpo, mientras el le susurraba -solo tu puedes detenerme Kagura, una palabra tuya me detendrá... -la soltó y se retiró. Dejando a Kagura en shock _¿que me quieres decir Naraku, que si te pido que no tomes a Kagome...?_

-Kagura -susurró llamandole Kanna que seguía de pie junto a ella -vamos, a alimentar a la miko

-Si, vamos

_Todavía tenemos una oportunidad, Kagome te ayudaré a estar junto a Inuyasha, para que yo esté junto a Naraku... un nuevo comienzo nace..._

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka: Gracias por tu apoyo, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con este fic... saludos desde Tampico, Tamps, espero tener noticias tuyas muuuy pronto Sayonaraaa!!! ^^  
**

**  
Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
bueno no encontraba la inspiración para seguir, pues  
estaba a la expectativa de las calificaciones de la facultad  
pero ya estoy aqui de nuevooo, y espero que les guste este  
nuevo capitulo, espero mañana ya subir el proximo capitulo... **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*SAYONARA*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.HaChIkO.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.


	13. ¡Sesshomaru, necesitamos un plan!

**¡Sesshomaru, necesitamos un plan!  
**

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

**_Todo se va aclarando... Sango está junto con Kagome dando tiempo a que Inuyasha se recupere, pero este esta sumamente molesto por que se enteró por Kagura que Naraku quiere reclamar a la miko como su mujer, Sesshomaru esta preocupado por su hermano... Todos estan a la expectativa... _**

_

* * *

_

Kagura seguía sin poder creer lo que Naraku le había propuesto, _a lo mejor es una trampa_, en verdad quería creerle, lo deseaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

-Kagura -le llamó Kagome, que le habia estado observando desde que entró, junto con Kanna, con la comida

-¿Que queréis? -cuestionó sin mirarle

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó la miko con la voz preocupada -es que... has estado sumamente callada

-No te preocupes por mí -le contestó la mujer, que se dignó a verle -mejor come, para que recuperes tus fuerzas

-Si... pero -Kagome titubeó un poco antes de hablar, miró de nuevo a Kagura -¿te sentarías a comer conmigo?... verás es que es mucha comida

-Esta bien -le dedico media sonrisa _ya veo por que Inuyasha se enamoró de esta mujer, es demasiado bondadosa_, pensó Kagura mientras se sentaba a un lado -pero necesitas comer

-Si -sonrió mientras comía un poco de pescado

Kanna entró seguida de Sango, y ninguna salía de su sorpresa al ver a la miko compartiendo alimentos con un enemigo, en este momento Kagura, Sango sabía que Kagome era demasiado buena, como para negar un alimento y simplemente sonrío.

-¿Que haces hermana? -preguntó la pequeña Kanna sentandose a lado de Kagura

-Estoy comiendo... ¿que no lo véis? -replicó mientras le sonreía, miró a la exterminadora que seguía de pie en la puerta -pero... Sango pasa, hay demasida comida

-Eh... si, claro -respondió mientras se quitaba la pulsera y se sentaba con Kagome -gracias

-No hay de que -sonrió Kagome a su amiga, que la miraba con ternura -vamos, comamos todas juntas

_Eres muy buena, amiga_ pensó sin dejar de sonreír a la exterminadora, que simplemente asintió -sí -aceptó mientras miró a Kagura y luego Kanna y por un momento imaginó que eran Kohaku y ella, haciendo que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas

-Sango -susurró Kagome al verla triste -¿que te pasa, amiga?

-No es nada, Kagome -le mintió, no quería empañar ese momento -mejor comamos, ¿si?

-Ella tiene razón -le apoyó Kagura -debemos comer antes de que Naraku llegue

Siguieron comiendo hasta que quedaron satisfechas las cuatro mujeres, Kanna se levantó y le mostró el reflejo de su espejo a Kagura que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, diciendo que necesitaba arreglar un asunto, mientras que la pequeña se acercaba a Sango y el susurraba algo al oído y se ponia de pie siguiendo a la pequeña, dejando de nuevo sola a Kagome.

-Me he vuelto a quedar sola -suspiró Kagome, sentandose de nuevo cerca de la ventana, miró a través de ella -espero que Inuyasha no tarde mucho, no creo que la barrera duré mucho

Siguió suspirando quedando profundamente dormida _Inuyasha, ven por mí, por favor_

&&&&&

En la aldea, Sesshomaru trataba de calmar a su hermano, que desde que supo que Naraku quería reclamar a Kagome como su mujer no se había podido contener, por mas que todos lo intentaban, hasta que Kaede logró hacerlo encerrandolo en la cabaña y con ayuda del monje pusieron pergaminos por toda ésta.

-Así se tranquilizará -suspiró Kaede mientras miraba a Sesshomaru que se alejaba hacia el bosque

-Iré a buscar a Rin y a Jaken -anunció al sentir la mirada de Kaede sobre el -no tardaré

-Como diga -asintió mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol junto con Miroku, que llevaba a Shippo dormido entre sus brazos y a la pequeña Kirara a un lado profundamente dormida -no se si Inuyasha se tranquilizará, está furioso

-Y lo entiendo -dijo el monje mirando el cielo -si Sango estuviera en la misma situación, yo estaría igual que él

-Miroku -susurró la anciana mientras lo miraba, de repente el kitsune se despertó -Shippo...descansa otro poco

-¿Que le pasa a Inuyasha, Miroku? -preguntó preocupado, pero con un dejo de tristeza -no me gusta verlo así, me da mucho miedo

-No te preocupes por eso, pequeño Shippo -dijo dedicandole una sincera sonrisa -verás que se le pasará, solo necesita un momento solo

-¿Y Sesshomaru? -exclamó buscandolo sin exito -mmm... su aroma se pierde en el bosque

-Fue por sus acompañantes -le explicó Kaede, mientras extendía sus brazos para que él fuera con ella -ven, pequeño

-Si -aceptó el niño -espero pronto ver a Kagome

-¡KAGOME! -gritó Inuyasha desde el interior de la cabaña, estremeciendo a los que estaban fuera -¡KAGOME!

-Inuyasha esta muy mal -dijo asustado el pequeño kitsune que se acurrucó mas en los brazos de la anciana -no me gusta que grite así, me pone la piel de gallina, no quiero que este en esa forma

-Ya se le pasará -dijo una voz que venía de atrás de unos arbustos -tenemos que esperar

-¡Kouga! -exclamaron todos al ver al joven lobo salir de esos arbustos, sentandose a un lado de Miroku

-¿Que haces aqui, Kouga? -preguntó preocupado el monje, pues sabía que Inuyasha lo olería y se cabrearía más de lo que ya estaba -yo te hacía en tu cueva, con tus camaradas

-¿Te refieres a Hakkaku y Ginta? -indagó sorprendido, pero asintió ante la pregunta del monje -ellos vienen atrás, junto con los lobos

-Joven Kouga... -le llamó Kaede mientras cobijaba a Shippo, pues se estaba sintiendo el frío de la noche -¿usted sabes donde esta Kagome?

-Si, por eso he venido por Inuyasha -asintió mirando la cabaña -pero no esperaba encontrarlo así -supiró antes de hablar y negar con la cabeza, ante la reacción del hanyou -se puede saber el motivo por el cual está así

-Por Kagura -exclamó Shippo, atrayendo la atención del joven lobo -ella vino a buscar a Inuyasha, pero no se a que... -miró a Kaede, quien asintió para que siguiera -el que te puede decir es Sesshomaru

-¡Que! -gritó aun más sorprendido -el hermano le esta ayudando...interesante... ¿y donde está?

-Fué por Rin y Jaken -respondió Miroku señalando el bosque -no debe tardar

-Bueno -suspiró poniendose de pie y encaminandose a la cabaña, donde estaba el hanyou -veré como tranquilizarlo

-Si yo fuera tu... -susurró el kitsune -no lo haría, esta furioso

-Mmm no lo creo -sonrió mientras seguía caminando -no cuando le diga que se donde esta su hembra

&&&&&

-Ya tardó el señor Sesshomaru -suspiró tristemente la pequeña Rin que se acomodaba por un costado de Ah-Uh -hace días que no sabemos de él

-No te preocupes Rin -trató de calmarla el pequeño sirviente sentandose a su lado -él dijo que regresaría

-Lo sé -susurró la niña antes de caer dormida , recordando las, exactas, palabras que Sesshomaru le había dicho

**Flash back**

**-¿Señor Sesshomaru? -le llamó timidamente la niña, atrayendo la atención del youkai -¿llegará temprano a casa?**

**-No lo sé Rin -suspiró -pero, si la luna llega al punto más alto y no he llegado aún, quiero que te duermas ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Si -asintió mientras se subía a Ah-Un para que quedarse dormida -lo estaremos esperando el señor Jaken y yo**

**Se despidieron de Sesshomaru mientras lo veían alejarse de nuevo en dirección a la aldea ya que ellos iban en dirección opuesta.**

**Fin flash back**

De repente se escucho un ruido que alertó al dragón de dos cabezas, despertando a Jaken que se puso en guardia para defernder a Rin, pues ya sabía que si alguien la lastimaba, él no viviría para contarlo

-¡Jaken! -le llamó la voz -despierta a Rin, y siganme

-Amo bonito -exclamó el youkai que saltó de gusto -en un momento estaremos con usted -se dirigió a la pequeña que seguía profundamente dormida -Rin... despierta

-Eh, que... -dijo la pequeña tratando de abrir los ojos -¿que pasa señor Jaken?

-El amo esta aquí Rin -le explicó rapidamente, mientras la niña se ponía de pie y buscaba a Sesshomaru pero sin exito -¿que buscas?

-Al señor Sesshomaru -dijo con un dejo de tristeza -pero no lo veo

-Rin -le llamó al verla buscarle con afán -vamonos de una vez

-Si -aceptó tomando las riendas de Ah-Uh -vamos señor Jaken

Caminó juntó con el dragón y el fiel sirviente del Inu youkai, hasta que estuvo a lado de él. Sin pensarlo soltó a Ah-Uh y corrió a abrazarlo, dejando a Jaken en shock, pues el jamás lo había hecho y ahora esa niña lo hizo sin miramientos, miró a Sesshomaru que no hizo nada para alejarla, simplemente la miró

-Vamos. necesitamos llegar antes del amanecer -le explicó mientras caminaba -sube a Ah-Uh, para que sea más rápido, Jaken tu igual

-Si amo -aceptó la orden de su amo sentandose tras de la pequeña Rin que emitió un pequeño bostezo -¿por que no duermes un poco, eh Rin?

-No quiero dejar solo al señor Sesshomaru -replicó la niña, aun medio dormida ante la mirada del youkai fiel -ademas, no tengo sueño

-Yo creo que sí -suspiró ante la mirada de la pequeña -tienes que descansar

-Jaken tiene razón Rin -le dijo Sesshomaru que había estado escuchando atentamente los murmullos de la niña y su sirviente -nos falta mucho que andar

-Puedo saber a donde vamos -susurró la niña con miedo a ser reprendida -asi sabré si dormir o no

-Vamos a la aldea donde está Inuyasha -le respondió sin tapujos -ahora necesito estar a su lado, y ayudarlo a rescatar a la miko

-¿A la señorita Kikyou? -preguntó sin rodeos y con melancolia suspiró -pensé que estaba enamorado de Kagome

-De echo, pequeña Rin -le explicó el Inuyoukai mirando el cielo -iremos por Kagome

La niña no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, Kagome le caía mejor que Kikyou eso tenía que reconocerlo, la miko de hace 50 años le parecía fría, sin sentimientos, dejando atrás que era un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos, mientras que por el contrario Kagome era diferente, siempre sonriente, dejando ver sus sentimientos libremente.

-¿Que le pasó a la otra sacerdotisa? -preguntó sin saber que ella había muerto

-Ella ya esta en un mejor lugar -le explicó mientras seguía caminando -mejor duerme un poco

-Esta bien -dijo entre un bostezo

_Rin, eres demasiado pequeña para saber que es la muerte, por eso tu eres pura como la luna, y no dejaré que nadie ose mancharla_

&&&&&

En la aldea Miroku veía fijamente a Kouga que iba cautelosamente a la cabaña donde estaba encerrado Inuyasha, temiendo que el hanyou que perdió los estribos le dañara, sabía que no lo lograría por los pergaminos así que se limitó a ver a Kaede y a Shippo que por fin se había quedado dormido

-¿Que haremos Miroku? -preguntó Kaede a la expectativa -Kouga sabe donde esta Kagome, pero Sesshomaru no dejará que Iuyasha vaya solo

-Y no irá honorable Kaede -replicó rapidamente el monje -yo iré con ellos

-¡Ginta! -se escuchó un gritó proveniente del bosque -¡Esperame!

-Ay, ya callate Hakkaku -contestó el yokai mientras se detenía junto con una manada de lobos -mira ahí esta Kouga

-Pff -exclamó Hakkaku al ver a donde apuntaba Ginta -esperemos con el monje haber que nos dice

-¡Chicos! -exclamó Miroku al verlos de pie con la mirada fija en Kouga -no se preocupen, vengan sientense con nosotros

-Si... gracias -aceptó Hakkaku, mientras se sentaba junto con Ginta alrededor de la pequeña fogata

-¿Que es lo que hace Kouga? -indagó Ginta al verlo ir hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, era muy observador -a todo esto... ¿donde estan Inuyasha y la señora? -miró en todas direcciones pero no los localizaba

-Inuyasha está encerrado en la cabaña -explicó la anciana observando su casa -mientras que Kagome... -inhaló prfundamente antes de responder al lobo que esta atento -ha sido raptada por Naraku

-¿Que cosa? -exclamaron los camaradas de Kouga, no se lo podian creer por más que le daban vueltas al asunto -¿cuando ha sido eso?

-Hace ya un dia de eso -les dijo el monje que solo miraba a Kouga, no sea que saliera lastimado por los pergaminos -Naraku engañó a Kouga para que raptara a Kagome pero el que terminó haciendolo fue él.

-¡Anda ya! -exclamó sorprendido Hakkaku, quien miró a Ginta -Ginta ¿recuerdas que Naraku fue en varias ocasiones a buscar a Kouga?

-Tienes razón, un día los espiamos -explicó el lobo mientras cerraba los ojos reordando cada paso -fue un día soleado...

**Flash back**

**Ginta y Hakkaku estaban cerca de la cascada admirando el cielo, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de ambos, así que para matar el tiempo Ginta le aventaba de cuando en cuando una pequeña piedra, a lo que Hakkaku solo gruñía un poco. Pero algo les llamó la atención, estaba empezando a oscurecer.**

**-¿Que pasa? -preguntó Ginta al ver el cielo _souki, y es de ese demonio Naraku_ miró a Hakkaku quien también observaba el fenomeno -que imaginas ¿eh?**

**-Pues no se, Kouga ya hubiera salido... -se quedó como dudando y miró hacia la guarida -pero hace dias que ese ser viene y el jefe lo recibe como si nada**

**-¿Que dices, si vamos a ver que es lo que trama? -insitó Ginta a su camarada -asi sabremos que es lo que tanto oculta **

**-Si, vamos -aceptó Hakkaku, algo no le daba muy buena espina que digamos -pero con cuidado**

**Se acercaron sigilosamente para que ni Naraku o Kouga los sintieran, para eso utilizaron una de las pulseras que Miroku les regaló en una ocasión, para poder escapar, asi que entraron a la guarida y se quedaron quietos, atentos a cualquier movimiento**

**-Asi que has aceptado -sonrió Naraku al ver que su plan iba al pie de la letra -no he dudado de tu buen corazón**

**-Solo quiero que Kagome sea feliz -aseguró Kouga mientras se ponia de pie -y si, su felicidad no es con esa bestia, lo será conmigo, ella será MI mujer**

**-No puede ser mejor, joven lobo -dijo irónicamente su invitado -creo que es la mejor desición que pudo haber tomado**

**-Lo se -sonrió ante la idea de que pronto la miko que tanto amaba fuera su mujer -nada ni nadie nos separará, de eso puedes estar seguro**

**-Claro señor -una risa se dibujó, al ver que había logrado que ese youkai le sirviera como señuelo para que la miko le fuera arrebatada a cierto hanyou, _idiota, si supieras mis verdaderas intenciones, quiero que alejes a la miko del bestia ese, para despues arrebatartela sin problema_ -me voy, con su permiso**

**-No hay problema -dijo dandole la espalda, para que diera por terminada la conversación**

**Ginta y Hakkaku no podían creer lo que veían ni escuchaban, ¿Kouga habia hecho alianza con el que provocó la muerte de sus camaradas?, no eso si que no lo creerían hasta escucharlo de los labios de su jefe y amigo, pero no tardaron mucho en oírlo, pues Kouga suspiró antes de sentarse junto a sus lobos**

**-Kagome, por fín serás mía -rió triunfante, ante la simple idea de que esa hembra estuviera entre sus garras, retozando de placer y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez -ni ese chucho ni nadie me va a separar de tí, por que tendrás mi marca**

**Sus amigos salieron de la guarida y se quitaron las pulseras, se sentaron y decidieron que en esta ocasión no ayudarian a su jefe, no dañarían a Kagome, a su señora. Si Kouga la queria forzar ellos no iban a ayudarle, aunque eso les costara romper su amistad.**

**-Es lo mejor -suspiró Hakkaku con melancolía -yo no participaré en esta bajeza**

**-Si, eso mismo pensaba -le apoyó Ginta con tristeza en su rostro -ese no es el Kouga que conocemos**

**_Malditos traídores, pero quien los necesita, con solo tener a esa hembra conmigo me basta y me sobra, _Kouga los había visto y al acercarse a decirles la noticia de que Kagome sería su mujer, se encontró que no le ayudarían_  
_**

**Fin flash back**

-Asi que él lo había planeado todo desde un principio -susurró el monje mirando a la anciana Kaede -y se aprovechó del amor que Kouga siempre le ha tenida a la señorita Kagome

-Si, eso parece -asintió la anciana, miró a Ginta y Hakkaku -¿y ustedes que hicieron después?

-Nos quedamos en la guarida, cuando él se fué -explicó Ginta -después nos enteramos que Kouga había peleado con Sesshomaru

-Y decidimos correr en su ayuda -siguió Hakkaku -pero lo encontramos en el camino a la guarida, golpeado... y

-Con olor a perro -sonrió Ginta -y supimos que Inuyasha le había dado una paliza

-¡HEY! -exclamó Kouga, desde donde estaba, haciendo que sus camaradas quedaran paralizados -¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

-Lo sentimos -suspiraron los jovenes lobos, miraron a los demás que solo se limitaban a sonreir

&&&&&

Kouga cerca de la cabaña, esperaba a que el olor de Inuyasha cambiara de nuevo, para hablar con él, pero no parecía que se fuera a calmar por nada del mundo, asi que decidió hablarle

-Hey chucho... -exclamó para ser escuchado por el hanyou, escuchando un gruñido -necesitamos hablar, asi que vete calmando

-Grrr, Kouga -susurró entre gruñidos el joven peliplateado -¡largate!

-No, no lo haré hasta que me escuches -le retó quedando cerca de la ventana -¿crees que estando asi salvarás a Kagome?

-Ka...Kagome -habló entrecortadamente, al nombrar a la miko -ella, me...me nece...necesita

-Exacto -aplaudió el lobo, mientras olfateaba el aroma que estaba cambiando -tienes que salvarla de Naraku

-Ese...MALDITO -gritó al recordar que queria reclamar a Kagome como su mujer -¡KAGOME!

-Cálmate chucho, que así no lograrás nada -suspiró al ver que el aroma, que había empezado a cambiar, volvía a ser salvaje -necesitas volver a ser el hanyou, del cual Kagome se enamoró

-Kagome -

**Flash back**

**Era una noche completamente oscura, simplemente con la luz de la luna sobre la cabeza, una joven de cabello oscuro que si no estuviera iluminada por el satélite natural del planeta, se perderia en la noche. Ella, la reencarnación de aquella mujer de mirada fría y vacía de sentimientos, Kagome Higurashi, enamorada de un joven hanyou al cual amaba como no había amado a nadie, miraba el cielo y sonreía, se creía sola, sin saber que su gran amor estaba tras de ella  
**

**-Me gustas tal y como eres Inuyasha -suspiró Kagome mientras miraba al cielo -¿por que no me crees?  
**

**-Kagome -le llamó el hanyou, sentandose a su lado -¿no te molesta que sea un hanyou?**

**-Desde que te conocí nunca me ha importado -sonrió mirandolo a los ojos -eres un hanyou, y quiero que sigas siendolo**

**-Pero... yo -susurró mirandola fijamente -yo, pensé... que tú...**

**-Que yo, por ser la reencarnación de ella...-bajó la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos -querría que te convirtieras en humano...**

**-Kagome -sururró tristemente el hanyou, tomandola de la mano -te amo, por que tu haces que me olvide que soy un ser desagradable**

**-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! -exclamó mirandolo, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas -tu no eres un ser desagradable, te amo Inuyasha, ¿por que no lo entiendes de una vez?**

**-Espera, no llores -sintió su corazón quebrarse de verla en ese estado -es que no...**

**-Inuyasha, mirame -le pidió la joven miko -si no te quisiera y si me importara que fueras un hanyou -llevó la mano que la sostenia al centro de su pecho robandole un sonrojo al chico -no me sentiría asi... no sentiría a mi corazón querer salir corriendo de mi pecho, no me importa que seas un youkai, un humano o que sigas siendo un hanyou, te amo, y lo que decidas yo te apoyaré**

**-Gracias -dijo tirando de ella, abrazandola dulcemente, dando pequeños besos en el cabello de la chica -gracias, por estar conmigo, por amarme como me amas, y por aceptarme tal y como soy**

**-No es nada, Inuyasha -susurró la joven mientras buscaba la mirada dorada de su amado chico, encontrandola perdiendose en el ambar de sus hermosos ojos -te amo**

**-Yo también **

**Fin flash back**

-Quiero ir por Kagome -susurró Inuyasha desde dentro de la cabaña -ayudame a salir de aquí

-Iré por el monje -sonrió al ver que las marcas moradas del rostro del chico habían desaparecido y que el color de sus ojos habían recuperado su extraño color dorado -no te muevas de ahí, chucho

-¡Deja de llamarme así! -grito Inuyasha -pensé que eramos amigos

-Si, lo somos, por eso te sigo diciendo "chucho" -dijo corriendo hacía donde estaban los demás -¡Hey monje!

-¿Que pasa Kouga? -preguntó al escuchar el grito de su amigo Inuyasha -¿lo has hecho enojar?

-Ha vuelto a ser el mismo chucho de siempre -dijo calmadamente mirando a todos confundidos -vamos, monje, sacarlo de ahí

-Pero, Kouga -exclamó Ginta al verlo tan confiado -no te dará otra paliza

-¿Que dices? -le fulminó con la mirada a su joven camarada -no vuelvas a decir pavadas, entiendes

-Si, si -asintió escondiendose tras el monje que se había puesto de pie -no lo volveré a hacer

-Bueno, es hora de ver a Inuyasha -gritó Shippo, que había dormido durante varias horas -vamos Miroku, hay que sacarlo de la cabaña

-Vamos -

Se acercó a la cabaña y empezó a quitar los pergaminos para que el hanyou pudiera salir al exterior, la noche había sido demasiado larga, nunca pensaron que esperar a que Inuyasha se tranquilizara llevara tantas horas. Ya con un pie fuera Inuyasha inspeccionó el lugar, el aroma de Kagome desaparecía lentamente, llevaba días sin estar con él, si no fuera por esa noche que estuvieron juntos_ Kagome, esperame, ya voy por tí_, buscó a Miroku

-¿Y mi hermano, Miroku? -indagó al no verlo por ningún lado, su aroma tambien se había disipado

-Fue por Rin y Jaken -explicó el kitsune que estaba en el hombro de Miroku -¿como estás Inuyasha?

-¡Keh! -volteó el rostro restandole importancia, pero miró sobre su hombro -estoy bien, Shippo, ya no te preocupes

-Bueno, chucho, hay que pensar como rescatar a tu mujer -dijo Kouga con sus camaradas tras de él -asi que pensemos

-Necesitamos a mi hermano -suspiró Inuyasha, mientras se sentaba cerca de la puerta de la cabaña -el es un buen estratega, segun lo que he escuchado de la pulga Myoga

-Asi que me necesitas, hermanito -exclamó con sorna una voz detrás de todos ellos, poniendole la piel chinita a Ginta y a Hakkaku, que enseguida fueron a donde la anciana

-¡Sesshomaru! -exclamó Inuyasha poniendose de pie en un brinco, le miró detenidamente, hasta que detuvo su mirada en la pequeña que se escondía tras de él -¿por que trajiste a Rin?

-Necesitaba dejarla en un lugar seguro -suspiró Jaken ante la mirada asombrada de Miroku y Shippo -así que la trajimos

-De acuerdo -exclamó con cansancio el hanyou, miró a Kaede -hey anciana...

-Mande Inuyasha -exclamó resignada _nunca me llamará por mi nombre_

-Cuidarías de Rin, por favor -le pidió Inuyasha, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos _¿que les pasa?_ -dejen de verme así, si algo le pasa mi hermano se pondrá furioso

-Esta bien, Shippo te quedaras con ella -le ordenó el monje

-No quiero -dijo parandose frente a Inuyasha -ire por Kagome

-No, tu no irás -le interrumpió el hanyou -esta vez solo iremos los adultos

-Pero... pero yo -intentó explicarse, pero lo unico que obtuvo fue una mirada fulminante por parte de todos -esta bien -dijo enojado -me quedaré con Rin

-Bien, saldremos por la mañana -dijo Sesshomaru -tenemos que hacer un plan, para llegar hasta Kagome

-Si-exclamaron Kouga e Inuyasha

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka: Gracias por tu apoyo, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con este fic... saludos desde Tampico, Tamps, espero tener noticias tuyas muuuy pronto Sayonaraaa!!! ^^... ya merito va Inuyasha por Kagome, no desesperes jejejeje, pero como buen rescate, necesitan un plan, y quien mejor que Sesshomaru para ese tipo de cosas jajaja  
**

**  
Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
bueno no encontraba la inspiración para seguir,  
pero ya estoy aqui de nuevooo, y espero que les guste este  
nuevo capitulo, espero mañana ya subir el proximo capitulo... **

HaChIkO

* * *


	14. ¡Voy a por tí Kagome!

**¡Voy a por ti Kagome!  
**

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

**_Todo se va aclarando...pero Naraku escucha la voz de la Shikon no tama, y cede ante sus conjeturasde que su venganza es primero... KAgura va a buscarlo y se encuentra con algo que la petrifica... salvará a Kagome...Sesshomaru ha planeado el ataque al castillo para salvar a la mujer de su hermano y a la prometida de Miroku... _**_  


* * *

_

Naraku entraba al castillo sabiendo de antemano que lo que le había dicho a Kagura, y aunque el mismo quisiera negarlo, era verdad. Desde hace tiempo lo intuía, él tenía corazón, si, pero siempre pensó que sus sentimientos hacía Kikyou nunca cambiarían pero, ahora ve con asombro que estaba equivocado, estaba enamorado de Kagura, por la cual sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso...

_[Dentro de la mente de Nataku]_

_-¿Vas a olvidar tu venganza? -preguntó una voz, que él jamás había escuchado -¿solo por una mujer?_

-¿Quien eres?-indagó mirando a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie -¿Que quieres de mi?

_-Kukuku, son dos preguntas fáciles de responder -explicó la voz riéndose -la primera respuesta es que estoy en tu poder, llena de odio por cierto hanyou que te quitó el amor de la sacerdotisa Kikyou..._

-¡¿Que cosa?! -exclamó sorprendido ante la confesión de la voz -no puede ser...

_-Pero lo es, kukuku, soy la Shikon no Tama -respondió materializandose delante de sus ojos -pero aún no te respondo tu segunda pregunta -dijo mientras Naraku se tensaba -es sencilla, al igual que la primera, mata a la miko del futuro..._

-¿Matar a Kagome? -susurró Naraku al viento, él había hecho una propuesta a Kagura solo tu puedes detenerme Kagura, _una palabra tuya me detendrá... _-Ka...gu...ra

_-Esa mujer no vale la pena Naraku -dijo la Shikon no tama al ver al hombre suspirar por aquella mujer -ella no te detendrá por que piensa que lo que le dijiste era una trampa._

-¿Una Trampa...Kagura... piensa eso? -suspiró derrotado, escondió su rostro bajo el flequillo ocultando su mirada triste, para volver a descubrir su rostro lleno de odio y sed de venganza -siendo así... creo que no estaría mal que retome mi misión, kukuku

_-Tengo una mejor idea -dijo la perla sintiendo la emanación de odio de Naraku -por que no la matas mientras la tomas como tu mujer_

-Si, así ese maldito... -dijo Naraki entre dientes, apretando fuertemente los puños -pagará por haberme quitado a Kikyou

-Exacto, kukuku -rió para sí misma la Shikon no tama, desvaneciendose por completo y regresando a Naraku de su shock. Al verse de nuevo frente a la puerta de su habitación decidió entrar, no sin antes echar una última mirada a la puerta de Kagura _piensa que lo que dije es una trampa... ¿Tan poco me conoces Kagura?_ entró a su habitación y miró a Kagome que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana _¿Que afición tiene esta niña por estar cerca de la ventana? _

-Inu...ya...sha -susurró entre sueños Kagome, quien no notó la presencia de Naraku cerca de ella -Inuyasha, ven a por mí, por favor... sálvame de Naraku, no dejes... que me tome... como su mujer

-Ilusa -susurró cerca de su oído, observando como la mujer se tansaba -él no vendrá... es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que serás mi mujer

-¡No! -exclamó despertando alejandose de Naraku, mirandolo con rencor -yo nunca seré tu mujer, ¿Por que no lo aceptas?... así como Kikyou nunca quiso estar a tu lado, así yo... no quiero estar cerca de ti

-¡Maldita perra!-se abalanzó sobre ella, dandole una bofetada dejándola inconsiente -ahora verás de lo que soy capaz, maldita humana...

Kagome no podía pensar en nada, Naraku la tenía contra el piso y él encima de ella, no podia moverse, solo deseaba que alguien entrara por la puerta, no importaba quien fuera, solo quería que la liberaran de es triste momento... _¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!_

&&&&&

-Iré a ver a Naraku -anunció Kagura a su hermana que estaba sentada cerca de Sango -no me esperen...

-Hermana -susurró Kana observando al espejo, encontrando a Kagome en una posición muy comprometedora, quiso observarla mejor y notó que estaba siendo forzada por Naraku -¡Hermana, ve rápido a donde tengas que ir!

-¿Que pasa Kana? -preguntó algo somnolienta Sango que se incorporó de nuevo y se acercó a la pequeña que temblaba de miedo mientras seguía observando atenta su espejo... no supo que más hacer pues al llegar a su lado se quedó pretificada, su amiga estaba siendo sometida por el dueño del castillo -¡Kagome!

-¿Que pasa con Kagome, chicas? -indagó Kagura al ver a las chicas en ese estado de miedo al ver el espejo, empezaba a irritarse y terminó por acercarse a ellas -dejame ver el espejo -arrebató el espejo y se quedó sin habla -no...Naraku...Kagome

-Kagura, detenlo por favor -suplicó Sango, intentando que en un arrebato saliera a matar a ese maldito que osaba a tocar a su amiga _Inuyasha, Kagome te necesita, apresurate por favor... ¡Kagome aguanta amiga!_

-Hermana, solo tú puedes detenerlo -le suplicó Kana a Kagura quien no salía de la impresión -Ka...gu...ra

Kagura no daba crédito a lo que miraba, _no puede ser, él no puede hacerme esto... creí que era enserio... ¿Por qué?_. Al no salir de la impresión, Sango terminó por impacientarse y se puso de pie, acercandose a ella mientras Kana solo la observaba, suponía que pasaría, pero era necesario, necesitaban a Kagura con la mente fría. Sango terminó por acercarse y sin dar aviso, dentro de la habitación se escuchó un sonido sordo, alusivo a una cachetada

-¿Pero que? -Kagura no supo en que momento Sango llegó hasta ella -¡Por que lo hiciste!

-Por que, como dijo la pequeña, solo tu puedes detener a Naraku -susurró Sango, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos pues las lágrimas pedían salir libremente -le prometiste a Sesshomaru que no dejarías que Naraku le hiciera daño a Kagome

-Compermiso -dijo Kagura saliendo de la habitación dejando a Sango y a Kana en la habitación... _Es verdad, yo prometí que no le tocarían ni un solo cabello a la miko_ -Naraku... basta

Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta estar frente la puerta de la habitación, tomó aire y dió tres golpes a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, tomó la perilla de la puerta para girarla, pero un gritó la dejó fría _¡KAGOME!_, sin esperar permiso entró en la habitación y con su abanico hizo a un lado a Naraku

-¡KAGURA!...¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo? -gritó Naraku al verla de pie en el marco de la puerta, miró su rostro lleno de dolor _ella cree que es una trampa... ella no confía en mí_ -¿que haces Kagura?

-Deteniendo esta estupidez -dijo firmemente acercandose a Kagome que temblaba de miedo, Kagura la miró con detenimiento, los labios estaban rotos y sangrando, producto de mordidas de Naraku, sintió un profundo dolor en el alma -deja a Kagome, no la tomes como tu mujer, ella no se lo merece -suplicó mirando a Naraku con tristeza

-Ka...gu...ra -tartamudeó Naraku, al verla frágil e indefensa _ella cree que es una trampa_ -No, no voy a caer en este estípido juego... tu no confías en mí... pensaste que estaba mintiendo

-¡Si! -aceptó Kagura mientras se incorporaba ayudando a Kagome a ponerse de pie -si lo pensé... pero dime...¿Como querías que te creyera?, cuando tu mismo me dijiste que nada te detendría

**Flash back**

**Naraku estaba sentado como siempre en sus aposentos cerca de la ventana, acompañado por Kana y Kagura, a quien notaba triste siempre que tocaba el punto de Kagome...**

**-Kagura -le llamó mientras hacía un ademan a Kana para que se marchara -acercate, por favor**

**-Si -**

**-¿Que te pasa? -preguntó con un dejo de melancolía al notar que no lo miraba -¿por que andas callada?**

**-No pasa nada, señor -inclinó la mirada, como si en el suelo hubiera algo más importante que estar al lado de él -solo pensaba en nada importante**

**-Todo es importante, tratandose de tí -susurró Naraku mirandola -ahora dime que pensabas**

**-Pues verás -dijo mirandolo con cierta preocupación por no saber como reaccionaría -¿podrías olvidar tu venganza contra Inuyasha?**

**-¡¿Que dices?! -su mirada cambió por una de enojo, y ella sintió un escalofrío -sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado el momento de mi venganza...**

**-Si lo se -suspiró Kagura sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -por eso no quería decirte nada**

**-Nada me detendrá en mi venganza -dijo por último Naraku dejando a Kagura callada**

**-Será mejor que me vaya -finalizó Kagura poniendose de pie -con tu permiso**

**Asi se quedó solo en su habitación, mirando desaparecer a Kagura detras de la puerta, solo alcanzó a escuchar unos sollozos, pero no les dió importancia, su venganza era primero**

**Fin de Flash back**

-Pero si te lo dije antes de irme -se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros -si me lo pedías olvidaba todo, pero creíste que mentía

-Lo se -susurró mientras se perdía en los ojos de Naraku -pero, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin tí... -sus ojos se agolparon con lágrimas -dejala ir... ella no pertenece aquí

-Inuyasha -susurró por último la miko desvaneciendose en el suelo

-¡Kagome! -gritó Kagura con preocupación -debemos llevarla a donde Kana

-Kagura... dime la verdad -le llamó observando a Kagura tomar en brazos a Kagome -la exterminadora esta aqui, ¿no es así?

-Si, es verdad -aceptó Kagura saliendo de la habitación -quiso acompañerme para estar al pendiente de Kagome, espero que no te moleste

-No te preocupes -suspiró Naraku dandole la espalda -solo saca a la miko de aqui, y regresa pronto

-Na...ra...ku -susurró la mujer sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas -la llevaré con Kana y con Sango

Naraku ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó parado frente a la ventana, solo escuchó el cerrar de la puerta y los pasos de Kagura alejarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación _¿Que estuve a punto de hacer?... me dejé cegar por la Shikon no tama... perdería a Kagura para siempre y eso no lo puedo permitir amo a esa mujer... _de repente todo estuvo claro para él... _Amo a Kagura..._

&&&&&

-Este es el plan -explicó Sesshomaru a Inuyasha y a los demás que estaban atentos a lo que el Inuyouaki le decía -iremos sigilosamente hasta donde se encuentra el castillo de Naraku -miró al jefe de los lobos -Kouga tu entrarás por la puerta principal

-Si -aceptó firmemente Kouga mientras miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru que solo asintió con la mirada -todo lo que sea necesario para salvar a la mujer del chucho

-¡Que no me llames así, sarnoso! -gruño Inuyasha, pero fué callado por la mirada fulminante por parte de su hermano -esta bien, de acuerdo, apoya al lobo en vez de tu hermano

-Ya callate chucho -refutó Kouga mirandolo desafiantemente sin importarle la llamada de atención de Sesshomaru, que estaba empezando a irritarse... -aun ves a la pobre Kagome en peligro y te pones a pelear

-Y tu ves como estan las cosas y provocas a Inuyasha -suspiró Miroku moviendo la cabez en forma de negación -asi que es mejor que se queden quietos, antes de que cierto joven se moleste más

Los dos jovenes miraron con miedo a Sesshomaru, pues ciertas marcas moradas aparecieron en el rostro del taiyoukai haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos se erizara. Jaken sonrió ante el rostro tenso de los jovenes. Sesshomaru respiró profundamente y suspiró tratando de calmarse _nunca dejarán de ser críos _

-Volviendo al tema -suspiró sonoramente Sesshomaru -ya que Kouga estará en la puerta principal, mientras tu Miroku pondrás pergaminos en la entrada al castillo para que nadie entre o salga, entendido

-Claro que si -asintió con el rostro _tenía razón Inuyasha, cuando nos dijo que éste era buen estratega _-¿Que hará Inuyasha?

-El estará conmigo, para que en cuanto Naraku salga, Inuyasha entre por Kagome mientras yo ayudo a Sango a salir -dijo firmemente el taiyoukai, miró a Kaede y a Jaken -ustede anciana junto con Jaken cuidarán a los pequeños

-Esta bien Sesshomaru-sama -sonrió Jaken mirando a Rin que estaba abrazando a Shippo que estaban dormidos -que tanga buen viaje amo bonito

-Bueno ya que todo está listo -sonrió Inuyasha mostrando su colmillo -¡Es hora de ir a por Kagome!

-¡Si! -dijeron al unisono Kouga, Miroku y Sesshomatu que simplemente miró a su hemano, orgulloso de él... miró al cielo _He cumplido padre... Inuyasha es feliz, y defenderá a su hembra contra todo..._

_¡KAGOME YA VOY POR TI!  
_

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka: Gracias por tu apoyo, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con este fic... saludos desde Tampico, Tamps, espero tener noticias tuyas muuuy pronto Sayonaraaa!!! ^^... ya merito va Inuyasha por Kagome.**

**Ampis: Listo!!!... gracias**

**Flor: Tu igual, aunque no tengo mucho conociendote**

**Sakura-chan: Gracias por tu review.. ya esta aqui el capi**

**Dama de hielo: Wau gracias por el apoyo**

**Mir-san: Este es el nuevo cap, espero que te guste**

**Elizabeth: Graxs por tu apoyo...  
**

**  
Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
bueno encontré**** la inspiración para seguir,  
pero ya estoy aqui de nuevooo, y espero que les guste este  
nuevo capitulo, espero mañana ya subir el proximo capitulo... **

HaChIkO

* * *


	15. La consecuencia de la unión

**_La consecuencia de la unión_  
**

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

**_Despues de planear la manera de rescatar a Kagome, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha han salido a platicar sobre algo importante, Shippo y Rin se han hecho los mejores amigos mientras que los demás hacen sus vidas rutinarias. Sango ha vuelto y busca a Inuyasha para hablar con él, Miroku la recibe con cariño. _**_  


* * *

_

_¡KAGOME YA VOY POR TI!_

&&&&&

Fuera de la cabaña Shippo esperaba la llegada de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pues despuès de planear el rescatge de Kagome salieron a platicar sobre algo que él, por ser pequeño, no entendió. Solo recordaba las palabras que le habìa dicho Inuyahsa antes de irse, para que no le siguiera _"Quedate aqui enano, por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca"_ el simple hecho de que le haya encomendado una tarea que implicaba responsabilidad le daba orgullo _"Inuyasha confiò en mì, no lo decepcionarè"_

-¿Shippo?

-¡Waaa! -gritò asustado, estaba tan ensimismado que no sintiò la presencia de Rin que salìa de la cabaña, pero al oír el grito del èl se espantò alejandose de èl -no... perdona Rin, es que no estaba poniendo atenciòn

-Si, me doy cuenta -sonrió Rin mientras se acercaba a tomar asiento junto a él -espero que no te moleste que me siente a esperar contigo al señor Sesshomaru y al joven Inuyasha

-No, no hay problema -asintiò el kitsune mientras miraba a Kouga platicando con Miroku, Hakkaku y Ginta ayudaban a la anciana Kaede con una cestas, no viò por ningun lado a Jaken -oye... ¿y el señor Jaken?

-Fué por Ah-Uh al bosque, le hemos pedido permiso a la anciana Kaede y ella ha aceptado -explicò la niña mirando a Shippo que estaba con la mirada perdida -¿Te pasa algo Shippo?

-Eh, no -suspiró Shippo, sonriendo tontamente -solo miraba a los demás, y esperaba la llegada de...

-¡Señor Jaken! -interrumpiò la pequeña Rin la explicaciòn del kitsune al ver al pequeño youkai venir hacia la aldea -mira Shippo trae a Ah-Uh con èl, ven vamos para que lo conozcas -dijo tomando la mano del pequeño y corriendo a encontrarse con Jaken

-¡Oh, Rin! -exclamò Jaken al ver a la niña correr hacie el -he traido a Ah-Uh, como pediste, estaba muy triste solo en el bosque

-Gracias, señor Jaken -le agradeciò Rin mientras Shippo se quedaba de pie en su lugar, no queria que la niña se diera cuneta de que le tenía miedo al dragón. cuando era verdad. Rin miró a verlo y lo viò temblando -no le tengas miedo Shippo, Ah-Uh es bueno

-¿Tu te quedabas con él? -preguntó Shippo aun con miedo acercandose lentamente a Rin

-Si -asintiò Rin, mientras su rostro se ensombrecìa -cuando el señor Sesshomaru se iba nos quedabamos el señor Jaken, Ah-Uh y yo, pero a veces el señor Jaken acompañaba al señor Sesshomaru y nos quedabamos solos

-Exacto -le apoyó Jaken -ella siempre ha sido muy valiente al quedarse sola cuando el amo y yo no hemos alejado, pero Ah-Uh siempre la ha protegido contra todo, bueno irè a ver que se le ofrece a la anciana Kaede, Rin no hagas travesuras

-No señor Jaken -aceptó Rin, tomando las riendas de Ah-Uh, miró a Shippo -Vamos Shippo, caminemos un poco para hacer tiempo a que el señor Sessjomaru y el joven Inuyasha lleguen de donde tengan que llegar

-Si, vamos a la orilla del río -sugirió Shippo tomando la mano de Rin, que se ruborizò un poco -ahi estaremos atentos a la llegada de Inuyasha y su hermano, ademàs Ah-Uh, podrà tomar agua fresca

Rin y Shippo avisaron a Miroku que irian al río a que Ah-Uh se refrescara. El monje miró con buenos ojos que ellos despejaran su mente del asunto de Kagome, eran muy pequeños para que se preocuparan por asuntos de adultos, les advirtiò que se portaran bien y que él les buscaría para comer con todos los demás, a lo que los niños asintieron.

-Vamos Rin, no tardaremos en llegar -le animò a seguirle mientras que Rin jalaba a Ah-Uh a su lado. Shippo sonreía Kagome ya pronto regresaria pronto y otra vez tendría una familia, una familia, que el iba a proteger de todo y de todos incluso de su propio miedo, de repente Rin se detuvo dejandolo inmovil -¿Rin?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -indagó algo tímida, esperando la reacción del kitsune -no quiero incomodarte con mis preguntas, se que tu estas preocupado y yo con mis molestas preg...

-Dime que te pasa Rin -le interrumpìò Shippo sonriendole, dandole plena confianza de que continuara con su charla -a mi no me molesta que platiques conmigo, asì que venga pregunta lo que quieras

-Pero... Shippo -susurró mientras agachaba la mirada -yo... no debería

-Rin, somos amigos y los amigos se cuentan lo que les preocupa y les molesta -Shippo la guiò hacia la sombra de un gran árbol y le pidió que se sentara en una roca lisa que estaba al pie del mismo -deja que Ah-Uh se refresque un poco -Rin aceptó y soltó la rienda del dragón para que fuera a la orilla del río -ahora si, ¿que pasa?

-Bueno querìa preguntarte... -tomó aire antes de continuar -¿Tu extrañas mucho a la señorita Kagome verdad? - Shippo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirandole esperando que continuara -lo que no entiendo -continuó -es por que la quieres tanto, si la conoces hace poquito

-Bueno, pues Kagome me ha cuidado desde que me conoció -explicó el kitsune mientras miraba el agua cristalina del río -ella junto con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku me han cuidado mucho, son como una familia para mì

-Es algo como el señor Sesshomaru para mí -dijo Rin mirando a Shippo que suspiraba -o... ¿no es lo mismo?

-Claro que es lo mismo -le sonrió para que no se sintiera mal, pero el veía a Sesshomaru como una amenaza para su familia -Sesshomaru ha sido como un padre para tí, Inuyasha lo ha sido para mì y Kagome es como una madre, en fin es mi familia

_"Si, mi familia... Kagome e Inuyasha han sido mi familia, la cual ya estará completa con el regreso de ella. Kagome vuelve pronto" _Shippo y Rin ya no platicaron màs sobre el tema, estaba claro que Rin quería a Sesshomaru y a Jaken, ellos eran su familia con los que siempre ha viajado. Rin sonreía, seguían jugando corriendo y girando alrededor del dragón de Ah-Uh.

-¡Shippo, Rin! -gritò Miroku desde el camino hacia la aldea, observando a los niños que corrian a su encuentro, teniendolos de frente -vamos, la comida ya está lista, y todos nos esperan

-Si - asintió Shippo -¿Aun no han llegado Inuyasha y Sesshomaru?

-No pequeño amigo -negó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la aldea, seguido de los pequeños, se volteó a mirar a Rin y se agachò para estar a su altura -Rin es mejor que dejes a tu amigo cerca del río, a los aldeanos les daría miedo que un dragón de dos cabezas este merodeando por ahì

-Si -

-Shippo, es mejor que no hagas ningun comentario de Kagome en cuanto lleguemos con los demás -sugirió mientras miraban a Rin que le decía algunas pañabars al dragóny luego se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos -es mejor, para no presionar a Kouga

-Esta bien -aceptó Shippo mientras se subía a su hombro de un salto -solo espero que Kagome y Sango estén bien

Miroku le dedicó media sonrisa, el también extrañaba a Sango, ella era su prometida, la mujer que sería la madre de sus hijas, la dueña de sus pensamientos, de todo èl era dueña. Sabía que lo que había hecho era para ayudar a su amigo hanyou y más aún a Kagome, ella era la mejor amiga de todos. Y además Inuyasha necesitaba a la miko del futuro... _"Sango, espero que estes protegida". _Miroku, Rin y Shippo entraron a la cabaña encontrando a todos dispuestos a comer

-Ah, ya han vuelto -anunció Kaede al verlos en la puerta -sientense, en un momento les sirvo la comida, Kouga me ha ayudado a conseguir la comida, Ginta y Hakkaku estuvieron platicando con Jaken

-Oh ya veo -sonrió el monje mientras dejaba a Shippo sentado junto a Rin -deje le ayudo a servir la comida, para que no se cansé, tomer asiento yo les sirvo

-Gracias Miroku -dijo Kaede sentandose junto a Shippo que jugaba con Kirara -Shippo deja de jugar con Kirara, lavate las manos y luego vienes a sentarte, debes de entender que antes de comer no debes jugar con ella

-Lo siento Kaede -dijo apenado el kitusne

-No lo regañe Kaede, es un niño -lo justificó el monje pasandole un plato de sopa a Kouga, miró a Shippo ve y lavate las manos -miró con Shippo salía de la cabaña pero se detuvo en seco -¿Shippo que pasa?

-Sa...Sango -tartamudeó el niño mirando al monje y señalando la puerta -Sango está...

-Ella está con Kagome -suspiró resignado el monje mirando a Kirara -asi que no hagas bromas de mal gusto Shippo, por favor ve a lavarte las manos para que vengas a comer

-¡Pero si es verdad! -exclamó Kouga poniendose de pie y corriendo a la puerta para dejar pasar a la mujer que Shippo había mencionado minutos antes, dejando a todos atónitos, pero Miroku seguía sin creerles... _"¿Por que todos le siguen la corriente al pequeño Shippo?, no ven que me lastiman de sobremanera"_

-Miroku -le llamó la mujer desde la puerta, pidiendo con la mirada a que salieran todos los demás. Espero a que salieran para poder acercarse al monje que estaba perdido en el plato de comida que había servido -Miroku -le volvió a llamar, ahora observando el sobresalto de aquel hombre que le robó el corazón -he vuelto Miroku

-Sango -susurró el monje mirando sobre su hombro, con los ojos cristalizados -has vuelto

Sango corrió a sus brazos, sollozando mientras Miroku dejaba el plato a un lado y se puso de pie para acortar el paso que los distanciaba, la abrazó fuertmente el tenerla ahí, a su lado, le hacía completamente feliz, nunca se imaginó que la distancia le hiciera ver que sin ella no era nada, que era un simple cuerpo que andaba en automático, que solo ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir que de verdad valia la pena vivir con la maldición del kazana

-Que alegría verte cariño -le susurró mientras inhalaba el aroma de su cabello -me hiciste mucha falta en este tiempo que no estuviste aqui -sus lágrimas bajaban por su barbilla mojando levemente el castaño cabello de Sango

-¡Oh Miroku! -sollozo en el pecho del monje, tratando de ahogar los gritos que pedían salir de su garganta -ha sido horrible estar en ese lugar y no poder hacer nada, he venido por Inuyasha, necesito hablar con él

-Salió con Sesshomaru, pero cuentame que ha pasado -la separó un poco de él y la acomodó a su lado bajo la protección de sus brazos -es mejor si me cuentas lo que te ha sucedido para que la carga de tu alma se aligere -Sango simplemente se negaba a decirle lo que miró esa mañana, era mejor si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban cerca -amor, es necesario que saques todo el dolor que acumula tu corazón

-Esperemos a Inuyasha, por favor -le suplicó la exterminadora mientras se aferraba a sus ropas -por favor Miroku, no me hagas más preguntas, por lo menos hasta que él llegue

-De acuerdo, deja llamo a los demás para que podamos comer algo -dijo Miroku dejando a Sango apoyada contra la pared y saliendo de la cabaña encontrandose con Kouga y Kaede -¿Que pasa chicos?

-¿Que te ha dicho? -preguntó ansioso el joven lobo -¿Como está Kagome?... por que... ¿Trae noticias de ella verdad?

-Será mejor que la dejemos descansar -habló Kaede con voz sabia, invitando a todos a pasar -y será mejor que no la atormentemos con preguntas, ya nos dirá ella cuando esté preparada

-A dicho que quiere esperar a Inuyasha -dijo Miroku mientras entraba a la cabaña -es mejor que esperemos pacientes su llegada

Todos entraron y se dispusieron a comer, esperando la llegada de los hermanos

&&&&&

Inuyasha caminaba junto a cu hermano, pero desde que habían salido de la cabaña ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra y eso era que al hanyou empezaba a irritarle de sobremanera, pues en su mente la unica prioridad que tenía era ir a buscar a Kagome, eso era lo unico que deseaba

-Oye ¿acaso me sacaste a pasear? -preguntó sin ánimo, mirando sobre su hombro a su hermano que, como siempre, tenía el rostro inexpresivo, volteó la mirada hacia el frente -te recuerdo que tengo que ir por Kagome y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo que solo me dices que tenemos que hablar y no me dices nada

-Inuyasha -lo calló su hermano, mirandolo seriamente -te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con la verdad, de tu respuesta depende lo que te voy a decir -miró a su hermano que lo miraba renuente, como si quisiera ver que quería decirle

-Sesshomaru -susurró el hanyou, al sentir la mirada directa de Sesshomaru, con la mirada profunda como queriendo descubrir sus mas intimos secretos -¿Que quieres saber?

-¿En verdad quieres compartir tu vida con esa mujer?, piensalo muy bien -se tomó su tiempo para continuar con su conversación, le puso atención a la respiración de su hermano que empezaba a ser inconsistente -ella no pertenece a esta época y...

-¿A donde quieres llegar?, eh Sesshomaru -gruñó levemente, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, no podía creer que su propio hermano hiciera esa estupida, si, estupida pregunta, no pudo más contenerse y explotó -¡¿Crees que no me he echo la misma pregunta, que no lo he pensado?, y perdona si soy egoísta, pero la amo, entiendes, la amo como nunca pensé llegar amar a alguien, ni a Kikyou la amé tanto como amo a Kagome, asi que esa es mi respuesta!

-¿Y que pasará con su familia? -indagó Sesshomaru, era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero era necesario para saber hasta donde era capaz de amar a su mujer y ver si la iba a tomar en cuenta o impondría su propia voluntad como todos los de su raza -ella tiene una vida en su época, ¿harás que la olvide, solo por quedarse contigo?

-Sessho... maru -titubeó el hanyou, parpadeando repetidas veces, no creía que su propio hermano, con el que había luchado en repetidas ocaciones, vele por su felicidad. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el cuerpo flaquear _"El tiene razón, no puedo obligarla a permanecer a mi lado, si ella no lo desea"_ -se que no puedo imponerle mi voluntad, ella es libre, la conocí libre y asi quiero que siga. Solo Kagome puede decidir si quiere estar conmigo o no

-Has madurado Inuyasha -dijo Sesshomaru sentandose al pie de un frondoso árbol y sonriendo ante la respuesta de su hermano menor -nosotros por ser de la raza Inu somos posesivos por naturaleza e imponemos nuestra voluntad a nuestras hembras...

-Compañeras -le interrumpió el hanyou dejando a su hermano mayor atónito -a Kagome no le gusta que le llame por "hembra", siempre me ha dicho que ella es un ser humano no un perro o algun animal

-De acuerdo -aceptó resignado el taiyoukai -compañeras -sonrió ante la defensa de Kagome por las mujeres de los youkais y tenía razón, eran humanos no animales que se les podía comparar con animales, prosiguió con su plática -nunca las tomamos en cuenta sus deseos y necesidades, es por eso que tu has madurado, solo por el hecho de que valoras a tu mujer, respetas sus deseos y desiciones

-¿Eso era todo lo que me tenias que decir? -preguntó en un bufido el menor de los hermanos Inu -o a que quieres llegar, por que necesitamos ir por mi mujer, bueno, por Kagome

-Es mejor que te sientes un momento -sugirió el mayor -lo que tengo que decirte es importante, sobre la unión de tu cuerpo y tu alma con la de la mujer que has elegido para vivir

-¿De que se trata? -algo no iba bien y lo sentía, su hermano serio, la pregunta estupida, por que para él seguia siendo estúpida, y ahora le pedía que se sentara en vez de ir a buscar a Kagome, eso ya era muy raro -¿es algo malo, no es así?, es algo que hará que cambie de idea con respecto a Kagome, algo que estoy seguro no aceptaré

-Primero escucha, después ladras -suspiró sesshomaru, dandole un golpe en la cabeza, negando con la mirada -es algo importante que tanto tú como ella deben saber, asi que presta atención -esperó que su hermano se serenara y le prestará la atención solicitada -ella es humana, por lo tanto tiene un cierto tiempo de vida, ¿entiendes?

-Si -susurró con un dejo de melancolía -se que ella algún día se irá de mi lado, tanto fisica como espiritualmente y nunca mas la volveré a ver, se que ese es su precio por ser humana y estoy preparado para ello

-No mientas -replicó Sesshomaru, pero tomó aire y continuó -pero hay una forma para que ella se quede contigo para siempre, pues ves que nosotros no podemos morir, somos mas longevos que los humanos

-Dimelo -suplicó el hanyou, poniendose de pie frente a su hermano _"Si hay una forma de que Kagome y yo podamos compartir nuestra vida quiero saberlo" _-Sesshomaru, dime por favor como hacer eso

-Al unirse y cuando marques a Kagome como tu mujer -empezó por lo elemental ya que su hermano era primerizo en esa materia, y no era que él fuera muy experimentado, pero su padre le habia hablado de la marca y sus consecuencias si la mujer elegida era humana -una parte de tus poderes de youkai pasarán a ella y...

-¿Y? -le apresuró su hermano, impaciente por la respuesta -¡Ve al punto, con un demonio!

-Ella se convertirá en una hanyou, como tú -le soltó esperando la reacción de su hermano que, como esperaba, no era nada alentadora -esa es la consecuencia que hay que pagar para que vivan su vida juntos

-¡Oh, por Kami! -exclamó Inuyasha sonoramente, apretando la mandíbula -eso no, no puede ser verdad, ella no... no una hanyou

-Piensa en como lo tomará ella -le sugirió su hermano poniendose de pie y posando una mano en su hombro -tu decides si le dices o no la concecuencia de quedarse a tu lado...

-¿Crees que le voy a decir semejante estupidez? -preguntó exaltado el hanyou, al ver a su hermano tan tranquilo -ella no puede ser una hanyou, ella no... ¡Entendido!

-Tu mismo acabas de decir que la vas a tomar en cuenta -le recordó Sesshomaru al verlo tan vulnerable -asi que deja que ella decida lo que es mejor para ella misma -miró en dirección a la aldea _"Sango ha vuelto"_ -es mejor que volvamos

-Si es... -el olor de Sango inundó sus fosas nasales -Sango ha regresado, debo apresurarme puede que traiga noticias de Kagome -miró a Sesshomaru que no se movía -me adelantaré

Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha correr por noticias de su mujer. _" Se que no puedo hacer lo mismo que Inuyasha con la mujer que he elegido para mi, ella es demasiado vulnerable para que pase por ese sufrimiento"_. Suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea, de pronto una idea le pasó por la cabeza, algo que incluía a la mujer de su hermano _"Ella me puede ayudar"_ en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka: Gracias por tu apoyo, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con este fic... saludos desde Tampico, Tamps, espero tener noticias tuyas muuuy pronto Sayonaraaa!!! ^^... ya merito va Inuyasha por Kagome.**

**Ampis: Listo!!!... gracias**

**Flor: Tu igual, aunque no tengo mucho conociendote**

**Sakura-chan: Gracias por tu review.. ya esta aqui el capi**

**Dama de hielo: Wau gracias por el apoyo**

**Mir-san: Este es el nuevo cap, espero que te guste**

**Elizabeth: Graxs por tu apoyo...  
**

**  
Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
bueno encontré**** la inspiración para seguir,  
pero ya estoy aqui de nuevooo, y espero que les guste este  
nuevo capitulo, espero mañana ya subir el proximo capitulo... **

HaChIkO

* * *


	16. Prefiero morir a perderte Kagome

**Prefiero morir a perderte Kagome  
**

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

**_Kagome ha sido liberada por Naraku y le ha dado algo que ha dejado perplejos a todos incluso a Sesshomaru que está renuente a creer el cambio de él. En la aldea Shippo está inquieto pues quiere ver a Kagome, Rin pide que se calme pero lo unico que logra es que el kitsune le grité ocasionando el enojo de Kaede que con ayuda de Jaken logra dormirlo... Inuyasha por fin explica a Miroku lo que le acongoja sabiendo que a él es al unico que le puede confiar algo así..._**_  


* * *

_

Shippo estaba sentado afuera de la cabaña, esperando la llegada de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ya llevaban tiempo fuera de la aldea y ni rastro de ellos dos, Sango estaba a punto de irse, había explicado que Naraku le permitió salir del castillo solo por ese día para hablar con Inuyasha

**Flash back**

**Sango estaba junto con Miroku hablando con Kouga sobre su partida, y al joven lobo no le daba mucha gracia que se fuera sin decirle nada sobre Kagome, pues si ella se iba el chucho no tendría noticias de ella. Por más que quiso sacarle información siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta de la exterminadora**

**-No puedo decirles nada, este es asunto de Inuyasha -explicaba, pero al parecer nadie estaba satisfecho de la respuesta ya que ni la anciana Kaede quitaba el dedo del renglón, quería noticias sobre la miko -perdonen chicos, pero es algo que solo le concierne a Inuyasha**

**-Lo entendemos... bueno... lo tratamos de entender -explicó Miroku ante la mirada de enojo de su prometida -pero debes entender que la señorita Kagome tambien es nuestra amiga y queremos saber que es de ella, no puedes culparnos por eso**

**-El monje tiene razón Sango -apoyó el joven lobo -Inuyasha no está aqui, y tu pronto te irás y aun así no quieres decirnos nada**

**-Y aunque sigan insistiendo no les diré nada -fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse de nuevo a la cabaña -¡Y no me sigan!**

**-Creo que se molestó -suspiró Shippo mirando a Rin -será mejor ir a jugar con Ah-Uh**

**-Si**

**Rin y Shippo se fueron mientras los adultos seguían discuiendo sobre si Sango les decía o no sobre Kagome, habían pasado toda la mañana siguiendo a la exterminadora por toda la aldea, ella gritaba y seguía caminando. Estaba llegando el mediodía y Sango estaba despidiendose de todos, pero Kouga le estaba distrayendo**

**Fin flash back**

-¿Nada aún? -preguntó Rin saliendo a su encuentro mirandolo ansioso por la llegada del hanyou, ella también lo estaba pero por cierto youkai que había salido con Inuyasha

-Nada -respondió el kitsune suspirando resignado -han tardado demasiado -miró a Sango platicando todavía, mejor dicho siendo distraida por Kouga, haciendo tiempo a que el hanyou llegase -Sango tiene que irse y no ha querido decir nada hasta el llegue

-No te desesperes -le sonrió Rin tratando de calmarlo, se sentó junto a él mirando hacia el bosque _"Shippo tiene razón, han tardado demasiado"_ su mirada se opacó -mira Jaken está platicando con Hakkaku y Ginta, ven vamos con ellos

-No, gracias -se negó el kitsune a seguirla -debo esperar a Inuyasha, debe ver a Sango -apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas -¡Waaa, es un completo tonto!, como puede largase, se supone que debería ir a buscar a Kagome y no...

[Plaft]

-¿Quien es el tonto ahora, enano? -preguntó una voz enfadada, al darle un golpe al pequeño kitsune que en vez de llorar lo miró agradecido desconcertando al dueño de la voz -que... ¿Que te pasa Shippo?

-¡Inuyasha! - saltó a sus brazos, feliz de verlo, desconcertandolo aún más -te hemos estado esperando desde hace horas, Sango vino está platicando con Kouga -se acercó a una de las orejitas blancas del hanyou y susurró -en verdad Kouga la está distrayendo para darte tiempo a que llegaras

-¿Sango? -preguntó sorprendido _"entonces no lo imagine, ella está aqui" _miró a Shippo -¿Donde está Sango, Shippo?, necesito verla en este momento, solo ella puede decirme donde está Kagome

-Esta cerca del río -le explicó Rin, mientras miraba detrás él, esperando ver a Sesshomaru, pero sin exito _"¿Donde está el Señor Sesshomaru?"_-Joven Inuyasha... ¿Donde esta su hermano?

-¿Sesshomaru? ha de estar cerca de aquí -olfateó el aire y miró hacia el bosque -¡Se que estas ahí, mas vale que salgas, o preocuparás a la pequeña Rin tarado! -miró a la niña -ya está, en un minuto viene, no te preocupes -miró a ambos niños -ahora si me disculpan iré a hablar con Sango

-Si, pasa -respondió Shippo metiendose a la cabaña, dejando a Rin afuera -¡Kaede, Kaede, Inuyasha ya ha llegado!

Rin escuchó a Shippo gritar a todos que el hanyou había llegado, suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia Ah-Uh que estaba echado cerca de un árbol, se sentó a su lado y se abrazó a si misma, se sentía sola. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, sintió su tristeza y el corazón le dió un salto doloroso, no le gustaba verla así y más si era por su causa_ "Me estoy pareciendo al estúpido de mi hermano, pero Rin es lo mas cercano a una familia"_, la abrazó protectoramente y dejó que la pequeña llorase en su regazo. Por otro lado, Inuyasha corría en dirección a donde el aroma de Sango le guiaba, encontrandola donde Rin le había dicho que estaría.

-¡Eh, chucho hasta que llegas! -gritó Kouga sonriendo al verlo correr hacia ellos -Sango estaba por irse, si es que no me pongo a platicar con ella se te va con la información de Kagome

-¡Callate sarnoso! -gruñó Inuyasha deteniendose junto a Sango, quien simplemente sonrió al verlo ahí, miró a Kouga y le mostró un colmillo mientras seguía gruñendo -ahora dejame hablar con ella

-De acuerdo, estaré cerca de aquí -dijo caminando a la aldea, siendo interceptado por Hakkaku y Ginta quienes lo acompañaron a la cabaña donde Shippo y los demás esperaban a que Inuyasha regresara

-Inuyasha -le abrazó Sango, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza molesta -¡¿Por que has tardado tanto?!, si Kouga no me hubiese hecho platica me habría ido hace mucho tiempo

-Lo se, auch duele -se disculpo el hanyou sobándose la cabeza -pero es que Sesshomaru tenía que decirme algo importante, pero dime ¿Como está Kagome?

-Ella... está bien -sonrió Sango, pero luego su mirada entristeció _"Se que si le digo, se enfadará mucho y saldrá corriendo a buscar a Kagome, pero es mejor que lo sepa si no se enfadará más por ocultarle la verdad" _-solo que está mañana ha pasado algo horrible, Naraku fué poseido por algo o alguién pues quiso tomar a Kagome a la fuerza

-¡¿Que cosa?! -gruñó sonoramente, alertando a Sesshomaru que puso atención a todos sus movimientos al igual que Kouga y sus camaradas, Miroku estaba a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera su amigo -pero como se atrevió a tanto... no ... ¡no se lo perdonaré!

-¿Inu... ya...sha? -susurró Sango posandose frente a él, pero Kouga fue mas rápido que ella y la alejó de ahí dandosela a Miroku que la abrazó protectoramente -Miroku, lo siento pero tenía que decirle lo que pasó esta mañana que llegó Naraku

-No te disculpes, tu solo dijiste la verdad -le consoló el monje siendo consiente de que a Inuyasha le tendría que detener con pergaminos -mejor dejemos que su hermano se haga cargo de este asunto

-¡Inuyasha basta! -le gritó su hermano llegando hacia él -en ese estado no sabras diferenciar a Kagome y a Naraku, calmate

-Ese maldito -susurró entre dientes furioso con todo el mundo -ha intentado forzar a Kagome, no se lo perdonaré... ¡Tiene que morir!

Al decir esto salio corriendo, sin que nadie lo pudiera detener, en dirección a donde sintió que venía el olor de Sango, se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el rastro llegando a un campo de fuerza _"Maldito Naraku, me las pagarás"_ Sintió el hervir de su sangre al recordar lo que Sango le dijo _"Quiso tomar a kagome a la fuerza"_ esas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Sacó a Tessaiga y empezó a tratar de atravesar el campo de energía, pero éste era muy poderoso, su poder youkai fue neutralizado por la espada, sintiendose derrotado se dejo caer e inmensas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Hermano, ya estamos aquí -

Escuchó que su hermano le decía, volvió su mirada a él y lo observó acompañado de Kouga, Miroku y Sango, todos listos para ayudarle, les agradeció que estuvieran con él en esos momentos en que se sentía perdido en una inmensa oscuridad, donde la unica luz que lo sacaría era que Kagome estuviera sana y salva, no habia decidido, todavía, si decirle sobre lo que había platicado con su hermano.

-Vamos, chucho -le apuró Kouga con una sonrisa arrogante -¿Que no quieres salvar a tu mujer?

-Bien sabes que si, sarnoso -susurró mas para si mismo que para su receptor, se pusó de pie y agradeció a su hermano -es hora de entrar -miró a Sango sobre su hombro -Sango, avisa que has llegado

-No es necesario -le dijo sonriendo la exterminadora, desconcertando a todos incluso a Sesshomaru -ella nos está esperando en la entrada del castillo, junto con Kanna

-¿Que has dicho? -preguntó Sesshomaru -¿Como sabes eso?

-Naraku me pidió que fuera a por Inuyasha -explicó en pocas palabras la mujer -Kagura le ha detenido cuando iba a tomar a Kagome, convenciendolo de que le amaba y suplicando que se alejara de ella

-¿Naraku hizo eso? -Kouga preguntó sorprendido -la verdad nunca me esperé eso de alguien como él

El campo de energia que rodeaba al castillo de Naraku fué desvaneciendose lentamente, dejandolo al descubierto. Inuyasha miró fijamente como se desvanecía dejando a Tessaiga en su funda y esperando impaciente ver a Kagome su sorpresa fue tal al verla de pie junto la entrada principal sonriendo como siempre al verlo junto a sus amigos. Naraku estaba tras de ella, junto a él Kagura y la pequeña Kanna. Kagome los miró por última vez.

-Gracias Naraku -le dijo sonriendo -se que tu no eres malo, solo te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos hacia Kikyou -miró a Kagura -espero verte de nuevo Kagura, has sido una buena amiga y que decir de ti Kanna, gracias por ayudarme

-Espera Kagome -le habló Naraku acercandose a ella -esto te pertenece -dijo extendiendole el fragmento de la perla que tenía en su poder -no creo que esto deba permanecer un minuto más en mi poder, ya tengo lo que he deseado -miró a Kagura y a Kanna -una familia

Kagome le sonrió, se despidió de ellos, recordando la plática que había tenido con Naraku, donde la liberaba de su poder y se disculpaba por lo que le habia hecho pasar

**Flash back**

**Naraku entró en la habitación de Kagura, donde sabía estaba Kagome en compañia de Sango y Kana. Al entrar Sango se puso en guardia y Kana simplemente se puso de pie, en señal de respeto a su señor mientras que Kagura entraba tras de él**

**-Chicas, calmense -les pidió la mujer -dejen que Kagome y Naraku arreglen este asunto**

**-Pero... Kagura -susurró Sango temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga -no confío en él, puede intentar algo en contra de ella, y no se lo perdonaría**

**-Te voy a pedir algo Sango -habló Naraku, tensando a Sango que simplemente asintió -ve a por Inuyasha, dile que ya puede volver por su mujer, que la estará esperando en la entrada al castillo, ve por favor**

**-De acuerdo -aceptó inmediatamente, volvió a ver a Kagome que estaba despierta y sentada cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida en algún punto que encontraba interesante a sus hermosos ojos chocolates -amiga voy a por Inuyasha, espera no tardo**

**Salió corriendo, susurrando un gracias cuando pasó a lado de Naraku que solo asintió. Al verla lejos, Naraku, pidió a Kana y a Kagura que salieran de la habitación para charlar con Kagome -Y ni se les ocurra espiar por el espejo -fue lo último que dija al verlas salir, se acercó a Kagome que simplemente se quedó inmovil**

**-Serás libre, Kagome**

**-¿Por que lo haces? -preguntó Kagome en un hilo de voz -Por que me raptas, me fuerzas a acostarme contigo y simplemente me liberas, no lo entiendo**

**-Perdoname -suplicó mirandola fijamente, Kagome supo enseguida que no mentía -pero mi celos, mi odio y mis ganas de venganza me cegaron, haciendome hacer locuras, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay una mujer que me ama, y que yo la amo**

**-¿Kagura? -indagó, sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa -ya me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle, en como hablaba de tí, como te miraba y como se expresaba de tí, como alguien bondadoso pero con una mascara de maldad**

**-Lo se... -suspiró Naraku -por eso te pido perdón y un último favor**

**-¿Cual?-**

**-Que me liberes de mi maldad, con ayuda de la perla **

**-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo -sonrió Kagome sintiendo su corazón saltar de alegría -gracias Naraku**

**Naraku salió de la habitación y pidió a Kagura que le ayudara a cambiarse para recibir a Inuyasha, Kana entró a la habitación con una bandeja de alimentos diciendo que Naraku le mando para que tuviera fuerzas y le había mandado a preparar el baño para que se aseara. Todo estaba preparado para su encuentro, solo faltaba él**

**_"Inuyasha"_**

**Fin flash back**

-¡KAGOME!-gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella que solo se quedó de pie en su lugar esperando la llegada de él, al llegar con ella la tomó en brazos en un íntimo abrazo donde quería transmitirle todo su amor y su desesperación al no tenerla a su lado -te amo, te amo

-Inuyasha -sollozó feliz de estar en sus brazos -te extrañé mucho, Inuyasha -le miró fijamente a esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba y que tanta falta le habian hecho -¿Por que habías tardado?

-¡Oh, mi Kagome! -susurró el hanyou -vamos a casa, es hora que Shippo y Kaede te vean, te han esperado durante días y el pequeño no deja de llorar por las noches, y yo no podía vivir sin ti

-¿Tu crees que yo si? -dijo sonriendo -fue un suplicio estar lejos de tí, pero ya estoy contigo -diciendo esto le besó, transmitiendole todo el amor guardado en su alma y corazón -te amo -dijo al terminar de besarlo

Sesshomaru y los demás observaron la escena y sonrieron, todo estaba arreglado, pero él tenia que saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante _"Hermano, ¿que vas a hacer?"_, al terminar de despedirse de Naraku y su nueva familia regresaron a la aldea donde Shippo esperaba impaciente.

&&&&&

-Ya quiero que lleguen -saltaba de un lugar a otro el kitsune, mareando a todos los demás -¡Ya quiero ver a Kagome!

-Lo sabemos Shippo -dijo fastidiada Kaede -desde hace rato lo has estado diciendo, y has empezado a ser algo molesto, Rin quiere descansar y tu no haces mas que gritar

-A mi no me molesta -le defendió Rin junto con Jaken -de echo ya quiero ver a la señorita Kagome de regreso, el Señor Sesshomaru y los demás dijeron que esta noche ella regresaría sana y salva

-Eso es verdad -asintió Jaken -cuando el amo bonito Sesshomaru dice que es hoy, es por que es cierto, el y el joven Inuyasha traerán de vuelta a Kagome y volveremos a nuestra vida -miró a Rin -¿No es así Rin?

La mirada de la pequeña se entristeció, sabia que regresar a la vida de antes, era estar separada tiempo completo de Sesshomaru pero tenía que aceptar, esa fue la decisión que tomó cuando la salvo... seguirle a donde quiera que vaya. Asintió a lo que había dicho Jaken quien sonrió al ver tal aceptación de la niña, pues sabía que su amo estaba enamorado de la niña y que tenía miedo de perderla.

-Bueno es mejor que esperemos al jefe afuera -exclamó Hakkaku miró a Ginta -Vamos Ginta, ya está por llegar y partiremos a nuestra guarida, para que la señora Ayame no se preocupe por él

-Tienes razón -aceptó poniendose de pie -no vemos luego anciana Kaede, Rin, Shippo, pequeño youkai

-¡Soy JAKEN! -gritó el sirviente de Sesshomaru robando las carcajadad de los demás

De repente las pequeñas fosas nasales de Shippo se inundaron del aroma a jazmín, caracteristico, de Kagome _"KAGOME!"_ detuvo sus saltos y sus ojitos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente, pensando que tal vez su imaginación le jugaba una mala broma, pues era tonto su deseo de verla que simplemente se negaba a que Naraku le haya soltado tan facilmente sin dar batalla, esa no era su forma de proceder.

-¿Shippo? -le llamo Kaede al verlo tranquilamente -¿Que sucede pequeño?, te has detenido tan de repente

-Es... es Kagome -susurró Shippo mirando a todos que simplemente miraron hacia la puerta esperando la entrada de la miko -aún están lejos, pero siento su aroma

-Shippo -suspiró Rin, acercandose a él -es mejor que duermas un poco, ya mañana será otro día, además no creas que Naraku la vaya soltar tan fácil para darsela al joven Inuyasha -miró a Kaede mientras ésta asentía y se acercaba a tomarle la mano al kitsune -ven, vamos a dormir

-¡NO QUIERO! -gritó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos dejando a Kaede y a Rin sorprendidas -esperaré a que llegue Kagome, y no me quitarán de aqui, ella es importante para mi -se sintió encolerizado -¡Si a ustedes no les importa no es mi problema!

-¡Shippo! -le gritó Kaede dejando al kitsune sorprendido y apenado por lo que había dicho -Tambien nosotros queremos a Kagome de vuelta, pero si no descansas no podrás recibirla como ella se merece -Shippo se calmó y Kaede le tomó en brazos -ven pequeño, todo estará bien

-Si -fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de que Jaken lo durmiera

-Es mejor así -suspiró Kaede mientras abrazaba a Rin, que empezaba a preocuparse por el kitsune -no te preocupes pequeña él estará bien, es hora de descansar, para que en la mañana recibamos a los demás

-Si señora Kaede -sonrió mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de la mujer

Jaken se sentó cerca de la puerta _"El chico tenía razón la miko está cerca y junto con ella viene el amo, y todos los demás"_ miró a Rin, y creyó que Sesshomaru estaría tranquilo si la pequeña se quedara en la aldea en compañía de todos los que acompañaban a Inuyasha, para él estaría bien ya que viajarían libres de responsabilidad.

_"Si, el amo bonito se pondrá contento cuando le diga que Rin se puede quedar en esta aldea"_

&&&&&

Sesshomaru venía tras del grupo de Inuyasha para resguardar la seguridad de todos de algún posible youkai mandado por Naraku aunque Kagome les había dicho que él no haría nada ya que cambió su forma de pensar y no dañaría a nadie más.

-Sesshomaru -le llamó Kagome que estaba a cinco pasos de él -no te preocupes más, Naraku me ha dado su palabra de no lastimar a nadie, quiere vivir feliz con Kagura

-Pero... ¡¿tu le creíste?! -preguntó incrédulo el youkai, al ver la ingenuidad de la miko ante el más peligroso de los youkais -¡Serás ingenua mujer! ¿como le pudiste creer? -le gritó espantando a la mujer haciendola retroceder un paso -no me lo puedo creer de tí -miró a los demás que no daban crédito a lo que había dicho -eres tan...

-¡Sesshomaru! -le gritó Inuyasha para no permitirle que la ofendiera, parandose frente al cuerpo de la miko que temblaba, de miedo, al escuchar la voz furiosa del youkai -basta, ella simplemente confía en su palabra, dejala en paz

-Tu estas igual de idiota, solo por que ella es tu mujer... -gritó sin siquiera parpadear, estaba sumamente furioso por como se estaban tomando las cosas, la miko creyendole cada palabra a Naraku y su hermano cegado por su amor a ella -eres tan imbecil, no se por que te he ayudado a encontrarle... ella...

-Yo le creo -le interrumpió Kagome dando un paso hacia el frente quedando a lado de Inuyasha, mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru -le creo por que me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en el

-No me digas -dijo Sesshomaru con sarcásmo, ante la afirmación de la mujer -¿y como puede ser que le creas cuando puso en peligro tu vida y te quiso tomar como su mujer alejandote de Inuyasha?

-Simplemente por esto -replicó la miko mostrando la Shikon no tama, sorprendiendo a todos los demás al verla -¿esto es suficiente para convencerte, o necesitas más?

-La has purificado -dijo sorprendido el taiyoukai mirandola incrédulo, no se lo podía creer, esa mujer logró lo que en todo ese tiempo no habían podido siquiera imaginar, miró a los demás que seguían al margen -contesta... ¿la has purificado?

-Ya dejala en paz Sesshomaru -le pidió su hermano abrazando a Kagome -ya es suficiente, tenemos la perla es mas que lo que podiamos esperar eso quiere decir que Naraku ha decidido dejarnos vivir en paz

-El chucho tiene razón, Sesshomaru -espetó Kouga que se había mantenido al margen de la platica -Naraku se ha dado cuenta que puede vivir y dejar vivir tranquilamente a los demás

-Como quieran -suspiró derrotado el taiyoukai caminó hacia la mujer y la tomó del brazo, arrebatandosela a Inuyasha que lo miró enojado por la brusquedad de la acción -Kagome puedo hablar contigo un minuto, antes de llegar a la aldea

-Si, claro -sonrió la miko, miró a Inuyasha y con la mirada le dió a entender que todo estaría bien, volvió la mirada a Sesshomaru -te sigo

Sesshomaru la guió por un sendero dejando a Inuyasha juto a Miroku y Sango. El hanyou por su parte se enfadó _"Que se cree mi hermano, maldito Sesshomaru" _de pronto algo vino a su mente como un rayo, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera ante el miedo _"Sesshomaru le va a decir sobre la consecuecia, no... eso no puedo permitirlo, ella no puede saberlo, no de labios de mi hermano"_

-Inuyasha... ¿que te pasa? -le llamó Sango, al verlo tan pensativo y nervioso -¿Te molesta que Kagome se haya ido con Sesshomaru?

-Es lo mas probable -sonrió Miroku que la tenía abrazada por la cintura -ya sabemos lo celo que puede llegar a ser Inuyasha, y mas si su hermano se lleva a Kagome con el y sin ninguna explicación

-Esa puede ser una razón -asintió Sango con una sonrisa mientras miraba divertida el comportamiento del hanyou -pero no es eso, hay algo más, algo que no se explicarte -se acercó a Inuyasha e intentó tocarle el hombro, pero el se alejó hacia la copa mas alta de un árbol -si, lo sabía hay algo más

-De acuerdo, dejame charlar con él -le sugirió el monje para que la mujer no se preocupara -quedate aqui, ¿vale?, no tardaré mucho, o una de dos me responde que le pasa ó me manda al demonio

-Y conociendolo -suspiró Sango sentandose sobre una roca y recargando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol

-Me mandará al demonio -sonrió el monje -pero si no trato estará de muy mal humor -le dió un beso fugaz en los labios a Sango -esperame aquí, en lo que regresan Sesshomaru y la señorita Kagome -miró a Kouga -te la encargó Kouga

-Esta bien -aceptó el joven lobo -nada más no tardes, o Kagome se preocupará por el chucho

Al asentir la mujer se dirigió su atención al árbol donde se encontraba Inuyasha, tomó aire y suspiró habiendose dado valor para hablar con él camino hacia él. Ya en el pie del árbol se sentó y espero a que el hanyou hablase, pero sabía que no diría nada

-¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? -preguntó mirando hacia el frente -¿O te quedarás esperando la respuesta del cielo nocturno?

-No tengo nada Miroku -respondió fastidiado el peliplateado -solo lárgate

-Inuyasha, creo que te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa -le explicó Miroku poniendose de pie y enfrentandolo -asi que confía en mí y dime que pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte

-Nadie puede ayudarme -susurró con melancolía dejando escapar una que otra lágrima -ni siquiera tú Miroku -de un salto bajó de la rama donde estaba sentado y se dejó caer en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con el fequillo -¿recuerdas que terminando de planear el rescate de Kagome salí con Sesshomaru?

-Si, tardaron demasiado -sonrió Miroku al recordarlo -pero eso no explica el por que estás así

-Pues mi hermano dijo que al unirme a Kagome debía asumir una consecuencia -levantó el rostro dejando que Miroku mirara sus ojos opácos y sin vida -y esa es que ella deberá compartir mis poderes youkai

-¿Eso quiere decir que...? -preguntó Miroku sin entender bien lo que pasaba -¿Que sucedería si eso pasara Inuyasha?

-Ella sería un hanyou -dijo tristemente apretando los puños contra el suelo -y no quiero que eso pase, ella no puede pasar por lo que yo he pasado a lo largo de mi vida, ella no puede manchar su alma con la de un maldito hanyou

-¿No sería mejor que ella decidiera? -indagó sorprendido Miroku al sentarse a un lado del hanyou -ella debe saber que te tiene preocupado, por que sino la preocupada será ella, y no puedes permitir que se angustie más de lo que ya ha estado, además -miró por el camino que habían tomado Sesshomaru y la miko -ella se puede enterar por tu hermano y se sentirá decepcionada

-Eso lo sé -masculló Inuyasha, apretando los dientes y gruñendo levemente -mi hermano es capaz de soltarle todo sin consideración, y es lo que no quiero, quiero hablarlo tranquilamente con ella para que lo asimile

-Pues no tardes demasiado, amigo mío -sonrió posando una mano en su hombro -es mejor que regresemos con Sango, ella está preocupada por tu comportamiento además creo que Kagome ya está cerca

-Si, vamos -aceptó, poniendose de pie para caminar, no sin antes cortar algunas frutas para no levantar sospechas -¿una fruta? -le ofreció a Miroku quien la tomó con agradecimiento -veamos que pasa de aquí a la aldea

Sesshomaru y Kagome regresaban. La miko miró a Sango sola por lo cual corrió hacia ella preocupada por que ni Inuyasha ni Miroku estaban con ella,solo Kouga, pero al alcanzarla la vió comiendo una manzana al igual que los aludidos, Sesshomaru miró a todos, en especial a su hermano, y dijo que era mejor seguir caminando ya que faltaba un buen tramo de camino para llegar a la aldea, lo cual todos aceptaron

-Inu... Inuyasha -le llamó Kagome con miedo _"Si le pido permiso de visitar a mamá, ¿se molestará?"_ miró a todos que iban delante de ellos dos que prefirieron quedar rezagados a propósito, observó a Inuyasha de reojo dandose cuenta que tenía toda su atención, tomo aire para darse ánimos de seguir -te quiero pedir permiso para...

-¿Para ir a ver a tu familia? -preguntó el hanyou sorprendiendo a la miko que se quedó estática -¿Acaso no es eso lo que quieres?

-No... digo si -dijo nerviosamente _"¿Como lo supo?"_ trató de sonreir pero sintió miedo de la respuesta, sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser el peliplateado, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan fácil -es solo que... pues pensé que te molestarías

-Es normal que quieras ver a tu familia despues de lo que pasó -le dijo mirando el cielo y suspirando -asi que entiendo, ¿quieres llegar a la aldea o prefieres ir a tu casa primero?

-¿Me estas corriendo? -preguntó tristemente, quería ir a su casa pero no quería ir sola y no esperaba esa reacción de él, por lo general gritaba y le regañaba para que no se fuera y ahora era todo diferente quería que se fuera -¿eso quieres, que me vaya?

-No malentiendas -le tomó el rostro obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos -simplemente quiero que seas feliz, y se que en estos momento quieres estar con tu familia para que no se preocupe -sonrió para darle paz -y no por que me comporte como si no me importara pienses que no te quiero a mi lado, asi que dime que quieres hacer

-Quiero ver a mamá -sonrió mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha ocultando el rostro -pero quiero que tú vengas conmigo

-Kagome... -susurró mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo -claro que voy contigo, a donde quiera que vayas... yo estaré contigo, mi pequeña Kagome

Se acercaron a Sesshomaru y los demás explicandoles que irian a la época de Kagome a ver a su familia, ya que ésta estaría más tranquila si su madre sabía que estaba bien, conocía muy bien a su mamá y se imaginaba que ese sexto sentido que todas ellas tienen le deben haber alertado sobre su situación en el Sengoku y la habría puesto mal. Los demás aceptaron y dijeron que los esperaban en la aldea y que tratarían de que Shippo no hiciera un drama por no haber visto a Kagome, asintieron y se fueron en dirección contraria hacia el pozo

-Espero que sepa lo que hace -susurró Sesshomaru

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasaría si Kagome e Inuyasha deciden compartir su vida? -preguntó Miroku, haciendo que el Taiyoukai lo mirara sorprendido, no esperaba que lo supiera -me lo ha contado Inuyasha hace un momento, es lo que le atormenta ahora

-Si, lo se -aceptó Sesshomaru -pero es necesarió que tome una decisión con respecto a tomar en cuenta a Kagome o imponerse el mismo el no querer que Kagome sea una hanyou

-El no quiere que ella pase por lo que él pasó -explicó Sango -quiere protegerle, eso no es malo

-No es malo, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que ya será decisión de la miko -sonrió de medio lado el peliplateado -será mejor irnos, ya esta cayendo más la noche y quiero ver como estan todos _"en especial ella"_

&&&&&

Kagome iba en la espalda de Inuyasha como siempre que iban al pozo...

-Kagome -le habló Inuyasha tratando de que le pusiera toda la atención -necesito hablar de algo serio contigo, es sumamente importante y quiero que sepas antes que no estoy de acuerdo

-Tonto, entonces como quieres que te responda si tu no estas de acuerdo -suspiró la miko mientras divisaba el pozo -pero de acuerdo, hablaremos en mi habitación despues de ver a mamá, Sota y al abuelo

-Si -aceptó el hanyou deteniendose frente al pozo -¿Lista?

-Siempre que esté contigo lo estaré -respondió dando un beso a su único amor -te amo Inuyasha

-Y yo a tí Kagome -

_"Espero que al saber lo que pasará si nos unimos no te alejes de mí, prefiero morir antes de perderte Kagome"_

* * *

Gracias a:

**Inukillua Inuzuka: Gracias por tu review... la verdad ya te extrañaba es que fuiste la primera en apoyar este fanfic y me da gusto que te haya gustado desde que lo empezaste a leer... saludos espero tus comentarios siempre con una sonrisa :)  
**

**Ampis: Aunque no he sabido nada de tí espero que estes super bien, saludos a tu baby y al que viene en camino....  
**

**Sakura-chan:Ya esta aqui el capi**

**Dama de hielo: Wau gracias por el apoyo, que te diviertas allá por Cánada... espero que vengas con ideas frescas para tus fics  
**

**Mir-san, Elizabeth y Xio-chan espero que dejen comentarios a este fic, gracias por su apoyo ya que con él puedo seguir con este fic...  
**

**  
Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
Espero que les guste este capi que para mí esta algo largo, es que dicen que cuando la inspiración llega no hay que dejarla ir así que la tengo bien retenida para que no se marche la condenadota... bueno saludos y que sigan divirtiendose en estas vacaciones :)**

_**HaChIkO**_

* * *


	17. Un solo pensamiento antes de dormir

**Un solo pensamiento antes de dormir  
**

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_**Inuyasha ha decidido hablarle a Kagome sobre la consecuencia de la unión entre ellos... Rin a cambiado, Sesshomaru reconoce sus sentimientro ante ella, Kouga y Sesshomaru platican sobre Inuyasha y el bien que Kagome le ha hecho al hanyou, Inuyasha tiene una guerra interior, y Kagome no sabe como ayudarle a cambiar su mal humor... ¿Quieren saber que va a pasar?...**__  


* * *

_

_"Espero que al saber lo que pasará si nos unimos no te alejes de mí, prefiero morir antes de perderte Kagome"_

&&&&&

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la època actual. Kagome notó que el hanyou estaba con la mirada perdida, que la preocupó de sobre manera él nunca era así, pero desde que habían pasado por el pozo estaba distraído. Entraron a la casa y notaron que todos dormían.

-¿Quieres comer algo, Inuyasha? -preguntó, casi como susurro entrando a la cocina con la mirada triste _tal vez no quiere estar conmigo y solo está aquí por compromiso... _miró al aludido que estaba sentado en el comedor _Inuyasha, ¿que pasa contigo?_ -¿Quieres un poco de ramen?

-No, gracias -respondió secamente el hanyou -no tengo apetito

-Pero... -se acercó a él -necesitas comer algo... -se dejó caer y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos -esta bien, no te preocupes iré a darme una ducha para que podamos descansar

-Si, como quieras -dijo èl peliplateado sin mirarla -estaré en el techo cerca de tu cuarto para cualquier cosa que ne...

Pero al mirar sobre sus hombros se dió cuenta que no estaba _¿hace cuanto se fué?_ se puso de pie y fué a su encuentro escuchandola sollozar tras la puerta sintiendo que el corazón se le encogió. Tocó a la puerta y escuchó como ella dejó de sollozar y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al muchacho que la miró

-Kagome, no llores por favor -le pidió suplicante ante la mirada sorprendida de la miko -perdona mi comportamiento hace un momento, lo que pasa es que he platicado con mi hermano y lo que me ha dicho me ha dejado...

-¿Estas queriendo decir que ya no quieres estar conmigo por que te lo ha pedido Sesshomaru? -preguntó asombrada ante lo que estaba escuchando, Inuyasha se había dejado influenciar por su hermano -¿eso es lo que me quieres decir?

-¡No, claro que no! -exclamó el muchacho de un salto y se puso frente a ella tomandola por los hombros -el solo me ha puesto al tanto de una consecuencia que si no estuviera no tendría tanto miedo de perderte -sin mas que decir la abrazó como si fuera su único salvavidas -tengo miedo de perderte

-Calma Inuyasha -le abrazó tiernamente, _Yo estaré contigo Inuyasha_ -dime que pasa y yo sabré que decisión tomar

-Pero... Kagome -susurró el hanyou tensandose ante la aclaración de la muchacha -me da miedo que al enterarte...

-Te amo Inuyasha y no importa lo que sea que te tenga asi de alterado -le tomó del mentó obligandolo a verla a los ojos -estaré a tu lado para afrontarlo

-Kagome -la abrazó dulcemente _Te amo mas que a mi vida Kagome y no quiero perderte por una tontería como lo es convertirte en mi raza, esta raza impura que es el hanyou, señalado por youkais y humanos_. Respiró hondamente y decidió que el mejor lugar para explicarle a Kagome el asunto fuera el Goshimboku -acompañame al árbol sagrado

-Si -aceptó enseguida, dejandose tomar en brazos por él ojidorado

De un salto ya estaban en su rama favorita, se sentó el y acomodó a Kagome entre sus brazos de forma que no se cayera, respiró nuevamente soltando el aliento en un suspiro. Kagome no dejaba de mirarlo y observar la mandibula tensa, el agarre firme en su cintura como no queriendo que escapara. Le tocó el rostro y el sonrió tiernamente diciendole con la mirada que estaba lista para escucharlo y el entendió el mensaje puesto que asintió

-Antes de empezar debes prometerme que no me interrumpirás ni harás exclamaciones hasta que termine de hablar -dijo seriamente, dejando en claro que era de suma importancia lo que tenía que decirle, la miko asintió -cuando haya terminado me dirás que decides

-Inuyasha, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y cuentame de una vez que te tiene tan distraído -soltó la joven tomandole una mano y entrelazando sus dedos -sea lo que sea no puede ser peor que saber que estuve separada de tí a punto de convertirme en la mujer de Naraku ¿o si?

-Eso lo decidirás tú -sonrió seductoramente, pero volvió a su postura seguro de que el amor de Kagome hacia él era mas fuerte que todas las barreras que el destino les estaba poniendo en el camino -bueno empiezo

-Ya era hora -sonrió Kagome, pero se quedó helada cuando él le fulminó con la mirada -de acuerdo, empieza a hablar

-Pues verás...

**Flash back**

****

Inuyasha caminaba junto a cu hermano, pero desde que habían salido de la cabaña ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra y eso era que al hanyou empezaba a irritarle de sobremanera, pues en su mente la unica prioridad que tenía era ir a buscar a Kagome, eso era lo unico que deseaba

-Oye ¿acaso me sacaste a pasear? -preguntó sin ánimo, mirando sobre su hombro a su hermano que, como siempre, tenía el rostro inexpresivo, volteó la mirada hacia el frente -te recuerdo que tengo que ir por Kagome y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo que solo me dices que tenemos que hablar y no me dices nada

-Inuyasha -lo calló su hermano, mirandolo seriamente -te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con la verdad, de tu respuesta depende lo que te voy a decir -miró a su hermano que lo miraba renuente, como si quisiera ver que quería decirle

-Sesshomaru -susurró el hanyou, al sentir la mirada directa de Sesshomaru, con la mirada profunda como queriendo descubrir sus mas intimos secretos -¿Que quieres saber?

-¿En verdad quieres compartir tu vida con esa mujer?, piensalo muy bien -se tomó su tiempo para continuar con su conversación, le puso atención a la respiración de su hermano que empezaba a ser inconsistente -ella no pertenece a esta época y...

-¿A donde quieres llegar?, eh Sesshomaru -gruñó levemente, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, no podía creer que su propio hermano hiciera esa estupida, si, estupida pregunta, no pudo más contenerse y explotó -¡¿Crees que no me he echo la misma pregunta, que no lo he pensado?, y perdona si soy egoísta, pero la amo, entiendes, la amo como nunca pensé llegar amar a alguien, ni a Kikyou la amé tanto como amo a Kagome, asi que esa es mi respuesta!

-¿Y que pasará con su familia? -indagó Sesshomaru, era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero era necesario para saber hasta donde era capaz de amar a su mujer y ver si la iba a tomar en cuenta o impondría su propia voluntad como todos los de su raza -ella tiene una vida en su época, ¿harás que la olvide, solo por quedarse contigo?

-Sessho... maru -titubeó el hanyou, parpadeando repetidas veces, no creía que su propio hermano, con el que había luchado en repetidas ocaciones, vele por su felicidad. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el cuerpo flaquear _"El tiene razón, no puedo obligarla a permanecer a mi lado, si ella no lo desea"_ -se que no puedo imponerle mi voluntad, ella es libre, la conocí libre y asi quiero que siga. Solo Kagome puede decidir si quiere estar conmigo o no

-Has madurado Inuyasha -dijo Sesshomaru sentandose al pie de un frondoso árbol y sonriendo ante la respuesta de su hermano menor -nosotros por ser de la raza Inu somos posesivos por naturaleza e imponemos nuestra voluntad a nuestras hembras...

-Compañeras -le interrumpió el hanyou dejando a su hermano mayor atónito -a Kagome no le gusta que le llame por "hembra", siempre me ha dicho que ella es un ser humano no un perro o algun animal

-De acuerdo -aceptó resignado el taiyoukai -compañeras -sonrió ante la defensa de Kagome por las mujeres de los youkais y tenía razón, eran humanos no animales que se les podía comparar con animales, prosiguió con su plática -nunca las tomamos en cuenta sus deseos y necesidades, es por eso que tu has madurado, solo por el hecho de que valoras a tu mujer, respetas sus deseos y desiciones

-¿Eso era todo lo que me tenias que decir? -preguntó en un bufido el menor de los hermanos Inu -o a que quieres llegar, por que necesitamos ir por mi mujer, bueno, por Kagome

-Es mejor que te sientes un momento -sugirió el mayor -lo que tengo que decirte es importante, sobre la unión de tu cuerpo y tu alma con la de la mujer que has elegido para vivir

-¿De que se trata? -algo no iba bien y lo sentía, su hermano serio, la pregunta estupida, por que para él seguia siendo estúpida, y ahora le pedía que se sentara en vez de ir a buscar a Kagome, eso ya era muy raro -¿es algo malo, no es así?, es algo que hará que cambie de idea con respecto a Kagome, algo que estoy seguro no aceptaré

-Primero escucha, después ladras -suspiró sesshomaru, dandole un golpe en la cabeza, negando con la mirada -es algo importante que tanto tú como ella deben saber, asi que presta atención -esperó que su hermano se serenara y le prestará la atención solicitada -ella es humana, por lo tanto tiene un cierto tiempo de vida, ¿entiendes?

-Si -susurró con un dejo de melancolía -se que ella algún día se irá de mi lado, tanto fisica como espiritualmente y nunca mas la volveré a ver, se que ese es su precio por ser humana y estoy preparado para ello

-No mientas -replicó Sesshomaru, pero tomó aire y continuó -pero hay una forma para que ella se quede contigo para siempre, pues ves que nosotros no podemos morir, somos mas longevos que los humanos

-Dimelo -suplicó el hanyou, poniendose de pie frente a su hermano _"Si hay una forma de que Kagome y yo podamos compartir nuestra vida quiero saberlo" _-Sesshomaru, dime por favor como hacer eso

-Al unirse y cuando marques a Kagome como tu mujer -empezó por lo elemental ya que su hermano era primerizo en esa materia, y no era que él fuera muy experimentado, pero su padre le habia hablado de la marca y sus consecuencias si la mujer elegida era humana -una parte de tus poderes de youkai pasarán a ella y...

-¿Y? -le apresuró su hermano, impaciente por la respuesta -¡Ve al punto, con un demonio!

-Ella se convertirá en una hanyou, como tú -le soltó esperando la reacción de su hermano que, como esperaba, no era nada alentadora -esa es la consecuencia que hay que pagar para que vivan su vida juntos

Fin flash back

Kagome escuchó atentamente el relato de Inuyasha, la verdad no se esperaba que su amor tuviera una barrera tan grande que pasar, pero estaba segura de querer estar junto a él y si eso significaba ser una hanyou nada se lo impediría.

-Kagome... entenderé que ya no quieras estar a mi lado -trataba de darse animos asi mismo, intentando que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus dorados ojos no salieran -es mejor que...

-No digas nada Inuyasha -susurró Kagome acercandose a sus labios -quiero estar contigo, no me importa si tengo que dejar de ser humana para eso, quiero amarte solo como mis sentimientos pueden, y quiero demostrarte que nada de lo que me digas me va hacer cambiar de opinión

-¿Estas segura? -preguntó Inuyasha mirandola fijamente a los ojos buscando algún indicio de inseguridad por parte de ella -no habrá vuelta atrás cuando la conversión esté completa, y no quiero que sufrás por ese motivo, no quiero obligarte a nada

-Amor... -le llamó Kagome dulcemente tomandole por el mentón -quiero estar contigo, y si me tengo que convertir en hanyou para estar junto a tí lo haré

-¡Oh, Kagome! -exclamó felizmente, abrazandola protectoramente sintiendose contento _no la perdí, ella quiere estar junto a mí no importa que ella sea una hanyou_ -no quiero que sufrás lo que yo sufrí... siendo señalado por todos los youkais y los humanos... ademàs eres una miko... y muy buena

-Pero ahora serè una miko-hanyou -sonriò Kagome mientras se sentía segura en los brazos de su gran amor -tenemos que hablar con Kaede para que ella sepa la decisión que he tomado y además se que tu me enseñarás como usar los poderes de un hanyou ¿verdad?

-mmm... no lo se -dijo sonriendo a la mujer que le robaba el aliento y que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, miró divertido la cara de puchero que puso la chica mientras curvaba la boca, y pensó que diría _"SIENTATE" -_claro que te mostraré todos mis conocimientos... pero no puedes ser mejor que yo, eso es seguro

-Claro que no, tontito -sonrió jugando con un mechon plateado del muchacho -tu siempre seràs el gran Inuyasha... y yo seré la mujer que te espera en casa junto con tu comida

-No... quiero que estès a mi lado cuando luche contra youkais -susurró en su oído -eso me haría muy feliz

-Lo que tu digas -terminò diciendo, dandole un tierno beso -pero es hora de volver a casa, además creo que ya podemos comer algo después de un momento tan tenso para tí -le sonrió y dejó que la bajara de la rama en al que estaban -además hay ramen

-Ok, un poco de ramen no me vendría mal -le miró dulcemente, tomandola de la mano y caminando de nuevo a la puerta -y además quiero estar con mi mujer antes de que su familia despierte y no nos deje ni a sol ni a sombra

-Oye, que es mi familia -le replicó con fingido coraje -y proximamente seràs parte de ella, asi que acostumbrate cariño

-¿Cariño? -le miró seductoramente, haciendo que Kagome sintiera un escalofrió por la espina dorsal _suena bien la palabra "cariño" viniendo de sus labios_ -te amo Kagome

-Yo tambien te amo -le besó, teniendo como complice a la luna que los bañaba con su resplandeciente luz blanca, dando un romantico escenario a los jóvenes enamorados, se separaron a falta de oxigeno y ella le dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa -ahora vamos a comer algo

Y así ambos se metieron a la casa de la chica para comer algo y descansar para que al día siguiente saludaran a su familia, ella extrañaba a su madre, a Sota y al abuelo, pero por nada cambiaría el estar junto a Inuyasha

&&&&&

En el Sengoku todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría cuando Kagome se enterara del precio que debía pagar para estar junto a Inuyasha, pero en el fondo sabían que ella lo amaba y que estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de estar a su lado. Sesshomaru caminaba por los alrededores esperando el regreso de su hermano

-Sesshomaru -le llamó Sango que le había visto merodear cerca de la cabaña -Rin está preocupada por usted, dice que tiene que descansar

-Dile que enseguida voy -dijo mirandola de solsayo, observando su mirada preocupada -¿que es lo que pasa?

-Es Rin -susurró con miedo la mujer sintiendo sus rodillas temblar al acercarse el taiyoukai a donde se encontraba ella -la pqueña sufrió una transformación inexplicable

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Ha... ha dejado de ser una niña -le soltó sintiendo que se desvanecia, y que caería sino hubiera sido por Miroku que la notó rara desde que habían visto a Rin -gracias, cariño -suspiró aliviada y miró de nuevo a Sesshomaru -cuando se fueron Kagome e Inuyasha, Rin empezò a tener mucho sueño y la cobijamos pero ha despertado preguntando por usted

-Pero ya había dejado de ser una niña -susurró el monje tomando en brazos a Sango -si no nos cree puede comprobarlo por usted mismo ya que Kaede a tratado en vano de tranquilizarla, y Rin...

No terminó de decir nada puesto que Sesshomaru se había marchado _Es lo mejor, si quiere ayudar a la pequeña_ miro a Sango que estaba inconciente en sus brazos y pensó que lo mejor era llevarla a la cabaña a que descansara, ya mañana sería otro día_, un dificil día_. Sesshomaru entró en la vivienda de la anciana Kaede y se encontró a Shippo y a la anciana tratando de calmar una muchacha

-¡No quiero! -gritó la chica ante las súplicas de la anciana para que se calmara, el kitsune iba de un lado a otro tratando de buscar algo con que entretenerla, pero nada funcionaba -Kaede, esta no soy yo, no entiendo que pasó -susurraba con dejo de melancolía -solo quiero ver al señor Sesshomaru

-Ya lo se pequeña -la abrazó Kaede -él está afuera, en los alrededores, cuidando de que ningún youkai este merodeando por aquí, solo busca tu seguridad, y no le gustará verte llorar

-Kaede tiene razón -apoyó Shippo al verla más tranquila -Sesshomaru es muy fuerte -se acercó a su oido -y aqui entre nos, es más fuerte que Inuyasha, pero no le digas que yo te dije

-Shippo -le reprendió Kaede -sabes que si Inuyasha estuviera aqui no dirías eso, ni en sueños

-Lo sé -dijo encogiendose de hombros -por eso aprovecho que no está -miró a la chica -verdad Rin

_¡¿Rin?! _

-Anciana, chiquillo -les llamó desde la puerta -dejenme habalar con ella un momento

-Adiós -susurró el kitsune alejandose de ella y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, algo le decía que Sesshomaru estaba sumamente furioso y que esa furia la sacaría contra el que estuviera frente a él

Kaede se puso de pie y le sonrió a la pequeña, se paró frente al taiyoukai sin mostrar temor alguno -tenga paciencia con ella -le susurró al pasar junto a él -se esta acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo

-Que nadie entre -ordenó firmemente -dejaré a Tenseiga en la puerta, ya saben a lo que se enfrentan

-Lo que usted diga, Sesshomaru -aceptó la mujer saliendo al encuentro de Miroku y Sango -es mejor que los dejemos solos, acompañeme al río ahi podré atender mejor a Sango

Sesshomaru escuchó los paso que se alejaban, y escudriñó los alrededores para saber quienes estaban cerca de la cabaña, encontrando a unas millas al norte a Jaken junto a Kouga pescando la cena, unas millas mas al oeste de ellos Ginta y Hakkaku recolectando leña_ Estan lo suficientemente lejos para que hable con esta mujer a solas_ miró a la pequeña chica que estaba sentada sobre sus rodilla, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Que has hecho Rin? -preguntó acercandose a la muchacha -¿por que has dejado de ser una niña?

-Sesshomaru -susurró la pequeña apretando sus manos a una manta que Kaede le había puesto -perdóneme, pero no se lo que ha pasado... simplemente escuché una voz que me preguntaba... "_¿Que es lo que más deseas, pequeña Rin?_" y yo... le respondí que lo que más deseaba era quedarme a su lado

-Rin -la abrazó protectoramente -no debiste hacerlo, has dejado tu infancia atrás, solo por mí

-No importa -sollozó amargamente -lo que he decidido lo había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, es por eso que quería ayudarle a recolectar los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama y así pedir que me convirtiera en una muchacha para poder quedarme a su lado

-¿En verdad quieres quedarte a mi lado? -preguntó él peliplateado

-Quiero quedarme a su lado, Sesshomaru -le sonrió timidamente y le tomó el rostro -quiero estar con usted, hasta que la vida me sea arrebatada, quiero servirle a usted, por lo menos quiero acompañarle

Sesshomaru no aguantó más y la besó, Rin quedó en shock, nunca se esperó el arranque del taiyoukai, pero le correspondió dulcemente, mientras que una mano de él se afianzó a su cintura atrayendola hacia su cuerpo y su otra mano tomaba su nuca tratando de profundizar su beso _¿como pude vivir tanto tiempo solo?._Rin se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando desde las mariposas en el estómago hasta la electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo

-Rin -susurró Sesshomaru cerca de sus labios -te amo, y se que pensarás que es muy pronto para esto, pero me he enamorado como un loco de ti y si no te decia nada era por que eras muy pequeña -la siguió llenando de besos -te amo

-Me hace... muy... feliz - dijo la mujer entre cada beso que le proporcionaba el youkai -Sesshomaru...

_Al unirte a una mujer una parte de tus poderes youkai pasarán a la que elegiste para ser tu compañera, Sesshomaru_

-Rin, espera -susurró en un jadeo -necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante, pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, los demás tiene hambre y no los podemos dejar sin un techo para dormir

-Si, lo que diga -

-Y hazme un favor, deja de referirte a mi por usted -le besó la sien -quiero que me llames Sesshomaru, a secas o Sess, pero no quiero escuchar "señor Sesshomaru" o "lo que diga"

-Si, lo que usted ... digo... lo que digas -

Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y se dejó abrazar por él. Después de un rato, que esperaron a que todos los vieran normales, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y quitó a Tenseiga de la puerta permitiendo así la entrada de Kaede junto con Miroku y Sango, tras de ello venían Shippo y Kirara, ahora solo faltaban Jaken, Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku con la comida y la leña.

-Miroku, dejame descansar -suplico la exterminadora -mañana tengo que ir a ver a Kagura, necesita que la ayude con la remodelación del castillo para que puedan vivir ella junto a Naraku y Kana

-¿No lo puede hacer ella sola? -preguntó derrotado el monje -es que mañana quería pasarlo contigo, Inuyasha y Kagome no vendrán hasta dentro de tres días y Sesshomaru saldrá con Rin a un día de campo

-Miroku, debes entender que Kagura es mi amiga -le sonrió tomandole por el rostro -es necesaria mi ayuda, en cuanto lleguen Kagome e Inuyasha, nos escaparemos ¿de acuerdo?

-Satisfecho -le abrazó y deposito un casto beso en los labios -ahora si, a dormir

-Ya era hora -susurró el kitsune que no podía dormir, al escuchar los susurros del monje y de la exterminadora -cuando llegue Kagome le diré que no se vuelva a ir, por que ustedes no dejan dormir

Sesshomaru vigiló la cabaña junto con Kouga mientras los demás dormían, el joven lobo estaba preocupado de que Naraku no cumpliera su promesa de no lastimar a nadie, pero Kagome confiaba en él

-Es demasiado bondadosa -suspiró resignado el youkai, mirando al cielo -Kagome siempre ha confiado en la gente, no importa que sea youkai y que la haya hecho sufrir siempre perdona

-Es por eso que Inuyasha y tú se enamoraron de ella -le explicó Sesshomaru mirando al bosque -ella ha sido capaz de sanar las heridas de mi hermano, no tanto las físicas tambien las del alma, y contigo mostró bondad aun cuando la secuestraste

-Ni me recuerdes -sonrió tontamente -el chucho se molestó en cuanto dije que sería mi mujer, y Kagome se puso roja

-Aunque nunca lo quiso reconocer, el amaba a la miko desde que supo que era diferente a la miko Kikyou -sonrió mas para si mismo -eso es lo que le ha ayudado a madurar, además esa mujer le ha ablandodo el corazón y le ha enseñado a creer en las personas

-Si, la verdad que el chucho ha tenido suerte en encontrar una mujer como Kagome -suspiró derrotado, pero sonriendo a la luna -pero espero que sean muy felices, y que el chucho no la haga sufrir

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Ha estado muy preocupado, por lo de la marca, no me ha dicho nada, pero lo intuyo -suspiró -cuando marcas a una hembra de tu misma raza, osea youkai no pasa nada, pero si te unes a una mujer humana sufrirá mucho en la transformación de su cuerpo, y es un dolor que ni a tu peor enemigo se lo deseas

-Si, lo he platicado con Inuyasaha y teme por el bienestar de Kagome -explicó el Taiyoukai al lobo que estaba a su lado -es extraño que yo hable con él sobre el tema, pero yo conocí a mi padre y a Inuyasha le hizo falta su orientación, no digo que la madre de mi hermano no le haya dado la suya, pero ella...

-No fue culpa de tu padre que la hayan matado -sonrió Kouga -nadie predijo la muerte de la princesa Izayoi, asi que no culpes a tu padre, Inuyasha a crecido y ama a su madre, Inutaisho a sido un ejemplo para muchos youkais, aunque lo admito tambien a sido blanco de muchas envidias, ya sabes

-Me lo imagino -suspiró hondamente recostandose sobre la pared de la cabaña -en este momento, me gustaría saber que esta haciendo mi hermano, ya que nosotros no podemos pasar a la epoca de la mujer

-No te preocupes, por lo que me ha dicho Kagome, ese chucho no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra -sonrió -es más te aseguro que han de estar peleando por que Kagome no quiere despegarse de este tipo de cosas -dijo mostrando un libro de dibujos de Shippo -segun el enano este es su libro de dibujos, y Kagome lee otro tipo dejando a un lado al chucho...

-Haciendo que mi hermano se enoje -acompletó Sesshomaru con media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada -tipico en él

Sonrieron y siguieron vigilando la cabaña, sintiendose satisfechos de que la gente confiara en ellos. Kouga pensó en Ayame, quien a estas horas ya estaba dormida mientras los demas de su manada cuidaban la guarida. Sesshomaru estaba atento a cualquier movimiento dentro y fuera de la cabaña su unica preocupación era Rin, pero sintiendo que ella estaba dormida se permitió mirar el cielo nocturno _Padre, ayudanos a Inuyasha y a mi a seguir el camino correcto, tu sabes que amo a Rin, ponme una luz en este recorrido. _Asi ambos youkais vigilaron la cabaña.

&&&&&

-Inuyasha basta -protestó una voz en la cocina, la chica del futuro peleaba con un hanyou que no dejaba de besarle impidiendole que hiciera la comida para ambos -si, sigues haciendo ruido mamá despertará

-No importa -sonrió mientras besaba su frente -quiero besarte toda la noche si es posible -dijo mirandole a los ojos, mientras que observaba un rubor timido teñir las mejillas trigueñas de la mujer -asi que tu mamá no despertará si no hacemos ruido

-Tengo hambre Inuyasha -replicó la miko -hace horas que no he comido bocado, quiero un poco de sopa y té

-De acuerdo -acpetó de mala gana el hanyou sentandose a la mesa con el ceño fruncido, señal de molestia -estaré aqui quietesito, para no molestarte mas

-No te comportes como un crío malcriado -le regañó Kagome, al ver que fingia su enojo -yo soy la que debería estar molesta por que no dejas que cocine, además no quieres escuchar cierta palabrita que te haría tragar tierra

El hanyou se paró de un brinco, la abrazó y acercó su boca al oído de la chica -si caigo yo, tu cairás conmigo, cariño -susurró tiernamente mientras inhalaba el aroma a jazmín caracteristico de ella -asi que tu decides

-Eres un tramposo Inuyasha -se quejó Kagome sonriendo -pero esta bien, tu ganas solo dejame preparar la cena, para que vayamos a dormir un poco, mañana tengo clases y tengo que ponerme al corriente de...

-Un momento -interrumpió Inuyasha tensándose -¿vas a ir a eso que llamas escuela? -al mirar que ella asentía -Kagome, pensé que solo vendriamos a ver a tu familia, no a quedarnos por mucho tiempo

-Inuyasha, es martes -le explicó abrazandose mas a él -mañana es miércoles, así que ire a la escuela lo que resta de la semana, no me impidas ir por favor -sollozó suplicante -por lo menos quiero terminar mis estudios, para asi estar contigo para siempre

-Ka... go...me -susurró tiernamente abrazandola a modo de protección -de acuerdo, pero el fin de semana iremos al Sengoku y asi estarémos hasta que termines la escuela... ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias -se puso de puntitas y le dió un beso -ahora dejame terminar la cena

-Si -aceptó dejandola pasar a la cocina -esperaré en tu habitación, tenerte aqui es una tentación y corres el riesgo de que no te deje mover ni una cosa más, solo no tardes

Kagome asintió y lo observó perderse escaleras arriba suspirando levemente, sonrió y volvió a su tarea. Inuyasha entró en la habitación de la chica y se sentó en el suelo _¿Que me pasa? quiero besarla hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas... juro que si no estuviera su familia la tomaría pero se que ella no lo desea aún_ suspiró derrotado, tenía que pensar en otra cosa o se volvería loco, salió fuera de la habitación hacia el Goshimboku. Kagome entró al cuarto y no encontró a Inuyasha _seguramente regresó al Sengoku, bueno ni hablar _miró la comida _tengo mucha hambre, como para preocuparme por Inuyasha_ se sentó en su escritorio, dejó la charola en él y se dispuso a comer

-¿Por que no me esperaste a comer? -escuchó que le gruñian detras de ella

-Por que simplemente no estabas en el cuarto, tenia mucha hambre y no quería esperar mas -le explicó lo mas calmada posible, pero los cambios de humos del hanyou se estaban volviendo insoportables -Inuyasha es mejor que te calme, apenas me he sentado

-¿Y no pudiste llamarme? -cuestionó mientras tomaba el plato de ramen que le ofrecía la chica -sabes que ando fuera, en el techo o en el árbol sagrado... -tomó un poco de la sopa -no me vengas con excusas baratas

-Excusas baratas -susurró la miko levemente, que ni las orejitas de Inuyasha lograron captar, se puso de pie y tomó el plato de ramen de entre las manos del chico colocandolo en la mesa, despues volteó hacia él y lo tomó del haori aventandolo por la ventana -¡SIENTATE!

-¡KAGO...!

[Plaft]

-Eso te enseñará a tratarme bien -exclamó cerrando la ventana fuertemente haciendo que ésta se partiera en pedazos que se dispersaron por toda la habitación hiriendola en los brazos, pero no sintió el dolor de las heridas, solo el de su corazón

-Kagome -susurró mientras saltaba a su ventana viendo las heridas sangrantes del brazo de la miko -¿estas bien? -preguntó preocupado, acercandose con cuidado para no lastimarse él -dejame ver las heridas

-Fueron solo rasguños -dijo con una sincera sonrisa -pero yo debería preguntar si tu estás bien, desde que hablamos has estado sumamente irritado, y te enojas por todo

-No lo se -dijo encogiendose de hombros sin darle importancia -perdona si te he ofendido, pero tengo que hablar con Sesshomaru de esto que me pasa, regreso en un momento

-Quiero ir contigo -replicó firmemente, ante la mirada sorprendida del chico -¡se que tienes algo, y ese algo tiene que ver con lo que platicamos, no soy estupida, se que quieres que sea tuya en este momento, por que tu mitad youkai quiere reclamarme pero tu mitad humano lo ha detenido!

-¿Todo eso lo dedujiste en un instante? -preguntó aún más sorprendido ante la chica que solo logró bajar la mirada ocultando el sonrojo de su rostro y asintiendo, él se acercó e hizo que levantara la mirada -Kagome, eso es lo que me pasa, quiero estar contigo, pero quiero que sea especial para tí... -se acercó y la besó tiernamente pasando su mano a la nuca de ella -quiero que no sufras con la transformación, quiero que disfrutes, cuando yo lo haga...

-Inu... yasha -susurró Kagome entre los labios del hanyou acercando más su cuerpo al de él -quiero pertenecerte en todos los sentidos -se alejó de él un poco dandole una vista de su rostro a él, sus labios levemente rojos e hinchados por el beso, sus pupilas dilatadas -pero no aquí... sería muy arriesgado por mi familia -ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él -entiendeme, es por respeto a mi casa

-Lo se, pequeña, creeme que lo entiendo -sonrió mientras la abrazaba -por eso he decidido que cuando despierte tu madre, le pediré tu mano en matrimonio, y nos casaremos asi no habrá impedimento para que seas mia completamente

-Pero antes debemos esperar a que se case Sango con Miroku y Kagura con Naraku, a ambas les prometí que sería su dama de honor -le explicó mientras le besaba -además Sango me dijo que Kagura quería remodelar el castillo asi que tengo que ayudarle, y Sango quiere que le ayude con su casa

-En pocas palabras, debo darme baños de agua fría todas las noches -exclamó derrotado mientras seguia besando a Kagome -será una larga espera, larga y muy fria

-Me temo que sí, vamos a comer -le pidió mientras se separaba del calor de su cuerpo y se dirigía a su escritorio para coger el plato de Inuyasha y acercarlo a él -y preparate puesto que mañana mi hermano no dejará descansar

-Tienes razón -se estiró perezosamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco -y tu abuelo nos atacará con sus historias

-Es verdad -soltó un suspiro resignada -nunca cambiará, pero por lo menos mamá no te molesta mucho

-Kagome, mañana paso por tí a la escuela ¿vale? -preguntó con temos a recibir una negativa por parte de la miko que lo miraba dudosa -no quiero que te pase nada

-En realidad, no quieres que se me acerque Houjo -dijo aventandole un cojín a la cabeza, observando divertída como Inuyasha se ruborizaba, dando a entender que había atinado -pero no me molestaría que supiera que ya tengo quien me defienda -terminó diciendo mientras sonreía dulcemente

Terminaron de cenar y Kagome bajó a lavar los platos mientras Inuyasha se daba un baño relajante que la miko le había preparado antes de bajar a la cocina, escuchó como ella cantaba mientras lavaba los platos y como los demás miembros de la familia dormían sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor, por fín despues de mucho Inuyasha podría hacer lo mismo. Solamente había algo que le perturbaba la cabeza..._ Esta guerra de almas va a ser la batalla más dura que voy a pelear, mi parte youkai contra mi parte humana..._ Escucho que Kagome entraba en la habitación, ella se había duchado antes de cenar, solo faltaba que se cambiara por ropa más comoda

-Si te atreves a mirar Inuyasha, hare que te sientes -advirtió la miko mirando hacia la puerta, dejando al hanyou imposibilitado a que hiciera su travesura regresando así a la bañera -asi esta mejor -después de unos instantes -ya puedes salir Inuyasha

-Gracias, ya era hora -salio solo con su hakama y el pecho descubierto -usaré mi haori como la cosa que usas para taparte -explicó mirandola tiernamente vestida con un conjunto de playera sin tirante y un pantalón de color azul celeste y el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja -ya acuestate, no vas a querer levantarte mañana

Kagome asintió y se metió en su cama siendo arropada por Inuyasha que se sentó cerca, como la vez que ella había enfermando y él le había hecho un medicamento que su madre le preparaba, suspiró homdamente mientras se quedaba dormida, sintiendo como él posaba sus labios sobre los propios

-Buenas noches, mi pequeña -susurró antes de cerrar sus orbes doradas y entregarse al sueño y con un nombre en la mente

_Kagome_

-Buenas noches, mi amado hanyou -suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios, dejandose llevar por el sueño pero con un solo pensamiento en la mente...

_Inuyasha_

* * *

Gracias a:

**Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
Espero que les guste este capi que para mí esta algo largo, es que dicen que cuando la inspiración llega no hay que dejarla ir así que la tengo bien retenida para que no se marche la condenadota... bueno saludos y que sigan divirtiendose en estas vacaciones :)**

**Chicas ya mero entro a clases, pero eso no quiere decir que las abandonaré, quiero seguir en esto y nada me detendrá... ay que dramatico sonó esto, jajaja bueno espero que este capi sea de su agrado y eso lo sabre por medio de sus anhelados reviews... las quiero mucho y sigan escribiendo...**

**_La imaginación es lo unico ilimitado que poseemos..._  
**

_**HaChIkO**_

* * *


	18. Una noticia para Shippo

**Una noticia para Shippo  
**

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena  
(N/A) notas de autora [que casi no habrá, lo juro]

_**Inuyasha y Kagome han despertado, y la azabache quiere sorprender a su amado hanyou... Inuyasha y Kagome tienen una pequeña riña que la señora Higurashi arregla... Shippo en el Sengoku espera el regreso de ambos junto con la joven Rin cerca del pozo devora-huesos... Ahora Kagome e Inuyasha han decidido darle una noticia al kitsune... ¡Viva!**__  


* * *

_

En Tokyo amanece nublado, cosa que no le gusta a cierta chica que solo suelta un pesado suspiro de resignación levantandose de la cama, cuidando de no pisar a un peliplateado que descansa placidamente. Al verlo no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, miró por la ventana el cielo gris sabiendo que el frío del viento llegaría pronto a su habitación, tomó la manta de su cama y con ella arropó a Inuyasha

-Kagome -susurró en un supiro el ojidorado abrazandose mas a la prenda

_Tontito _pensó Kagome mirandolo tiernamente, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, quería prepararle el desayuno. Al salir de allí se topó con su madre y corrió a abrazarla, sintiendo su aroma _la extrañaba mucho _pensaba la chica profundizando el abrazo, su madre la arrullo entre sus brazos dandole un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de la chica.

-Te extrañé mucho hija -le susurró feliz de verla y abrazarla -desde que te fuiste me sentí triste y me dieron ganas de saber de tí, fué angustiante, no aguantaba el solo hecho de que no estuvieras, pero sabia que Inuyasha te protegería

-Madre, hay algo que debes saber -dijo aún en sus brazos alzando la vista para ver los ojos de su madre -vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones -esto lo dijo sabiendo que Inuyasha no tardaría en salir a buscarla y gritar el por que se fué de su lado sin despertarlo. Se separó de los brazos de su madre y empezó a bajar por las escaleras seguida de la mujer, entraron en la cocina.

-Fui secuestrada -dijo finalmente a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos chocolate, empezando a sollozar levemente -Naraku... él quiso poseerme y por más que no quise...

-Kagome... ¿te hizo daño, hija? -preguntó su madre atrayendola a su pecho, acariciando su azabache mata de cabello, sintiendo la negación de su pequeña hija, suspirando aliviada -hija si estás bien no quiero que estes así

-Pero mamá -sollozó la azabache -tenía miedo... miedo de no volver a verlos, ni a tí, ni al abuelo, ni a Sota

-Aqui estás Kagome, no te ha pasado nada -la arrulló mientras seguía abrazandola -Inuyasha está contigo, él nunca dejará que nada te pase, es por eso que me mantenía tranquila

**Flash back**

**En el templo Higurashi, el abuelo siente un frío viento presintiendo algo malvado cerca de su familia, caminó hacia su casa encontrando a su hija sollozando, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos y Sota tratando de consolarla, sin obtener resultado**

**-Mamá, necesitas calmarte -le reconfortaba Sota a su madre, miró al abuelo en el umbral de la puerta -ayudame abuelo, mamá se ha puesto muy mal, se la ha pasado gritando a Kagome**

**-Pero sabemos que Kagome esta donde Inuyasha hija -dijo el abuelo al sentarse a lado de su única hija -él nos prometío protegerle, ¿lo recuerdas? **

**-Si, pero algo en mi corazón -dijo llevandose ambas manos a su pecho, a la altura del corazón -algo me dice que mi pequeña Kagome no está bien, y que está sufriendo -se abrazó a su padre -si algo malo le sucede... yo**

**-Shh, hija calmate -susurró tiernamente, miró a Sota -ve a por un té para tu madre, necesita calmarse**

**-Si -asintió el pequeño y salió a la cocina _Kagome, tu debes estar bien, el orejas de perro lo prometió _pensó el joven preparando el té para su mamá**

**-Papá, mi hija -sollozó la mujer, temblando en los brazos de aquel hombre mayor -quiero verla, saber que está bien**

**_Naomi_**

**-¿Has dicho algo papá? -preguntó entre sollozos, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro **

**-No hija, solo te he abrazado como cuando eras pequeña y algo te lastimaba -sonrió el abuelo mientras le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente rezando para que su nieta estuviera sana y salva -es mejor que descanses**

**-Si, solo que traiga el té Sota iré a dormir -contestó incorporandose de nuevo ya más tranquila -padre, es mejor que tu también descanses, hoy has trabajado mucho**

**-Si, claro -sonrió**

**Sota trajo el té, que Kagome en una ocasión le dijo que era para los nervios, se sintió aliviada al momento y se retiró a dormir despidiendose del abuelo y de Sota. Ya en su habitación se recostó en la amplia cama que hubiera compartido con su difunto esposo**

**_Naomi_**

**Ahi esta de nuevo esa voz, tan cálida que siente conocerla, que la llena de una paz y una quietud. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa ambriagante tranquilidad que esa voz que le llamaba transmitía a su cuerpo. De un momento a otro despertó en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, blancas, sus favoritas.**

**-Naomi -una mujer estaba sentada frente a una fuente, con un angel en ella -ven, pequeña**

**-¿Quien eres? -preguntó casi como un susurro -¿que hago aquí? es que... talvez yo...**

**-No, no estas muerta -sonrió la mujer -me llamo Izayoi, soy la madre de Inuyasha, y se el por que esta tan preocupada por Kagome**

**-¿Sabe donde está mi hija? -indagó esperanzada de que sus presentimientos fueran equivocados, que su imaginació y el no verla durante tanto tiempo le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada **

**-Ella está a salvo -Izayoi se puso de pie y se acercó a Naomi -Naraku la ha secuestrado, pero no se preocupe, Kagura ha ablandado su corazón y le ha pedido que deje a Kagome en libertad**

**-Mi hija... mi pequeña Kagome -sollozó la madre de la chica -Inuyasha no...**

**-El la protegió, pero Naraku ya lo tenía todo planeado -le explicó la madre del peliplateado -ya todo esta bien, Naomi, tu hija pronto estará en casa**

**_Gracias _fue lo último que pensó antes de despertar y notar que la noche había caído en Tokyo... miró el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas y sintió un calido bienestar en el pecho. _Ya todo estará bien... ¿verdad Kagome?_**

**Fin flash back**

-Madre, ¿Izayoi habló contigo? -preguntó más tranquila la chica, aferrandose a su madre

-Si hija, esa mujer me ha enseñado a confiar más en Inuyasha -susurró en su cabello -y sé que nunca permitirá que nada malo te pase, cariño -la separó un poco de ella -asi que ánimo, ya todo lo malo ha pasado y es mejor que lo olvides

-Si, gracias mamá

-Gracias a ti, mi pequeña Kagome

Se abrazaron una vez más. Su madre le informó que saldría con Sota y el abuelo para visitar a una amiga en el hospital, y le encargó que preparara la comida, para cuando regresaran ya estuviera la mesa servida. Kagome le dijo que Inuyasha estaba en la casa, dormido en la habitación, su madre solo asintió y le dió un beso en la frente.

-¡Kagome! -gritó alguien en la planta alta, provocando la risa de la chica y su madre -¡Kagome, ¿donde diablos estas?!

-¡Aqui en la cocina! -contestó la aludida, tratando de calmar su risa, miró a su madre -debo preparar el almuerzo... -agachó el rostro ocultando su sonrojo repentino, era extraño actuar como su esposa cuando aún eran... no sabía que eran

-Hija -le llamó su madre sonriendo tiernamente al ver como reaccionaba al llamado de aquel chico -es normal que quieras atenderlo -se acercó a ella y como si fuera un secreto -total, ya están comprometidos

-¡¿Que cosa?!

&&&&&

-Shippo, ¿que haces? -preguntó Rin al verlo, sentado en el borde del pozo devora huesos, triste y mirando el interior del mismo -¿por que no vamos a ayudar a Kaede en la aldea?

-Estraño a Kagome, no la he visto -suspiró resignado el kitsune -Inuyasha simplemente se la llevó a su época antes de que la saludaramos... ¡Ah, quiero verla!

-Calma Shippo -trató de calmarlo la joven tomandole de un hombro -ellos estarán de regreso pronto, solo fueron a la época de Kagome a saludar a su familia, ellos tambien la extrañan

-Lo se, pero es que ella...

-Ya está aqui -se escuchó una voz en el interior del pozo, dejando ver a un peliplateado con una chica a su lado sonriendo, el chico miró sorprendido a Rin, si que había cambiado -¡Hey enano pensé que ibas a saludar a Kagome cuando la vieras! -dijo con arrogancia, notando como el niño se lanzaba a los brazos de la mujer recibiendolo ésta con mucho cariño

-¡Kagome, volviste! -gritó emocionado en sus brazos y enterrando el rostro en el pecho de la muchacha -te extrañé mucho

-Oh Shippo, yo también -le susurró mientras le apretaba contra ella -pero, ya he regresado pequeño -miró sobre la mata pelirroja del niño dirigiendo su mirada a Inuyasha que solo le sonreía, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para despues mirar a Rin, sorprendiendola su cambio, ya no era una niña... _el deseo de Sesshomaru se cumplió y la perla se a purificado_... suspiró antes de andar con Shippo en brazos rumbo a la aldea. Inuyasha la siguió con la vista fija, se veía bien con Shippo entre sus brazos. _¿Asi se verá cuando tenga a nuestros cachorros?... no... se verá aún más hermosa_ pensó siguiendola de cerca.

-Señorita Kagome -le llamó Rin a la miko -¿Puedo hablar con usted, despues de ver a los demás en casa de la anciana Kaede?

-Claro que si Rin -le sonrió Kagome

-Oye Kagome -susurró Shippo entre suspiros, haciendo que Inuyasha moviera ligeramente las orejitas -¿ya no te irás verdad?

Kagome se tensó por un momento, no sabía que responderle. Inuyasha sintió el temblor de la miko y fué a su lado tomando al kitsune en sus brazos caminando hacia Rin -¿Puedes llevarlo a la cabaña?

-Si -aceptó mientras lo tomaba en brazos y caminaba hacia la aldea

Inuyasha regresó con Kagome abrazandola simplemente dejando que esta se desahogara, sufría con ella, ya lo habían decidido...

**Flash back**

**-¡¿Que cosa?!**

**-Si hija, Inuyasha a pedido tu mano esta misma mañana -respondió su madre con una dulce sonrisa, mirando a su hija sorprendida -pero hija, que no te hace feliz la noticia**

**-Bueno... si, pero es que... yo -no sabía que hacer, quería terminar sus estudios antes de irse al Sengoku y no tener que regresar a su época, al menos no para ir a la escuela -es que yo...**

**-¿Kagome... no quieres ser mi prometida? -preguntó nervioso hanyou, mirando el temblor del cuerpo de la chica - si es por eso, Kagome yo**

**-No, espera -lo detuvo en seco tomandolo del brazo -sabes que no es eso... Inuyasha**

**-¡¿A no?, ¿Entonces que es Kagome?! -bajo la mirada, ocultando su dolor a los ojos de ella -¿es por que soy...?**

**-¡NO, NO LO DIGAS! -gritó la chica tapandose los oídos con ambas manos, sorprendiendo a su madre que la veía sufrir en silencio, se imaginaba que era lo que detenía a su pequeña hija -sabes que nunca me ha importado que seas hanyou**

**-¿Entonces que es lo que sucede? -preguntó desesperado -¿no quieres vivir en el Sengoku?**

**-Inuyasha... -le llamó la señora Higurashi -mi hija quiere terminar sus estudios antes de irse contigo, es eso lo que la detiene**

**-¿Eso es verdad, Kag? -indagó mirando las lagunas chocolatadas, mirando como solo asentía -eso no es problema, cariño, yo sabré esperarte hasta que estes preparada...**

**-Y... ¿Shippo? -preguntó la miko preocupada, sabía de antemano que el kitsune no la dejaría regresar a su época -el me necesita, Inuyasha, no puedo dejarlo solo**

**-Y no lo harás, si pedimos un ultimo deseo a la perla -le miró esperanzado ante la mirada de la señora Higurashi -tal vez pueda permitir el paso de los demás... ellos siempre han querido conocer este sitio **

**-Inu... yasha**

**Fin flash back**

-Kagome, debes ser fuerte -trató de consolarla el hanyou escuchandola aún sollozar -el entenderá que tienes que ir y venir de tu época por un tiempo determinado

-Lo se... pero no quiero separarme de él -escuchó un gruñido provenir de él, levantando el rostro -Inuyasha, no estas celoso de Shippo, ¿o si?

-No, solo que quieres separarte de mí no de él -dijo en un susurro apretandola mas a su pecho, aspirando su aroma a jazmin -pero, le daremos una gran sorpresa la proxima vez que vaya por ti a tu época

-¿Enserio lo llevarás contigo, cada vez que vayas? -preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando que la noticia le alegraba de sobremanera -¡Gracias, gracias. gracias!

-Ya basta me vas a lastimar mis orejitas -dijo tapandole la boca con una mano, sonriendo ante la emoción de la chica -ademas esperemos hasta que sea de día, necesitas descansar

-Si padre -sonrió con sarcasmo -acercate tantito -le ordenó, obedeciendo el peliplateado en un microsegundo, ya cerca de ella -sientate

[Plaft]

-¡ADIOS INUYASHA! -gritò corriendo hacia la cabaña de Kaede, mientras Inuyasha estaba tragando tierra en el suelo -¡TE VEO CON LA ANCIANA KAEDE!

Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto, mirando hacia la dirección donde se supone corrìa la miko y siguiendo su rastro comenzó a gritar

-¡KAGOMEEEE, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

* * *

Gracias a:

**Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
Lo seee... me quieren matar por no haber actualizado rápido pero es que la uni me absorbe al 100% y no puedo actualizar seguido, pero trataré de hacerlo un poco mas frecuente... Espero que este capi les agrade que lo hice algo gracioso... es que la verdad es que me entristecia cada vez que los prota sufrían... que si no era por esto... era por lo otro o sino por aquello ¬¬ y waaa no me gustaaa que sufran...**

**Bueno espero que esten de lo mejor y nos leeemos en la próxima... ¡Ah, y estoy empezando otro fic... se esta horneando!!! Un AU... clarooo de INUXKAG... Denme sus reviews, para ver si les agrada le ideaaa**

**_La imaginación es lo unico ilimitado que poseemos..._  
**

_**HaChIkO**_

* * *


	19. Todo es perfecto¿Felicidad?

**Todo es perfecto... ¿felicidad?  
**

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino desde un principio hubiera hecho que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y Kikyou ya no apareciera... pero al no ser asi...**_

_**Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  
**_

_-_bla- dialogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena

_**Todo a vuelto a la normalidad. Shippo se va a enterar de la nueva noticia...¿como lo tomará?... todo se ha preparado para una fiesta y todos han sido invitados. Naraku por temor a represalias no ha querido acompañar a Kagura y a Kana... pero no les niega la salida a ellas, Le ha abierto su corazón a su futura mujer y la ha dejado sin palabras... que hacer cuando tu mujer se baña y llegan visitas inesperadas.... sigamos leyendo ^^  
**__

* * *

_

En el castillo todo se prepara para la boda de Naraku y Kagura. Kagome junto con Sango han ayudado para que los preparativos estuviesen a tiempo, Kagura ya había elegido de entre los vestidos que Kagome le traía de la época moderna, uno sencillo, no quería llamar mucho la atención, ya que solo habían invitado a sus amigos mas allegados, todo estaba listo para el gran día.  
Kagome ya estaba dentro de la cabaña arreglando los futones donde dormirían Inuyasha, Shippo y ella, le había costado un poco hacer entender al hanyou que Shippo la había extrañado y que no le vendría mal dormir un par de noches con ellos.

**Flash back**

**-Pero Kagome... quiero estar solo contigo -dijo el ojidorado haciendo un puchero, como niño chiquito que le quitan un dulce -¿Por que tiene que venir el enano con nosotros?**

**-Inuyasha, ya hemos discutido esto -replicó Kagome mientras se sentaba en el pasto -es un niño, y necesita sentirse en familia... y para él, esa familia, somos nosotros asi que deja de discutir**

**-Maldito enano -susurró el hanyou evitando ser oido por la miko**

**Grave error**

**-Sientate -**

**[Plaft]**

**-Ka...go... me -dijo con la boca llena de pasto y tierra -¿Por que lo hiciste?**

**-Por que no quieres a Shippo -contestó dolida la joven, dando la espalda al peliplateado que enseguida olfateó sus lagrimas en el viento -el es un niño... asi como lo fuiste tú y lo fuí yo**

**-Kag, lo siento -dijo el joven en su defensa -pero entiendeme -dijo abrazandola por la espalda -quiero estar contigo... quiero que seas mia solo una noche**

**-Inu... ya... sha -murmuró la chica entrecortadamente**

**Fin de Flash back**

-Kagome -le llamó una vocecilla debilmente robando su atención, Shippo la miraba fijamente -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, Shippo -contestó mirando a Inuyasha fuera de la cabaña, sentado en el pasto -solo ven a dormir, tienes que descansar bien, mañana salimos temprano

-¿Por que? -preguntó inocentemente el niño -Es que... ¿me volverás a abandonar?

-Enano, haz caso -dijo el hanyou sin moverse de su sitio -solo duermete

-Hay que decirle... -miró a Shippo y tomó una pose seria -Shippo hemos pedido a la perla que el pozo quede abierto, solo de este lado, para que tu y todos nuestros amigos puedan ir a visitarme cuando no vuelva pronto- Al enterarse de esto el kitsune no cabía de la felicidad, empezó a saltar por toda la cabaña hasta que el hanyou lo tomó de la colita -espera Shippo, no hagas tanto rui...

-Es hora de dormir, enano -dijo como ultimatum, poniendolo en el suelo, dejando a una miko asombrada -asi que ve con Kagome para que te prepare para que te acuestes

-Inu... ya... sha -dijo la chica entrecortadamente, sintiendo un dulce nudo en el estómago,pues nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan tierno, tomó a Shippo entre sus brazos y lo arrulló como si fuera un bebé -es hora de dormir pequeño

Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia el interior de la cabaña, quedando sin palabras para la escena que se presentaba delante de sus dorados ojos, Kagome con Shippo entre sus brazos, como si fuera su hijo. No pudiendo controlar sus emociones entró en la cabaña y situandose tras de la miko la abrazó dulce y protectoramente.

-Te amo, más de lo que imaginas Kagome -le susurró en el oído, haciendo que la miko se dejara apoyar en su pecho -los protegeré, a ti y a Shippo, por que son lo más valioso que tengo, hasta que tengamos a nuestros cachorros

-Inu... yo tambien te amo -dijo dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios del chico, volvió el rostro hacia Shippo que sonreía mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido -ahora esta es nuestra familia

-Si, pequeña, nuestra familia -suspiró mientras dejaban al kitusne sobre el futón y se acomodaban para descansar igual -necesitas dormir para que mañana estes lista para ese examen tuyo

-¡El examen! -gritó con dolor la chica dandose un masaje en las sienes -no he estudiado nada, Inuyasha y no quiero reprobar

-No te preocupes, amor -le acarició el rostro y depositó un beso en la frente -verás como todo sale bien, es temprano -agarró uno de los libros de la mochila de la chica -podemos estudiar un poco antes de dormir

-Si, gracias

Empezó a leer para su examen de matemáticas mientras que Inuyasha la miraba dulcemente. _Se está esforzando para quedarse a mi lado, no puedo ser un patán queriendo presionarla a algo a lo que aun no esta lista_ pensó con dolor mientras la chica suspiraba al ver tantas fórmulas, sin entender siquiera alguna de ellas.

-Me rindo... -supiró pesadamente cerrando el libro y dejandolo a un lado -no puedo aprenderme tantas fórmulas en una noche -empezó a sollozar dolorosamente -perdon Inu...

-Kagome -saltó a su lado el chico -segun lo que pude escuchar, podias hacer una cosa de formulario... creo que el hombre que hablaba frente a todos dijo eso

-¡Oh Inuyasha! -dijo abrazandolo, tumbandolo en el suelo, quedando encima de él -Te amo, te amo... -dijo besandolo lentamente, aferrandose a él...

_Kagome_

&&&&&

En la mañana Sango, Miroku y Kaede preparaban el desayuno para sus amigos. Kagura llegó con Kanna mirando a todos felices, por fin todo había acabado, Kanna fué a jugar con Shippo y Rin mientras su hermana buscaba a Kagome, divisandola en el horizonte con la mirada melancólica, decidió acercarse a ella, algo le decía que necesitaba hablar con alguien

-Kagome -le llamó titubeante, sorprendiendose al ver lágrimas en los, chocolate, ojos de la chica -¿Estas bien?

_Inuyasha no está aqui, por que Kagome tiene un campo de energía que evita que huela la sal de sus lágrimas... ¿Mi duda es por que esta niña llora?_

-Kagura... -susurró con dolor la chica, secandose las lágrimas buscando la presencia de Inuyasha, dando gracias de que estuviera en el lago -¡Ay Kagura, no se que hacer! -exclamó con dolor abrazandola -amo a Inuyasha, y quiero estar con él, pero...

-Tienes miedo de no satisfacerle, ¿no es asi? -suspiró al sentir como la miko asentía, la separó un poco de su pecho -Kagome, escucha, si hay amor no debe importarte eso, no vas a entregarte a cualquiera, sino a la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida

-Gracias... -musitó la chica, sonriendo -enserio muchisimas gracias

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, es a ti a quien yo debería agradecer -dijo la mujer mientras miraba el prado de flores -por que, gracias, a ti Naraku pudo por fin vencer su odio por Inuyasha, y olvidar el amor que sentía Onigumo por Kikyou

-Kagura, lo hice con mucho gusto - sonrió la chica al ver que el deseo a la perla habia funcionado. _Todos han encontrado la felicidad _pensó Kagome para si misma -vamos a comer algo, si Inuyasha no me encuentra en la aldea...

-Como ahora

Kagura y Kagome se quedaron heladas al escuchar la voz de cierto hanyou, tras de ellas. Kagome volvió la mirada encontrandose frente a frente con un Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-¿Por que no estas en la aldea? -preguntó fingiendo su enfado -te dije que te quedaras ahi

-Lo siento Inuyasha -dijo la chica sinceramente dando un paso hacia atras, llevandose a Kagura con ella -¡Sientate!

[Plaft]

-Nunca dije que sentía haber salido de la aldea -caminaba junto con Kagura hacia la aldea -asi que deja de regañarme

-KA...GO...ME -

La miko y la mujer corrieron hacia la aldea, pues Kagura quedó convertida en una humana, llegando agotadas, Kanna y Shippo miraban confundidos a las mujeres que tomaban agua en abundancia. Kagura miró al horizonte donde se quedó Inuyasha estampado en el pasto y sonrió por la felicidad de ambos chicos, ya habían peleado bastante para llegar hasta alli.

-Oye Kagome... -le llamó Shippo jalandole un poco de la falda -¿Tardará mucho en venir Inuyasha?

-No lo creo, Shippo -dijo mirando, con una sonrisa, la colina -el estará...

-Aqui mismo, enano -dijo el hanyou abrazando por la espalda a la miko que reía al no haberlo sentido cerca del lugar -ahora si me permites, llevaré a mamá a platicar largamente

-¡Que cosa!

Y sin dar tiempo a que la miko dijera algo mas, desaparecieron de la vista de todos los demas, que al verlos marcharse solo sonrieron. Sango tomó a Kagura de las manos y entraron a la cabaña, mientras que Miroku, Rin, Kanna y Shippo ayudaban a la anciana Kaede a terminar de preparar las cosas para el almuerzo

-¡Ah Sango, gracias! -se escucho dentro de la cabaña -está hermoso

-No es nada, lo hemos hecho Rin y yo -dijo modestamente la exterminadora -nos pusimos desde hace tres noches a prepararlo y lo queríamos tener antes de tu boda

-Es hermoso, lo vuelvo a decir -expresó Kagura -parecen perlas, pero no lo son ¿verdad? -mir+o la negativa de Sango y la mirada desilusionada, lo que le hizo entender que se habia equivocado -no, no me refería a eso... está precioso...

-Que bueno que te haya gustado el conjunto de collar, aretes y pulsera, Kagura -sonrió Sango -se te verán preciosos ese dia tan especial para ti y para Naraku

-Y pronto será el tuyo Sango querida -dijo apoyando una de sus manos en las de la exterminadora -en eso quedaron tu y Kagome ¿no? -vió como asentía -entonces que no decaiga el animo, el monje no creo que quiera que lo extermines antes de la noche de bodas

-Si, el sabe que lo amo, y no me gustaria que nuestro amor se acabara por un lío de faldas -explicó la exterminadora riendo -espero que no me haga daño...

-Creo querida -se escucho la voz del monje en la entrada de la cabaña -que me mataría antes de hacerte sufrir

-Bueno los dejo para que platiquen agusto -se disculpó Kagura, despidiendose de ambos y saliendo a ayudar a la anciana Kaede y a la joven protegida de Sesshomaru mirando como Shippo y Kanna jugaban con las cosas que Kagome traia de su época

_Todos son felices ahora, nada puede dañar esta dicha, o por lo menos eso espero. _Miró su hogar donde, seguramente, Naraku la debería estar esperando.

**Flash back**

**En el castillo de Naraku, Kanna y Kagura se arreglaban para salir a la aldea y eran observadas detenidamente por el prometido de la última.**

**-¿Seguro que no quieres venir, querido? -preguntó la mujer, terminando de ponerse un adorno en el peinado -no creo que los chicos te guarden rencor**

**-No, amor... -contestó Naraku mirandola -es mejor que guarde mi distancia, y más estando Sesshomari ahí-observó como la mujer se tensaba y apartaba la mirada -Kanna, dejame hablar con Kagura**

**-Si, con su permiso -dijo saliendo de la habitación, dirigiendose al cuarto de juegos que le acondicionaron Sango y Kagome**

**Ya con Kanna fuera, Naraku se acercó a, una, Kagura envuelta en llanto y la envolvió en un abrazo tierno y protector -Kagura, mirame, ve lo que soy ahora, y recuerda lo que fuí anteriormente -la mujer obedeció -antes de que yo reconociera mis sentimientos hacia tí y me olvidara de los que sintió Onigumo, tu estabas perdidamente enamorada...**

**-No estab... -no terminó por que Naraku se lo impidió posando limpiamente dos dedos sobre sus labios**

**-Dejame terminar, cariño -dijo mirandola fijamente -sabia lo que sentias por ese hombre, a mi no me puedes engañar, puede ser que haya perdido mis poderes de youkai, pero no mi intuición de hombre, y lo que siento, son celos, ese sentimiento humano que hace perder la cabeza, pero... ¿sabes algo?, Kagome, me habló de algo que se llama...**

**-Confianza **

**-Si, eso es lo que tengo en tí -dijo robandole una sonrisa a la mujer, que lo abrazó tiernamente -y se que puedo confiar en ti, pero los celos me ciegan y se que si voy a la aldea, pelearé con Sesshomaru y quiero que tengas una tarde amena, asi que ve con Kanna, aqui estaré esperandote**

**-Gracias, Naraku -agradeció la mujer besando a su prometido, dejandose llevar por el momento -no sabes cuanto lamento, haberte hecho daño al enamorarme de Sesshomaru, pero ahora que se que te amo a ti, con toda el alma, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tí**

**Naraku la estrechó fuerte y tiernamente no queriendo dejarla ir, pero sabía que ella había quedado con Sango y Kagome que un día iría, con Kanna, a la aldea. La soltó lentamente y a regañadientes besandole la frente -arreglate, y ve con Kanna -miró de nuevo como se terminaba de arreglar la mujer dandole un último beso de despedida. Kagura tomó la mano de Kanna y se encaminaron a la aldea**

**Fin flash back  
**

_Espero que por lo menos no se sienta solo en ese enorme castillo._

-Kagura -le llamaba Kanna desde donde jugaba con Shippo -dice la nana Kaede que vengas a comer -miró a todas direcciones -¿Sabes a donde han ido Kagome e Inuyasha?

-No, se han marchado sin decir a donde se dirigian -pasó la mirada rapidamente por el camino que Inuyasha había tomado con Kagome -pero por lo que veo, esos dos tenían mucho de que hablar

-Entonces ven a comer, para que vayamos con papá -dijo la niña corriendo a su lado y halandola de una mano -además quiero mostrarte lo que Shippo me ha regalado, es algo muy bonito

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, Kanna -dijo tomandola en brazos y depositando un beso en la frente -vamos que tenemos que llegar con tu padre

&&&&&

-Inuyasha... -le llamó la chica mientras miraba como el hanyou se quedaba sentado, en su tipica pose, manos dentro de las mangas del haori rojo, piernas cruzadas y una ceja arqueada -¿se puede saber por que me has traído aquí? -preguntó señalando una cascada

-Sencillo -contestó sin inmutarse nisiquiera un ápice -te darás un baño

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó la miko, con las mejillas sonrojadas. _Como se atreve a pedirme eso... y con él aqui_ pensó la muchacha mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas -¿Hablas enserio?

-Mas enserio no puedo -replicó frunciendo el ceño -asi que deja de quejarte de una vez y metete al lago -miró de reojo como la chica temblaba de miedo al saberse expuesta a él -Kagome, detras de la caida de agua hay una cueva, puedes meterte ahí para lavarte

-Gra... gracias -tartamudeó la chica mientras se ponia de pie y se dirigía al lago, pero recordó que Inuyasha la habia llevado de improviso y por consiguiente no había traído su mochila -Inuyasha

-Ten -fue lo que dijo alcanzandole el haori -esto te servirá para secarte, tu ropa que llevas debajo de tu ropa de la escuela, la ha puesto Sango en una bolsa que está dentro de la cueva detras de la cascada, cuando termines me llamas y te daré la ropa

-Si, esta bien -aceptó la miko metiendose, con todo y ropa, al agua. Debía aceptar que el agua estaba cálida y deliciosa, volvio la mirada sobre su hombro y notó que Inuyasha no estaba en el mismo lugar, sino que se habia puesto en una rama alta. Se metio a la cascada y encontro lo que le había descrito Inuyasha, su ropa y todo para lavarse estaban ahi. _Ya lo habian planeado _pensó con una mueca de enojo fingido. Se empezó a quitar la ropa y me metío a una pequeña agua termal que estaba ahí dentro.

Por su parte Inuyasha vigilaba atentamente todo el perimetro, detectando un olor conocido. _Kouga_. Un gruñido salió de sus labios y de un salto llegó a donde estaba el joven jefe del clan de los lobos, junto con su prometida Ayame y sus mejores amigos, Ginta y Hakaku

-¿Que haces por aqui lobo? -preguntó gruñendo levemente, no dejando que se acercara a la casacada -¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Si chucho, he traído a Ayame a darse un baño -contestó cortesmente el joven lobo -¿No sabias que el lago y la casacada son libres?... -olió el aire y le llegó el aroma de Kagome -¡Ah ya veo cual es el problema!

-Es verdad, la señora Kagome está aquí -exclamó Ginta, molestando a Kouga y a Inuyasha -pero si es la verdad

-¡Callate!

-¿Inuyasha? -le llamó titubeante una voz detrás de un árbol, Kagome ya había salido de la cascada -¿Me podrias dar mi ropa por favor?

-¡Kagome! -exclamó Inuyasha y corrió a su lado ocultandola de los ojos de los demás -claro que si, vamos -la tomó en brazos y la llevó lejos de los ojos indiscretos de Kouga y sus camaradas, solo Ayame agitaba la mano vigorosamente en señal de despedida -no vuelvas a salir asi, gritame o dime el conjuro... ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Inuyasha -contestó dulcemente, recargando su cabeza en la clavicula del chico -todo será como tu digas

El hanyou sonrió y se fue saltando hasta que llegó a su hogar, el hogar que había construido junto con su hermano hacia ya tiempo -Kagome- le llamó dulcemente -es hora de despertar, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a comer con los demás

-Si -dijo poniendose de pie y buscando ropa en su mochila, pero una mano sobre su hombro le hizo volver la mirada, encontrando a un hanyou, sonrojado y con un envoltorio en la mano -¿Que es Inuyasha?

-Un vestido -contestó sutilmente- lo he comprado con él dinero que he juntado por matar youkais en el último pueblo que he visitado -miró hacia otro lado -lo he visto y me pareció que se te vería bien

-Gracias, cariño -dijo poniendose de pie y dandole un beso en los labios -y ¿tu, no vas a arreglarte? -miró el haori que llevaba puesto -mira como está

-Mira, el haori se seca solo -le explicó -asi que me pondré el haori, me he dado un baño antes de venir

-De acuerdo, en un minuto estoy lista -dijo Kagome, mientras se dirigia a un biombo que habían traído de su época, para cualquier situación, como esa, aun no estaba preparada para que Inuyasha la viera desnuda, en este caso semidesnuda. Era un lindo Kimono color rosa con flores blancas y bordes dorados, se lo puso y salió de atras, dejando a un chico peliplatedo con la boca abierta -¿Te gusta?

-Claro que si, amor -dijo abrazandola -te ves maravillosa

La chica sintió como el carmín teñia sus tregueñas mejillas y como agradecimiento le dió un dulce beso a su hanyou -es hora de ir a comer con nuestros amigos

-Si... los amigos que gracias a tí conoci... -replicó el hanyou contento -Te amo pequeña

-Y yo a ti mi hanyou

Salieron de la cabaña y caminaron hacia los demas que ya estaban arreglados y esperandolos. Kagura y Kanna reían con las travesuras de Shippo, Kaede ayudaba a Rin a servir los platos, Sango y Miroku platicaban amenamente... solo faltaba Sesshomaru...

_Todo es perfecto... _pensó Kagome sentandose a un lado de Inuyasha_ no quiero que esta felicidad se acabe nunca..._

* * *

Gracias a:

**Holaaa espero que todos esten super bien  
Lo seee... me quieren matar por no haber actualizado rápido, no puedo actualizar seguido, pero trataré de hacerlo un poco mas frecuente... Espero que este capi les agrade que lo hice algo gracioso... ya se acerca el final para que esten atentas... solo tres capitulos más y se nos acaba la historia... eso si con su epílogo... cuidense las leo en la proxima... no se olviden de pasar por "Si una vida maravillosa se perdiera", mañana hay actualizació de ese fic.  
**

Dreamsofserenity

Sayonara ^^


	20. Una mujer maravillosa

**Una mujer maravillosa**

**_Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI_**

_-_bla- diálogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena

** Shippo conocerá al fin el mundo de Kagome, y espera por lo menos caerle bien a la familia… Inuyasha se ha molestado de nuevo con Kagome por lo descuidada que es ésta con su salud, mientras que Sesshomaru le hace ver que el destino de la miko es el mismo que tenía Kikyô cuando aún vivía… Sango esta esperanzada con su boda solo hay una cosa que le preocupa y es que el vórtice de Miroku no ha sido curado como esperab… ¿Qué decisión tomará el monje al respecto?, además de una visita a la aldea que nadie esperaba… espero que les agrade **

* * *

Una chica empieza a arreglar su mochila, observando el interior de la cabaña. _Inuyasha_ pensó al ver al hanyou dormir abrazado de Shippo, ahogó una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir.

-Kagome -susurró el chico con somnolencia, pero al ver que no estaba a su lado se sobresaltó -¡Kagome!

-Estoy aquí Inuyasha -susurró para no despertar a Shippo -deja de gritar, no me he ido aún

-Lo se, pero se suponía que te estaba abrazando -explicó mientras se ponía el haori -no que estaría abrazando al enano -señaló al niño que aún dormía -es por eso que me sorprendí

-Lo siento -se disculpó la miko con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas -pero no me dejabas ir, y tuve que darte a Shippo

-¿Con que huyendo de mi eh? -indagó con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que la chica retrocediera unos pasos hasta toparse con la pared, haciendo que Inuyasha la atrapara -no lo harás pequeña

-Inu... ya... sha -dijo la chica entrecortadamente, perdiéndose en las lagunas doradas, que en ese momento le parecían lagunas de lava fundida que querían unirse con los suyos -¿Que haces?

-No permitiendo que huyas de nuevo -le susurró cerca de sus labios antes de tomar posesión de ellos -nunca más me engañarás dejando al enano en tu lugar

-Nunca lo volveré a hacer -suspiró cuando terminó de besarla -pero es que no había terminado de arreglar las cosas que nos llevaremos a mi época, y no quiero estar en la mañana apurada

-Entiendo -dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando del piso algunas cosas que estaban dispersas -entonces te ayudo, para que volvamos a dormir, no quiero que tu madre nos regañe

-Si esta bien -aceptó la miko con una sonrisa, miró a Shippo que dormía aún -¿Crees que él se enoje si lo dejamos esta vez?

-No creo que lo tome muy bien -suspiró con melancolía -sufre mucho cuando te vas al otro lado del pozo -pasó los últimos objetos, para que la miko lo acomodara en la mochila poniéndose de pie para abrazar a la chica -es mejor que no le digas que piensas dejarlo

-Ka...go...me -escucharon los jóvenes que sintieron una corriente eléctrica por la espina dorsal, se les había olvidado que era un kitsune y por obvias razones escuchaba aún mejor que Inuyasha -¿piensas dejarme?

-No... Shippo -la chica no sabía que decirle, no quería que sufriera e Inuyasha se dió cuenta de ello mientras olfateaba las salinas lágrimas provenientes de ella -duérmete pequeño, mañana salimos en la mañana

-¿Kagome? -indagó el hanyou mientras dejaba libre a la chica de su agarre dejando que se pusiera de pie -¿a donde vas?

-Iré por unas cuantas hierbas medicinales con la honorable Kaede -se excusó saliendo de la cabaña, no quería que Inuyasha la mirara llorar, bien sabía que olería las lágrimas, pero no le importaba

Inuyasha mandó a dormir a Shippo, al ver como se quedaba sumido en su sueño y con la respiración regulada, salió en busca de la miko, guiándose por su olor que estaba mezclado con sal. _Maldito mocoso _pensó al salir de la cabaña_ hizo llorar a Kagome, pero ella también cambia de opinión muy rápido_. Se detuvo en el pequeño prado en donde la vió sentada mirando hacia el infinito, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿A que viniste, Inuyasha? -preguntó con esfuerzo, lo había sentido venir desde millas atrás -ve con Shippo

-Me necesitas más tú -dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado -o es que no me quieres cerca de ti -observó como la chica negaba con la cabeza, y suspiró - solo me ha preocupado que al escuchar a Shippo hayas salido huyendo

-¡Oh, Inuyasha! -exclamó refugiándose en su pecho, dejando que el chico la abrazase con fuerza -no se que me pasa, estos cambios tan repentinos de decisión... yo... no se que hacer

-Tranquila, cariño -la consoló acariciando su cabellera azabache y depositando pequeños besos en la coronilla femenina -te comprendo, pero Shippo está chico, y a veces no entiende el por que de las cosas

-Nos iremos temprano -suspiró dejando de llorar y levantó la mirada hacia la ambarina del hanyou -y llevaremos a Shippo con nosotros -dijo decidida a llevar a cabo su cometido -suspiró levemente -ahora solo abrázame fuerte

-Oh, pequeña eso no tienes que pedírmelo -susurró apretándola contra su pecho, besando en momentos el cabello de la miko -te amo Kagome y no quiero que sufras más, ya sufriste demasiado... con todo lo que te he hecho.

-No te disculpes, Inuyasha -le miró con ojos llenos de amor y dulzura -eso ya está olvidado, ahora estas conmigo y eso es lo que me importa

-Kagome

Así se quedaron observando el amanecer que les brindaba el Sengoku, Inuyasha miró a Kagome, que sonreía, eso era buena señal. La miko asintió se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Inuyasha, que tomó fuertemente situándose a su lado empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña, encontrando a Shippo en la entrada.

-Vamos Shippo, ya es hora -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, haciendo que el kitsune saltara a sus brazos -perdona mis cambios de parecer, pequeño, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal

-No te preocupes Kagome -susurró contra su pecho el niño, que no cabía en felicidad -aunque no lo parezca -dijo mirando a Inuyasha -si entiendo las cosas, pero no quiero estar separado de ti, tu... -el niño la miró con los ojos llenos de ternura -eres como una madre para mi... y te quiero mucho

-Feh -exclamó un poco celoso Inuyasha, que estaba a lado de la muchacha -vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde

-Y también te quiero a ti... -susurró el pequeño kitsune -Inuyasha

-Shippo -sonrió Kagome y lo dejó en el suelo, entrando a la cabaña para acomodar los futones, pero cual sería su sorpresa, Shippo ya había acomodado la cabaña -¿Tu hiciste esto?

-Si, es que quería hacer méritos para ir contigo -dijo con nerviosismo -y pensé que si arreglaba la cabaña, no pensarías que soy un estorbo cuando esté en tu casa, al otro lado

-Eres un estorbo enano -susurró Inuyasha, pero lo suficiente para que Kagome lo escuchara y le enviara una mirada asesina -déjenme terminar antes de que me sientes, pequeña -Kagome lo miró confundida, volvió la mirada a Shippo -pero eres un estorbo, al cuál queremos mucho

-Inuyasha -suspiró la chica, acercándose a él y depositando un beso en los labios del hanyou, que la recibió, gustoso -es hora de irnos ya, hay que despedirnos de los demás

&&&&&

En la cabaña de Kaede estaban Miroku y Sango, ayudando con el desayuno, escucharon risas venir de fuera, y sonrieron al ver a sus amigos felices, ya habían sufrido mucho. Naraku encontró por fin el amor a lado de Kagura, Sesshomaru vive con Rin y Jaken, Kouga junto con Ayame. Si todos eran felices.

-Miroku... ¿En que piensas? -le habló la taiyija, observándolo muy ensimismado -¿Miroku?

-En nuestra boda, Sango -contestó, robando un sonrojo a la chica, que volvió a sus quehaceres -¿Tú no piensas en eso?

-Etto... si -dijo con una sonrisa -pero no imaginaba que tú también lo pensabas -se sintió estúpida, y quiso huir de ahí, pero pareciera que el monje se había percatado de sus intenciones por que la tomó por la cintura -¿Que haces?

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas -dijo serio, pero con diversión por dentro -¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Tengo miedo... -suspiró la mujer, mirando a su prometido -es que no se... estamos a unos meses y no puedo creer que seamos felices, aunque... yo -miró dudosa al monje que esperaba que prosiguiera -tu vórtice, aún no sabemos que vaya a pasar con él

-Para eso estoy aquí -escucharon una voz en la puerta de la cabaña, Kaede solo sonrió mientras que Sango y Miroku no creían lo que veían, aún así sonrieron -Buenos días, mi mujer me dijo que tenían una duda

-Naraku, buen día -saludó Kaede, mientras le indicaba que pasara -si, yo hablé con Kagura hace unas noches, y le pregunté sobre el vórtice del monje -los chicos, solo miraban a Naraku y después a Kaede

-Ya veo -dijo simplemente, miró a Miroku -venga monje, acompáñeme para arreglar este asunto -miró a Sango que simplemente observó como el monje caminaba hacia la salida -no se preocupe Sango, él estará bien

-Si -fue lo único que atinó a salir de sus labios, antes de verlos desaparecer, miró que Kaede seguía preparando las cosas -todo estará bien, desde ahora... por lo menos eso espero

-¿Por que lo dices, Sango? -preguntó la anciana, mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿No quieres que Miroku deje a un lado su vórtice?

-Solo si el lo desea -susurró Sango, recordando como le había echado de menos cuando pelearon con Kaguya -en ese momento quiso tener su vórtice... no quiero que él sufra

-No lo hará, ya no hay que temer a nada Sango -explicó Kaede mientras trataba de consolarla -Naraku es bueno, los demonios son derrotados por Inuyasha, que sigue teniendo a Tessaiga, junto con Kagome y contigo, por supuesto, esta aldea a sobrevivido

Sango se limitó a sonreír, mientras Kaede volvió a sus obligaciones, observó la puerta de la cabaña deseando que Miroku tomara una decisión que le parezca prudente. Fuera de la cabaña Miroku y Naraku se sentaron a platicar sobre lo que al vórtice se refería, en ese momento llegó Inuyasha junto con Kagome y Shippo.

-Hola Naraku -saludó de buena gana el hanyou -¿que te trae por aquí?

-Inuyasha, que tal -saludó el hombre, mientras miraba a Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera celoso -no te preocupes, ya tengo a una maravillosa mujer a mi lado, así que no tengo por que volver a raptar a la miko

-Feh, ni que estuvieras tan loco dos veces -se burló el ojidorado, lo malo fue que todos malentendieron las cosas en especial Kagome que dejó a Shippo en el suelo -¿Por que me miran así chicos?

-Shippo ve con la anciana Kaede y dile que nos vamos -mandó Kagome lo más calmada que pudo, Naraku y Miroku decidieron alejarse un poco, ya sabían lo que se avecinaba, y por lo menos querían estar lo mas alejados posible de la escena -Inuyasha....

-¡Ah no! -dijo rápidamente el peliplateado, mientras la abrazaba sin darle tiempo a huir

-Sienta... te -al sentir las manos de Inuyasha alrededor de su cintura, no pudo evitar terminar la frase, e intentando safarze de su agarre cerró los ojos derrotada, hasta que sintió que algo la jalaba, entreabrió sus lagunas chocolate mirando a Miroku que sonreía

[Plaft]

-Mi... ro...ku -dijo con dificultad el hanyou -me... las vas a pagar

-Amigo, no podía permitir que la señorita Kagome sufriera un daño -dijo mientras sellaba su mano con el rosario, miró a Naraku -es por esto que no quiero separarme del vórtice... pero Sango

-Monje, esto tiene solución -dijo mientras se acercaba a Kagome -¿Puedes ayudarme Kagome?

-Si, claro -dijo acompañándolo, mientras Inuyasha seguía siendo manipulado por el conjuro -enseguida vuelvo, Inuyasha

-Feh -fue lo único que salí de sus labios, mientras esperaba a que se quitara el conjuro -ya me las cobraré, cariño, de eso estate segura

Kagome siguió a Naraku junto al monje que seguía mirando su mano. Se detuvieron en un claro y Naraku le tendió la mano a la miko que no dudó en darle la suya, confiaba en él, ya no era el mismo de antes, de eso estaba segura...

-Kagome, necesito la perla de Shikon -explicó Naraku mientras daba la mano a Miroku -desea que el vórtice aparezca en la mano del monje cada vez que lo invoque

-¿Miroku eso es lo que quieres? -preguntó Kagome mientras Naraku la miraba -solo tu tienes ese derecho, Miroku, y no creo que a Sango le guste la idea de que tu seas infeliz sin él

-Lo se, pero quiero el vórtice para protegerla -dijo con decisión, miró a Kagome -tu sabes que Inuyasha no siempre estará a nuestro lado, al menos no cuando esté del otro lado del pozo

-De acuerdo -dijo Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos, una pequeña luz rosa salio de entre las manos de ambos, sellando el deseo que se había pedido, aunque este se llevó más energía espiritual de la esperada, Kagome sintió que se desvanecía, pero gracias a que el conjuro de Inuyasha no duró mucho éste fue a su encuentro -estoy bien... no te preocupes...

-Vamos a tu época -dijo resentido, mirando al monje y a Naraku -Shippo, vamonos

-Si, voy -dijo el kitsune desde un arbusto, pasó de largo a Miroku, estaba molesto con él, por lo que le había hecho a Kagome -nos vemos Sango, adiós Kaede -se despidió

-Despídete de Miroku, Shippo -le pidió débilmente la miko -ellos solo pidieron mi ayuda -miró a Inuyasha -cariño, ya no hagas coraje por favor

-Pero... Kagome -susurró el chico con temblor en su voz -si algo te pasa me muero

-No pasará nada -sonrió -somos amigos y estamos para ayudarnos -miró a Sango -cuida de todos mientras no estemos por favor Sango, regresaré en un par de días

-Si amiga -sonrió la chica mientras iba a lado de Miroku que la recibió en un intimo abrazo -todo estará bien ahora

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en brazos junto con Shippo que se colocó en su hombro, y dando unos cuantos saltos llegó hacia el pozo devora huesos, Kagome lo miró y luego a Shippo

-Vamos a casa, a ver a mi madre -suspiró agotada, aún sentía el cuerpo sumamente pesado -Shippo no te sueltes... ¿Vale?

-Si Kagome, como digas -dijo sosteniéndose fuertemente del haori del hanyou -¡Vamos Inuyasha!

-No me grites en la oreja -se quejó Inuyasha saltando dentro del pozo

_Nunca cambiarán _pensó Kagome mientras se quedaba dormida _pero tampoco quiero que cambien_

&&&&

Del otro lado del pozo, Souta jugaba con Buyo mientras que su madre estaba sentada cerca del árbol sagrado junto con el abuelo, querían ver a Kagome, hacía mucho que no sabían nada de ella y eso les preocupada de cierto modo, era verdad que estaba con Inuyasha y el juró protegerla pero aún así la extrañaban

-Ya estamos aquí Shippo -se escuchó la voz de un chico en el templo donde se encontraba el pozo -este es el mundo de Kagome

-¿Esta cosa es todo? -preguntó la voz de un niño, que se notaba estaba sorprendido -pensé que era enorme

-Este es el lugar donde esta el pozo, en el Sengoku, Shippo -dijo una voz que Naomí Higurashi reconoció en el momento que escuchó la voz, corrió hacia el templo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Kagome! –exclamó al abrir la puerta del templo encontrándose a su hija con un niño en brazos e Inuyasha a un lado de ellos -¡Inuyasha!

-Madre –susurró con melancolía la azabache, dejando a Shippo en brazos del hanyou, corriendo hacia la mujer que la recibió gustosa –los he extrañado mucho

-Nosotros a ti, querida –suspiró sobre el cabello de su hija, se separó un poco de ella y miró a los acompañantes –veo que no vienen solos

-Etto… no es lo que parece, señora –trató de sonar lo menos nervioso posible. _Tal vez piensa que Shippo es nuestro hijo _pensó mientras trataba de no ahogarse_ si lo queremos como tal… pero es demasiado pronto para tener cachorros_

-Me llamo Shippo –se presentó el pequeño youkai dando un salto hacia el hombro de Kagome –soy un kitsune

-Oh, pues mucho gusto –sonrió la señora Higurashi mientras lo tomaba en brazos –pero pasen, deben de estar un poco cansados –miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Kagome –tu mas hija, parece que hubieras hecho muchos esfuerzos últimamente

-Y vaya que los ha hecho –dijo entre dientes Inuyasha tomando la mochila que la miko siempre llevaba al Sengoku. Kagome lo miró con desaprobación –es la verdad, y ni se te ocurra sentarme

-Inuyasha, debo de estudiar –trató de explicarle, pero pareciera que él estaba empeñado en que descansara, miró a su madre pidiendo ayuda –madre, dile que tengo que sacar el instituto…

-Hija, en esta ocasión le doy el crédito a Inuyasha –dijo seriamente ante la mirada asombrada de su hija –no puedes estudiar si no has descansado bien, hasta Shippo parece más fuerte que tú

-Eso no es verdad –susurró Shippo, llamando la atención de todos –Kagome es muy fuerte, solo está un poco cansada, pero con un buen baño caliente verán como se repone…

-¡Enano! –exclamó acercándose a él y tomándolo por el chaleco –Kagome debe descansar, así que no le des más cuerda… no ves lo terca que es…

-Siéntate –

[Plaft]

-Vamos madre –dijo tomando la mochila sin ningún esfuerzo –Inuyasha se quedará ahí unos minutos más

-Ka…go…me –siseó el hanyou mientras miraba como se alejaban ambas mujeres y el pequeño kitsune –no…te…preocupes…ya…me…las…pagarás

-Hermana, ya has vuelto –dijo con Buyo en brazos y con una sonrisa –vino el amigo "orejas de perro"

-¿Hablas de Inuyasha? –indagó con sorpresa Shippo, si el hanyou le hubiera escuchado decirle así ya tendría dolor de cabeza por los golpes. Tembló. –Kagome, Inuyasha no se enoja con él, por llamarle así…

-Al principio lo hizo… -suspiró cansada, no sentía fuerzas en las piernas… lo sabía, ese último deseo le había drenado las fuerzas… -Inuyasha…

-¡Kagome!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente. Ya estaba en su habitación con Shippo a un lado de su cabeza y con Inuyasha junto a su cama, con la cara de preocupación y con el entrecejo fruncido, señal de molestia

-Ya estoy bien, Inuyasha –trató de calmarlo, pero dentro de ella, sabía que no lo lograría, pero quiso intentarlo, sonrió a Shippo que tenía pequeñas lágrimas anegadas en sus, pequeños, ojitos verdes –no llores, Shippo

-Nos tenias preocupados –soltó Inuyasha, mientras le daba la espalda –llevas inconsciente toda la noche, tu madre fue por el médico

-¿Kagome, segura que ya te encuentras mejor? –preguntó con un hilo de voz el pequeño kitsune mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de Inuyasha –si quieres puedo ir con Kaede por algunas hierbas medicinales

-No Shippo, estoy mejor –miró a Inuyasha que seguía en la misma posición, estaba claro que no le hablaría, intentó ponerse de pie, pero Shippo se lo prohibió –el hombre que vino dijo que guardaras la cama

-Feh –se burló el hanyou –se llama guardar cama, Shippo

-Eso dije –se defendió el niño mientras tenia ambas manos sobre el brazo de Kagome, intentando que no se pusiera de pie –en vez de estarme corrigiendo ayúdame para que no se levante de la cama

-Si quiere levantarse, que lo haga –respondió mientras se ponía de pie y salía por la ventana, sin darle una mirada a Kagome que solo apretó las manos en la manta

-No le hagas caso –trató de consolarla el pequeño Shippo, mientras se sentaba en su regazo, tratando que no llorase –ya sabes como es de caprichoso

En eso entra la madre de Kagome con una bandeja de comida, con una sonrisa en la mirada. _Kagome es igual a su madre… siempre sonriendo ante lo complicado de las cosas _pensó Shippo mientras se hacía a un lado para que la madre de la miko acomodara la mesita

-Es un poco de sopa caliente –indicó mientras señalaba el plato, paso su dedo a otro –este es el ramen de Inuyasha y a Shippo le preparé un poco de tortilla

-Gracias madre –agradeció mientras tomaba el ramen de Inuyasha, dándoselo a Shippo –ve y dáselo a Inuyasha, debe de estar en el techo, si no esta ahí ve al árbol sagrado

-Si –asintió firmemente, ante la mirada sorprendida de la señora Higurashi –enseguida vuelvo para comer contigo

Vió a Kagome asentir y se fue en busca del, obstinado, hanyou encontrándolo en el techo, tal como había dicho con anterioridad la chica. Inuyasha lo miró con el plato extendido hacia él.

-Te lo manda la madre de Kagome –dijo sin temor alguno, dejando el plato frente a él –si no te has dado cuenta, tonto, ella sufre cuando tu estás así con ella

-Y a ella no le importa que yo sufra, cada vez que algo le pasa –espetó el hanyou sin tomar el plato, se le había quitado el apetito –cómete la comida ninja, no tengo hambre

-Estando así no arreglarás nada –suspiró el kitsune mientras bajaba de un salto al cuarto de Kagome, dejando a Inuyasha sólo

_Se que no arreglo nada _pensó mientras miraba la luna_ pero ella debe entender que somos una pareja y que todo lo que le pase me afecta, solo quiero que este bien_

-Así que el gran Inuyasha ha sido derrotado por una mujer –se burló una voz delante de él, incorporándose rápidamente, encontrándose unos ojos dorados como los suyos –me das pena

-Cállate, Sesshomaru –siseó mientras un gruñido escapaba de su boca –estarías igual si a Rin le ocurriera lo que ha Kagome

-Es verdad –aceptó mientras se sentaba a su lado –debes entender que el destino de Kagome es el mismo que el de la miko Kikyô

, ella es la protectora de la perla de Shikon, al menos que haya una forma de que ya no exista

-¿Una forma? –preguntó sorprendido –feh, no creo que exista, si así hubiera sido, no creo que las mikos anteriores a Kikyô no lo supieran.

-Hay veces en que no se ve más allá de las propias necesidades, Inuyasha –suspiró el taiyoukai mientras sonreía –tu veías a la perla como tu boleto a ser un youkai, y ahora eres el protector de la joya

-Aunque no lo creas, se lo debo a ella –susurró el hanyou ante la sonrisa de su hermano –es raro, pero Kagome me enseño muchas cosas, que ni Kikyô fue capaz de enseñarme, como el confiar en la gente…

_Un momento…_pensó mientras miraba a su hermano con una ceja arqueada, sin darse crédito de cómo era que él estaba en la época de Kagome, lo había visto tan natural, él siempre acercándose para decirle algo o simplemente para molestarlo, pero ahora que lo veía…

-¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí? –preguntó sobresaltado mientras su hermano trataba de reprimir la risa que se negaba a ceder -¿Cómo es que estás de este lado del pozo?

-Tu mujer lo hizo –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros –ella permitió el paso a todos sus amigos, obvio que por ser tu hermano iba incluido

-Mira que eres maldito –sonrió con orgullo –teníamos que ser hijos de Inunotaisho

-Por que no hablas con el hombre mayor de la casa –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se bajaba del techo de un salto, seguido de Inuyasha –el debe saber algo de la historia de la perla de Shikon

-El abuelo Higurashi… -dudó un momento antes de continuar –Kagome siempre dice que lo que él dice es mentira, pero veré si algo de lo que dice es verdad

-Si, es lo más conveniente, si no quieres que tu mujer venga desmayándose cada que use la perla –dijo mientras se perdía entre las sombras –nos vemos luego, iré a ver a Rin

-Si, saluda a todos de mi parte –se despidió el hanyou mientras entraba en la casa, buscando al abuelo Higurashi. _Espero que el viejo sepa algo que en verdad sirva. _

Kagome se recostó, aún se sentía débil, acomodó a Shippo a su lado. Miró por la ventana, que estaba abierta, esperando que Inuyasha volviese, pero no lo hizo, miró la noche… bueno lo que podía apreciar de ella, sería una larga y fría noche, sin Inuyasha a su lado._ Solo espero que el enojo se le pase pronto_ sacó la perla de Shikon y la miró fijamente _Shikon no tamma_

-Kagome, ¿no puedes dormir? –preguntó, tallándose los ojos, el kitsune mientras se acercaba más a ella para sentir su calor –Inuyasha vendrá pronto, puedo oler su apestoso olor a perro

-Oh, Shippo –sonrió mientras miraba que la puerta se abría dejando ver a Inuyasha con una ceja arqueada, mirándolo con deseos asesinos –esta durmiendo, déjale

-¿Tu cuando dormirás? –susurró la pregunta al mismo tiempo que empezaba a acercarse a ella, tomándole el mentón, obligando a que levantara la vista –necesitas descansar, pequeña

-¿Ya no estás molesto? –indagó con cierto temor a que le dijera que si –en verdad lo siento Inuyasha, pero Miroku necesitaba mi ayuda… y yo… no podía ignorarle… es uno de nuestros amigos…-sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras se explicaba al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba. Inuyasha sintió el corazón pararse dolorosamente –se que tú…

Inuyasha no podía soportarlo más necesitaba besarla, transmitirle todo su amor en un algún detalle por pequeño que éste fuera. Kagome sintió que el temor la abandonaba y volvía a ella la seguridad que Inuyasha siempre le transmitía, se aferró con una mano al haori de él, no queriéndolo dejar escapar, o para no creer que se trataba de una ilusión si no que se trataba de algo sólido, que sólo a ella le podía resultar falso…

-No puedo estar molesto contigo mucho tiempo, cariño –dijo cuando terminó de besarla, mirando como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmesí y sus labios tomaban un color igual que sus mejillas, por el beso recibido –pero no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro de nuevo

Kagome asintió. Inuyasha miró la cama, no había espacio para él, se sentó en el suelo quitándose la parte de arriba del haori, quedándose con el kodose blanco –dormiré aquí, para que él enano duerma bien, pero debemos conseguir algo donde meterlo

-¿Una cuna? –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios la chica, haciendo que Inuyasha se quedara confundido, no sabía que era lo que ella había dicho –pásame el libro que está en el escritorio –señaló la miko hacia el lugar donde estaba. Inuyasha se lo dio rápidamente, queriendo aprender, observó a Kagome hojear el libro hasta que se detuvo en una imagen, y se la mostraba –esto es una cuna, Inuyasha

-¿Una jaula? –le miró sorprendido, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, su madre nunca lo metió en una jaula, y no iba a permitir que sus cachorros fueran metidos ahí -¿quieres meter a Shippo en una jaula?

-No es una jaula –replicó Kagome, mientras sonreía –es una cama, pero con protecciones para que los bebés no se lastimen si se caen, o se giran

-A mi me parece una jaula –siguió diciendo Inuyasha con ceño en la mirada –a Shippo no le gustará

-¿Entonces que sugieres? –preguntó suspicazmente la miko dejando el libro en el suelo, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero Inuyasha no la dejó poniéndose de pie para tomarla en brazos y acunarla en ellos, tapándola con el haori –me siento como un bebé –dijo Kagome haciendo una mueca, pero sin salirse de la seguridad de los brazos del hanyou -¿y?

-Podemos usar alguna otra cosa –sugirió el ojidorado mientras tomaba el libro que, Kagome, había dejado en el suelo hace un momento, hojeándolo y encontrando una pequeño imagen de una canasta, pero con algo sobre ella… como una capucha -¿Qué te parece esto? –señaló la imagen

-Se llama moisés –explicó mientras asentía –así lo podremos llevar y traer del Sengoku, es muy útil, pues Shippo tendría algo cómodo para dormir, cuando viniera aquí –miró la habitación –además no ocupa mucho espacio, y lo podemos acomodar encima del escritorio

-De acuerdo –aceptó mientras se acercaba a besarla, tenía que reconocerlo, sus labios sabían muy bien y eran adictivos, tenían un sabor dulce que jamás se compararía con algo que él hubiera probado nunca, se separó de ella reluctantemente y se puso de pie, acomodándola de nuevo en la cama, observó como Shippo buscaba el abrigo del cuerpo de Kagome, como un cachorro busca la protección de su madre –es hora de descansar, mañana tienes que estudiar

-Si, pasado mañana… -bostezó antes de continuar –tengo los exámenes finales, y quiero terminar bien la escuela –cayó rendida ante la dulce mirada ambarina de Inuyasha –te amo, Inuyasha- suspiró antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

-Y yo a ti pequeña –susurró a centímetros de sus labios, para después depositar un casto beso en ellos –que descanses –miró a Shippo y le revolvió el cabello –tu también enano, descansa, por que mañana jugaremos con Souta todo el día

_Será un largo día_ suspiró mientras se acomodaba en su posición favorita, abrazando a Tessaiga, sabía que en esta época podrían descansar un poco más relajados, pues no había youkais con los cuáles luchar. Suspiró una vez más tratando de conciliar el sueño, miró sobre su hombro derecho a Kagome y observó como sonreía mientras dormía, ella descansaba al tenerlo a su lado, como él cuando ella estaba con él. Ya nadie los separaría, Kikyô estaba muerta, pero no sentía culpa por ello, como anteriormente lo tendría, ella tuvo la culpa al meterse con Kagome. Se pasó una mano por el pecho, sintió las cuentas del rosario y tras de él, se encontraba el relicario en forma de corazón que la miko le había regalado, pasó la miraba por la habitación y encontró la gorra con orejas, como las de él, colgada en la pared. Sonrió.

_Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido para alcanzar a Kagome en donde quiera que estuviera en sus sueños.

* * *

**Lo se chicas, se que me quieren matar, linchar… revivir y volver a matar, pero es que me he bloqueado, dejando a un lado los días festivos, además entre fiestas, posadas… ustedes sabes que no ha sido intencional el haber desaparecido, pero cuando quiero ponerme a actualizar mis hermanos me piden que juegue con ellos, no me culpen el menor de mis hermanos tiene 12 años y exige que jueguen con él -.- por eso pido a gritos tener un hijo como Shippo, jejeje seguiré soñando vrdd, espero que les guste este cap… me he esmerado en tenerlo para hoy… para subirlo y empezar el próximo cap, para tenerlo antes de entrar a la universidad…**

**Las quiere su amiga**

Dreamsofserenity

Sayonara ^^

**P.D: Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar mi ****username… por algún otro… asi que cualquier cambio yo les avisaré… cuidense muchos, y los que vayan a regresar o ya hayan regresado a clases suerte con el curso!!!**


	21. ¿Una nueva vida para todos?

**¿Una nueva vida para todos?  
**

**_Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI_**

_-_bla- diálogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena

**Inuyasha despierta pensándo que Kagome sigue dormida, cuál es su reacción al no encontrarla... Algo está mermando la energía espiritual de Kagome haciendo que se debata entre la vida y la muerte... ¿Que les pasa a Sango y a Rin? no quieren a Sesshomaru ni a Miroku cerca... ¡Han llegado los refuerzos! Kouga y su los de su clan llegan a la aldea a ayudar al igual que Naraku y su familia... Sigamos leyendo y sabremos que pasa...**

* * *

Amanece en Tokio y la brisa despierta a un hanyou. Abre sus, ambarinos, ojos mientras escanéa la habitación de la chica que le roba el aliento, todo parecía normal.

-Inuyasha, despierta –le llamó un pequeño halando de su manga derecha –Kagome se ha ido esta mañana a eso que le llaman instituto

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –exclamó mientras se ponía de pié de un salto, miró la cama de la miko y no la encontró, luego miró a Shippo que simplemente se sentó en el escritorio -¿Por qué no me han levantado?

-Kagome prefirió dejarte dormir –explicó el kitsune temblando un poco –y me pidió que cuando despertaras, te dijera

-Oh, maravilloso –replicó sarcásticamente mientras tomaba la gorra del perchero donde estaba –iré por ella en este momento

-No creo que la alcances –suspiró el pequeño mirando el reloj encima de la mesita de noche, que se encontraba en un extremo de la cama –dijo que cuando estuvieran esos números ella estaría en casa

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo –dijo sorprendido, nunca en toda su vida había dormido tanto, y tan tranquilamente, no había sentido el momento en el que Kagome se había despertado

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –escucharon que decían desde la planta baja –madre, Souta te está esperando en el árbol sagrado, dice que quedaste de acompañarle a ver a Hitomi

-Es verdad –respondió la madre de la chica, sacando unas llaves de algún cajón –dile a tu abuelo que vengo en la tarde

-Si no hay problema –dijo Kagome mientras subía a su habitación esperando relajarse con una buena ducha de agua caliente –que cansada estoy

Inuyasha vió su oportunidad, y sacó por la ventana a Shippo que fue a jugar con Buyo que estaba en la pequeña terraza. Se escondió dentro del armario esperando que la miko abriera la puerta del mismo, para asustarla un poco.

-¿Inuyasha? –le llamó la chica mirando a su alrededor, no lo vió, ni a él ni a Shippo – ¿En donde estarán estos dos?-se preguntó mientras dejaba la mochila encima del escritorio –le dije a Shippo que iríamos de compras

-¿Qué irías a donde? –preguntó Inuyasha, saliendo del armario, con cara de pocos amigos, tomándola por los brazos –responde

-De compras –respondió sin mucho ánimo –Inuyasha, no me pasará na…da –no pudo terminar de decir nada, pues se sentía sumamente débil. Había fingido estar bien para que su madre no se preocupara

-¡Kagome! –exclamó tomándole en brazos, mirándola pálida -¿Qué te pasa?... Kagome –_tengo que llevarla con Kaede…ella siempre sabe que hacer en estos casos _ pensó abriendo la ventana y llamando a Shippo

-¡Kagome! –exclamó asustado el pequeño niño, mirando a Inuyasha preocupado –¿Qué le pasó?, creí que estaba bien esta mañana

-No lo sé, Shippo –dijo el hanyou sinceramente –yo también lo creí, la escuché muy bien cuando llego de la escuela –lo miró con la mirada llena de lágrimas –no te preocupes, pequeño, la llevaré con Kaede, ella sabrá que hacer

-Y mientras que haré yo –dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas –su madre se preocupará mucho y yo… -lo miró -¡Soy un niño!

-Eres un niño valiente –sonrió Inuyasha, como un padre orgulloso de su hijo –así que solo le dirás que fue por unas cosas al otro lado del pozo

-Está bien –sonrió el chico. Tenía que demostrarse que era un chico responsable –yo los cubriré, solo no tarden mucho

Inuyasha asintió mientras salía por la ventana e iba corriendo hacia la pagoda del pozo, la miraba de vez en cuando, encontrándola cada vez más pálida, sus mejillas no tenían color y su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse, a tal punto que no sabía si ella estaba viva o si llevaba un cadáver. _Kagome, tienes que despertar _ordenó en su mente a la chica que parecía dormir

-Inuyasha –susurró la chica mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados –no me lleves con nadie más, quiero estar mas tiempo contigo, por favor –suplicó

-Pero debo llevarte con Kaede –dijo mientras más la aferraba a su pecho –tiene que revisarte, algo no anda bien, desde que regresamos, estás muy pálida

-No pasa nada… -siguió susurrando, mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su cara –llévame al lugar donde nos conocimos

_Kagome, no puedes dejarme solo… no otra vez_

Inuyasha llevó a Kagome al Goshimboku, saltó a la rama más alta de éste y dejó a Kagome entre sus brazos, acariciando sus brazos para darle calor… pero no parecía funcionar, algo estaba mermando su poder espiritual y, lo más preciado, su vida.

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos, Inuyasha? –preguntó la miko con una leve sonrisa –me llamaste Kikyô y empezaste a compararme con ella, haciendo que me enojara

-Si, lo recuerdo –respondió mirando el cielo –ese día creí que Kikyô estaba frente mío, pero su aroma era diferente, y no quise demostrarte cuanto me gustó tu aroma, era fresco y lleno de calidez

-Si… -la voz de Kagome empezaba a desvanecerse en el viento –fui muy feliz a tu lado, y lo sigo siendo Inuyasha, lo único que me duele es que no tuvimos familia… -abrió, por fin, los ojos dejando a Inuyasha impactado, no tenían vida, eran simples lagunas oscuras –y fue mi culpa… nunca quise…

-Kagome, sabes que eso no me importa –replicó mientras la besaba, pero más que besar a su mujer, parecía que besaba un témpano de hielo –te amo, pequeña

-Kikyô, era buena, solo te amaba –dijo mientras sacaba la Shikon no tamma y la miraba ennegrecida, sonriendo ante ella –y ha cumplido su promesa… eliminarme y alejarme de ti

-No, Kagome, no puedes sucumbir a sus deseos –su voz empezaba a quebrarse mientras ocultaba la mirada con ayuda de su flequillo –no puedes enjaularme en la soledad, no debes abandonarme –su mirada empezaba a cambiar, dejando salir al youkai dentro de él – ¡LO PROMETISTE!

-Inuyasha, con ponerte así no lograrás que Kikyô me deje –sonrió acariciando el rostro endemoniado del hanyou –debemos amarnos hasta el final de mi tiempo, que es poco - El relicario empezó a quemar la piel de Inuyasha, haciendo que gruñera asustando a Kagome que solo se abrazó más a él –Inuyasha, quítate el relicario –le ordenó mientras empezaba a rodear su cuello para quitárselo –quítatelo

-¿Kagome? –susurró indeciso mientras la seguía mirando. _Algo no anda bien, esta no es mi Kagome..._ –tu me pediste que nunca me lo quitara, que era un compromiso de ambos… además a mi me gusta traerlo puesto

-No, debes olvidarlo ahora que ya no estaré contigo –susurró mientras lograba zafarle la cadena –te quitaré todo lo que hemos prometido, para que empieces una nueva vida…

_¿Una nueva vida?_

&&&&&

El cielo en el Goshimboku empezaba a llenarse de nubes negras, ocultando el sol entre ellas, algo no andaba bien y lo sintieron todos en la aldea, en especial Sesshomaru y Kaede, ambos tenían un sexto sentido muy fino

-Lo ha sentido anciana –comentó el taiyoukai mientras abrazaba a Rin que, temerosa, buscó consuelo en sus brazos –la miko corre peligro

-Mi hermana está cumpliendo su promesa –susurró con pesadez mientras miraba a Sango que estaba arreglándose para salir en busca de su amiga, junto con Miroku que solo tomó su báculo –tengan cuidado, chicos

-No se preocupe Kaede –sonrió con seguridad la taiyija –no dejaremos que a Kagome le pase nada, antes eliminaremos lo que sea que tenga su vida en juego

-De eso pueden estar seguros –apoyó el monje mientras salía tras de Sango –somos amigos, y los mejores –se detuvo en la puerta de la cabaña sonriendo –Veo que han venido, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta y Hakkaku

-Algo tiene a los lobos, de la manada, alterados –respondió Ayame preocupada –y Kouga ha pensado que tiene que ver con la señorita Kagome

-En eso tiene razón el lobo –dijo Sesshomaru dejando a Rin en brazos de Kaede –vamos de una vez a ver que es lo que le pasa a la miko, Ginta, ve junto a tu camarada a por Naraku, él debe saber que ha pasado

-Si –asintió el joven lobo y junto con Hakkaku fueron corriendo hacia el castillo de Naraku para llamarle –espero que no lleguemos demasiado tarde –suspiró mientras apresuraba el paso

-Por nuestro bien mas nos vale que no –dijo Hakkaku –vamos

No corrieron ni siquiera unos metros cuando se encontraron con toda la familia de Naraku, Kagura tenía la mirada triste y Kanna no miraba a nadie más que al infinito del camino. No dejó que los lobos se acercasen ya que empezó a correr con rumbo a la aldea

-¡Kanna! –gritó Kagura mientras intentaba correr hacia ella para alcanzarla, pero fue detenida por su prometido –Naraku…

-Ella sabe lo que pasa… -dijo con pesadez ante los ojos de su mujer –ella sigue siendo una youkai aunque a tratado de no usar el espejo, pero sabe que algo sobrenatural ha caído sobre Kagome

-Si eso es verdad lo que dice –comentó Ginta mientras miraba a su camarada –tenemos que darnos prisa, si queremos salvar a la señora

-En eso tienes razón Ginta –apoyó el otro joven lobo que miró a Kagura y a Naraku – ¿nos siguen?

-Si, vamos –asintió Naraku tratando de reconfortar a Kagura que sollozaba por lo bajo, le dio un pequeño beso en la parte alta de la cabeza –ella estará bien, nunca ha sucumbido a nada que se le ha presentado, ni siquiera a mi, que fui el peor de todos los youkais

-Pero eso ha cambiado –le sonrió la mujer que se acercó más a él –ahora somos una familia, y es gracias a ella

-Si, ella nos ha enseñado mucho –asintió mientras miraba el cielo. _Esto es tú obra Kikyô, pensé que al ser humano no sentiría tu presencia _pensó mientras sonreía con sarcasmo _pero veo que no es así_

-¿Naraku, en que piensas? –preguntó Kagura que lo miraba de reojo, encontrando que sonreía con dolor -¿te pasa algo?

-No querida, démonos prisa si queremos salvar a Kagome –dijo apresurando el paso junto a su mujer que sólo asintió con firmeza en la mirada

_Te salvaremos Kagome… _pensó Kagura mientras agarraba del brazo a su prometido _mereces ser feliz, como todos nosotros._

Todos tenían un solo pensamiento, todos estaban unidos para salvar a una mujer que les había enseñado a confiar los unos en los otros, sin miramientos, sin reproches perdonó. Kagome les había enseñado eso y mucho más. No podían dejarla sufrir por haber entregado su corazón a Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru miraba en dirección al Goshimboku, tenía que haber alguna forma de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos no era la mujer que él amaba, no podía estar tan ciego

-Sesshomaru –le llamó Rin con la mirada temerosa –algo no está bien… no se que pasa pero dentro de mi cabeza escucho una voz…

-¿Una voz? –preguntó sorprendido, se acercó a ella e intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero Rin le rechazó -¿Rin…que pasa?

-¡Sessh! –gritó la chica agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos –sácame la voz de la cabeza, ya no quiero escucharla

-Calma, pequeña –le consoló tratando de acercarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba ella se alejaba –si no te estás quieta no puedo ayudarte… ¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero… -susurró la chica mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, le miró con una mirada llena de dolor -¡No quiero que te acerques!

_¿Rin?_

A Miroku le pasaba algo semejante, Sango se dejó caer de Kirara, no quería tenerle cerca, cada que se acercaba, ella, lo alejaba. Kirara tenía que protegerla, pero no quería dañar al monje, pues sabía que cuando todo regresara a la normalidad, Sango se lo reprocharía eternamente

-Sango, basta –ordenó el monje mientras la abrazaba, luchando contra los golpes que ella le propinaba –tienes que volver en ti, maldición

-Aléjate, no tienes derecho a acercarte a mi –decía mientras trataba de liberarse -¡Déjame en paz!

-Sango… -susurró Miroku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tenía que ayudarla a salir del lugar en donde se suponía que estaba. _Tengo que encontrar la manera de salvarte_ –no puedes huir de tu boda

-¿Boda? –preguntó mientras se detenía y lo miraba –¿Me voy a casar contigo?, monje pervertido, eso jamás

-Pero Sango, ya todo está listo –dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor –no puedes dejarme con todo listo cariño

-¡No me voy a casar con usted! –gritó mirándolo con rencor -¡Lo entiende, nunca lo haré, prefiero morir!

_Esto debe ser obra de lo que le pasa a la señorita Kagome _pensó mientras apretaba el báculo en su mano derecha _no hay otra explicación, tenemos que destruir lo que sea que tenga a Sango de esa manera_

Naraku caminaba junta a Kagura, Kanna le había puesto una barrera protectora contra la fuerza que caía sobre todo el Sengoku, por donde quiera que pasaban las mujeres se alejaban de sus maridos, amigos o prometidos, gritándoles que no los querían cerca. Kagura las miraba y su corazón se encogía de dolor, pues ella estaba feliz, protegida y cerca de la persona que amaba. Llegó a la aldea y encontró a Sesshomaru tratando, en vano, de acercarse a Rin, pero ella no lo quería cerca.

-Eso es lo que les pasa a todas la mujeres humanas –explicó Naraku mientras miraba a Ayame, aún, a lado de Kouga –las mujeres youkai no sufren lo mismo

-Ya veo –suspiró pesadamente Kagura mientras miraba a su hermana -¡Kanna!

-No salgas de esa barrera –ordenó su hermana, deteniéndole a tiempo –no debes alejarte de mi padre, no hasta que llegue hasta Kagome

-Pero… Kanna –susurró con un hilo de voz –Kagome no está aquí, ella está en el otro lado del pozo… y nadie puede pasar por ahí…

_Nadie puede llegar hasta ella… ¿Esta es la nueva vida que nos prometiste...Kagome?_

&&&&&

Shippo estaba sentadito en el alfeizar de la ventana en la habitación de Kagome, esperaba ansioso la llegada de Inuyasha con ella, pero al parecer no parecían llegar. El sol de Tokio fue desapareciendo entre las nubes negras que anunciaban tormenta. Algo no andaba del todo bien, se había escondido en las ramas del Goshimboku y había escuchado a una pareja pelear

**Flash back**

**Una pareja venía caminando muy alegre, pero cuándo pasaron cerca de donde se encuentra el pozo que conecta los mundos la chica empezó a alejarse de su novio**

**-No te acerques –le pedía mientras se zafaba de su agarre –no es necesario que siempre me estés agarrando la mano**

**-¿Qué te pasa Yuka? –preguntó el muchacho confundido –hace rato estábamos bien, ¿que ha cambiado?**

**-Nada, solo dame espacio –pidió con la mirada perdida en la pagoda, se detuvo en seco y miró un punto fijo –alguien me llama –susurró mientras miraba a su novio –dice que me aleje de ti… Inuyasha**

**_¿Inuyasha?_ Pensó confundido el kitsune que no salía de su escondite_ ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con el perro tonto?_**

**-¿Me has llamado Inuyasha? –preguntó confundido el joven que la tomó por los brazos –¿es que me engañas con otro?**

**-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó la chica soltándose de un manotazo –no me toques, no eres digno de mí… Inuyasha –volvió a llamarlo –pagarás con la vida de Kagome tu desamor… esta es mi venganza**

**-¿Venganza?... ¿Kagome? – indagaba el chico queriendo saber más –Kagome es tu mejor amiga y yo no ando con ella, ¿Qué te sucede?**

**-Inuyasha… Kagome… los odió –susurró Yuka mientras miraba con odio a su novio que trataba de acercarse, pero no lograba tocarla ya que ella se retiraba –serás mío… sólo mío**

**Shippo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la información que estaba recibiendo por parte de esa tal Yuka, pero no entendía nada, tal vez preguntando a la madre de Kagome tendría una respuesta, pero Yuka y su novio no se iban, y el necesitaba llegar a la casa de la miko, por lo menos a su habitación**

**-Yuka… ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó la señora Higurashi, mientras saludaba a la chica que salió de su trance –Kagome no está aquí**

**-¿Ah? –saltó sorprendida, no entendía nada sólo que alguien le había llamado -¿Kag? etto… no a ella no la venia a ver, vengo con mi novio a visitar el templo**

**-Oh, ya veo –dijo sin dejar de sonreír –cuando Kagome regrese le diré que pasaste por aquí, nos vemos después **

**Yuka se despidió de la señora Higurashi y el camino hacia las escaleras se desvivió por pedirle disculpas a su, joven, acompañante excusándose de no saber de que hablaba y que la disculpara. La señora Higurashi entró en la casa y buscó a Shippo**

**-Pequeño Shippo –le llamó desde la puerta –ven, ya está lista la comida, el abuelo fue con sus amigos y Souta salió con Hitomi**

**-Oh –dijo sorprendido el kitune mientras daba una cucharada a la comida –señora Higurashi, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?**

**-Si, que pasa –**

**-Cuando alguien muere amando a alguien… -pensó antes de seguir -¿Qué pasa con esa persona?**

**-La verdad Shippo –suspiró con melancolía mientras miraba el Goshimboku –no lo sé, pero me imagino que debe ser doloroso amar y dejar sólo a esa persona que amas…**

**_Kikyô… ¿en realidad amaría a Inuyasha?_**

**Fin flash back**

Debía ir con los demás al Sengoku y hablar con Kaede, pero no quería desobedecer a Inuyasha, así que mejor se acomodó en la cama de Kagome cayendo, al momento, profundamente dormido. Entre sueños escuchó que alguien le llamaba, corrió hacia la voz y encontró a Kagome sentada en la orilla del pozo

-¿Kagome, donde está Inuyasha? –preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba detenidamente, encontrando dolor en su mirada -¿Qué pasa?

-Regresa Shippo, ayuda a Inuyasha –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos –ella lo está engañando, nos quiere separar, ve Shippo, regresa al Sengoku

-¿Pero y tu mamá? –indagó mirando a la casa –ella se preocupará si no me ve, y no quiero eso, ella me ha tratado muy bien

-Mamá no se preocupará, ella sabe que no perteneces a ésta época –sonrió, aun, con dolor en su mirada –ayuda a Inuyasha… ¡ah! –se quejó mientras se tocaba el pecho, y en ese momento Shippo se dio cuenta, la Shikon no tamma estaba corrompida –me ha agarrado descuidada, regresa…

-Si, yo ayudaré al perro tonto –dijo con firmeza mientras corría de regreso a la casa, despertó con lagrimitas en sus pequeños ojos verdes –Yo te salvaré Kagome, no dejaré que ella te arrebate de nuestro lado

Corrió hacia la pagoda del pozo, dando un salto entró en el interior del mismo y de otro salto salió hacia campo abierto, corriendo hacia la aldea. Esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudar a Inuyasha a abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta que Kagome no era la que estaba a su lado. Llegó a la aldea encontrando a Rin alejándose de Sesshomaru, Ayame junto a Kouga y los camaradas de éste, Miroku esperaba a que Kirara bajara junto con Sango que parecía no querer estar cerca de él, Naraku estaba abrazando a Kagura, y Kanna miraba al Goshimboku. Llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Shippo, ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome? –preguntó con aprensión Kagura –pensamos que estaban en la época de Kagome

-No –negó el kitsune mientras corría hacia el Goshimboku –síganme, tenemos que detener a Inuyasha, Kagome no es ella

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron todos confundidos -¿Cómo que Kagome no es Kagome?

-Algo está corrompiendo la Shikon no tamma desde adentro –explicó Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos –Kagome me ha pedido que regrese a ayudar al perro tonto de Inuyasha –miró a Kanna –tu has de haber visto algo

-No logró tener contacto con la Shikon no tamma –respondió apareciendo el espejo que siempre cargaba –hay una barrera alrededor de ellos, algo no quiere que nos acerquemos

-Pues lo siento –dijo Kouga decidido –tenemos que ayudar a Kagome, Inuyasha no podrá vivir sin ella, se volverá un youkai lleno de odio

-Ya está convertido –intervino Sesshomaru mientras caminaba cerca de Rin, pero ésta y Sango se detuvieron -¿Rin…Sango?

-Ustedes no deben interferir –empezaron a decir las chicas, dejando a todos confundidos, en especial a Sesshomaru y Miroku –ellos me pertenecen… Inuyasha y Kagome sufrirán su separación por haberse burlado de mí

_Hermana, basta _suplicó con el pensamiento Kaede_ ve a descansar en paz, y deja que ellos hagan su vida juntos_

&&&&

Kagome seguía abrazada a Inuyasha, queriendo soltarle el relicario que le había dado, pero al poner sus manos en la cadena, que lo mantenía sujeto al cuello del hanyou, ésta le quemó y tuvo que acallar el gemido de dolor que quería escapar de sus labios

-Quítate el relicario Inuyasha –seguía pidiendo al peliplateado que seguía en su forma youkai –es lo mejor ahora que ya no estaremos juntos

-Pero… quiero recordarte –replicó Inuyasha alejando las manos de la miko –es la única forma de que recuerde a la mujer que amo

-¡No! –exclamó la chica mientras empujaba el pecho del muchacho -¡Debes romper todo lazo que te une a mi!

-Kagome, ¿no quieres que recuerde todos los momentos que he vivido contigo? –preguntó mientras tomaba el relicario entre sus manos y lo abría –ya veo, siempre me engañaste al decirme que me amabas y que jamás me engañarías

-Si de esa manera vas a olvidarte de mi –dijo la chica mientras apartaba la mirada de los dorados ojos que la miraban –entonces es verdad… -sonrió –siempre he mentido sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti

-No, no puede ser cierto –se negaba Inuyasha mientras apretaba el relicario en su mano –tu no puedes ser capaz de engañarme de esta manera –su lado youkai se endureció a tal punto que al tomarla por el brazo encajó sus garras, lastimándola –dime que no es verdad… te lo exijo

-No puedo engañarte más tiempo Inuyasha –suspiró cansada, mientras intentaba tomar de nuevo el relicario, pero una vez más fue rechazada –quítate el relicario de una buena vez

_Kagome, en serio, nunca me amaste…maté a Kikyô para vivir feliz contigo, y ahora me doy cuenta que ni tu ni ella me querían, eres una…_

-¡Mentirosa! –gruñó mientras la tomaba, con ambas manos, por los brazos enterrando sus garras en ellos, haciendo que Kagome gimiera por el dolor -¡¿Cómo pudiste, Kagome?

-B…basta Inuyasha –musitó con dolor la miko –no hagas esto… escucha… deten… detente por favor

-Me mentiste… -gruñía el hanyou apretando más su agarre sobre ella –maté a Kikyô por confiar en ti… dejé que Miroku la absorbiera con su kazana, todo por ti –soltó una de sus manos llevándola hacia el relicario, el cual apretó -¡No quiero nada que venga de ti! –exclamó mientras jalaba de la cadena

_¡INUYASHA!_

Inuyasha escuchó el grito de dolor en su cabeza, esa voz la conocía, era Kagome que le gritaba con una voz quebrada y llena de angustia, algo no andaba bien, él tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, entonces como explicaba que su voz haya llenado hasta el rincón mas escondido de su ser, volviéndole a la normalidad

-¿Inuyasha, que pasa? –preguntó la miko que yacía entre sus brazos -¿Por qué no estas enfadado?

-Por que se que algún día estaremos juntos, Kagome –sonrió mientras volvía a ponerse el relicario, ante la mirada llena de asombro de la chica –nunca podré olvidar lo que siento por ti Kagome, nunca

-Olvidaste lo que sentías por Kikyô –replicó la joven con una mueca de desaprobación –eso me da a entender que lo mismo pasará con el amor que sientes hacia mi

-Eso no va a pasar –dijo con firmeza, el hanyou que la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, besándole lentamente –déjame demostrarte que eso no pasará

-¿Inuyasha? –suspiró mientras se dejaba besar por él –no puedes… no debes hacer esto… no ayudará a nadie

-Me ayudará a mi –susurró contra el cuello de la miko –me ayudará a dejarte ir, sabiendo que fuiste mía.

-No… no soy tuya –dijo Kagome mientras intentaba separarlo de su cuerpo –me das asco, estúpido hanyou

_-No te metas estupido hanyou –_ esas mismas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por Kikyô antes de que Miroku la absorbiera en el kazana, no, esa mujer que yacía en sus brazos era Kagome, su Kagome, la mujer que le devolvió la confianza

-¿Kikyô? –dijo mirando a Kagome que simplemente sonrió triunfante, dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta del cambio de aroma, eso hizo que su youkai interno resurgiera y gruñera poderosamente -¡¿Dónde está Kagome?

-Ella está aquí, entre tus brazos –dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que el hanyou se impacientara –por favor Inuyasha, pensabas que simplemente desaparecería del mapa así como así, claro que no

-¿Por qué Kikyô? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos –Kagome no te ha hecho nada, para que le hagas esto, el problema es conmigo

-No, el problema es con ella –replicó la miko mientras se alejaba de él –ella me quitó tu amor, haciendo que rompieras tu promesa para conmigo… hizo que me mataras

-Ella no lo hizo –defendió el peliplateado –ella fue la que estuvo a punto de morir a causa de una de tus flechas que, ingenuamente, creí que eran para sellar

-Claro que no te iba a sellar de nuevo –dijo con triunfo en el rostro, mientras aparecían un arco y una flecha de sacerdotisa –esta vez nadie te separará de mí, Inuyasha

-Kikyô toma mi alma, pero deja a Kagome en paz –suplicó el hanyou dejandose a merced de la miko que controlaba el cuerpo de la chica del futuro –te doy mi vida por la de ella

_Inuyasha… no me dejes sola _suplicó una voz en su interior _no puedes permitir que ella se salga con la suya… _

_Kagome, es la única manera de que ella te deje en paz, permiteme hacer este sacrificio por ti, pequeña_

_¡No, Inuyasha!_

La Shikon no tamma empezó a emanar una luz rosácea, símbolo de purificación, desde el centro del cuerpo de Kagome, haciendo que se doblara por él dolor –maldita mocosa –siseó Kikyô –no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí –diciendo esto apreto una mano en el pecho haciendo que la luz cediera

_¡Dejanos en paz Kikyô, ve y descansa en paz!_

-Jamás, lo oyes, nunca los dejaré ser felices –gritó mientras apretaba, aun más, la mano miró a Inuyasha que estaba alejado de ella -¡Quítate el relicario hanyou!, entrégame la vida de tu adorada Kagome

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó conmocionado el peliplateado, tomando el relicario entre una de sus manos –la vida de Kagome

Un sonido sordo se escuchó detrás del cuerpo de Kagome. Sesshomaru le dio un golpe seco en la nuca para que durmiera, la tomó en brazos y se la entregó a su hermano que no salía de su asombro.

_Ya todo está bien, cariño _escuchó que Kagome le hablo en su interior, como una pequeña luz que, con su calidez, todo reconforta _ya podemos tener una nueva vida_

_Una nueva y maravillosa vida, juntos._

Llegaron a la aldea, y todos los esperaban ansiosos, la primera en correr hacia ellos fue Rin, que sin pensarlo buscó la seguridad en los brazos del taiyoukai, que la acogió con amor, dándole pequeños besos en lo alto de la cabeza

-Ya está todo bien, pequeña –susurró el mayor de los Taisho –mi hermano regresará con buenas noticias

-Y la miko Kikyô… ¿ya no molestará? –preguntó con cierto temor –lo digo… por que no quiero escuchar de nuevo esa voz

-Ya no te molestará más –le afirmo el ojidorado, mientras caminaba junto a ella rumbo a la cabaña de Kaede y anunciaba las buenas nuevas –todo está arreglado

Miroku y Sango estaban abrazados, Shippo estaba sentado con Kanna, Naraku bromeaba con Kouga, mientras que Kaede, Kagura y Ayame platicaban sobre ciertas plantas medicinales buenas para infusiones.

-Ya llegué –anunció el hanyou, entrando sólo a la cabaña –Kagome se quedó en su época, no pregunten nada más

-Pero… -iba a alegar el kitsune pero fue detenido por Kanna –esta bien, aquí me quedaré

Inuyasha salió de nuevo dirigiéndose al Goshimboku, sentádose en la rama más alta que encontró, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas

_Kagome…¿Ya podremos tener una nueva vida?_

* * *

La universidad no deja a una concentrarse, pero lo bueno es que hay puentesito jajaja (DarkSlayer: Si claro... como no... apenas entras y ya quieres vacaciones querida...Dreamsofserenity:Callate... dejame disfrutar) no hagan caso a lo anterior... espero que se la pasen bien... espero que este cap les agrade, y ya faltan 2 caps... nos vemos

Dreamsofserenity

Sayonara ^^


	22. Recordando nuestro pasado

**_Inuyasha creación de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI_**

_-_bla- diálogos  
_blabla _pensamientos  
&&&&& cambio de escena

**Cap 22: Recordando nuestro pasado

* * *

**

Kagome despertó en su cuarto, no sabía que le había pasado, no lo recordaba. Se dio un baño y se arregló para ir al instituto.

- ¡Kagome! –llamó su madre desde la planta baja con dos platos - ¡Souta!

- Voy mamá –respondió el niño mientras bajaba, miró a la puerta de su hermana, desde que había llegado no salía de ahí, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con su madre –no baja, madre, Kagome no ha querido bajar

-Ella sabrá cuando hacerlo –suspiró mientras servía la mesa y Souta se sentaba junto al abuelo –solo espero que sea pronto

Kagome escuchaba desde las escaleras el sufrimiento de su madre haciendo que se le encogiera el corazón por el dolor en la voz de la mujer, regresó a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana mirando al árbol sagrado. _Inuyasha_ ese nombre le hizo sonreír, no entendía el por que, solo que le daba calidez en el cuerpo y alegría en el corazón, sabía que tenía que estar a lado de esa persona. _¿Pero como voy a hacerlo? Tengo que encontrar la manera de llegar a Inuyasha_, salió por la ventana, saltó a las ramas y bajó por el tronco hacia donde su corazón le dictaba, la pagoda. Abrió lentamente y su corazón se saltó un latido, se acercó hacia las escalerillas y bajó lentamente hacia el pozo que se encontraba en el centro, miró al interior y no vio nada. Sentándose en la orilla del pozo sintió soledad en su interior y empezó a sollozar quedamente, sin poder evitarlo.

-Inuyasha –susurró para si misma –Inuyasha quiero verte, necesito saber quien eres, que conexión tienes conmigo y por que me siento así por no ver nada en el interior de este pozo

-¿Kagome? –escuchó que le llamaban del interior -¿Eres tu, Kagome?

-¿Quién me llama? –preguntó sorprendida y con algo de temor -¿Quién me llama?

-Soy yo, Shippo –respondió la voz de un niño -¿Por qué no has vuelto?

-No se de que hablas –respondió ella mirando, nuevamente, al pozo –Shippo… ¿Conoces a Inuyasha?

-¿Al perro tonto?... si –dijo la voz con resentimiento -¿te has peleado con él de nuevo?... ¿es por eso?

-No lo sé –susurró la chica sin entender nada –no se de quien me hablas, solo se que tengo que ver a ese chico

-¿No recuerdas a Inuyasha? –indagó confundido la voz del interior del pozo –me… ¿me recuerdas a mi?

-No quiero mentirte –se sinceró la chica –no recuerdo nada de lo que me une a este lugar

-Deja voy a investigar con la honorable Kaede –replicó rápidamente la voz – te veo luego… ¿quieres que le diga algo a Inuyasha?

-Qué estoy bien –sonrió mientras se alejaba del lugar, salió de la pagoda y fue a su casa, encontrándose a su madre jugando con Souta y al abuelo tomando té en la terraza de la casa –madre… ¿quedó un poco de comida? –preguntó tímidamente

-Si, hija pasa a la mesa –respondió mientras pasaba a la cocina, le sirvió un poco –espero que te guste

-Gracias –sonrió ausentemente mientras comía un bocado –está delicioso, madre

-Hija… perdón que te lo pregunte –se disculpó con anticipación la señora Higurashi –pero… ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?... –la miró comer un poco confundida – ¿no recuerdas a Inuyasha?

El escuchar ese nombre hizo que el corazón se le acelerara, sin ningún control, puso suma atención, sin parpadear ni una vez –madre… tú… ¿tú conoces a Inuyasha?

-Oh, hijita… tu amas a Inuyasha –respondió su madre con pesar en su voz, se acercó a ella y le tomó delicadamente del mentón –él es el amor de tu vida…

-No logro entender nadar –suspiró mientras se apartaba lentamente de su madre para seguir comiendo. Y era verdad, no recordaba más que unos cabellos plateados y una mirada ámbar. Terminó de comer, levantó sus platos y los lavó, salió de la cocina y besó a su madre en la frente –iré a mi habitación, no tengo ánimo de nada

-Está bien hija –sonrió dulcemente Naomi, Kagome solo asintió subiendo las escaleras hacia su recámara. _Espero que pronto recuerdes a Inuyasha, Kagome, se que tu corazón lo recuerda._

Ya en su recámara, Kagome, intentó recordar algo, alguna cosa que le hiciera entender lo que su madre trataba de decirle, miró en todas direcciones, pero nada servía, hasta que sus ojos miraron una gorra con unas orejas de perro bordadas en ella

-Inuyasha -suspiró la chica mientras la tomaba en sus manos, pasando uno de sus dedos sobre el bordado. Todo empezó a aclararse en ese momento, las imagenes pasaban rapidamente en su mente, pero solo la imagen de cierto chico se detuvo -¡INUYASHA! -gritó cayendo desmayada en su cama

Dentro de su mente, Kagome, miró que estaba rodeada de personas y todos le sonreían, en especial un niño con una colita de zorrito, quien corría a abrazarle, luego una anciana con ropas de sacerdotiza la saludaba desde una cabaña, y ella respondió. Volteó a ver hacia un riachuelo y econtro a un monje y una linda chica castaña con una linda gatita en sus piernas, pero alguien mas llamó su atención. Un joven de cabellos plateados la miraba fijamente, lo reconoció... ella sabia quien era ese joven...

-¿Inu...ya...sha? -susurró la pregunta mirando como se acercaba a ella, sintió su corazón acelerar a cada paso que él daba, ya estando frente a él, no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó -Inuyasha... me has hecho tanta falta

Recordó... los rostros venian a ella como si de una pelicula se tratase, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna... Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta... **Kikyo**, ese nombre le causo dolor, algo en ese recuerdo le causó escalofrío. Solo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha le disipaba todo sus miedos.

-Debes volver -susurró el hanyou mientras se separaba, a regañadientes de la chica -tu madre debe estar esperandote, y no queremos preocuparla

-Inuyasha... no quiero dejarte de nuevo -sollozó levemente mientras se aferraba nuevamente a él -no me vuelvas a dejar

-No lo haré -depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la chica -estaremos juntos, cariño, te veo en el pozo... no demores mucho

-Ahi estaré -susurró...

_-Ahi estaré_- susurró mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada de preocupación de su madre, que al verla despertar la abrazó -madre... yo... -se abrazó con fuerza a su madre -lo recuerdo... recordé a Inuyasha

-Oh, Kagome -suspiró la mujer mientras la acomodaba de nuevo en la cama y la arropaba bien -me llevé un susto de muerte -le sonrió mientras le tocaba la frente -de repente escuché que gritaste...

**Flash back**

**Kagome subió y Naomi empezó a acomodar, de nuevo, la cocina _por lo menos ya ha probado bocado despues de días de estar encerrada en su habitación_ pensó mientras miraba que entraba Souta y se sentaba a la mesa**

**-¿Ha comido Kagome, madre? -preguntó el pequeño hijo mientras jugaba un poco con Buyo -dime la verdad, acabo de verla subir al cuarto**

**-Si lo ha hecho -sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a él, miró el reloj -creo que hoy tampoco irá al instituto, no se encuentra de muchos ánimos**

**-Creo que si recordara sería mas facil -comentó el abuelomientras entraba en la cocina -Inuyasha la ha de extrañar mucho, igual que Shippo**

**-Si yo tambien lo pienso -sonrió el joven cargando a Buyo en su regazo -espero que venga pronto el amigo orejas de perro**

**_¡Inuyasha!_**

**Ese grito los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos y subieron a la planta alta, donde se había escuchado el grito, con una sola preocupación _Kagome_. Al entrar la encontraron en el suelo, inconciente y con la gorra que Inuyasha siempre utilizaba entre sus manos.**

**-Souta ayudame a recostarla -pidió la mujer preocupada por su hija, el chico obedeció rapidamente, ya recostada la arropó -solo espero que estña bien**

**-¡¿No llamaremos al médico? -indagó el abuelo sorprendido -no es bueno, hija, Kagome necesita ser vista por el doctor**

**-Ella estará bien, solo fué la impresión -dijo el pequeño niño ante la mirada sorprendida del abuelo -¿Que?, solo digo que es por eso**

**-No te preocupes -sonrió la madre miro a su hija preocupada, luego observó la gorra que, Kagome, no soltaba... _Lo recordaste...¿no es asi?_**

**_Mi pequeña Kagome_**

**Fin flash back**

-Siento haberte preocupado, madre -se disculpó mientras le sonreía, miró a su hermano y al abuelo -a ustedes tambien, perdonenme

-No tienes que disculparte querida -sonrió su madre mientras le besaba la frente -duerme un poco hija, te hará bien descansar

_Te veo en el pozo... no demores mucho_

-No puedo -replicó mientras intentaba incorporarse en la cama, pero se sintio mareada -madre... él... él me esta esperando

-Yo la llevaré madre -comentó Souta mientras se acercaba a su hermana, observó la mirada preocupada de la mujer mientras sus ojos se anegaban -madre... ella necesita estar con Inuyasha

-Lo se -sonrió la mujer como consuelo, sabia que no la vería una vez que pasara el pozo, abrazó a su hija mientras que ella sonreía -cuidate mucho Kagome

La chica asintió y, con ayuda de su hermano, caminó hacia la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, salieron de la casa hacia la pagoda. Souta no decia nada, puesto que no habia mucho que decir. Pasaron por el árbol sagrado, _Goshimboku_ el nombre le vino de inmediato.

-Hermana -le llamó Souta mientras llegaban a la entrada de la pagoda -¿Recuerdas todo? -preguntó confundido, si lo habia recordado, pero no habia mencionado nada de lo que había pasado antes de regresar

-No -respondió sinceramente la chica -no recuerdo lo último que me pasó -aceptó mientras miraba la entrada de la pagoda -lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ayudé a Miroku y lo mal que me empecé a sentir -susupirño mientras su hermano abría la puerta y la ayudaba a bajar hacia el pozo -Inuyasha y Shippo se molestaron mucho

-Yo también me hubiera molestado -replicó su hermano en un comentario lleno de enojo, miro que Kagome le observaba con ternura -¡¿Que?, es verdad hermana, yo te quiero mucho

-Lo se, pero era mi deber ayudar a Miroku -sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la orilla del pozo y observaba el ciel oque se veía al fondo -no tenian que enojarse tanto

-Solo quieren protegerte -los defendió Souta a lo que Kagome solo le regaló una sonrisa complacida -bueno es hora de irme, querrás estar a solas con él

-Gracias, pero yo tengo que saltar dentro -se sentó con lo pies hacia dentro del pozo -nos vemos hermano

Una luz salió del interior del pozo mientras Souta salia del lugar. Kagome salió del otro lado y se encontró con una mirada ambarina, que le regalaba una mirada de amor y ternura.

-Kagome -le llamó mientras le ayudaba a salir de ahí, al verla de pie frente, la abrazó fuertemente, dejando a la chica sorprendida -te extrañé mucho

-Y yo a ti -sonrió la chica aferrandose al haori del chico -me has hecho tanta falta, perdona que no haya venido antes, pero no recordaba nada

-¡¿Que cosa? -indagó sorprendido alejandola un poco de su pecho mirandola confundido -¿no me recordabas?

-No, no lo recordaba -respondió agachando la mirada, ocultando sus ojos chocolate que se llenaron de amárgas lágrimas -enserio, solo recordaba tu cabello y tus ojos dorados

-No se que haya pasado -suspiró el hanyou, pero algo en el aire llamó su atención _**sal**_ miró que Kagome sollozaba en voz baja -¿que te pasa?

-No es nada -replicó mientras limpiaba, torpemente, sus lágrimas queriendo evitar que Inuyasha se preocupara, se acercó a él -solo abrázame Inuyasha

Sin pensarlo, lo hizo, abrazó a la chica para creer que era ella, su verdad, su razón para vivir. Kagome se sintió feliz de estar cerca de él, desde que despertó en su época solo pensaba en volver a ver esos ojos dorados que sin poder evitar empezó a amar

**Flash back**

**El sol empieza a picarle los ojos, haciendo asi que despertase, y se encontrara en su habitación, sin comprender como habia llegado hasta ahi**

**-¡¿Kagome, cuando has llegado? -preguntó alarmada su madre, tacandole la frente -¿esta todo bien?**

**-Si, pero porque te sorprende verme, si vivo aqui -replicó la joven mas sorprendida que confundida, miró la cara de su madre, pero no supo deducir por que le preguntaba -es que... ¿no debo estar aqui?**

**-Bueno... si, pero no confundas las cosas hija -se disculpó la mujer mientras la chica miraba su ventana, mirando el arbol que estaba en el centro del templo -¿que tanto ves?**

**-No sé, solo esperaba a que alguien entrara por esa ventana -explicó con tristeza -¡pero que tonterias estoy diciendo!- sonrió a la mujer -nadie puede entrar por las ventanas, perdona mis incoherencias, madre**

**Nahomi la miró extrañada de que no mencionara o dijera algo de Inuyasha o los demás chicos, incluso pareciera que el Sengoku-jiidai se le hubiera olvidado -Hija... ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?**

**-Si, madre -sonrió de nuevo mientras se ponia de pie dispuesta a ir a la escuela -madre ¿me pasarias el uniforme?**

**-¿uniforme?-**

**-Si, hoy tengo examen -respondió la chica buscando su mochila y sus libros, se sintió observada por la mujer -¿que pasa mamá?**

**-Hija, hoy es sábado -respondió su madre con el calendario de escritorio en la mano -mejor recuestate otro poco, no se que haya pasado con Inuyasha, pero no me gusta **

**-¿Inuyasha? -preguntó mirando confundida a su mamá -no conozco a ningun Inuyasha**

**-Eh! -fue lo unico que alcanzó a decir la madre de la chica saliendo de la habitación -descansa hija, mas de rato bajas a comer**

**Kagome se relajó un poco, pero miró de nuevo la ventana, antes de acostarse de nuevo y quedar profundamente dormida.**

**[_Sueño_**

**_Estaba en lugar con muchos árboles con un cesped de un verde muy hermoso, era feliz ahi. Sintió que la miraban desde algun lugar que ella no lograba localizar, pero en uno de sus reconocimientos encontró un par de ojos dorados_**

**_fin de sueño_]**

**-Ah -despertó mientras se tallaba los ojos -¿Que fue eso?**

**_Ojos dorados..._ todo cambió desde ese momento... Kagome se encerró en su cuarto, tratando de recordar al dueño de esos ojos**

**Fin flash back**

.Asi que solo recordabas mis ojos -concluyó el ojidoradocon una sonrisa de satisfacción -lo ves -dijo mientras levantaba lentamente el menton de la chica -por lo menos no me olvidaste del todo

-Es verdad -asintió mientras la chica mientras se dejaba abrazar de nuevo por el -pero eso no quita que te olvidé, parcialmente pero lo hice

-Kagome, mirame -le pidió el peliplateado -ya estás a mi lado y eso es lo unico que me importa en estos momentos -Inuyasha la miró de reojo mientras se encaminaban a la aldea -ya lo demás es pasado

-Quiero saber que fué lo que me pasó -anunció rapidamente sintiendo la tensión en el chico- es necesario Inuyasha, quiero saberlo

-No quiero que sufras al enterarte -suspiró mientras seguian caminando -asi que te lo... -antes de que terminara la frase Kagome se zafó de su abrazo -Kagome...

-¡Ni pienses en prohibirme nada Inuyasha! -espetó la miko retadoramente mientras que Inuyasha se entristecia -no te atrevas

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti -replicó en su defensa mientras miraba como Kagome le ignoraba mientras caminaba sola hacia la aldea -¡Vamos Kag, no seas cría!

Pero ella en vez de responderle paró en seco y volvió el rostro para verle, Inuyasha sintió su cambio dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás... -¿Ka...go...me?

-S-I-E-N-T-A-T-E-

[Plaft]

El rostro del chico se perdió entre la tierra y el pasto mientras que Kagome se iba caminando hacia la aldea. Dejó que avanzara un poco mas para ponerse de pie. _Kagome... se que si te digo las cosas que pasaron no me creerías..._

* * *

Chicas este es el cap completo... espero que les guste y me dejen criticas lindas en los review... bueno si es que aun se acuerdan de mi u.u

Bueno cuidense mucho

HaChIkO


End file.
